The Primal Spark
by Turningpoint
Summary: what if there was something linking humans to pokemon, what if there was SOMEONE?  Lucas West, a young man who grew up in Celestic town, he has a dream regarded as strange, he wishes to travel Sinnoh, without using pokemon to fight for him...humanxpokemon
1. Chapter 1 prologue

(the year is 2005 three years before the events of diamond/pearl/platinum just FYI) . Lucas West was regarded as strange by many, he didn't see why pokemon were treated any differently to humans, living on his own in celestic town since he could remember, he learned very quickly how to be independant.  
>He never saw why people didn't fight for themselves anymore, instead using pokemon as tools of battle, Lucas sought to change this trend his own way, namely, fighting for himself, many regarded this as a bad move, but later, they would all understand...<br>Lucas was a very kind yet strong boy, at the age of 16, whilst training on the outskirts of celestic town, at the base of a mountain, he met a machop that didn't show interest in fighting "hey there, little guy" Lucas said, to greet the machop, sitting at the cave mouth "Ma!" the machop shouted, suddenly springing to life, wondering where the strange voice was coming from, turning around to see a tall young man with brown eyes and wild, blonde hair, "ma-macho", the machop responded, sighing to himself.  
>"what's wrong?" Lucas asked, starting to move closer to the small fighter.<br>"chop-ma mach" the machop said in vain, before realizing anything beyond body language wouldn't be understood by humans...  
>"hey, how old are you?" Lucas asked, wondering where this machop had come from, he'd certainly never seen it before, during his time here "cho!" the machop said, before holding up two fingers.<br>"so, you're 2 huh? where did you come from?"  
>"cho-pa!" the machop, said, pointing behind himself, directly at the cave mouth.<br>"So, you're from mt. Coronet? that place has a lot of history, mainly regarding spear pillar..."  
>"...ma?" the little pokemon asked, obviously curious about this supposed history his parents had not informed him of "so, you wanna know about spear pillar? come back to town with me, I'll introduce you to the village elder"<br>"cho-chop!" the pokemon said running over to lucas, he really wanted to hear this...

(later at the the elder's hut)

"elder? I have brought a new face that's willing to learn"  
>the elder slowly moved from behind a veil towards the back of the small hut, reaching for a large, slightly dusty tome.<br>"excellent, I'll see to him then" the elder said, smiling warmly at Lucas, he had always been such a good child, perhaps, now, he should learn something new as well.  
>"lucas, I have a new tale in mind for today" the elder stated.<br>"oh, I thought I had heard them all?"  
>"well, today is a special case, today, I'm going to teach you, and you of course, little one" quickly turning and smiling to the fresh new face "of Arceus..."<br>"...Arceus? Is this like the other ones, dialga and palkia?"  
>the little machop had no idea what they were talking about, but he decided to position himself on the rug in front of the large chair the elder had sat down in, behind a table, Lucas quickly took notice of this "well, look at this little eager guy"<br>the elder motioned for Lucas to sit besides the machop, as she started to read from the tome.  
>"in the beginning, there was one, this, was Arceus, it controlled all that there was, but there was none, Arceus represented the force of life itself, and it created three new elements, time, space and death, from those three came three more, knowledge, willpower, and emotion, together, they created all life on this earth, and, as legend has it, spear pillar was the point of genesis, from which all life bloomed, the three lakes of sinnoh, are said to be the resting places of knowledge, willpower and emotion, where they remain dormant to this day, and when the three beings of the lake converge, the other four shall show themselves..."<br>upon hearing this, Lucas had to ask."How many people have you told this story elder.  
>"well, most recently, there was a young man named Cyrus".<br>"hmm, that name sounds familiar somehow, I guess it's nothing"  
>the machop was awe-struck by this new information, were we all really created by one being?<br>"ma ma!" the machop said before standing up and bowing to the elder "well, aren't you the polite one?"  
>the machop started on his way back to the base of the mountain, when lucas suddenly interjected "wait, where are you going to go now?"<br>"Ma!" the machop said, pointing at the top of the mountain, he wanted to see spear pillar for himself.  
>"you can't be serious, you're far too young to go alone, and I'm too weak to accompany you, tell you what, let's make a pact, here and now, from this day on, we will train together, and when you evolve, I'll start my journey, and you can go to spear pillar..."<br>"chop?" the little pokemon had no idea that Lucas was planning on going somewhere,  
>"yeah, I'm going to travel sinnoh, to prove that people can be just as strong as pokemon!"<br>upon hearing this, the machop chuckled a little "what? you think I can't? well, I guess WE had better start training straight away them, and you'll soon learn this is no laughing matter to me!"  
>the machop was taken aback at this comment, he was serious, and there was no way machop was going to convince him otherwise.<br>"cho-cho" the machop said apologetically.  
>"while you're here, you can stay at my house if you wish, it's the one the exact opposite of the elder's hut, and you know what the elder's hut looks like.<br>"chop-ma ma!" the little pokemon said before heading over to his new home "woah, it's getting late, that story must have been longer that I realized, that or the elder speaks ridiculously slowly..."  
>it was about 6 p.m. so Lucas decided it would be best to return home, and, at least, pull out the guest bed for his new sparring partner.<p>

(30 minutes later)

the machop was happily jumping on his new bed.  
>"hey, not so rough, this has to last a while okay?"<br>Lucas called from his small kitchen area, while cooking up some dinner.  
>"ma?" the machop asked, curious about what he was making.<br>"oh this? it's an old recipe the elder taught me, it's sharpedo fin dim sum, it's really surprising what turns up at the waterfall sometimes, opening his fridge to reveal a half eaten shark pokemon.  
>"ma!" all machop knew of sharpedo was they were very dangerous, his father's scars attesting to this,<br>"I caught it while fishing, I didn't go into the water chasing after it or anything..."  
>Lucas said trying not to boast in front of the machop "well, it'll be ready soon, why don't you go sit in front of the tv, I'll bring it over when it's done"<br>"macho" the machop said before sitting on the rugin front of the tv, machop couldn't help but notice how modern Lucas's house looked compared to the elders hut, maybe she just had different tastes...  
>the smell from the food was almost intoxicating to the machop, as he started salivating,<br>"okay, it's ready!"  
>Lucas said while carrying two plates, each holding four fairly-sized buns, the machop had never eaten this much before, but then again, he was going to start training tomorrow, so, he thought, "why not?"<br>before greedily chowing down on them, savouring this fantastic new taste,  
>just then, the news started, Lucas took this as a sign to turn up the tv, the news presenter as if on cue, was warning the viewers of a new criminal organization, calling themselve 'team galactic'<br>Lucas thought to himself"oh great, another 'Team' hopefully, they aren't as bad as 'team rocket' was."

(a few hours later)

"well, what do you think of the place machop?"  
>"ma-MACHO!" machop replied, overjoyed at having a roof over his head.<br>"hey machop, I just realized how strange it is that you don't have a name..."  
>"ma?" to machop, a name wasn't really necessary, but he had thought about having a name, to set himself apart from the others of his kind.<br>" hey I know!" Lucas said, smiling slightly."let's call you Matt!"  
>"ma-Cho!" machop said, the name had a certain ring to it, he didn't know why, but he liked it.<br>" so that's a Yes then?" Lucas asked, before seeing machop nod in agreement,"all right then, from this day forward, you will be know as Matt!"  
>"ma-ma-cho!" Matt replied, happy with his new name.<br>"woah, look at the time, we'd better hit the hay!" lucas said before turning off the tv and getting into his bed "goodnight matt, I'll see you in the morning"  
>"ma-cho..." Matt replied, through a yawn, before settling himself on the mattress on the floor, and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.<br>For lucas on the other hand, sleep didn't come so easily tonight, he felt he had really started on his dream, and he couldn't help but be excited for tomorrow, when Matt would learn he wasn't bluffing about humans being as strong as pokemon...  
>That same night lucas had an image constantly reappear in his dreams, it was an image of him, with a flame over his heart, growing slowly in size... what it meant, he had no clue.<p>

when he awoke, things seemed to get better almost instantly, machop was waiting for him outside, so they started their training, every week, they would hear another of the elder's stories, training every day, some nights Lucas heard more reports of team galactic, realizing they were very serious, but then again, so was he, he wouldn't let them stand in the way of his dreams, but he may have to stand in the way of theirs someday, he hoped that day wouldn't have to come, he enjoyed his peaceful life, and, before he new it, two years had passed.  
>" hey Matt, how are you feeling today?"<br>the machop was acting kinda funny lately, Lucas knew he would evolve soon, so he had already started to gather camping supplies, a map, and some money together,  
>"ma-ma..."matt said before shakily falling to one knee, a strange, beautiful light enveloping him.<br>"well, it looks like it's finally happening matt" Lucas said as he could see the outline of the once small machop almost doubling in size, and, before he knew it, the light had disappeared leaving behind a healthy and strong machoke.  
>"ma, ma-choke?" matt said, bewildered by what had just happened, before noticing that Lucas wasn't so big anymore.<br>" you've evolved Matt, it seems like only yesterday that we met, it looks like it's time for us to go"  
>Lucas looked outside, seeing that no-one was around, he signaled for matt to follow him to the mountain base.<br>"well, matt, it seems like we part ways here, it's been fun, but remember, I WILL return someday, until then, my home belongs to you"  
>Lucas said as he placed a copy of his house key into his friends hand "ma-cho-ma" matt said, looking down at the key for a moment, when he looked up, Lucas was already gone, a note left in his place, Matt picked it up and read it.<br>"Matt, you've been a good friend to me and an even better sparring partner, I'm sparing you the tearful goodbye because, I know I will see you again, but when, I am not sure. If the other townspeople ask where I went, show them this note.  
>ont the bottom of the letter was a small post-it note, saying "I came here a stranger, it's fitting that it's how I leave, farewell friends"<br>Matt wasted no time, he placed the small note on the door to his home, grabbed some breakfast, and locked the door as he left, he had his own dreams to pursue.  
>TO SPEAR PILLAR! <p>


	2. Chapter 2 a terrible scene, new friends

I had finally started my journey, I was INSIDE mt. coronet, on my own, no less.  
>I couldn't help but wonder if Matt was going to go to spear pillar today, I mean, he had just evolved, I'm not sure a body can take so much in one day.<br>I had heard all of the elder's legends, I was prepared, I was well stocked and I was motivated, now is the best time for me to do this.  
>as I traveled through the cave, I couldn't help but notice how maze-like it was, my map really didn't do it justice, there was no telling where I would end up, but, then again, I didn't care.<br>There were several trainers littering the area with their presence, they initially showed interest in me, but quickly lost interest when I told them I had no pokemon.  
>One trainer in particular asked me "how do you plan on going anywhere, or even, leaving this cave unharmed?"<br>I only had one response to this.  
>"With my own strength..."<br>the other trainers watched me as I traveled, I didn't mind really, maybe they could be the first people who could see my dream in action.  
>As if on cue, a wild pokemon who intended to fight me appeared, a graveler.<br>he was mad, I had no idea why, but he didn't intend to let me pass,"grav-el!" he shouted, firmly planting his feet in the ground.  
>"you really want to do this huh? well I won't decline" as I took my fighting stance, I could see the graveler be shocked by this.<br>"gra-grav?" he started, clearly wondering if I was serious.  
>"another dissenter then? well, if you don't want to fight, I won't hold it against you..."<br>the graveler was shocked, but, he realised he started this confrontation, he wasn't going to back down.  
>"grav!" he shouted at me, before hefting a rock and throwing it at me, I quickly dodged the improvised projectile before taunting.<br>"you're moving in slow-motion to me!" clearly, my training had paid off, I was never this fast before, but now was no the time to hesitate.  
>I launcehd myself to the graveler, delivering a firm kick to his arm, I didn't expect it to do much, after all, He WAS an animate boulder, but, strangely, he seemed to really feel this.<br>I thought to myself "is he flinching! How strong did I get?" When the graveler looked at me again, he saw a determintion in my eyes the likes of which, he had never seen before.  
>"gra-grav-ler" he said, wincing from my only attack, soon backing down.<br>Another trainer was standing nearby as it happened, he couldn't help but blurt out "YOU defeated that GRAVELER, a ROCK-type, in one hit? that was amazing!"  
>upon hearing this I got embarrased, replying " I guess so, I wasn't expecting it to be so easy, by the way, do you know the way to the closest exit?"<br>I had been in the cave for about 2 hours now, it was about 10 a.m. and I hadn't eaten since last night, but I wasn't going to eat in the cave, that would attract too much unwanted attention.  
>"yeah, you see the stairs behind me, take them up, and go straight, you'll see an opening, that'll lead you to route 217"<br>when he said this, I couldn't help but notice the trainers attire, he was dressed in an outfit that suggested extreme climates. I had to ask "route 217 huh? is it covered in snow or something?"  
>"yeah, I don't know why, but it seems like it's a perpetual winter there"<br>this concept interested me beyond all else, Could a place like that really exist?  
>"perpetual winter huh? sounds migthy interesting..."<br>"if you're going there, watch out for team galcatic, they've been snooping around lake Acuity lately"  
>team galactic, again? dammit, these guys just keep popping up.<br>"okay" I asked "what do the members look like?"  
>"they all sport cyan bowl cuts and wear strange silver uniforms, you could spot one from miles away"<br>upon hearing this is chuckled a little "did you just say 'cyan bowl cuts?'"  
>"yes I did, but believe me, they're dangerous"<br>I understood, but, visualizing a person fitting that description still seemed hilarious to me.  
>"okay, I'll keep that in mind, but as you saw earlier, I can handle myself"<br>"well, maybe I'll see you again someday?" the trainer asked.  
>"sure, what's your name?"<br>"Thomas Ross"  
>"well, I'm Lucas West, it's good to meet you tom." I said, offering a handshake to the trainer "good to meet you too Lucas" tom replied, shaking my hand.<br>"well, I guess I'll be heading to route 217 then, see ya around" I said, before moving through to the stairs.  
>the next room was more like a hallway than anything else, and at the end, I saw the opening, and sure enough, snow was seeping in.<br>"well, I'm not going to achieve my dreams by just standing around" I said as i started through the opening.  
>A chill wind hit me as I left the cave, I felt like I had entered a new land altogether, and it felt good.<br>as I traveled along route 217, taking in the new sights and pokemon, I saw something up ahead that made my heart stop for a moment, a sneasel was sitting slumped in the snow over a slightly larger figure, a weavile.  
>As I got closer I realized, the weavile wasn't moving, when I got closer, I noticed, it wasn't blinking, and, When I was right behind the sneasel, I realized, it wasn't breathing.<p>It was dead.<p>

This sight made my blood boil "WHO. DID. THIS." I said, not really expecting a response, the sneasel, looked back at me, trying to hold in its tears, before pointing north, towards a large section of trees that parted in the middle.  
>without thinking, I ran straight through after the attacker, little did I realize, when the sneasel saw me run off, it slowly got up and started following me from a distance. trying to remain hidden.<br>I soon reached the Acuity lakefront, to see a man fitting tom's description saying to himself "so, this is where the boss said one of the key components are"  
>I stood behind him, silently, and when he turned around, he saw me. "what the, hey kid, get out of my way!"<br>he shouted, but he got no response from me "hey! are you stupid, you don't know who you're messing with kid!"  
>this time I responded. "did you kill that Weavile!" I shouted looking at him through rage-filled eyes.<br>"it tried to stop me from entering the lakefront, I did what was necessary"  
>"SINCE WHEN IS DEATH NECESSARY!" I interrupted, trying my hardest not to attack him right then and there.<br>"a time like now kid, a time like now" he said before reaching for 2 pokeballs, releasing their contents, I saw he had a glameow and a stunky, but, there was something wrong, they had tears in their eyes, their heads were slumped, and when they turned their heads up to look at me, the slumped their heads again, as if welcoming death at this point.  
>"what did you do to them?" I said, rage subsiding slightly, these pokemon appeared to be suffering.<br>"I made them fight the Weavile, and when I gave the order to kill it, they questioned my authority over them, so, I had to threaten them to make them listen to me"  
>"unforgivable!" I shouted, while staring the grunt square in the eyes.<br>"I don't care" he said smirking at me,  
>'Well, you seem to be the only one" I responded, pointing out that his pokemon have lost the will to fight.<br>"what! stunky, glameow, You WILL attack this kid, NOW!" he shouted at his pokemon "stun-ky stun" the stunky responded, looking at him through tear-filled eyes.  
>"that's it!" he shouted, he went to kick the glameow, the stunky, upon seeing this jumped in front of his foot.<br>when I saw this, I ran straight at him. grabbing him by the throat.  
>it was then that he saw my eyes up close, but he saw something that I couldn't, my eyes were glowing with rage.<br>"who...are you!" he shouted at me through laboured breaths "I'm the man who's going to make a difference".  
>"stunky,...Glameow, help me!" he shouted as I clenched my hand around his throat "please,stand back" I said, looking back at them "I have no quarrel with you"<br>they were taken aback at this, someone was harming their trainer, but they didn't care at this point.  
>I took my free hand, before saying "as long as I live and breathe, You won't get your way"I then clenched my hand into a fist and punched him square in the mouth.<br>"gah!" the grunt shouted before being knocked to the ground. he was knocked out, despite how enraged I was, I could never bring myself to take someone's life. I took this opportunity to snatch the pokeballs off his waist and bind his arms and legs together, the police will deal with him... the Stunky and Glameow couldn't take their eyes off this man who, seemingly came out of no-where to help them, they couldn't stand team galactic, and regretted always the day they were caught.  
>"it's okay, I'm setting you free" I said as I brought the pokeballs to the ground and smashed them with my foot,"it is done"<br>the stunky and glameow didn't flee like I thought they would, instead tears started to form, pleading forgiveness for what they had done. I looked around and saw the small sneasel, who had seemingly been watching this entire display,  
>"can you bring me back to the body of the weavile, I'm going to bury it..." I said, with a sombre tone to my voice. Turning to the now freed pair of pokemon, I said "If you truly regret your actions, come with me."<br>upon hearing this they moved closer to me, as if to say "all right", the little sneasel wasted no time and brought me to the weavile's body, I couldn't help but notice. the shape of the body, the legth of the ears. it was female, it must have been the sneasel's mother.  
>But, this is not the point, I started to dig a hole in the snow bare-handed, the stunky started to mimic my actions to help me I looked back to the glameow, and noticed, She was pregnant that would explain the protective nature of the stunky, the sneasel was digging too, soon, we had a sizable hole, enough for the weavile. I slowly placed the weavile in the hole, then the sneasel jumped in and snapped a nail off the weaviles hand, I didn't question this, It must have been traditional.<br>the three of us then filled in the hole with snow, then, I felt around my pockets for a pecha berry seed, this would help us remember where the grave was. i planted the seed at the head of the grave and stood back.  
>the stunky and glameow were sitting huddled together at the foot of the grave and the sneasel was standing beside me, I felt I should say something.<br>"Weavile, though I never knew you in life, I shall remember you in death eternal." I said sombrely, not moving, as if, praying. the stunky and glameow said their piece, which I couldn't understand, but, then again, I'm not so sure they wanted me hearing it in the first place. then, ashamed of their actions, they started to leave, I turned to them and said.  
>"if you want to atone for this, stay here, and protect this grave, so that Weavile shall be remembered.<br>they nodded in agreement, and headed around to the small bushy area behind the grave.  
>The sneasel started speaking, still trying to hold back it's tears, I turned and saw this and said "this is no sign of strength, to constrict one's emotions, if you feel like crying, you should..."<br>as I said this I knelt down beside the sneasel, who suddenly started bawling. "It's okay" I said "you never have to be alone again" as I offered my hand to the sneasel. The sneasel, still crying saw this and wrapped it's arms around my neck, hugging me.  
>"shh, shh... It'll be alright" I said as I returned the embrace, trying my best to comfort the little pokemon "I'll protect you, always..."<br>we stayed at the grave for two hours, still trying to absorb what had happened after the sneasel had calmed down, we headed away from the grave, I suddenly realised, I hadn't even introduced myself "I'm Lucas, Lucas west, do you have a name?"  
>the sneasel responded by nodding and using one of it's claws to write a name in the snow S-E-E-N-A, there was no doubt now, the sneasel was female.<br>"so, your name is Seena? well, it's a beautiful name." I said, the sneasel blushed ever so slightly at this compliment "come on, there's a city nearby, we'll stay there" I said, pulling out my map and pointing to Snowpoint city.  
>I lead Seena to snowpoint city, and headed straight to the pokemon center. When I walked in, I was greeted by an always familiar face, Nurse Joy "hello there young man" she said to me, smiling warmly.<br>"hello" I responded simply before following with "my little friend here needs a checkup" before motioning Seena over to nurse joy, Seena looked confused and scared, so I said "it's okay, this is a safe place, and I'll be waiting for you here." Upon hearing this Seena relaxed and walked over to Nurse Joy, After 10 minutes I saw Seena walk back out, and she came and sat on the chair beside me, noticing that I had pulled out some food for her, a small assortment of berries in a small bowl. "go ahead Seena, eat whatever you want" I said before casually walking up to the counter.  
>"is Seena okay?" I asked, looking back when I said her name to signify to nurse joy that the sneasel was named Seena.<br>"well, apart from emotional issues, everything is fine" she said, curious about the nature of the emotional scarring.  
>"Seena's mother, from what I've gathered, was killed in front of her" I said in a sombre tone, answering the nurse's unvoiced questions.<br>"oh my, that's terrible..."  
>"I know, that reminds me, can you send some police to the Acuity lakefront? I've heard that Team Galactic is planning something there, and also, the aggressor of the aforementioned crime should be there"<br>the nurse was suprised, what would they want with the lake? "Okay, I'll call the station and have some officers dispatched"  
>"thank you, it really means a lot to me, also, do you have any spare rooms avaliable?"<br>"we don't get many visitors up here that stay, they usually head to the gym and leave, or pass through to the battle frontier so, there's almost always rooms avaliable to the public" Nurse Joy said before beckoning me to follow her.  
>"okay, just let me grab my things" I said as I moved over to where Seena was sitting, picking up my large backpack and taking Seena's hand, and following nurse joy to the room.<br>"thank you nurse" I said smiling as I entered the room.  
>"you're more than welcome here, anytime" nurse joy responded, returning my smile.<br>when I closed the door, I turned to Seena and asked "do you like this room?"  
>Seena responded by simply nodding, whilst eating some berries that I had picked in celestic town not even a full day ago.<p>

It was 4:30 p.m. when we arrived, my stomach reminding me that I hadn't eaten anything today, but I didn't complain, Seena had been through so much today, I was far more concerned about her.  
>when I turned on the television in the room, a news report was playing, I could see that grunt I knocked out was being arrested, while shouting out "I'm gonna get that kid!"<br>I thought to myself "wow. they sure worked fast" while pointing at the tv for seena to turn her attention to the screen, when I turned to Seena, I couldn't help but notice she was staring at me.  
>"what's wrong Seena? is it my scars?"<br>Seena cocked her head slightly I had been covered in light scars ever since I met matt, he was pretty rough when it came to training, but, the results shall speak for themselves "well" I explained," I got these scars up to 3 years ago, when I started my training" they didn't bother me, they almost seemed to represent my conviction to become stronger.  
>"no...? is there something on my face then?"<br>as if she had just snapped back to reality Seena just noticed she was staring at me before looking away, embarassed.  
>"is something wrong Seena?" I asked, curious as to what just happened.<br>she shook her head, looking down at the nail she took from her mother.  
>"is that a...razor claw?" I always wondered where they came from Seena responded by nodding, she was pretty quiet, I noticed "are you going to use that, now?"<br>she shook her head and put it in my bag.  
>"well, okay, just tell me when you want it"<br>she nodded in response. "well, I'm gonna make some dinner" I said and headed over to the kitchenette and pulled out some meat, vegetables and noodles, before realising I was cooking for two, so I pulled out an extra portion of each.  
>Seena saw this and was wondering why I didn't just eat it raw.<br>"it'll taste better when it's cooked" I said, looking over to her, sitting on one of the beds, she was watching me intently, while I was cooking, I asked "you know Ice punch, correct?"  
>Seena nodded in response. "you think you could teach me how to do it?" I asked, those moves always interested me, and why shouldn't I be able to learn it?<br>she looked at me thinking it was impossible, but she still agreed to try.  
>the smell of the meal wafted through the room "it seems dinner is ready" I grabbed out two plastic bowls from my bag, and served the food, bringing a bowl over to Seena, she smelled the food curiously before trying some, and to her surprise, it must have tasted really good.<br>"hah, I thought you might like that" I said chuckling lightly while eating my own.  
>then she did something I wasn't expecting, she hugged me in thanks.<br>"hey, it's good to know you enjoyed the food." I said, before raising a question "I was wondering, did you ever know your father?"  
>hearing this, Seena looked like she went deep into thought, before simply shaking her head.<br>"I asked, because, you don't have to stay with me, I know weaviles and sneasels hunt in groups, is there anyone else you could stay with?"  
>when Seena heard this, tears started to form in her eyes, she hugged me and held me tightly, as if to say she didn't want to leave MY side.<br>"I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry, I just meant, if you didn't want to stay with me, you don't have to."  
>she looked back at me, sniffling, as if to say "why would I want to leave."<br>then I realized, I promised to protect her, and I'm a man of my word.  
>"this is just a formality, but, would you mind if I...caught...you? it will stop other people from catching you and taking you away." I said, fully aware of my, and her, fears : separation.<br>she heard me and understood, she went over to my bag and pulled out one of the 3 pokeballs I had in my bag, I never kept many on me, if a pokemon is to join me, it's their decision not mine, so I knew I wouldn't need many.  
>she held the ball aloft and pushed the activator on the front, she disappeared in a red light inside the red and white orb, the ball didn't shake at all, showing that the pokemon inside wasn't fighting back, the ball clicked, so I went to pick it up and release Seena.<br>she reappeared in front of me, smiling, "well, that's done" I said, smiling lightly "now, it's about 7:30 and I was wondering, if you could show me how you use the ice punch?"  
>Seena didn't like to show off, but she already agreed to this, so, she held her hands to her chest and closed her eyes.<br>"are you trying to show me that I have to start by imagining the element in question in my mind?"  
>without opening her eyes, Seena nodded, and a light-blue aura started to emanate from her right hand.<br>"woah, that's really cool" I said, suddenly noticing I had made a terrible pun, "uhh...pun not intended" I followed with.  
>the aura grey larger, I could feel the temperature drop slightly, even though I had moved to the other side of the room.<br>the aura started freezing small crystals in the air, moisture was freezing and dropping to the ground, but, they were so small, they quickly melted.  
>then, Seena launched a punch, to me, this would be the easiest step to imitate, the others, not so much...<br>I spent the next two hours trying to imagine freezing crystals in my mind, I could swear that I could feel the ice itself, but, I merely thought it was psychosomatic.  
>it was now 9:30 p.m. and I was getting tired, the TV had just finished playing a movie about two boys walking along a railroad, I didn't really watch it, I was too busy trying to concentrate on my goal.<br>"Seena, I'm going to turn in for the night" I said, turning the tv off, "you know where everything is, don't hesitate to wake me if you need anything" I said, before retiring to one of the two avaliable beds.

Seena's P.O.V

I watched Lucas fall asleep from the other bed, I couldn't believe how much had happened today, I lost my Mother, but gained a friend.  
>I can't let myself forget my mother's final words<p>

(12 hours ago)  
>"I understand that you're going into heat Seena, that's why I brought you here, away from the pack, you have to understand, your options aren't limited to one of our pack, another pack,another species, or even another pokemon at all, humans are...different to the pack, they can be your best friends, perhaps more, if you let them..."<br>I was shocked, why was mother telling me this, then it hit me "mother, was father, a...Human?"  
>"well, yes, Seena...your father was a Man by the name of Jonah Michaels, but, he has disappeared, if I knew where he was, I would tell you."<br>I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I never knew my father, something within me told me to find this man.  
>suddenly, I heard someone coming, Mother and I went to hide in the bushes by Acuity lakefront. when Mother saw who was outside, a grimace appeared across her face. "Seena, stay here, Don't come out for any reason and please, look away..."<br>"but, why!" I asked in a panicked tone.  
>"the man out there, Uxie told me of them, they are here to capture her and take her away."<br>"uxie?" I asked, not knowing what an Uxie was...  
>"the pack has a special duty to protect Uxie, it spreads beyond us, but no-one else is around, I must go, please look away"<br>not wanting to disobey mother, I averted my gaze, but I could still hear everything

W:"stop right there!"  
>TG:"what the- where did you come from!"<br>W:"stay away from the lake!"  
>TG:"I don't care what you think you're doing, but getting my way was a mistake, Glameow, Stunky get out here"<br>*two pokeballs opening*  
>ST:"hmm? what's this? a Weavile?"<br>G:"she doesn't look too tough"  
>W:"2 against 1? that not fair at all, however, I won't give in to your demands!"<br>TG:"get that weavile, knock it out, show it the power of Team Galactic!"  
>team galactic? I thought to myself, I've never heard of them before, they sound like bad news...<br>ST:"we'll try to make this quick, we're sorry about our trainer."  
>*sound of fury swipes and a sludge bomb*<br>W:"this isn't right, you...can't take...Uxie"  
>*Weavile Faints*<br>TG:"good, now finish the job!"  
>ST:"what! you can't expect us to do that!"<br>TG:"talking back huh? well, I have a way of getting you to do what I want"  
>*TG pulls out a knife*<br>ST:"what are you going to do, Kill me?"  
>*TG grabs Glameow, holds knife to throat*<br>ST: "Glameow!"  
>TG:" I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to kill her! and I KNOW, she's carrying your children"<br>ST:"what! Glameow, Is this true!"  
>G:"Yes, it is..."<br>TG:"Now, I'm giving you one more chance, end it now, or glameow's blood will paint the snow...  
>ST:"you're a monster!"<br>TG:"well!"  
>*stunky slowly turns to the fainted weavile before readying another sludgebomb*<br>TG:"that's right, I'm in control here, not you, NOW ATTACK"  
>ST:" Arceus help me, Please...Forgive me."<br>*launching of a sludgebomb, followed shortly by a death wail*  
>TG:"Good, now Get back in your ball, I'll deal With you later."<br>* the pokemon forcibly being returned to their balls*  
>TG:" Let this be an example to the world! Those that would oppose team galactic will perish!"<br>*Galctic grunts laughing maniacally before moving to the lakefront*  
>Mother? MOTHER! I couldn't believe what had just happened, Mother was striken down, By a Human no less, Shortly after telling me they weren't so bad, how Cruel and Ironic this fate is, I couldn't move, all I could do was slump over my mothers lifeless body, catatonic...<br>about an hour passed, I hadn't even moved, just sitting, staring in disbelief at what had happened, but suddenly I heard an enraged voice, for a moment, I thought it was that galactic bastard coming to get me, but when I turned I saw a tall man, with wild blonde hair and brown eyes, his expression one of pure rage, As she said "WHO. DID. THIS"  
>I could only look at him, barely able to contain my tears, and pointed to lake Acuity, as soon as I did, he ran off straight in that direction, He was fast, for a human. Instinctively I got up and followed him albeit from a distance, maybe this came from a desire to see the Team Galactic bastard get Beaten.<br>when I arrived at the lake I saw the grunt pul out the glameow and stunky, but, something seemed...different, they were slumped on the ground, tears rolling down their cheeks, when I saw this, I knew I couldn't blame them for this.  
>"what did you do to them?" I heard the blonde man say.<br>"I made them fight the Weavile, and when I gave the order to kill it, they questioned my authority over them, so, I had to threaten them to make them listen to me" the galctic grunt responded.  
>"unforgivable!" I heard him shout, he was truly enraged.<br>"I don't care" the grunt responded, this man WAS a monster as the Stunky had earlier suggested "Well, you seem to be the only one" I heard the blonde man respond, pointing out the fact that glameow and stunky were not willing to fight "what! stunky, glameow, You WILL attack this kid, NOW!" the grunt shouted.  
>"please, not again..." the stunky responded, looking back at the grunt.<br>"that's it!" he shouted, he went to kick the glameow, the stunky, upon seeing this jumped in front of his foot.  
>This action set the blonde man off, he shot straight at the grunt, firmly clenching his throat by one hand, seeing this, made me smile slightly.<br>"who...are you!" the grunt shouted at the blonde man tightly gripping his throat.  
>"I'm the man who's going to make a difference" this sentence cut straight to my core, I truly believed him.<br>"stunky,...Glameow, help me!" the grunt shouted, I thought to myself "why would they want to help YOU, after all you've done?"  
>the blonde man turned to them, simply saying "please,stand back, I have no quarrel with you"<br>they were suprised by this action, as was I, the man, who, not even two hours ago, stood over my mother, but he could do nothing in the face of this man, a normal human for all I know...  
>he suddenly took his free hand and clenched it into a fist, saying "as long as I live and breathe, You won't get your way" and then he launched his fist at an almost inhuman speed across the grunts mouth.<br>"gah!" the grunt shouted before being knocked to the ground. he was knocked out, the blonde man stood over him, before reaching into his bag, and pulling out a couple of small ropes, binding the grunts arms and legs, whilst saying "the police will deal with him..."  
>the glameow and stunky were staring at him the entire time, an awe-struck expression on both their faces, silently thanking him for his actions, then, he reached for their pokeballs before turning to them and saying "It's okay, I'm setting you free"<br>this man was showing true compassion for pokemon he had never met before, before placing the pokeballs beneath his foot, crushing them into pieces.  
>"it is done" he said, the stunky and glameow only looked at him, tears welling up in their eyes, they were begging the stranger for forgiveness, then, he started to look around, spotting me.<br>"could you bring me back to the body of the weavile, I'm going to bury it..." he said to me in a clearly sad tone, he turned to the other pokemon and said "If you truly regret your actions, come with me."  
>they moved closer to the man ready to follow him, in turn following me, I wasted no time in leading them to my mother's body, the man knelt down beside the weavile, and started digging, bare handed, through the snow, the stunky moved beside him and helped out, I decided it would be best if I helped out too, so I started digging on the other side of this man,<br>soon, we had a sizable hole, the man the proceeded to pick up my mother's body and slowly place it in the grave, I jumped in after this and took one of my mothers nails, I would need this if I was to evolve later.  
>we then filled in the grave with snow, the man took a seed out of his pocket and planted it at the head of the grave, before standing back, we all stood there for a few minutes before he started by saying "Weavile, though I never knew you in life, I shall remember you in death eternal."<br>looking at him, he seedmed as though he was praying.  
>the stunky and glameow continued by saying " words cannot describe how sorry we are that things came to this, we could never ask forgiveness for what we did, but, let us atone for this somehow..." they said, hanging their heads in shame, turning around, they felt they didn't deserve to remain here...<br>the man turned to them and said "if you want to atone for this, stay here, and protect this grave, so that Weavile shall be remembered."  
>this statement gave them new hope, perhaps they could make up for this...<br>they headed around to a small bushy area behind the grave, saying "we will, kind stranger, we will"  
>I started to sniffle, it was my turn to speak "mother, I will never forget your words to me, they have guided me in the past, and will continue to do so..."<br>when I was done, the man knelt down beside me, saying "this is no sign of strength, to constrict one's emotions, if you feel like crying, you should..."  
>hearing this, I started bawling, I couldn't help it, I had been holding these tears in since I saw my mothers lifeless body.<br>the man turned to me, offering me his hand saying"It's okay, you never have to be alone again",  
>I responded the only way I could, I hugged him tightly, the gratitude I felt towards this man could no longer be measured, and I only met him about an hour ago...<br>hugging me back, he said "shh, shh... It'll be alright, I'll protect you, always..."  
>we stayed at the grave for two hours, until I had finished shedding my tears, as we headed away, he introduced himself to me, "I'm Lucas, Lucas West, do you have a name?"<br>I responded the only way I could, by using on of my claws to write my name in the snow, S-E-E-N-A...  
>"Seena huh? well, it's a beautiful name"...<p>

(present time)

while I was reminiscing, it seems a lot of time passed, a nearby clock said 11:30 p.m.  
>I felt so tired, but I couldn't fall asleep, so much was traveling through my mind, not to mention my heat was starting, then I remembered one phrase in particular from my mother "humans are...different to the pack, they can be your best friends, perhaps more, if you let them..."<br>maybe I wouldn't have to look for a mate, maybe, I had already found him.  
>I could feel my self getting drowzy so I pulled the covers over myself, looking at Lucas, before thinking to myself "I understand now, mother" before falling asleep...<p>


	3. Chapter 3 the spark ignites

Seena's P.O.V

That night, my dreams replayed the events of the day prior over and over again, almost as if to say, you're not dreaming... she's gone...  
>I awoke early in the morning in a cold sweat. I turned to look at Lucas, who had turned to face the opposite direction, he was sleeping soundly, unaware of how I felt at the moment.<br>Maybe it was for the best, the true reason I didn't want to evolve yet, as my mother had told me, was because... evolution during the heat cycle is a bad idea, it causes, from her description, an almost insane lust...  
>my cycle should last around 2 weeks... I hope I don't act on urges during that time, I've only just met this man, I don't want to hurt him...<br>I thought to myself, if he is the one for me, I shall wait patiently through my cycle and see if I feel the same about him after that.  
>The clock said 4:37 a.m. I was still quite tired, so I attempted to fall asleep again.<p>

Lucas's P.O.V

last night, I saw that image again... the flame inside my chest expanding, but, this time, it seemed bigger...  
>when I awoke the time was 6:22 a.m. I turned to Seena, seeing that she was asleep, I started to write a note Seena, if you're reading this, I'm not here, I'm out looking around Snowpoint city, I'll be back shortly.<br>upon writing this, I headed out the room door and was greeted by a blissey on the night shift "bliss!" the blissey said, smiling at me.  
>"hi there, I'm just going out for a short while..."<br>the blissey responded to this by nodding to me.  
>I knew what I was going to do, I had my wallet with me, I was going to buy a small gift for Seena, along with some food supplies when I left the pokemon centre, I looked around, it was still dark, there were 2 girls out, standing by the large temple towards the north end of town, as I passed by, I recognized who they were.<br>They were Maylene of the veilstone gym and Candice of the local gym.  
>They turned to me and said "are you interested in getting our badges, sorry, but you'll have to wait until noon"<br>I explained to them, I didn't have any pokemon to fight for me, They very surprised by this, asking "is that really a good idea?"  
>then I followed up by explaining my dream to them, Maylene seemed to like this concept, but, I expected no less of another who trains beside their pokemon...<br>"so, what are you two doing out here anyway?" I asked them, curious to the nature of their meeting.  
>"well we were-" Candice started before being cut off by Maylene "we're going to investigate rumors of a legendary pokemon in Snowpoint temple"<br>Candice turned to maylene and said "why'd you have to go and tell him THAT? now he's going to be interested in it too"  
>"sorry Candice" Maylene started "I got so excited I just coouldn't help it"<br>Candice turned to me and said"well, I guess it can't be helped, do you want to come with us?"  
>I quickly responded "no, thanks, I have something I need to do, I guess I'll see you later"<br>Candice quickly responded "yeah well, if you want to get my gym badge, I know I'll see you later..."  
>before I left, I said to Candice "if you do find anything out, you can tell me, I won't tell anyone else about this..."<br>"that would be best..." Candice said before shooting a mad look at Maylene "What! I said I was sorry!" Maylene shot back, before moving inside the temple.  
>"bye" I simply said to them before walking off towards the pokemon mart When I arrived I was suprised to see a Meowth sitting on a counter next to a sign that said "this is Michael, he knows the price of all the items here. when you have your items, take them to Michael, he will write down the total price of the items for you.<br>"hello Michael" I said, before patting the Meowth on his head,  
>I then headed to the gift section, seeing all sorts of items designed for pokemon, there were scarves, bells, feathers, berries, and other assorted items designe to be held by pokemon,<br>then I saw a red scarf that I thought would look great with Seena's natural colours, I picked it up and headed over to the trining supplies section, grabbing 3 more pokeballs and some bottles of lemonade.  
>I headed over to the foods section and grabbed some assorted meats and vegetables, when I headed back to the counter the meowth had pre-emptively started writing numbers down, adding them together, he came to a total of 4370 , I opened my wallet, pulling out a 5000 note, handing it to the meowth, being handed back a 500, 3 10's and 2 100's "hey, Michael" I asked, "do you only work the night shift here?"<br>the meowth look up at me and nodded before looking down again.  
>"okay" I said, "I'll see you later then" before heading out the door holding some new items...<br>looking around, I saw the boat that was heading to the battle frontier was getting ready to take off, A man, slightly taller than me, wearing a green trenchcoat-type jacket was standing on the deck.  
>"wonder who that is..." I said to myself before heading back to the pokemon centre when I got back the Blissey was still there, but nurse joy was coming around the corner.<br>"so, switching shifts I see..."  
>"oh, hello again young man, did you need anything?" the nurse asked me "nope, got everything I need" I responded before heading back to the room I was staying in.<br>when I opened the door I saw that Seena had woken up, she was reading my note at the time, so, I figured, she must have just awoken.  
>"did you sleep well?" I asked when she heard this, she nodded and got off the bed, walked over to me and hugged at my leg, seeing this, I knelt down to her, so she could reach my torso.<br>I returned her embrace, before picking her up and setting her down on one of the beds, turning to the bag of items, I told her," I got you a litlle something"  
>before reaching for the scarf I had picked out for her, curiosity took her expression as I went through the bag, and when i retrieved the scarf, her eyes lit up...<br>"so, do you like it?" I asked, seeing her expression, I took it as a yes, "do you want to put it on now?" I asked, handing her the scarf.  
>she happily wrapped it around her neck before hugging me again, I was sitting beside her on the bed this time, so I didn't have to kneel down to meet her.<br>I got up to place my items in the fridge."I think we're going to be here for a while yet" I said to Seena, the reason being, I wanted to give her time to adjust to the loss of her mother, whenever she wanted, I would take her to the grave, for closure...  
>I think she understood my reasoning, she responded by silently nodding.<br>"I was wondering, do you want to go to your mother's grave again today, I haven't got any plans..."  
>she nodded again, silently before wondering "how did he know the weavile was my mother?"<br>"okay, let's get going" I said to her, grabbing some food for us, and, for the other two...  
>leaving the room, Seena was greeted by the passing blissey, I waited for her, as she appeared to be having a conversation with the blissey.<br>when she finished, I asked "shall we go then?"  
>she looked to me, nodding before following me to the outskirts of Snowpoint.<br>when we arrived, I called out for the stunky and glameow, hoping they were still here.  
>I was soon greeted by two small pokemon coming from the bushes behind the grave (which had sprouted a pecha plant at the head)<br>"it's good to see you're still here" I said, the stunky then looked at me with an offended gaze, as if to say "you expected differently?"  
>"heh... sorry about that, how've you been holding up?"<br>the glameow started talking to Seena and I was talking to the stunky, not really expecting to be able to understand him, he was suprisingly talkative though...

Seena's P.O.V

I woke up, looking over to the other bed, I noticed Lucas was no longer there, I got up, slightly panicked, before noticing a note on the back of the door, I pulled it off the door and sat back on the bed, and read it. Seena, if you're reading this, I'm not here, I'm out looking around Snowpoint city, I'll be back shortly.  
>no sooner had I finished reading the note, had Lucas come back, I had only spent about two minutes without him around, but I still missed him terribly...<br>I got up and hugged him, he knelt down to meet my embrace, as he did this, he picked me up and put me on the bed, sitting beside me he went to pull something out of the bag saying "I got you a little something" he brought back with him, it was a beautiful red scarf.  
>"so, do you like it?" he asked me. "I love it" I thought to myself, he handed it to me, asking if I wanted to put it on now, I happily held out my hands and wrapped the scarf arond my neck, it was pleasantly warm.<br>Lucas headed off to the kitchen with the bag, "I think we're going to be here for a while yet" Lucas said, while putting some of the items in the fridge, he turned to me and asked "I was wondering, do you want to go to your mother's grave again today, I haven't got any plans..."  
>I thought to myself, "wait, how did he know that?" I nodded anyway "okay, let's get going" he said to me, grabbing enough food...for four, I suddenly realized what he had in mind.<br>I followed him out the door, and to the main area of the pokemon centre, a passing Blissey turned to me and said, "you seem to be in heat... have you thought about finding a mate?"  
>I blushed lightly at this, before responding, "yes, but, I may have already found one" I said, before looking at Lucas "ohh..." the blissey said, looking away, mildly embarrassed herself, before telling me, "well, I work the night shift here at the pokemon centre, let me know if you have any questions"<br>"thank you" I said, turning again to Lucas, he turned to me and asked "shall we go then? I nodded in agreement and followed him to the outskirts of town, when we arrived at the grave, I immediately noticed, that the seed Lucas had planted the day before, had already started growing.  
>"stunky? Glameow? are you still here?" lucas called out.<br>"yes, we're here" the other two pokemon responded, emerging from the bushes, it was good to see they were keeping their promise.  
>"it's good to see you're still here" lucas said, as he was soon met with an offended gaze from the stunky...<br>"heh... sorry about that, how've you been holding up?"lucas asked the stunky, "we've been good, no trouble as of yet" the stunky responded, as he said this, the glameow made her way, over to me and asked "you know your heat has started right" I had to respond "yes, I'm well aware"  
>the glameow shot a glare at me and said"you'd better not try to steal my man."<br>upon hearing this, the stunky turned to look at us, wondering if he had done somethig wrong "never, I wouldn't dream of it" I responded, offended that glameow thought I would even consider dooing something that despicable.  
>"it's okay, I'm only joking, I know you wouldn't do that, but still, have you thought about finding a mate?"<br>the glameow said, looking around "I might already have found him" I said, before turning my head to Lucas, who was busy talking to stunky "well, who is it? she said, following my gaze before seeing Lucas.  
>"ohh, him huh? well I won't stand in the way of you, he's a good man, I just know he would do anything to make you happy" glameow said to me, when I heard this I started blushing heavily...<br>"what makes you say that?" I asked "well, for starters he saved us from team galactic when he had no reasoning to do so, second, he conducted a funeral for your mother, without knowing her, and third, it looks like he got you a scarf this morning"  
>I was taken aback at this, He really did care, but, would he be interested in me like THAT?<br>"I don't know, I don't want to let my physical urges make my choices for me" I said, still blushing heavily "well, you may want to make your move soon, a guy like that, I'm suprised he's still on his own..."  
>this statement worried me, was there someone else already! he hasn't mentioned anyone, in fact, he hasn't mentioned ANYONE else at all, I wish I could ask him about this, it's times like this I curse this forsaken language barrier.<p>

Lucas's P.O.V

I looked over to Seena, she appeared to be blushing quite heavily, what were they talking about over there?  
>I felt I should call to them "Seena, Glameow, could you come over here please?"<br>they looked at me, and quickly complied, I moved to sit down, and pulled the food out of my bag, I turned to stunky and glameow and asked "have you two eaten anything?, I brought extra for you too" they shook their heads, so I pulled out two extra plates...  
>as I placed two plates in front of them, with berries of many types on each they looked happily at me before eating the berries, stunky seemed to have no specific taste, but the glameow went for the dry berries first "huh... that's interesting, I said, pulling out a watmel and biting into it "ahh...delicious, as always..." I said, it was sweet-bitter, I always enjoyed that mix of flavours, I turned to Seena and saw her eating the mainly sweet berries first, unknown to them, I was learning a lot, just watching them do something simple, like eating...<br>stunky finished first because he wasn't picky about his food, he just ate it all, the other's however, were carefully picking their order in preference...  
>after we had finished, we said our silent prayers for weavile before separating again.<br>It was now afternoon, about 2, we always spent a while there. when we headed back to the pokemon centre, I saw Candice again,"hey Candice" I said, looking down to Seena, she looked worried, "it's okay Seena, she's the gym leader here..." this didn't really help her mood "oh, it's you again, hi"  
>Candice turned to me and said, I wanted to ask her "so, how did 'that thing' go?"<br>"not bad, we saw some writing on the walls alluding to it, but we didn't get all the way down"  
>"what happened?" I asked "the pokemon in there were really strong, we couldn't continue..." she said, looking disappointed "well, I didn't know you would have trouble with it" I said, wondering how a Gym Leader-actually, TWO Gym leaders could have trouble with something like that.<br>"yeah, well, you COULD have helped..." she said, jokingly shooting a look of contempt at me "I told you, I had plans, where's Maylene, by the way?"  
>"oh! She's in the gym at the moment" she said, suddenly realizing that's where SHE should be.<br>"yeah, well, next time you plan on going into the temple, let me know" I said, getting a hopeful expression from her "thanks, anyway, I'll talk to you later" she said, running off to the gym "see ya" I said, turning back to Seena, she still looked pretty upset,  
>"come on Seena, we'll talk back at the room" she snapped back to me, and started following me back to the room, when we got to the room, she jumped up on one of the beds and stared at me, she seemed mad.<br>"what's wrong Seena?" I asked, I was starting to get worried, did I do something wrong?  
>she didn't respond, then I realized she only started acting like that when I was talking to Candice "Candice?" I asked getting a small nod in response "I met her this morning when I went out to get some stuff... there's nothing going on between us" I said, it seems these words calmed her down as she breathed a sigh of relief and hugged me.<br>"well, it's good to see you're not upset with me any more" I said, lightly chuckling, patting her on the head.  
>I went to turn on the TV and sat down to watch...<p>

Seena's P.O.V

when I started following Lucas back to the pokemon centre, I saw a girl standing nearby, then, Lucas called out to her, in that moment, I couldn't believe it, was I getting jealous? I couldn't help but think about the Glameow's words to me... "you may want to make your move soon, a guy like that, I'm suprised he's still on his own..."  
>the words echoed through my mind, could he be interested in her?<br>I couldn't even hear what they were saying, then I heard Lucas say "come on Seena, we'll talk back at the room", I suddenly realized, I hadn't been listening to a word either of them had said...  
>I followed Lucas back to the room at the pokemon centre, when we got in, I went and sat on one of the beds, scared of the thought of Lucas being with someone else.<br>"what's wrong Seena?" he asked, I didn't respond, he then thought to himself for a second "Candice?"  
>he asked, I slowly nodded.<br>"I met her this morning when I went out to get some stuff... there's nothing going on between us" this statement brought a huge wave of relief to me as I suddenly hugged him.  
>"well, it's good to see you're not upset with me any more" he said, laughing lightly as he patted me on the head, he then got up to turn on the TV and sat down next to me and we watched Lucas's P.O.V<br>Over the next 2 weeks, not much happened, every second day, we visited weavile's grave, Seena started talking more, I thought it was a good sign that she was recovering from the loss of her mother, it couldn't be easy, living with those horrible memories, so, I did my best to comfort her when we were at the pokemon centre, I took some time each day to try focusing my mind on Ice crystals, I really wanted to learn how to use that move, I learned, from nurse joy that there were fire and lighning versions of the move, so, alternating days, I would focus on a different one, after the first 4 days, I noticed Seena was trying to impress me, she was sitting by my side, following my moves, I started to think, maybe she was the one, for me, after that point I go embarrassed whenever we had extended contact, Like when she hugged me. at the end of the first week, I heard a news report of a break-out of jail taking place.  
>I sincerely hoped it wasn't the man who I thought it was, at the end of the second week, Seena asked me for the razor claw and promptly used it to evolve, she had become a Weavile, she got about a foot taller, when she hugged me now, I didn't have to kneel down anymore, but I still would, it became a habit to me, every night of the second week, I saw that image in my dreams again, but each time, the flame got bigger, I still didn't understand...<p>

Seena's P.O.V

Over the next 2 weeks, not much really happened, every second day, we visited mother's grave, but, we stayed for less time each time, Glameow was becoming more and more visibly pregnant, stunky was gathering berries each time we saw him, each night, though, I could feel my lust rising, I didn't want to let Lucas know about this, one night, about 3 days in, I visited the blissey and asked for her advice "well, Seena, I've had the same problem, working in the pokemon centre, I've never had a chance to get out and meet someone special, so, I usually resolve to take care of my urges myself" I blushed heavily when I heard this "h-how?" I blurted out, I could barely stand the urges of my own anymore... "well" the blissey started, "if you take your hand and rub your genitalia with it, it can really help quell those urges."  
>I couldn't believe what I was hearing, It sounded so...vulgar, but I knew it may be the only way to supress it, when I got back to the room, I noticed Lucas was still asleep "good, I thought"and I headed Into the bathroom and locked the door behind myself, "there, if he wakes up, he'll just think I'm using shower,I turned and started the shower, a low hum came from the showerhead, I removed my scarf, not wanting to get it wet, and entered the shower. "Now, how am I supposed to do this?" I couldn't believe I was actually going through with this, I took my hand and reached down between my legs, and started rubbing myself. I breathed heavily and gasped, as I soon found, it felt much better than I was expecting.<br>I fell down onto my backside, emitting a small *thump* when I hit the ground, I was far too focused on my front that I didn't even realize I had fallen, not wasting any time, I continued rub at myself, moaning and panting constantly, I then took my claws and spread the lips of my sex, and, when I felt the hot water hit it, I emitted a sharp gasp, it felt so good, my inner walls were quaking with desire, as I slid one of my claws in, I moaned so loudly, I was worried I would wake Lucas, I decided to take this slowly and only go a couple of inches deep, My mother had told me about a hymen, and I didn't want to pre-emptively break it, almost instinctively, as I was pentrating myself with my claw, my free hand came up to my chest and started rubbing at my nipple, this felt so good, I didn't want it to stop, but then, I remembered why I was doing this, to stop my urges from overwhelming me, suddenly, my pace quickened, and my inner walls started to clench around my claw, I couldn't stop now, soon, from the combination of the temperature of the water, the stimulation to my chest and my sex, I felt my first release, my inner walls clenched down on my claw, and I could feel a spray of fluid erupting from my sex. I was finished... I quickly cleaned myself up, turned off the shower, dried myself off, put my scarf back on around my neck, and headed back to bed, the urges had subsided, temporarily, at least.  
>every second day, I felt I had to repeat these actions, to stop myself from beng overwhelmed, this continued for 2 weeks, until my heat was over, after it finished I asked Lucas for mother's nail and used it to Evolve into a weavile myself, I noticed, after my urges stopped, the way I felt about Lucas didn't change, I decided, I was in love with him and I would show it soon...<p>

Lucas's P.O.V

it had been 3 weeks since I first met Seena, she was talking a lot more, which was always a good sign. when I woke up today I looked at Seena, soundly sleeping, Now a Weavile and I noticed, I found her quite attractive, I didn't feel strange about this, I had always treated pokemon as my equals, I even acknowledged the fact that I was falling for her, she had been so kind to me, and I didn't want her to leave me. I decided, then and there, I would soon tell her how I felt.  
>I just sat there, watching Seena sleep, she soon woke up, and met my gaze, before blushing rather heavily.<br>"Hey Seena" I said" want to get some breakfast?" she nodded in response, I went to the kitchen, grabbing a couple of plates, before starting to cook some pancakes, she enjoyed this new scent, making an audible response "I haven't made these for you before, I think you'll enjoy them, when I turned to look at Seena, she was already up and by my side, "well, someone's eager." I said, smiling at her "weav-ile!" she responded, returning my smile, soon, they were done, I served them up straight away, I added some syrup and berry juice to them, I always enjoyed the mix of flavours, so I thought Seena would too. we sat down and started eating, Seena was learning how to use cutlery, she was coming along quite well, after we finished, I asked "want to head to the grave again today, I was also interested in seeing how our fiends are doing"  
>when Seena heard this, she quickly nodded in agreement I gathered some things together and asked "okay then, shall we go?", as we headed out to the outskirts of Snowpoint city, I saw something that confirmed my previous fears,<br>HE was broken out of jail, and he was there, waiting for us...  
>"Hey Kid! remember me!" he shouted, I could already feel a fire burning in my soul "why did he come back!" I thought to myself, I shouted back "how did you know we would come here today!" "Team Galactic has eyes everywhere, Don't ever forget that, not that it really matters, you're gonna die today anyway..."<br>"reallY!" I shouted back, dubious of this inane claim "what can you do to me, as I remember, last time we met, you were taken down in one hit" I shouted at him, furious that he would dare to show his face here.  
>"that may be true" he said "but you caught me off guard last time, this time I have pokemon with me, specially trained by Team Galctic admins, that won't hesitate to kill."<br>"my god!" I shouted, disgusted "how did you TRAIN them!"  
>"how do you think kid!" he said, smugly smiling "the Team Galactic way, these are the strongest pokemon we have, aside from the personal bodyguards of our glorius leader"<br>"why would they trust such power to a grunt!"  
>"because I was told to make an example of those who'd dare to defy us"<br>I started shaking, I wasn't scared. I was ENRAGED, I clenched my hands, AND SHOUTED "HOW MANY! HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE YOU KILLED!"  
>"I lost count..." the grunt said, smiling.<br>"what did I tell you before, as long as I live and breathe, you'll never have your way!"  
>I could barely stand this anger "Seena! Get Back!"<br>I shouted, still facing the grunt, ready to fight...  
>"you really want to do this huh? well...it's your funeral..."<br>as he said this he released three pokemon at once, A gyarados, an abomasnow and a garchomp, they looked furious.  
>"well!" I shouted at them "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!"<br>as I said this, I saw that image in my mind again, this time only an outline of myself remained, it showed the flame, that had started so small, exploding to my size eneveloping my outline like an aura,  
>I started to feel faint "what's happening to me!" I shouted, as I fell to my knee, the grunt laughed "what's wrong, afraid? face it! you'll never beat us, you'll never beat Team Galactic!"<br>"SKUUUN!" as he finished saying this, A skuntank jumped from the bushes behind the grave, I immediately understood, the stunky had evolved, and he was here to help me, looking behind me, I saw a purugly standing in front of Seena, protecting her, I smiled at this, they were here helping me out in MY time of need, as I had helped them, in theirs...  
>"what!" the grunt said, hesitating at this site, his old pokemon was staring him square in the eyes, and he wasn't happy.<br>I finally came around, and got back to my feet, I still felt strange, as if something had awakened within me, then, I knew something happened when skuntank yelled back to me "get ready Lucas!" My eyes went wide, I completely understood every word he had just said, but now was not the time to dwell, I subconciously pictured, fire, lightning and ice in my head at the same time without even knowing, and something miraculous happened, my right arm became coverd in the Same light blue aura I had seen before, My left arm, started crackling with lightning, and my legs, erupted into flames,  
>Something had happened, I felt like, in that moment, I truly could make a difference in this world... Almost like, a hero...<br>the abomasnow lunged forward at me, He looked like he was moving so slowly, I guess I had truly become powerful, and now, this grunt is going to regret ever having met me, I waited for the right moment, and jumped at the abomasnow, delivering an incredible blaze kick to the side of it's head, I had no idea how this happened, but I had to make the best use of this possible, the abomasnow was dizzied, but not defeated, so I redoubled my efforts, dodging his next backswipe, followed by an attempted blizzard attack, he could never hit me at his pace,  
>I planted my right foot square in the back of his head, then, the garchomp attempted to hit me with one of it's claws, I pushed off the abomasnows head using my left leg, and punched the garchomp in the stomach with a powerful Ice punch using the momentum I had gained from my bounce, so to speak.<br>"how is He doing this!" I heard the grunt shout, looking back to Seena, I noticed, she had never truly seen me fight before, I was afraid I would scare her, but, I couldn't afford to hold back.  
>The abomasnow had just fainted, the garchomp was knocked down, trying to get to it's feet, then, the gyarados started it's attack roaring at me, it was fast, much faster than the others, it spun around and hit me with it's tail, sending me a short distance into a tree behind me... It really hurt, but, it was nowhere near enough to stop me, "LUCAS!" I heard Seena shout, her voice came through, clear as a bell to me, when I looked up, I saw skuntank firing sludge bomb after sludge bomb at the gyarados, it was using it's speed to dodge each one.<br>This was my chance, I thought of a move, a new move and lunged at the gyarados, planting a mach punch on it's forehead, I knocked the gyarados down, before quickly looking at the garchomp, it was back up, and lumbering it's was over to purugly, I quickly called to skuntank, telling him to fire a sludgebomb at garchomp's back, while charging a thunderpunch of my own, he quickly complied, firing the sludge bomb, It was a direct hit, once again, knocking down the garchomp, I jumped at the gyarados, It was still slightly stunned, when I threw my fist, it dodged at the last second, swiping and cutting my back with it's tailfin.  
>"urrgh!" I groaned, falling to my knee, that REALLY hurt, I could feel I was bleeding too, I had to try harder, then, I noticed, The gyarados stopped moving, it briefly stared at the purugly, and fell asleep,"she must have use hypnosis" I thought to myself, before shouting out "thank you!" before focusing on something new, I imagined a comet punch, crossed with a thunder punch, and soon enough, both of my fists started crackling with lightning, as I started the attack I felt I had to shout it out "Storm Punch!" I shouted as I started launching five consecutive thunderpunches to the gyarados, there was no doubt about it, it was either knocked out, or dead now...<br>then I remembered the other potential threat, and turned around, to see Seena hitting a stunned garchomp in the face with her ice punch, it quickly went down... " nice job guys!" I shouted happily, before turning back to the now speechless grunt "well" I said "I'm going to give you one more chance, surrender yourself now, or we WILL attack you next" his mouth was hanging open, a shocked expression painted across his face.  
>"fine" he said, "i'll go back to jail, but don't you EVER mention this to Cyrus, you hear me?"<br>"Cyrus!" I said, before quickly remembering the elder told me that she told the legend of Arceus and spear pillar to Cyrus too.  
>"shit!" I shouted out, "your team was seeking to capture the gods themselves!"<br>hearing this, the grunt was shocked, had this kid not known this whole time?  
>"you mean you didn't know!" he shouted "then why did you fight me in the first place?"<br>I calmed down to say my last words to him "you see that weavile, standing behind me, you killed her mother, THAT alone is enough reason for me to stop you"  
>" I didn't kill her, THEY did, before pointing at his old pokemon"<br>"you coward" I shouted "you dare to hide behind pokemon, even in a time like this" I could feel my anger building, "I KNOW what you did, in my eyes, you are the one who did this, YOU ALONE, are the murderer"  
>He started to tremble and tried to flee, but I wouldn't allow that, I dashed after him and hit him in the back of the head with a mach punch, knocking him out, I , once again, grabbed the pokeballs off his waist, These pokemon, however, were dangerous.<br>I returned them to their respective balls before attaching them to my belt. "these pokemon are going to the pokemon centre for rehabilitation" I said, turning to look at my three friends.  
>Seena responded, saying "that's probably for the best" I still couldn't believe what I was hearing, suddenly, I really started feeling the cut on my back, falling to my knee again, "aargh!" I shouted, in pain, looking down, I noticed, there was a large amount of blood in the snow...<br>"guys", I said "I need to go to the centre myself, before getting up and slowly walking back to Snowpoint city, being followed closely by Seena, I soon arrived in the centre, greeted by a worried nurse joy,"oh my, what happened?"  
>"team galactic happened, send some police to the pecha tree on the outskirts of Snowpoint" I said, before reaching for the pokeballs on my waist "these pokemon may be mentally unstable, I need you to rehabilitate them, and, I think I need some...surgery...Immediately..." I managed to say before slumping over the counter.<br>"lucas!" I faintly heard Seena yell as I blacked out...

12 hours later

I awoke, to find myself back in my room, my shirt was removed and a large roll of guaze had been applied to my torso, looking around, I saw Seena, skuntank and Purugly, it was late, the clock said it was about 11 p.m.  
>"hey..." I said, causing them all to look up, Seena was sitting by my side.<br>"Lucas!, I was so worried..." Seena said to me. the skuntank turned to me, saying,  
>"that was a bold move, fighting the way you did"<br>I responded by saying, "if you guys didn't come when you did, I probably wouldn't be here now"  
>Purugly turned to me and said "the way you fought, was truly amazing, almost as if, you WERE a pokemon yourself"<br>I then heard two smaller voices asking if I was okay.  
>"huh? who's there?" I asked, the purugly said "it's okay you can jump up now"<br>two small glameows jumped up on the bed greeting me "hello there" I simply said " mister, mom told us you fought for her and dad, was that true?"  
>before I responded, the purugly said "there's no need to ask a question like that..."<br>"it's okay," I responded before turning to the infant glameows and saying "yes, that is true"  
>it was then they all caught on, their eyes widening "you, you KNOW what we're saying!" the skuntank said to me.<br>"well, yes" I turned to the skuntank before continuing "I don't know why, but, suddenly I can understand what you're all saying"  
>"that's amazing, Purugly said, before turning to Seena "can I see you outside?"<br>" okay..." Seena said, before moving outside...  
>"mister, are you all right?" one of the small glameows said to me "I, don't know, I'll try getting up" I said, as I moved to get up, a shooting pain hit me "argh" I said, softly, trying not to scare the children...<br>"I'm suprised you can move at all" the skuntank said to me "you took 2 powerful blows"  
>" I had been training physically, for 2 years, before coming up to Snowpoint, I'm used to it"<br>"well" the skuntank said, "come see us again after you've fully recovered"  
>"I will, I promise"<br>the purugly walked back in with Seena, looking around the room, saying "it's time for us to go, it's getting late..."  
>"but mom... I'm not sleepy" one of the small glameows protested "and I had more questions for Lucas..."<br>"now!" purugly said "come on kids, let's go" the skuntank said to the small glameows, still sitting on my bed "okay dad" they said, getting up and following their father, Seena opened the door for them, after she closed it, she ran up to me, hugging me tightly " I was so scared, seeing you like that" Seena said, tears welling up in her eyes.  
>"hey...hey... it'll be alright" I said, returning her embrace "I told you I would always protect you, didn't I? nothing's going to stop me from keeping that promise to you..."<br>"I was scared, because, I can't imagine living without you, you mean so much to me."  
>"well" I said, still holding her, "you mean a lot to me too,"<br>"lucas...?"  
>"yes, Seena?"<br>"I...I love you..."  
>hearing this, I felt so happy, I had to tell her...<br>"Seena, I love you too..."  
>after I said this, she pulled her head away from my shoulder,closing her eyes, she pressed her lips to mine, as our lips met, I felt her tongue pushing against my lips, I graciously welcomed it, mingling her tongue with mine...<br>we stayed like this, locked in a union of passion, for what felt like hours, before we broke our kiss to breathe.  
>"that...was amazing, I said to her, still holding her tightly, when I turned to look at her, she had fallen asleep...<br>"I guess I was out longer than I thought..." I said, before drifting off into slumber...

Seena's P.O.V

"Lucas!" I called out, after seeing him collapse on the pokemon center bench.  
>"quickly! get the stretcher!" I heard nurse Joy shout ou to the nearby blissey "right away Nurse!" the blissey responded before heading by me, when she came back, I stopped her for a moment, saying "please, take care of him..." with tears starting to roll down my face "I'll do the best I can, if you know anyone else who would like to see him, bring them here, he's, going to be under the knife for a while yet"<br>I was worried, but I knew who I had to get.  
>I quickly ran over to mother's grave before shouting out "skuntank, Purugly, Where are you!"<br>the skuntank quickly came out of the bushes,  
>"is he going to be all right?" he asked "I don't know, all we can do, is wait, and see." I said, in a worried tone " I'll get purugly and the kids to follow me, you just get back to the centre as soon as possible"<br>when I heard this I asked "kids?" "don't tell me you forgot, when we met, she was pregnant, she evolved shortly after giving birth..."  
>"oh, okay, well, I'll see you there..." I said, starting back to the pokemon centre when I arrived, no-one was in the lobby, so I decided it would be best to wait there, soon, the others had arrived, this was the first time I saw the kids, to small glameows, one appeared to have a white stripe trailing down the centre of it's back.<br>" so, are we waiting here?" the purugly said.  
>"yeah, all we can do is hope for the best" I responded tearfully.<br>we all waited in the lobby for 6 tense hours, an occaisional trainer stopping by, looking at us, before following our gazes to the 'surgery in progress' sign, lit up...  
>"ohh... it must be their trainer" one of them said, turning to a nearby onlooker "we'd do best not to disturb them" an elder man said.<br>" did you hear, a Team Galactic grunt was found and arrested, knocked out just outside the city!" a passerby said this made me smile, "at least HE didn't get away" I thought to myself an hour later, a Blissey emerged from the surgery floor, walking over to me, saying "he's going to be alright, he's sustained a blunt impact to his back, causing bruising, and a large cut to his back and side, we stiched that up, he'll be back on his feet in less than 3 days, until then , he needs plenty of rest"  
>hearing this made me smile, Lucas was going to be fine! I saw the 'surgery in progress' light flick off before seeing a stretcher, held by a chansey and nurse joy, carrying lucas come out, they headed to our room, and, moments later, they re-emerged from the room, the stretcher now empty...<br>the blissey turned to us and said "if you wish to wait in the room, you're more than welcome to" before heading back to the surgery floor.  
>"I'm going to wait for Lucas in our room, do you want to come too?" I said, to the others.<br>In unison, they nodded and followed me...  
>we sat in the room for 5 additional hours, I was sitting in a chair, right beside Lucas, before I heard a small "hey..."<br>"Lucas!, I was so worried..." I said,  
>the skuntank turned to Lucas and said "that was a bold move, fighting the way you did"<br>Lucas reponded by saying "if you guys didn't come when you did, I probably wouldn't be here now"  
>purugly then turned to Lucas and said "the way you fought, was truly amazing, almost as if, you WERE a pokemon yourself"<br>this statement hit me too, I noticed, he was fighting in a very similar way to how we did.  
>the two small glameows were at the foot of the bed, both of them asking "are you okay mister?"<br>Lucas looked around, wondering were the small voices had come from.  
>the purugly turned to her kids, saying "it's okay you can jump up now"<br>the children happily jumped up onto Lucas's bed, being greeted by Lucas saying "hello there"  
>"mister" one of them started "mom told us you fought for her and dad, was that true?"<br>Lucas turned to respond, before being cut off by purugly saying "there's no need to ask a question like that..."  
>Lucas looked at Purugly, before saying "it's okay" and turning to the little pokemon sitting on his bed and said "yes, that is true"<br>I couldn't believe it, Lucas was talking to us all as though he understood every word we were saying, then, it hit me, something strange DID happen to him during the fight, maybe that was the explanation for the way he fought, as well.  
>Skuntank turned to Lucas, eyes widening as he asked "you, you KNOW what we're saying!"<br>Lucas the turned to skuntank and said "well, yes, I don't know why, but, suddenly I can understand what you're all saying"  
>purugly then turned to him saying "that's amazing" before she turned to me asking to see me outside,<br>I said "okay..." and followed her outside the room, shutting the door behind me.  
>Purugly turned around, looking at me, saying "this is perfect, now you can speak to him freely"<br>I turned to her and said "I understand that"  
>Purugly quickly said back"are you SURE you truly understand what this means, isn't there something IMPORTANT you wanted to tell him?"<br>"ohh..." I said, suddenly finding myself blushing heavily " do you think I should tell him tonight?"  
>"well" the purugly said "if you don't tell him tonight, maybe I'll tell him for you..."<br>I was shocked by this "no!" I shouted, "I'll tell him..." before looking at her and noticing she was smiling... "you, were planning this, weren't you?"  
>I asked accusingly, she responded by smiling even wider, saying "I'm not telling you anything..."<br>"well" I said, "it's getting late, maybe you and your family should head home..."  
>"you're not wasting any time are you?" purugly said, teasing me.<br>I blushed heavily and said "look, you convinced me to tell him tonight, but soon, there won't be any tonight left"  
>"fine, fine" she said, as I opened the door "it's time for us to go, it's getting late..."<br>one of the glameows turned to purugly and said "but mom... I'm not sleepy"  
>purugly turned to her child and simply said "now!<br>"come on kids, let's go" skuntank said to the glameows sitting on Lucas's bed "okay dad" they said in unison, as they got off the bed and followed skuntank out of the room as I held the door open for them, after I saw them off I closed the door and locked it.  
>I ran up to Lucas, wrapping my arms around him, now that we were alone I could tell him "I was so scared, seeing you like that" I said, tears starting to form in my eyes.<br>he returned my embrace saying "hey...hey...it'll be alright, I told you I would always protect you, didn't I? nothing's going to stop me from keeping that promise to you..."  
>I rested my head on his shoulder, saying "I was scared, because, I can't imagine living without you, you mean so much to me."<br>he responded to this by saying "well, you mean a lot to me too"  
>I couldn't stand it anymore, the words were basically FORCING themselves out of my mouth "Lucas...?"<br>"yes, Seena?"  
>"I...I love you..."<br>when I said it, I felt a huge weight being lifted from my shoulders Lucas suddenly responded "Seena, I love you too..."  
>I pulled my head off his shoulder, I then closed my eyes and pressed my lips against his it felt indescribable, like a hole in my heart had been filled, I wanted to deepen the kiss, so I started to press my tongue against his lips, which he happily parted, mingling his tongue with my own, it felt so good, I didn't want this loving sensation to end,<br>I felt like I had held myself against him for hours, until we broke the kiss to breathe, in that moment, I felt the incredible exhaustion of waiting for him for both 12 hours, and 3 weeks, pile on top of me, I started falling asleep, but, I wouldn't let him go, as I drifted off, I heard him say "that...was amazing" in that moment, I knew, I would never let him go... 


	4. Chapter 4 histories explained

Lucas's P.O.V

while I slept, I dreamt of a small, female voice, which I had never heard before, beckoning me to come to lake Acuity as soon as I could, at least, I thought I was dreaming...  
>When I awoke, Seena was still holding me as tightly as she could muster, her head turned to the side. I turned my head to look at the clock, 7:14 a.m. it said "uhh, I want to get up, but, so much as moving hurts at this point" I then heard Seena say "good morning Lucas..." not moving her head.<br>"oh, good morning Seena, I didn't realize you were awake..."  
>Seena turned her head to face me, before giving me a light kiss on the lips, before getting up and saying "I'm going to get some breakfast for us, I'll be back soon"<br>I then remembered, I needed to talk to Blissey.  
>"Seena, could you call Blissey in here, I need to talk to her"<br>Seena seemed a bit confused, but said "okay, lucas" she left the room, but left the door open, a minute later, Blissey walked in, greeting me with a friendly "good morning!"  
>"hi Blissey, I called you in here because I wanted to ask how my procedure went, and if there were any precautions I should take" when she heard this, she signaled to me to wait, and pulled out a notepad and pen from her pouch, which I then noticed, was egg-less. she started to write something down, but stopped when I said "there's no need for that, a mysterious complication yesterday, allows me to, somehow, understand what pokemon say to me"<br>her eyes opened a bit wider, before saying "really, that's something I've never heard of before..."  
>"me neither, but I'm getting ahead of myself, is there anything I should know?"<br>"oh, yes" Blissey said, noticing she had allowed herself to become distracted "the bruising to your back is quite severe, you shouldn't leave the room for about 3 days, getting up to use the bathroom should be fine, if you need, I can arrange someone to bring meals in for you..." the thought had crossed my mind, but I thought Seena would be offended to return, finding her efforts were for naught "no, that's okay, Seena's out right now getting some food for us. Blissey responded with "well, that's fine, but, maybe you should reconsider?"  
>"I'll be fine with whatever Seena brings back, I trust her" I told the Blissey, mildly annoyed.<br>"okay, I get it" Blissey said, before taking a chair in the room, and continuing "also, we had to give you stitches, they should be able to come out in about 2 weeks, the cut you sustained was also quite severe, how did you get it?"  
>"if you look at the 3 pokemon I brought in yesterday, you'll find your answer"<br>"wait, A pokemon did this to you!" the blissey asked, shocked at this new information.  
>"A gyarados, to be precise, I can't blame it, it was probably abused all its life" I said, looking down.<br>"we'll do our best, for them too..." the blissey said, echoing my concern.  
>"was there anything else?" I asked "no, but I must say, Seena is lucky to have someone like you" Blissey said looking away, blushing.<br>"I know, she told me how she felt last night"  
>"oh!" Blissey said, blushing even heavier, before asking "did you do anything else last night?"<br>I was confused, why would she ask that? "no... we were both exhausted, I couldn't even move..."  
>"well" Blissey said "if you ARE planning on doing anything together, please, at least give it some time, let yourself recover first" I was very suprised by this, this Blissey was very blunt about what she wanted to say, in a way, I could come to admire someone like that.<br>"you really don't hold anything back, do you?" I asked, getting her to look away, embarrassed "I can't help it, this is why I don't talk very often..."  
>then, I realized, she was lonely, well, I could help her by telling her something.<br>"you know" I started, smiling lightly "those three pokemon I brought in, they all appear to be male..." this got a surprised reaction from Blissey, before she retorted "a doctor or nurse can't have relations with their patients!" "well" I said, smiling harder "all the more reason to help them quickly"  
>this statement made her blush deepen even further, her whole face had turned red at this point, she got out of the chair and said "goodbye, Lucas" before quickly leaving...<br>I knew I had planted the thought in her mind now, she wouldn't be lonely for much longer, I thought to myself.  
>I turned to look at the time again, about 30 minutes had passed, I was starting to get a little worried, but I couldn't get out of bed to do anything about it.<br>I tried to keep the thought out of my mind, switching on the TV, a broadcast of the morning news was playing, replaying last nights events, there was a report on the medicinal effects of berries, seemed interesting to me, after that report finished, there was a report of increased activity by team galactic in Veilstone "huh..." I thought to myself "maybe I should avoid that place for a while" after this, it showed the man from yesterday, being arrested again, this time, however, he went silently, I guess he wasn't planning on escaping this time...  
>after the 3rd report ended, appearing to be a piece on Professor Oak's last visit to Sinnoh, Seena got back, holding a large quantity of berries "hey Seena" I said, aknowledging her arrival.<br>Seena said "some of the berries here, are the pechas from the plant at my mother's grave"  
>"well, that's fine, but, we need to keep the seeds, I want to replant them nearby"<br>"okay Lucas, here" Seena said, handing a handful of berries to me "thanks for doing this Seena" I said, smiling "it's the least I could do, for all you did for me..." she said, leaning forward and kissing me again., she sat, opposite me on my bed, before starting to eat her half of her haul, I started to eat too, seeing some strange berries I had never seen before, a pink and yellow berry, shaped like a hook, seemed safe enough, the outer colour of a berry mainly reveals the flavour, tasting it, it was a new kind of sweetness, like a pecha, but, stronger, another new type of berry was a long, strange shape, blue and purple in colour, biting into it, it wasn't as pleasant as I hoped, but, it had an interesting flavour all the same...  
>there were some old standards like leppas, cheris and orans, along with the pechas, which I took care to preserve the seed, each pecha had a single, large seed in their center, luckily, it was quite hard, stopping me from breaking the outer shell and spoiling the seed. I took out the seeds, and placed them on the bedside table, "I'll wash them off next time I get up to go to the bathroom"<br>I thought to myself, Seena saw this and handed her seeds to me as well, I placed them next to mine on the table.  
>After we finished eating, I turned to Seena and told her "now that we can freely speak to each other, I think we should talk about family and friends" Seena sounded quite happy about this, replying, "yes, I did want to know more about you before you met me..." "okay" I said "I'll start, I never knew my parents, I was raised in Celestic town by the village elder until I was 6, I learned very quickly how to be independant, I may have never met my parents, but, they left a house to me, it may have been theirs, I'm not sure, but I was living there on my own, occasionally I would have some pokemon live there with me, this is probably what caused me to feel a kinship with pokemon, I had grown with them, eaten with them..." Seena cut in, a slight look of panic on her face "did you ever...sleep with any of them?"<br>"no... I was too young at the time, and I never really met any that interested me in such a way, to this day, I'm still a virgin" Seena breathed a sigh of relief, "I guess that means I'll be HIS first too..." she thought to herself, I continued, by saying " I continued living with pokemon until I was 14, then, my interests changed, I started to see people using pokemon as tools, this made me feel that humans had grown weak, I decided, that I would be different, I would fight for myself, not needing to rely on others... this move shocked the other people living in Celestic town, except the elder, she seemed, less than surprised. I started to fight pokemon, strengthening my body, and spirit, this kept up for 2 years, until I met Matt..."  
>"Matt?" Seena asked "yes, Matt, a Machop that was on the outskirts of mt. Coronet, we became fast friends, I eventually saw him, as a brother even, we trained together for 2 years, we had made a pact that when Matt evolved, we would pursue our goals, then, About 4 weeks ago, Matt evolved, and I headed up through Mt. Coronet, showing a trainer my skills in a battle with a wild Graveler, I realized myself, how strong I had become at that point, after that, I moved up through Route 217, to the Acuity Lakefront, that was when I met you..."<br>"wow..." Seena said, realizing a key difference between pokemon and humans, pokemon matured very quickly, whereas, humans matured about 5 times slower, Seena also realized similarities between herself and Lucas, they both never met their father, and they now, her, at least, didn't have a mother.  
>"I'm sorry if this brings up painful memories of your mother Seena, I may have never known my parents, but you had your mother, and she was taken away from you, I've always known that would be harder for me to deal with too..."<br>hearing this, Seena had a small tear roll down her cheek. "it was terrible Lucas, but I could never imagine how hard it would be to grow up without parents..."  
>"well, Seena, I've told you my story, would you like to share yours?" I asked, it was okay if she didn't want to, but I felt like I needed to share my story with her.<br>"okay Lucas, To begin, I'm about 4 in human years now..."  
>"okay, so you reached maturity not too long ago?"<br>"yes, I lived with my mother all my life, in a small pack of sneasel and weavile, including us, there were 7 in all"  
>"did you have a designated leader?" I asked "no" Seena responded " the Weaviles rotated control on a regular basis."<br>"sounds interesting, during my time in Celestic, I never met a sneasel or weavile, so I was unaware of how they operated"  
>"well, we hunted together, and held a small patch of territory at the edge of Lake Acuity, on the day Mother was lost, she told me something interesting"<br>"what was it?" I asked, curious about what this concerned "Mother told me, that Father was Human, much like you"  
>"really?" I said, suprised at this. "did you get a name?"<br>"Jonah Michaels"  
>"wait... Jonah Michaels?"<br>Seena heard my reaction and her ears perked up, "do you know him?" she asked "no" I responded, hearing this, her ears drooped slightly "but, his name DOES sound familiar..."  
>"so, you mean, we can find him?" Seena asked "well, if it's what you want to do, I was planning on travelling Sinnoh anyway..." I told her, smiling.<br>"it is, I long to meet my father, just to know who he is...oh...sorry Lucas"  
>"for what?" I asked "for asking you to find my father, when you should be more concerned about YOUR parents"<br>"it's quite alright" I responded "I never really thought about them too much, it's been 18 years, I doubt if they still were alive, they wouldn't have seeked me out by now, but, I would like to know who they WERE, at least."  
>"well" Seena started "we may be able to find out..."<br>"I know, Seena, it's one of my goals, but, before we get ahead of ourselves, was there anything else you wanted to share?"  
>"well, I too am a virgin, but, that's about it"<br>"oh..." I said, finding myself blushing, I hadn't asked her about that...  
>the rest of the day passed really slowly, I could barely stand being stuck in bed, at about 7:30 p.m., I pointed out to Seena that there were leftovers in the fridge that we could eat. another movie played on tv, a comedy, that starred one of those old stand-up duos, it was quite an old movie, around halfway through it, nurse joy came into the room, seeing us watching the tv, before simply asking "how have you been holding up?"<br>"oh, hello nurse, I said, realising she must have a door key herself, incase of emergencies "I'm doing better than this morning, and much better then yesterday...it's actually felt a little dull, I'm so used to being outside, I forgot how energetic I was."  
>"well, I was just checking up on you for the end of my shift, Blissey will be watching the desk again tonight, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call her."<br>"okay, thanks nurse joy" I said, before she promptly left, locking the door behind herself.  
>"well" I said, turning to Seena "that was a little unexpected, I mean, what if we were doing something when she walked in?"<br>Seena started to blush "something like what?" she asked, looking me in the eyes...  
>"well, it doesn't really matter what we would've been doing, it would still be an interruption of privacy... but, I suppose, since I hadn't mentioned anything to anyone today, they would've naturally become worried..."<br>"I guess they only had your safety in mind Lucas" Seena said before turning back to the TV.

after the movie had ended, I turned to Seena, and said, "well, I'm getting sleepy, do you want to sleep in my bed tonight, or in your own?"  
>Seena, blushing again, turned to me and said "I'm pretty sure you know the answer to that..."<br>I turned off the TV and Seena started to crawl up beside me, when our heads were level, she brought one of her hands to the side of my head, turning it so my face was facing hers, "well" I said, "hello friendly" after I said this, she brought me into a kiss, much the same as last night, we mingled our tongues and held our position for what felt like hours, when we broke the kiss Seena stared deep into my eyes, smiled lightly and said "I love you so much Lucas..." before bringing me into another kiss, while her hands moved down to my sides and she wrapped herself around me, using one hand, I pulled the covers over us, and with the other, I held my hand at the back of her head, she responded to this by moaning into my mouth, the vibration felt strange, yet,it definitely felt good. after we broke our second kiss, I told her "I'll always be here for you, always..." before holding my arms around her and falling asleep...

I heard that voice again, in my dreams, asking the same thing of me. but this time, a figure was appearing, to go with the voice, a very small greyish blue creature with yellow on it's head.  
>the image soon faded and I found myself waking up, looking at the time, it was about 6:40 a.m. I turned to seena, seeing she had rolled off of me and was lying on the other side of the bed, I decided to try moving out of bed again, there was only a mild ache this time, "I can take this..."<br>I thought to myself as I moved to the kitchen to put some stuff together for breakfast, when I started preparing the meal, I felt Seena cuddling up against me "it's good to finally see you moving again..." she said. just then, I thought to myself "wasn't Seena a little...shorter when she evolved?" trying to put the thought out of my mind, I turned to seena and said "yeah, I seem to have recovered faster than prdicted..."  
>"at this point, it's not surprising" Seena said "you're completely unlike any other human I've ever seen..."<br>"well" I started "there's not really much to compare me to then is there..." giving Seena a playful smile, before turning back to prepare the meal.  
>"well, that may be true, but you shoudn't sell yourself short, I mean, YOU do know what you have shown us you're capable of right?"<br>"I know, but, I'm still having a hard time believing it myself" I said, suddenly thinking about the day before last, and the events that had transpired within, maybe, this figure from my dreams knows about this. "come to lake Acuity Lucas...tonight...alone" I heard the same voice in my head again, I got a little nervous, what was going on? So many things had started changing, maybe, I'll find my answers there... when breakfast was ready, I turned on the TV and sat on the bed facing it, Seena came and sat up beside me, I asked "was there anything you wanted to do today?" "well" Seena started "since you're feeling better, do you want to go visit the others?"  
>"yeah, I was hoping you'd say that" I replied, smiling "I was wondering, do skuntank and purugly have names? it's felt kind of awkward calling them by species..."<br>"not that I know of, they WERE with team galactic for most of their lives, I guess they didn't care enough to name them..." Seena responded, suddenly realising how terrible that must have been for them "well" I started "you recall Matt, the machop I told you of?"  
>"yes, as I recall, you consider him a brother..."<br>"well, I named him myself, when we met, he didn't have a name either"  
>"oh, that's strange, because mother named me when I was born..."<br>"well, maybe a name has different amounts of signifigance to different species" I said, wondering if Skuntank and Purugly actually WANTED names. then I came up with an idea, what if they named each other, they must have some idea of what their partner would like.  
>"hey, Seena?" I asked, after finishing a small bite of my toast "yes?" Seena responded "how about they name each other?" I asked, wondering what kind of response I'd get "that...sounds...pretty good, actually" Seena said, pausing slightly "I figured, that they knew each other more than we do... it seems, right, in a way..."<br>"yeah..." Seena responded, then suddenly realized she had never told Lucas her mother's name!  
>"Lucas, I forgot to tell you, my mother's name..."<br>"oh my goodness, I had completely forgotten, I should have asked when I asked your name!"  
>"well, that doesn't matter now, her name is Sati"<br>"Sati? it sounds somewhat strange to get accustomed to, but, I'll do my best to refer to your mother by her name from now on..." I said, completely embarassed about the whole situation.  
>after we had finished breakfast I noticed something important on my way to the door "I just realized ,I haven't worn a shirt for 2 days" I said turning back to Seena,<br>"oh..." Seena said, blushing heavily it was more of a temperature problem in my eyes, I mustn't have noticed because it still FELT like I was wearing something, the guaze must have been doing this, I turned to my bag, getting a fresh shirt out of it, before I put it on, I turned to Seena and asked, "is there blood on the back of my pants?" realizing they hadn't been changed the whole time "yes, there is..." Seena responded "well, I guess they'll have to be changed too" I said before taking them off, my underwear was fine, nothing had seeped through my pants because the material on them was so thick, then, I realized something, I was practically naked in front of Seena, this thought made ME blush heaviy... I turned around and saw Seena, she looked like she was about to faint.  
>"sorry about that..." I said, quickly putting a new pair of pants on,<br>she didn't respond, after I put my shirt on, I snapped her out of her daze "Seena? Seena!"  
>"oh! sorry about that, Lucas" Seena said, still looking very embarassed, at least, I thought it was embarassment...<br>"anyway, are you ready to go?" I asked Seena, getting a quick nod in response, we stepped outside, I locked the door behind us, passing by the front counter, we saw blissey, who said nothing to me, just blushing as I walked by "heh, at least she remembers what I told her" I thought to myself.  
>before heading out the door, when we reached Sati's grave, I felt inclined to write the name there, so others would know her name too, I reached into my backpack, pulling out a pack of grass seeds, "these'll do nicely" I said as I started to carefully plant them so the grass that grew would spell out 'SATI' in the snow.<br>I then called out to Skuntank and purugly, telling them my idea, they thought about it for a second, before turning to each other and suggesting names, in the end, they stuck with Julian and Tira, happily, I announced that they would go by these names from now on, then I had to ask "have you named the kids yet?"  
>"well" the newly named Tira started "we had some ideas, but we wanted you to help us decide, after all, without your help, we probably wouldn't be here today either..."<br>"well" I said, "what are your suggestions?"  
>"we were thinking" Julian said "since they're fraternal twins, they should have similar names, like the male and female versions of the same name..."<br>"that sounds pretty good" Seena said "we had this in mind mostly" Tira said "it's our first choice, really, it's Jacob and Jackie"  
>"well" I said "that does sound good, I think that's what you should call them"<br>"you think so? well, alright, Lucas" Tira said, calling the kids out and telling them "all right!" the male one (the one with the stripe going down the center of its back) said " I liked it when I first heard it" "okay dad" the female one said, before turning to me "we still have a lot of questions for you mister..."  
>"oh, okay" I said, thinking I would be here for a while, I turned to see Tira call Seena off to the side, out of earshot of me... "so, mister..." my attention turned back to jackie "how did you meet mom and dad?" "well" I started, thinking how to spare any upsetting details, as I did this, Julian was looking at me, as if silently pleading to me not to tell them. "I met them when I first came here, they were very sad, because a bad trainer wasn't taking proper care of them , he was very cruel, I couldn't stand the way he acted, so I knocked him out and released your parents myself"<br>Julian breathed a sigh of relief when I finished, I could understand why...  
>"mister" Jacob started, I turned my attention to him "how old are you?"<br>this was a much easier question to me "18, in human years" I responded "wow! you're really old!" Jacob Shouted, I was quite embarassed by this.  
>"well" I said, blushing lightly "Humans live for up to, and sometimes beyond, a century"<br>"woah... they must be really, really old then"  
>"who is?" I asked "the lege-"<br>Julian then cut his son off "he'll find out soon enough, there's no need to tell him that, drop it, okay?"  
>I was really curious about this, but Julian probably wouldn't budge on the subject, so I pushed the thought into my subconcious.<br>"mister Lucas, are you a pokemon too?" Jackie asked, this question cut to my core.  
>"no" I started, then hesitated "actually, I'm not so sure anymore..." this question had been on my mind since the incident happened, but, I figured I may find my answers tonight.<br>"okay, I think that's all, wait, there was one more question"  
>"okay, ask it..." I responded, these questions were odd, even moreso coming from such young pokemon "it's about Seena" Jackie continued "where did you meet?"<br>"okay, well, we met right around here, in fact, the pecha plant over there, is right where we met for the first time" I said, sparing the details of Sati "okay, that's it" Jackie said "alright then" I said, some time had passed since breakfast, so I turned to pull some berries out of my bag.  
>"do you guys want some berries? I asked, offering them some of the berries from my bag.<br>"sure mister!" Jacob said, smiling widely, so, I put some of the berries on the ground in front of him, carefully observing to see which one he would eat first.  
>He turned to the cheris and started eating them first "so" I said "you like spicy berries?"<br>"yeah!" Jacob responded "I really like the feeling it leaves in my mouth" before he turned down to continue eating. I was watching Jackie, she turned to the aspear berries, eating them first, "so" I said turning to Jackie "yes, I like sour berries" she responded, pre-emptively.  
>"okay then..." I said, a little surprised by her actions.<br>Julian turned to me and said "you have quite a way with them, it took me a week to find out their favourite flavours"  
>"ah, it's nothing" I replied, embarassed "I lived with pokemon for most of my life, I learned that these kind of things are easiest to see if you let THEM decide..."<br>"hmm..." Julian said "I'll have to remeber that..."  
>"Lucas!" Seena shouted running back to me "hey Seena, I was just answering the questions the kids wanted to ask me two nights ago..."<br>she came up to me and whispered in my ear "you didn't tell them about how mother...you know..."  
>"no, no, it's quite alright" I said out loud before being asked "what's alright?" by Jacob "oh, Seena was asking about my back" I said, trying my best not to give away my lie.<br>"oh, okay then" Jacob said, lying down in the snow.  
>"well." Tira said, walking back to us " I think we've spent enough time here, oh, and Lucas?"<br>"yeah?" I asked, wondering what was up "don't forget..."  
>"don't forget what?" as I said that, I heard the same words echo through my mind "Lake Acuity...Tonight...Alone" how did Tira know about this, this peaked my curiosity, I had to go now...<br>for the rest of the day, very little happened, before I knew it, it was night-time, it was getting late, Seena was getting ready to go to sleep in my bed while I layed down next to her "Lucas?" she started "yeah Seena?" I responded...  
>"I was wondering, after you get your stitches removed, do you think we could...we could..."<br>"it's alright, Seena, I know what you're asking, I would like to, as well, but, you're going to need to be patient..." I said, hearing this, she rolled on top of me, planting a kiss on my lips, before saying "I'll wait for you Lucas..." before rolling off me and falling asleep, I remained in bed, waiting, I didn't want to wake her leaving, but, I had to try and get there soon. An hour had passed before I knew it, I must've lost track of time, as I gazed upon her sleeping form. I decided, it was time to go, I slowly and carefully slid out of bed, before creeping out the door, locking it behind me. As I turned to walk out the front door of the pokemon centre, Blissey called out to me, I turned around, seeing her smile "what's up?" I asked "the 3 pokemon you brought in are quickly returning to a friendly state, our treatment is so drastically different to how they were treated beforehand, they're really opening up to us"  
>"that's great to hear, If you can, Tell Gyarados I forgive him, this may help him along..."<br>"I'll be sure to pass it on, by the way, I thought you would still be recovering from your bruising?"  
>"it seems my body is different, to the ones normally treated here, I guess" I said before remembering something important "by the way, do you have a name?"<br>"well, nurse joy gave me a name as a happiny, if that's what you mean?"  
>"it is..."<br>"okay then, my name is Beatrice"  
>"well then, thanks for all your hard work here, Beatrice" saying this got a small blush from her "it's quite alright, anytime" she said.<br>I decided, maybe I should ask "have you met all 3 of the pokemon yet?"  
>"yes..."<br>"well, did you see someone you may like?  
>Beatrice blushed even harder at this "I don't see why you should care, but I do think the Abomasnow is quite handsome"<br>"excellent" I said "you know, I think you deserve someone special..." before I turned around and walked out the front door "..." I heard no response from Beatrice from that last statement, but I assumed, she would've been Blushing even harder at that point, it seemed clear to me, she had a Bashful nature...  
>as I reached Sati's grave, I heard a voice, so I turned around "Seena!" I was shocked, what was she doing here? but then, I noticed, as she walked closer, I could see right through her "no, I am not Seena..."<br>I paused for a second before asking "S-Sati? is it really you?"  
>"yes Lucas, I am here to help you get to lake Acuity cave, follow me...<br>I couldn't say no, she was right there, a spirit, as I followed the etherial being, I noticed small ice crystals forming around her, it was a stunning sight to behold...  
>as we reached lake acuity, Sati's spirit walked out on top of the water "follow me..." she said, before continuing.<br>I had to place my trust in a spirit, but, I owed her more than that, so, I stepped out onto the lake, I fully expected to fall in, but, the water following the trail that Sati had walked, had frozen over, I made my way into the cave at the middle of the lake, following behind Sati, as I made my way inside, I saw the small being from my dreams "you, I know you..." I said, looking at the strange creature.  
>"I know, my child, I know of many things, neither the past, present nor future are shrouded before my eyes... I am Uxie, the being, of knowledge..."<br>"wait, 'my child'? you aren't suggesting that you're..."  
>upon hearing this, I heard Uxie laugh "No more than I am to any other living thing on this planet..."<br>then I remembered the elder's story stating that all life was created by these creatures "well" I continued, "why have you summoned me here?"  
>"I am here to tell you of the nature of your newfound abilities, it is called, the Primal spark, it is what links humans back to pokemon..."<br>"wait, Uxie, are you suggesting that.."  
>"yes...originally, we did not create humans and pokemon seprately, we had originally intended for one group of beings, to live on this world."<br>"so Humans were originally?"  
>"yes, they were the same as pokemon back then, but, much time has passed, and many things have changed..."I couldn't believe what I was hearing, was this true? did we all, have the same ancestors at one point?<br>"that's fine, but, what does this have to do with me?" I asked, this whole encounter was incredibly mysterious.  
>"all living creatures possess the primal spark, child, what set YOU apart is that you are the only human to have ignited his spark this century..."<br>"how? how was it that I was the only one?"  
>"you have trained your body, your spirit reacted in kind, your spark was held within your spirit, when you suffered from serious emotional stress, the spark had been building slowly at the time, this change caused you to unlock most of your ancient traits straight away..."<br>"my ancient traits?"  
>"yes, humans who have pokemon ancestors unlock traits of pokemon, while pokemon with human ancestors, change appearance, they differ from the norm of the species, sometimes mildly, sometimes extremely, there have even been cases of pigmentation changing in the affected pokemon..."<br>"shiny pokemon?" I asked "yes..."  
>"wait, you're saying I have pokemon ancestors? I don't even know who my parents are..."<br>"allow me to unlock that memory for you..." when Uxie said this I fell unconcious, suddenly, I could see her, my mother, she looked like me, she had long blonde hair and green eyes, then, my focus changed, I saw...him...my father, white hair, a tan face, a large flame coming from his head, my father was, an Infernape? my focus changed again, I was moving, but not on my own, I was being carried, when I looked up, I saw the village elder, as I was handed to her, I started crying, my memory started fading, but I remember hearing the word "grandmother" being uttered, was the village elder my grandmother?  
>as I came to, Uxie was floating over me "do you now understand?"<br>"yes, I realize now where my power came from"  
>"your mother, started her journey at 10 as any other trainer did, when she was handed her first pokemon, A chimchar, she made a strong connection straight away, and over time, that bond only grew..."<br>Uxie said, mildly blushing herself.  
>"what of Seena?" I asked, she had a Human father...<br>"yes, her, I have seen this, she will soon start changing, the first real change was, it took her a year longer than the others of her kind to reach maturity..."  
>"okay, I'll keep note of her physical condition" I said, before turning to Sati "do you...approve of me being with your daughter?"<br>"of course, I have seen the way you treat her, I could not have asked for a better partner for her, I know you'll keep her happy" Sati said to me.  
>"thank you for your blessing", I said, noticing her moving over to the wall "Lucas, there is something I must ask of you..."<br>"yes, Sati?"  
>"I need you to find Jonah Michaels, and deliver my final words to him, from what I know, he lives alone by the sea..." as she finished saying this she pointed at a rock, seemingly out of place in the cave.<br>as I picked it up, there was a sealed note, and a ring under the rock.  
>"that ring is for Seena, she will understand once you give it to her" Sati told me "wait, how did you predict this ahead of time, and prepare?"<br>"well" Sati said, before turning to Uxie "I predicted Sati's untimely demise, I knew I could not alter the future, only predict it, I told Sati of this, and she prepared for this, leaving the note and ring here, for you to find"  
>"what do I have to do to ensure my future stays on course?"<br>"just do what comes naturally, everything will be revealed in time..." Uxie said to me before telporting me back to the pokemon centre, when I looked down the note and ring were in my hands, I walked inside, back to the room, puttin the note and ring in my bag, before taking my shoes off and quietly sliding into bed and falling asleep...

Seena's P.O.V

Tira called me away from everyone else, I had a feeling as to why.  
>"so" she started "did you tell him?"<br>"yes, I did..." I responded, blushing "how did he take it?" Tira continued "better than I thought. he told me that he felt the same way..."  
>"that's wonderful!" Tira continued, "did you do anything else?"<br>"we haven't yet..." I said, even more embarassed "well, you DO want to, don't you?"  
>"it seems irresponsible to do this while he's recovering" I said, but, she was right, earlier, when I saw him without most of his clothes, I could feel my lust rising, I nearly jumped on him right then and there...<br>"maybe this is something worth discussing with him" Tira told me "if you want to, be direct with him, it worked before..."  
>"I guess, I'll ask him tonight"<br>this seemed a bit hasty, but at least, I could tell him of my intentions.  
>"well, I think we're done here" Tira said, before starting to head back, I ran off ahead of her to get to Lucas.<br>"Lucas!" I shouted, running up to him "hey Seena, I was just answering the questions the kids wanted to ask me two nights ago..."  
>I suddenly had a bad feeling about this, I closed my disatance to him amd whispered in his ear "you didn't tell them about how mother...you know..."<br>"no, no, it's quite alright" Lucas responded, before being asked "what's alright?" by Jacob "oh, Seena was asking about my back" Lucas said, clearly, he didn't want to tell them about Mother,  
>I was relieved by this, and, from the looks of it, so was Julian when Tira made her way back to us, she said " I think we've spent enough time here, oh, and Lucas?"<br>she wasn't going to tell him, was she? I started blushing heavily "don't forget..."  
>"don't forget what?" Lucas said, before pausing, he knew something that I didn't, I guess I'll ask him later... <p>


	5. Chapter 5 unexpected complications

Lucas's P.O.V

When I woke up the following morning, I turned to look at the time, it was 5:17 a.m.  
>"early" I thought, "but, I doubt I can fall back asleep, not after what happened last night"<br>I slowly rolled out of the bed, doing my best not to disturb Seena, reaching into my bag, I pulled out the ring Sati had told me was for Seena, upon inspecting it closely, I saw it was engraved, I read it in my mind "though we may be far apart, our hearts beat close together..."  
>was this a gift from Jonah? or did Sati intend for Seena to see this as a gift from me? the lack of names on the ring made me unsure, maybe if I explained this to Seena, she could tell me if Sati ever wore this, if that was the case, I assumed that this would be a keepsake.<br>I didn't touch the note, though, I couldn't go against Sati's wishes...  
>I got up off the floor, putting the ring back in my bag, and headed to the door, grabbing my wallet on the way, I needed to get some more stuff, I guess now would be the time for it, looking back at Seena I quietly said "I'll be back soon..." I closed and locked the door behind me, when I walked around to the front counter, Beatrice greeted me, smiling wider than usual "hello again Lucas, my goodness it's early, shouldn't you head back to bed?"<br>"I'll be fine, but, more importantly, how are the gyarados, garchomp and abomasnow?, I was interested in talking to them..."  
>"I'm not so sure that's a good idea, but, maybe it would be helpful to their condition..."<br>"what's wrong?" I asked, I was concerned, THEY were used as puppets by Team Galactic, as Julian and Tira before them, I felt bad about hurting them, but, I really didn't have a choice. I wanted to smooth things over with them, and, this seemed to be the logical step...  
>"well" Beatrice started "none of them have slept in a day, they seem to be showing remorse, but, they also appear to be afraid of something... you, maybe..."<br>"are they awake now?" I asked "yes, they're through the last door to my right"  
>"thank you, I want to help them too, you know..."<br>when I finished saying this, I headed through to the last door on the right, knocking on the door, soon, it slowly opened, the garchomp was standing there, looking panicked.  
>"oh! human! what are you doing here!" the garchomp said "don't worry, I'm just here to talk... may I come in?"<br>"wait, human...can you...understand me?"  
>"yes, I started hearing pokemon speech, at the start of our fight in fact"<br>"you are just FULL of mystery, aren't you?" the Garchomp said, bewildered.  
>"you don't know the half of it" I responded "well, you can come in now..." the garchomp said, before moving aside, allowing me entry.<br>The room I entered was large, sized for four people, the beds were moved out of the room, large mats being laid out instead, as I entered, I was greeted by an odd response "Human! Why are you here!" the gyarados said, a panicked look on his face "I'm here to talk" I responded, sitting on the floor "but, why? we tried to kill you, yet, here you are, talking to us like nothing happened..." the abomasnow said, looking down "I'm here to say, I forgive you, and, I'm sorry if I went a little overboard trying to stop you, I realize, you were being used as tools by team galactic, I can't blame you personally for this..."  
>"that's nice to hear human, but, we do not deserve your forgiveness..." Garchomp said, looking away, full of shame...<br>"what makes you say that? If I'm willing to forgive you, why do you reject it?"  
>"because Human, we were raised by team galactic, trained to hate Humans, but remain loyal to our masters, we knew nothing else but hatred for you..." the garchomp responded.<br>"but, you're proving that, here and now, you can change..."I said, trying to comfort them "thank you, Human, we appreciate what you've done for us, we truly do, but, it will take a while before our trust of humans to come back" The Abomasnow said.  
>"did, team galactic say anything about me?" I asked, wondering what kind of lies they were being fed from team galactic "they told us, that you killed pokemon and incarcerated an innocent man...but, seeing you now, you don't look like you'd ever do those things"<br>"wait, they told you I killed pokemon? Did they say which ones?" I asked, already aware of the answer "a Stunky and a Glameow" the Gyarados said "well, you saw the Skuntank and Purugly who helped me?"  
>"yes..." they responded, fully realizing my true actions "well, that was them, the pokemon I apparently 'killed', do you want to know the TRUE story?"<br>I asked, starting to become enraged at team galactic, how could they do this?  
>"very well, human..." the abomasnow said, turning his head up to face me "first of all, my name is Lucas" I said, turning to each one of them as I said this "and you, have heard the complete opposite of the truth, the 'innocent man' who I got arrested? He was a team galactic grunt who made his pokemon kill a weavile, he FORCED them to comply, threatening their lives, and, he was the man that you were being used by... I saved the stunky and glameow from this man. originally, they acted like you, but, I know I can help you come around, as I did for them"<br>"oh no..." the gyarados said, "Could we really be so blind?"  
>"not blind" I said "you were merely hidden from the truth" I continued, before reminding them "I don't blame you..."<br>"you're something special, Lucas, you are willing to forgive us, even though we tried to kill you, we know not of anyone else who would act in such a selfless manner, and we know not how we could possibly repay you"  
>"well" I said " I have an idea, you know of Lake Acuity?"<br>"yes, we were told that the place was important, and abomasnow was born there..." Gyarados said, turning to me "well" I said "that place IS important, I need you to talk to Uxie, she will know what you must do"  
>"Uxie?" they said, seemingly in unison "the being of the lake, talk to her, she'll give you further details" I said, before turning to Abomasnow and saying "abomasnow?"<br>"yes Lucas?" he responded "you should talk to Beatrice sometime..."  
>"what do you mean?" the abomasnow said, confused "I'm not saying anymore" I said, getting up and leaving, I decided not to ask if what the grunt said about killing peole was true, I figured they had enough stress just talking to me... after I closed the door, I could hear one of them saying "we should see Uxie, we owe that much to Lucas, at least..."<br>"okay" I said, passing by Beatrice "I'm done, they already seem to be in better spirits"  
>"really, oh, that's great news" Beatrice said "I also dropped a subtle hint to Abomasnow for you..."<br>"really! well, thank you, I was far too embarassed to start the conversation myself" Beatrice said, blushing "okay, you're welcome" I said, turning to the front door and leavng the centre,  
>I headed straight over to the pokemart, greeted by Michael as I walked in, "greetings customer, Oh! it's you! You said you'd be back and here you are!"<br>"well, I DID say that didn't I?" I said, getting a confused response from the meowth "did you...hear everything I just said?"  
>"yeah, it's getting kind of annoying to explain that over and over"<br>"what do you mean?"  
>"I mean, every pokemon I've been talking to as of late, has been incredibly surprised to hear I could understand them, anyway, I'm just here for some supplies" I said "well, okay, just bring the stuff you want to me when you're done" Michael said, smiling as I turned around, I saw Maylene, she was standing right behind me... "oh...hi Maylene..." I said, sheepishly, as she just stared at me for a minute, her jaw was dropped, soon she snapped back to reality and asked "you can understand pokemon! since when?"<br>"since I...I" I started, crap, I was stuck, she was the first other human to be made aware of my strange ability and I had no idea of how to explain it, without causing unnescessary stress or vilifying the three I was attacked by. "well" I started again "since about two days ago when I ignited my spark..." "wait, what?" she said, utterly confused "well, I have no real idea myself, but, I was told we all have a spark within us, and we can ignite it through training..." "teach me..." she said, still in awe of what I was doing "I'm in no position to teach, It's hard to explain, but, once I figure it out, I'll tell you, but, for now, keep this to yourself, it's annoying enough explaining it to every pokemon I talk to..."  
>"I'm holding you to that promise, it doesn't matter how long it takes, you WILL teach me someday!"<br>"well, I suppose that I can do that..." I said, mildly embarassed, maybe I should only talk to pokemon in private from now on, this could quickly become bothersome, I guess I've just been extremely lucky so far...  
>"thank you Lucas" she replied, before taking her items to the counter behind me as Michael started writing down the total price of her items, I turned to get my own items, A batch of berries, about 50 in all, some more meat, vegetables and other items before heading back to the counter, Michael started to write down the prices before saying "oh, wait, I guess I don't need to do this with you, huh? anyway, your purchase comes to 3540"<br>"okay then" I said, grabbing a 1000 note, a 2000 note, a 500 and a 50 coin, michael took the money off my hands before giving me a single 10 coin and saying "thanks for stopping by"  
>"yeah, I'll see you next time Michael" I said, leaving the store, when I got back to the pokemon centre, I saw Abomasnow, out of the room, talking to Beatrice "well, that was fast..." I thought to myself, walking by, to the left of the counter, heading to the familiar room, I swear I could hear a faint "thank you" as I started to open the door, when I looked in the room, I saw Seena, she had woken up while I was gone, I didn't know for how long, and was worried she would be mad with me "sorry, I just needed to grab some stuff from the shop" "it's okay Lucas" she responded, smiling.<br>"well, now that you're up, how about we get some breakfast?"  
>"sure thing" Seena replied, following me to the kitchen, when I reached the kitchen counter, I pulled out the stuff I had bought, asking "would you like to have some berries with breakfast?"<br>"that'd be lovely Lucas..." Seena said, as I was looking at her, I noticed something strange, she looked slightly taller, she seemed to be about 3'11". I knew that pokemon naturally differ in size, but, I remember, she wasnt this tall when she evolved, then I realized, this must've been what Uxie was talking about... "what are you looking at Lucas?" Seena said, blushing...  
>"Seena, do you feel...strange in any way?"<br>"what do you mean Lucas?"  
>"well, you look like you've gotten taller" I said, being met with surprise.<br>"but, I reached maturity a while ago, why would I still be growing like this?"  
>"maybe this has something to do with your father?" I suggested, even though I knew this was the case...<br>"maybe..." Seena said, still finding this situation strange.  
>"anyway, why don't you sit down, I'll get breakfast ready..." I said, smiling "okay Lucas," Seena said before moving to the bed and sitting down...<br>A few minutes later, breakfast was ready, I brought the food to Seena and started eating my portion.  
>"hey Lucas?" Seena started "yes Seena?" I said, after finishing what was in my mouth "the pokemon that attacked us, they're here right now, aren't they?"<br>"yes, I talked to them this morning, there's no need to worry, they were misguided, that is all..."  
>"oh, so they'll be okay?"<br>"yes, I've seen to that myself..." I told Seena "you've always been so kind Lucas, even to complete strangers" Seena said, smiling "and I shall remain that way" I responded, returning to my breakfast after we had finished our food I turned to Seena and asked "so, I was wondering, did Sati ever, wear anything different?"  
>"why do you ask?" Seena responded, confused.<br>"well, you remember yesterday when Tira told me not to forget something? well, the thing I had to do happened last night, I left the room after you had fallen asleep, and headed over to Sati's grave, when I got there...Her spirit appeared before me, guiding me to lake acuity cave,"  
>"mother...appeared to you as a spirit?" Seena asked "yes, but, when I first saw her, I thought it was you"<br>"well, then, what else happened?" Seena asked, shocked that her mother was still around, in ethereal form.  
>"when I was there," I continued, "I talked to Uxie and she told me a lot of things, then, Sati gave me a letter for your father..." as I was saying this, I reached for the bag, pulling out the letter, "and...this..." as I pulled out the ring, handing it to her "Sati told me it was for you..." I said, sitting beside her.<br>"Mother told me about this, she said she recieved this from father before he left" Seena said, staring intently at the ring "was Sati wearing that, the day she..." I said, hesitating to say the last word.  
>"no, but, she wore it every other day, it was really special to her...wait, do you think..."<br>"yes, she told me, she knew she would lose her life that day..."  
>"why didn't she tell me?" Seena said, tears welling up in her eyes "I think she was scared, scared that you would try to intervene and she would lose you too..." I said, hugging her, I could feel myself getting teary as well "I want to see her again..." Seena said, tears starting to roll down her cheeks "I'll bring you to the grave...tonight" I responded "thank you Lucas, for everything..." Seena said, kissing me deeply. I happily returned her kiss, holding her close.<br>We broke the kiss shortly after, to breathe, before Seena turned to me, and asked "did Uxie tell you of your parents?"  
>"yes" I responded, before continuing "she showed me a memory from shortly after I was born, I was in Celestic town, being handed to the village elder, my mother, A young woman, called her grandmother, while my father...an Infernape, stood there, silently"<br>"your father was a pokemon?" Seena asked "yes, it seems to explain a lot to me..." I said.  
>"was there anything else?"<br>"oh yes! I just remembered, Sati said your father is living alone, by the sea..."  
>"oh...that doesn't really narrow down my search, I've never been anywhere near the sea" Seena said, frowning "it's okay" I said, "I have a feeling I know where he would be" I continued, puling out my map "the map says, there are two areas here where people live by the sea, route 213 and route 222"<br>"so, does that mean...I can finally meet him?"  
>"yes Seena, I WILL find him" I said, making Seena smile "I know you will, you've never given up before..." Seena said, kissing me again...<br>the rest of the day passed pretty quickly, nothing of note happened except I overheard Beatrice, as she passed by on the way to her room, saying "he said he'll talk to me again tonight, oh, I hope I don't say anything to embarassing..." soon after we had dinner, I asked Seena "are you ready to go?"  
>Seena responded with a simple nod, we headed out, being greeted by Nurse joy as she was getting ready to switch shifts with Beatrice, when I turned around to respond, I could see Abomasnow, waiting at the door to his room... "hey Nurse Joy" I simply responded, giving a small nod to Abomasnow, he responded by nodding back, as I saw this, I turned around and headed outside the pokemon centre, heading towards the grave, Seena asked "do you think she'll be there?"<br>"after what Uxie said, I'm pretty sure Sati knows we're coming" I responded "I guess, but, why would she wait until now?" Seena asked "I really don't know..." I said, looking towards the grave, as we arrived, Sati appeared before us, saying "hello again, I knew you were coming" before turning to Seena and saying "I'm very sorry for not telling you about my last day, but, I didn't want you to try to intervene..."  
>"I understand, Mother..." Seena said, a single tear rolling down her cheek "Sati, why did you give me the ring, and not Seena?" I asked "because, it's how I had originally recieved that ring, from the man I love..."<br>Seena and I looked at each other, blushing, shortly after, I asked "is Jonah Michaels still in Sinnoh?"  
>"yes..." Sati said "when you meet him, you may notice something strange about him..."<br>"what do you mean?" I asked "you shall see, soon enough..." Sati said starting to fade, "Mother, wait!" Seena shouted "you remind me so much of us..." Sati said, completely fading from view.  
>"I wanted to say goodbye" Seena said, turning to me "she should still be able to hear you..." I said "goodbye mother..." Seena said, another tear rolling down her cheek I knelt down beside her and hugged her saying "I'm sure we'll see her again..."<br>Seena turned to me and kissed me again, before saying "okay, I'm ready to head back to our room"

The next week passed quickly, we met with Julian and tira on the third day, seeing Jacob and Jackie getting bigger... Tira was acting strangely distant to me, and I could smell something strange in the air around her, I had never smelt anything like this before, I couldn't explain it, but it smelt good, I think tira took notice of this, as she then called Seena to come with her.

Seena's P.O.V.  
>after Tira had led me out of earshot, she turned to me, looking slightly panicked "Seena, we have a problem..."<br>"what is it?" I asked, slightly worried "I've just entered my heat cycle, and I think Lucas can smell it..."  
>"what! but, he didn't know when I was going through mine"<br>"think about it Seena, that happened BEFORE he could understand us, it's quite possible his other senses have improved as well"  
>"should I bring him back to the pokemon centre for now?"<br>"I think that would be best, also, maybe you should take the kids with you..."  
>"why's tha-Oh..." I said, looking away, blushing "yes, you can probably bring them back in an hour, until then, I'm going to need some privacy, I need to end my cycle soon, if we're going to keep meeting like this..."<br>"okay, I understand" I said, as I started back to Lucas

Lucas's P.O.V.  
>I saw Seena running back to me, Tira was slowly following behind, when Seena reached me, she asked Jacob and Jackie "would you like to see our room at the pokemon centre?"<br>why was Seena asking this? I noticed while Tira and Seena were gone, I couldn't smell that strange odour anymore...  
>"yeah!" Jacob shouted while jackie simply said "okay..."<br>I couldn't help but notice, they were so different, if someone hadn't met them before, they wouldn't be able to guess they're siblings...  
>"okay, Lucas, it's time for us to go..." Seena said, turning to me "alright then, come on you two" I said, turning to the kids they followed us back to our room in the pokemon centre without saying anything, when we got to the room, they both jumped up onto my bed, followed by Seena, seeing this, I turned on the TV and sat between Seena and the kids, we sat and watched a television show showing new trainers how to catch pokemon, I took some note of this, but, I already knew most of it...<br>after the show finished, I pulled out some berries for everyone, knowing their preferences made this much easier for me, when I brought them back to the bed, I was met with a "Thank you" from each of the small glameows "you're very welcome" I said, smiling at them before sitting down, changing the station to the news channel, I saw a report about professor Rowan handing out pokemon to new trainers in sandgem town, one of the pokemon offered was a chimchar... "huh...wonder if he was the one who gave mom the chimchar that became my dad?" I thought to myself, before thinking "I just noticed how strange that sounds..."  
>the other pokemon offered were piplup and turtwig, it also mentioned that he and his assistant, a young girl named Dawn, were looking into legendary pokemon "maybe Celestic town would be a good place for them to learn about that..." I thought to myself after that report ended, another one detailing activity in veilstone, there was a new shopping centre opening, seeing it, I said "wow, I've never seen a building so large before..."<br>"do you want to go there someday?" Seena asked, looking at me "maybe someday, it doesn't seem to important though, although, if I wanted to talk to maylene, that's where her gym is..."  
>"maylene? who's she?" Seena asked "oh! that's right, you haven't met, she's a friend of Candice's, I met them both for the first time a while ago..."<br>"oh, okay..." Seena said, turning back to the TV. after the news report had finished, the weather played, there was going to be heavy rain down in Pastoria city, the rest of Sinnoh would be sunny...  
>"okay, it should be safe now" Seena said, going straight over my head "safe! were Julian and Tira fighting someone?" this statement got a response of "Oh No!" from Jacob and silence from Jackie "no, I meant...nevermind, come on you two, it's time to head back"<br>"okay Seena" the two said, getting off the bed "stay here Lucas, I'll be back soon"  
>"oh, okay Seena..." I said, still slightly confused about ten minutes later Seena returned and I felt I had to ask, "did Tira smell strange to you?"<br>hearing this, a surprised expression rose on Seena's face "she was right" Seena thought to herself before replying "yes...that's a pheromone that females emit when they go into heat..."  
>"what? I knew what heat was, but, I've never smelled anything like that before" I said "the pheromone is only able to be smelled by other pokemon, it's a method of attracting a mate"<br>Seena explained to me "wait, does that mean, because of everything else that has happened to me, I can smell these pheromones too?"  
>"that's the most likely explanation" Seena said, looking slightly embarassed "how often does this happen?" I asked.<br>"once between each 1-2 months"  
>"so that means, you've been in heat once while you were here with me?"<br>"...yes" Seena said, blushing heavily, she didn't want to admit it, but, she could feel her next one coming too.  
>"I've heard that a heat becomes unbearable to the female over time, until they would mate, ending the heat, how did you stand it?"<br>"Beatrice told me, that I could take care of the urges myself and, I didn't want to hurt you..." Seena responded, sadly "hurt me?..." I asked "my body was pushing me towards you, but I was unsure of how I felt about you, beyond the physical level... I decided that I would endure through it, and see how I felt about you afterwards, I needed to know if my attraction to you wasn't stemming from my heat..." Seena explained, blushing heavier than before.  
>"thank you...for waiting for me Seena" I said, resting my hands on her shoulders and kissing her before continuing "I can wait as long as you need, just tell me next time, I don't want you doing this to yourself again...when you don't need to"<br>"thank you Lucas, I will"...

four days later, I was called into the surgery room floor, it was nothing, really, they were going to check my back, to see if the stitches could be removed, they were very suprised to see I had fully healed,"you...healed in half the estimated time..." Nurse joy said to me a passing chansey turned, looked at me, looked at another chansey and said "hey, that's the man Beatrice said could hear what pokemon were saying"  
>the other chansey's eyes turned wide and said "really!" she then turned to me and said "is it true?"<br>I responded by bringing a finger up to my mouth, making a shhh... gesture, before pointing at Nurse Joy and shaking my head "oh, can we talk to you later then?"  
>I responded to this by nodding "okay, we'll come to your room a little later"<br>after my stitches were removed, I got up, put my shirt back on and said "thank you Nurse Joy" She responded to me by smiling and saying "you're welcome, I'm just doing my job"  
>"well, I appreciate it all the same" I said, when I got up to move back to my room, I noticed the chanseys starting to follow me from a distance when I reached the room, Seena was waiting for me saying, how is your back?<br>"the stitches were removed, apparently, I heal really fast" I said, scratching the back of my head, before saying "two chanseys wanted to talk to me, they should be outside now, in order for no-one else to hear me, I'm going to let them in and close the door, is that okay with you?  
>"it should be fine, but, I hope they realise you're with me..."<br>"well, Beatrice originally told them, so, hopefully they know" I said, blushing slightly "okay, let them in" Seena said I opened the door, seeing the two chanseys standing there "hello sir" they said I moved back and motioned for them to come in, after they were in the room, I closed the door,  
>seeing Seena, they said "you must be Seena" "yes, that's right" Seena responded I sat down on the bed next to Seena putting my arm around her, clearing up any misconceptions they may have had, Seena saw this and started blushing slightly and smiled "so" I started "what did you want to know?"<br>"well, we were interested in how it happened, why can you understand us?"  
>"I've explained it several times so, forgive me if I sound slightly annoyed at some points...first of all, Uxie told me that all humans have the potential to do what I am doing, but, I'm guessing that, because I am half-born, that I was able to achieve it easier..."<br>"half-born? what do you mean?" the chanseys asked, Seena looked up at me and asked "did you make that term up?"  
>"I think so" I said to Seena, before turning to the chanseys and saying "what I mean is that my father was a pokemon..."<br>Seena looked at me and asked "that means I am one too, doesn't it?"  
>"yes Seena" I said turning back to the chanseys, they were blushing, saying "that's possible? humans and pokemon can produce offspring together?"<br>"well, me and Seena are living proof, it IS possible" I said "anyway, humans who train their body apparently, have teir spirit respond in kind, their spirit contains the spark and the spark, awakens ancient traits...does this make sense to you?" I asked "ancient traits? like what?" one of the chanseys asked "I'm assuming, so far, understanding the language of pokemon, senses improving to new levels and...this..." as I finished I showed the chanseys the preparation of a fire punch, as my arm was engulfed in an orange flame, it didn't burn me, I always wondered why. The chanseys looked at my arm in disbelief "you...fight with the same moves as a pokemon?" one of them asked "yes..." I said, looking down "that's truly amazing" the other chansey said, turning to the other and asking "is that all we needed to know?"  
>"yes..." the other chansey said, standing up, turning to me and bowing, before saying "thank you for talking to us today..."<br>"it's quite alright, I'll let you out" I said as I walked them to the door "goodbye sir" the other chansey said, stepping out the door "see you both later" I said as I closed the door behind them, I turned back to Seena and said "that went pretty well, didn't it?"  
>"yes, but, do you think they'll keep that information to themselves?"<br>"I doubt it, that's why I included extra details, hopefully, this'll spread around and I won't have to explain this so much..." I said, letting out a sigh...  
>"well, do you want to go see Julian and Tira again?" Seena asked "yeah, I'll just put some stuff together..."<p>

over the next week, I started to notice, Seena was acting differently, she seemed to be amorous, in some instances, when we embraced, her hands would start to wander over my body, caressing me, this usually caused me to blush, I was slightly uncomfortable with this, but, I knew she was testing me, I told her I would wait until she told me she wanted me, and, I have always been a man of my word...  
>during the later half of the week, I noticed two things, she started smelling differently, I assumed this meant she was in heat, I also noticed, she appeared to be developing small breasts "this must be, once again, because of her parents" I thought, blushing. At the end of the week, I measured her height "I knew you were getting taller, look at this, you're 4'03", and average weavile size is 3'08" "<br>Seena responded to this by saying "I understand, my body is changing, in more ways than one..."  
>"oh...so you noticed too huh?" I said, blushing "yes, but, why do I have them? my species doesn't breastfeed..."<br>"I think this is what Uxie meant when she told me you'd start to change..." I said, still blushing...

Seena's P.O.V.  
>over the next week, I started visiting Beatrice at night, she was happier than she used to be, this made me smile when I talked to her, as I could feel my heat approaching, each day my subject in conversation was changing, finally I told her "I'm...afraid, of having children at the moment, but, I really want to BE with Lucas...is there anything I can do about this?" I was blushing pretty heavily by the point I finished this, when I looked back at Beatrice, she was blushing too, she told me "well, we DO have these..." before she reached down under the counter, pulling out a box of pills "if you take...2 of these before you...you know...it should stop you from falling pregnant afterwards..." Beatrice was really embarassed telling me about this, I responded by asking "do you want some money for those?" Beatrice responded by handing me the box and saying "I couldn't ask for that, besides, in my eyes at least, we're friends..."<br>as she said this I realized, I had never told her that I considered her a friend "thank you Beatrice, and, I think we're friends too..."  
>as I started back to my room, I noticed an abomasnow walking around the corner, I hid around the corner, and poked my head around the corner, I saw the abomasnow pick Beatrice up and kiss her on the lips, this made me blush heavily, I didn't realize that beatrice was already seeing someone, then I realized, that Abomasnow was the same one from the fight "I bet Lucas had something to do with this" I thought, turning back to head to my room, when I got back, I hid the box of pills under the bed, and seeing that Lucas was asleep, I slid softly into the bed beside him and settled on a sleeping position,<p>

Lucas's P.O.V the next week I was awoken in the dead of night, when I looked up, Seena was lying on top of me, looking me dead in the eyes, she leaned down and kissed me deeply, putting her hands behind my head, holding me into the kiss, I happily responded by wrapping my arms around he torso, what Seena did next, I found somewhat strange, she took one of her hands and lightly gripped mine, guiding it towards the front of her chest, when my hand brushed over her breast, she started moaning through our kiss, I started to rub her breast lightly, getting more moans in reponse. she then broke our kiss, and said "Lucas...Take me..." 


	6. Chapter 6 time alone

Seena got climbed off of me and before turning around so she would be on her back, spreading her legs before me and saying "...please..." she wanted-no, NEEDED me, and I wouldn't let her down, I slowly began removing my clothes, watching Seena's reaction while I did this, she was giving me a seductive glare, and I was finding it hard to drag my eyes away from hers, I could feel my member growing inside my boxer shorts, which I then caught Seena eyeing, as I removed them, I saw Seena give me a smile, before beckoning me to her.  
>I slowly crawled my way over to Seena, when our faces met, she put one of her hands on the back of my head, holding me in a passionate kiss, while her other hand drifted downwards, as she started to rub herself in anticipation of what was to come, when we broke our kiss, I told Seena "I want to make this special for you..." I was acting entirely on instinct at this point, as I reached down, I took her hand, and replaced it with my own, She started moaning when I spread her lips, and brought my head down to her swollen opening, I deeply inhaled the scent emanating from the area, finding myself overwhelmed by her pheromones, I saw that she was leaking juices, so I took a quick lick of the area, getting a resounding moan from Seena, she tasted...sublime, like the berries she had been eating, I heard Seena say "please...keep going"<br>so I continued to lick at her sex, getting cries of pleasure in response, knowing that it was going well, I started to poke my tongue inside and touch her now quaking inner walls. This got a louder response from Seena, I was starting to get worried that someone would hear us, but I threw caution to the wind, I wouldn't let anything keep me from making Seena happy.  
>I continued my efforts, getting a constant stream of moans from Seena, I could feel her inner walls convulsing faster, so I sped up, trying to hasten the progress of my work, I could tell, her release would come soon, as I once again sped up my efforts, I could hear Seena panting through her moans, I continued my actions, I kept this up for another minute before I heard Seena cry my name and I could feel a gush of liquid leave her sex, coating the lower half of my face, as I pulled came back up, Seena turned to me and said "Lucas...that was...incredible" I responded by saying "I heard the first time is always the most intense" she took my head with one of her hands and brought me into another kiss, as she did this, I picked her up by the waist, and moved so I would be in a sitting position before breaking our kiss, Seena saw what I had done and she positioned her opening over my member, I asked "are you able to keep going?" Seena responded to this by bringing me into another kiss and lowered herself down onto me, as my member slowly slid into her, we both moaned through our kiss.<br>as she continued to lower herself down I could feel a small barrier, there was no doubt about it, this was her Hymen, I broke the kiss and said "Seena, this is going to hurt, are you still ready?"  
>Seena didn't say anything, instead, she slowly brought herself up about an inch, before slamming herself down onto me, completely hilting me, Seena cried out in pain as I shouted "Seena, are you alright!" she stayed in place for a moment, before turning her head up and kissing me again, soon breaking the kiss, Seena said "I am now..." before she started to slowly bring herself up again, and brought herself down once more, I could see her still wincing slightly, but soon, the pleasure had far overtaken the pain she felt as she had found a steady rhythm shifting herself up and down, I could feel her inner walls start to clench around my member and in response, she sped up, it was nearly too much for me, I could feel myself getting close, I started bucking my hips, thrusting into her as she brought herself down, this served to only increase the pleasure we both felt, I could soon feel myself about to release and I sped up my thrusts, overtaking Seena, I managed to say "should..out?" through my thrusts, I was met with the response "don'..it"<br>from Seena, I grabbed the undersides of her legs and sped myself up again as I felt my release, I could feel my seed shooting into her womb, filling her, as her inner walls suddenly clamped down on me, milking me for all I had as Seena had her second orgasm of the night, I could feel our fluids running down, meeting in a pool below us as I held Seena in our union for a minute longer. I had just lost my virginity to her, as she had to me, the mere thought made me happy, I felt myself fall backwards onto the bed, as Seena came down from her high, she flopped down onto my chest, I could feel my member receding from her depths, sending a shiver down my spine as I slipped out of her.  
>We both just sat there speechless for a moment before Seena turned to me and said "Thank you, for everything Lucas..." I turned to her and reponded "anytime Seena..." as Seena brought me into another kiss. we sat there in the afterglow for a while longer before Seena got up, making her way over to the bedside table, and grabbing the ring from Sati, before sitting herself beside me on the bed.<br>"why do you have Sati's ring, Seena" I asked, still smiling "Mother told me, the day before she left that she wanted me to give this to someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with... Lucas, that person is you, there is no-one else I could ever feel the same way for, and there never shall be, Lucas, I love you, with all of my heart" as she said this, she had started to cry, these tears were different, though, they were tears of joy, I responded ,  
>"Seena, I love you too, I don't think I've ever felt this way before, and I never want this feeling to end, I would be honoured to spend my life with you" as I finished saying this, I pulled Seena into another kiss, holding her naked form to mine in a passionate embrace. I was truly happy to be with her, and I would never think of giving up on this happiness, when we broke our kiss, Seena said "we've been together for only about 2 months, but I feel like I've known you all my life..."<br>I responded to this by saying "I feel the same way Seena" Suddenly, I could feel myself getting tired, so much had happened, "Seena, I'm getting really tired, we should continue this tomorrow" I said, as Seena took notice of the time, it was 3:43, she just realized how long she had been awake too, and yawned, saying "okay, Lucas, but first, take this ring"  
>"of course Seena" I responded, taking the ring out of Seena's hand, reaching over to the bedside table, placing the ring down before thinking "I need to find a ring for Seena, it's only fair..."<br>as I started to drift off into slumber, I saw Seena suggling up against me and pulling the bedsheet over us "goodnight, Lucas..."  
>"goodnight, my love..." I responded, kissing Seena on the lips lightly.<br>as I slept, I could hear Sati's words to me "of course, I have seen the way you treat her, I could not have asked for a better partner for her, I know you'll keep her happy" these words had lingered on my mind since I had heard them, now, they were making more and more sense each day...

the following morning, when I awoke, I looked over at the clock "8:57" I thought, turning to Seena, I saw she was still asleep, I decided I would go and have a shower, there was no real need to lock the door anymore, Seena had seen everything I have anyway, and, I was pretty sure I was married now,  
>given Sati's explanation of the ring to her daughter.<br>as I bathed myself, Seena walked in saying "good morning Lucas..."  
>I turned to Seena and said "good morning, last night was wonderful, Seena"<br>"well, it was fantastic for me, too" Seena said, blushing "I'll be out in a minute Seena, just need to finish up..."  
>as I exited the shower, I kissed Seena on the lips before saying, "I'm gonna dry off and start on breakfast..."<br>Seena got in the shower and said "okay, Lucas" before she started to wash herself off.  
>when I had finished drying myself, I grabbed my clothes, putting them on, I headed to the kitchen, starting to make pancakes, Seena really enjoyed these before, so I would use the same ingredients.<br>when the pancakes were about done, I felt Seena's arm wrapped around my waist "the pancakes smell great Lucas" She said, smiling at me as I looked down to her.  
>"thanks, I knew you enjoyed them last time too" I said, returning the smile "well" I continued "it'll be ready soon, why don't you go sit down?" I said, pointing to the other bed this time, "those sheets would need to be washed first" I thought, blushing.<br>when the pancakes were done, I mixed a bowl of maple syrup and berry juice together to make the sauce for the pancakes, pouring the sauce over the pancakes, I brought the two plates and some cutlery to the bed, and sat down with Seena. I turned on the TV to see a news report playing, talking about team Galactic, this report was strange, it painted Team Galactic in a positive light, saying, that Team Galactic seeks to achieve world peace "yeah" I thought "through an Iron fist, maybe" I decided that team galactic had gotten to the media and shut the TV off, Seena turned to me and asked "Why would a report say something like...that?"  
>I responded by saying "money is a strange thing, people will do anything if you have enough of it..."<br>"so, you think the leader of team galactic controls a lot of money?"  
>"yes, I do, I doubt they would be able to perform their cruel procedures without it" I said "I guess, they are a real problem, aren't they?"<br>"yes, but, they won't be able to separate us, I will never allow it, besides, according to that grunt, the three pokemon staying here in th pokemon centre are some of their-well, USED to be some of their strongest pokemon, and we took them down..."  
>"I guess, but, maybe we should avoid high concentrations of members?"<br>"yeah, something tells me the other two lakes will be overrun soon, I hope Uxie's siblings will be okay..." I said, when I said this, I heard Uxie's voice, she said "there's no need to worry, Team Galactic WILL be stopped, but, not by you..."  
>"oh..." I thought, I was relieved and confused at the same time, did that mean I was incapable of stopping team galactic, or did it mean I shouldn't worry about it?<br>I eventually decided on the second option, but, if any grunts challenged me to fight, I wouldn't decline...  
>after we had finished breakfast, I turned to Seena and asked "do you want to go see Julian and Tira again?"<br>Seena responded with a nod "okay, just give me a minute, I need to put the sheets of the bed on to wash, when I said this, Seena blushed heavily, remembering last nights events, before turning to me and saying "okay Lucas..."  
>after I had set the sheets to wash in the washing machine, we left the room, seeing Abomasnow walking back from...Beatrice's room, I signaled to Abomasnow to follow me, he gave me a confused look, but complied...<br>when the three of us got outside, I asked "so...did you and Beatrice...hit it off?"  
>"...yes..." Abomasnow said, blushing now himself "that's good to hear" I said "wait, you're not mad or anything?" he replied "mad? why would I be mad? Beatrice needed you"<br>"well, thanks for introducing me to her..." he said Seena turned to me and said "you just never stop, do you, you always go and try to make everyones lives better..."  
>"yeah" I said, scratching my head "I never stop..." <p>


	7. Chapter 7 living with the guilt

I Turned to Abomasnow and told him "well... Seena and I are going over to meet the Skuntank and Purugly now, did you want to come with us?"  
>"you know what? I WOULD like to meet them..." the Abomasnow said "excellent, did you want to get the others?" I asked, looking towards the pokemon centre "no, they're asleep now, I'll just come with you myself" the abomasnow said.<br>"Well" Seena started "maybe you should let us tell them about you first, I'm sure they'll understand you're not hostile"  
>"okay, I'll follow you from a distance, just give me a shout when it's time for me to join up with you..." the abomasnow said, a look of caution rising on his face.<br>"okay, I'll let you know" I said, starting to walk towards Sati's grave, when we arrived, Seena called out for Tira and Julian, soon getting a response from their son, he walked out and said "hi Seena!" whilst smiling "hello Jacob, could you go and get the rest of your family please?" Seena responded, returning Jacob's smile.  
>"Okay, I'll be back in a minute" Jacob said, before disappearing behind the bushes "he's getting bigger" I said, turning to Seena, smiling "yeah, but, I wonder how Tira is..."<br>"why's that?" I asked "well, she might be pregnant again..."  
>"ohh... now it all makes sense" I said, scratching my head "yeah, that's why I brought the two kids with us" Seena responded, blushing "okay, well, they'll be here soon, it'd be embarassing if they heard this, we'll talk to them about this later" I said, crouching down and pointing in the direction that they usually emerged from "okay, Lucas" Seena replied, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.<br>A moment later, Julian emerged from the bushes, followed by Jacob, Tira and Jackie "hey there guys" Julian said when he first saw us, I quickly snapped my attention to Julian and said "hey Julian, how have you been?"  
>as the rest of the family emerged from the bushes Julian said "I've been good, but, Tira's been a bit moody lately"<br>"hey! I'm not the only one to blame, Julian" Tira said, smiling at him, wandering around, smelling the air, before saying "someone else is here..."  
>I responded to this by saying "I know, I invited him to come and talk to you guys, you may remember him as one of the three pokemon that grunt had, but, he's changed, trust me"<br>"okay Lucas" Tira said "where is he?"  
>"I had him wait for me to call him over, I didn't want you guys to get off on the wrong foot"<br>I replied, before calling out "ABOMASNOW! you can come over to us now!" soon, the large white and green pokemon appeared from behind us, walking over to me, he turned to the family of pokemon and said "hello, I'm sorry about before, I've been trying to make up for it since"  
>I cut in and said "he was acting like you guys did, when I saved you from that same man, I thought maybe you could help him more than I could, Julian, could you talk to Abomasnow for me? I think you may have something personal to say to him..."<br>Julian responded to this by hanging his head down, before saying "it'd be best if we went somewhere more private for this abomasnow"  
>"I'll stay here with the kids..." I said, looking over to Seena and Tira "I guess you guys wanted to speak in private too?"<br>"well" Tira started "every time we meet, we do, why should this be any different? come on Seena"  
>"okay Tira" Seena responded as they were leaving, I turned to Jacob and Jackie and asked "so, how have you two been?"<br>"well...not much has been happening, but, I like it that way..." Jackie said, turning to me "no way sis, it's been sooo boring! I want to go out and do something! I only really have fun when we hang out with Lucas" Jacob said, turning to his sister, I still couldn't believe how different they were, I turned to Jacob and said "come on, it can't be THAT bad..."  
>"well..." Jacob started "whenever wild pokemon show up, which is rare at best, dad always scares them off, or fights them, saying "this is a special place, stay away" I just want to make a friend.." Jacob said, hanging his head, I didn't know he felt like this "you know" I said, smiling "I could find a pokemon to be your friend..."<br>"really Lucas? that'd be great!" Jacob said, now smiling "well, I just want to help out, is there anything YOU want Jackie?"  
>"not really-well, there is ONE thing..." Jackie said, starting to smile "what's that?" I responded, finding myself becoming uneasy from the way Jackie was smiling, I'd never seen her smile before, she always struck me as someone too serious for that "anyway" Jackie started "I want to talk to that Meowth I've sometimes seen around town..."<br>"oooh... Jackie's got a boyfriend!" Jacob said, teasing his sister "you want to meet Michael? he works at the pokemart each night, if you want to meet him, go there between 8 p.m. and 8 a.m." I said, looking back towards the town.  
>"thanks, I'll be sure to remember that" Jackie said, continuing to smile, I turned around, seeing abomasnow walking back, being followed by Julian, I could hear the Abomasnow saying "I'll tell the other two back at the centre, I still can't believe someone could act that way..."<br>when they reached us I walked up to Julian and quietly asked "the grunt said something about THEM killing others, did you find out if that was true?"  
>"yes I did" Julian responded, whispering to me "and it's false, I should've known it was a lie as soon as it came out of that man's mouth..."<br>"that's good to hear..." I whispered back, before Jacob asked, "what are you two talking about?"  
>I turned to Jacob and said "we were just talking about your father not scaring off any potential new friends straight away..." Julian turned to me and gave me a look saying "WHAT!" I whispered "just go with it, I'll explain later" hearing this, Jacob started smiling, saying "really, that's great!"<br>after that, I saw Seena heading back, followed by Tira, I looked around and noticed, the grass was growing, I could barely see "SATI" appearing in the snow.  
>When Seena reached me, she said "I found out, but, Tira wanted some information in return..."<br>I could guess what Tira wanted to know, but I asked "well? is she?"  
>Seena reponded to me by nodding, I said back "I thought as much, anyway, I have some work to do, it seems..."<br>"what do you mean Lucas?" Seena asked "well, Jacob's bored without a friend around, and Jackie wants to meet Michael, the meowth that works at the pokemart, I can probably talk to Michael tonight, and, I had an Idea that maybe Garchomp would be interested in being Jacob's friend, after Abomasnow tells them what Julian told him, they should be more open to us..."  
>Abomasnow turned around and said "how do you know what we talked about?"<br>I responded by saying "I know, because, I knew Julian since before he evolved, and, I know what he'd have to tell you to get you to realise you're not so bad..."  
>"oh..." Abomasnow said, hanging his head<p>Julian's P.O.V When I had led the Abomasnow away from the children, I turned around to face him and asked "now, why are you beating yourself up?"<br>"because, I had been trained to hate humans, and, I was ordered to kill Lucas..."  
>"well" I started "no harm was done, and Lucas himself is trying to help you get back on your feet, it's clear he's forgiven you."<br>"maybe, but, I'm not so sure I can accept this so easily..."  
>hearing these words caused me to become quite irritated, I needed to tell him this, Lucas was right, I really wished that this wasn't the case, but, I was staring at a Fragment of my own past here, this abomasnow didn't know what I had done, when Lucas had blurted out his cause to the man who used to be my trainer, Abomasnow was knocked out "do you have ANY idea how it feels to actually take someone's life!" I shouted "what! NO!" the abomasnow angered back "Lucas was the first one I fought outside of other training pokemon"<br>"well..." I started "I do know how it feels..."  
>"what? how?" Abomasnow asked "it was the day I first met Lucas, that man ordered me to take the life of a weavile, the very same as the mother of the weavile with Lucas, her name was Sati..."<br>"how? how could he order such a thing? why couldn't you refuse?"  
>"because, he threatened to kill my partner, who was holding my two unborn children at the time, he threatened to kill one of his own pokemon, because I didn't want to kill one I had never met before...Lucas...saved us from this man, all he asked in return is that we protected Sati's grave, he considers us his friends, even Seena trusts us, and I killed her mother, I try not to think about it, Lucas told me that I wasn't the one to blame, but, I still beat myself up over it, I regret the day I was ever caught by Team Galactic..." I was drained, I could barely speak after this, I needed to clear my head "I'm sorry about this, I can't believe you had to do something like that..."<br>"yeah, just think of what that man would've done if YOU had hesitated to attack, he could have had you killed..." I said, reminding him of that man's nature "well then, I'm glad Lucas acted the way he did..." the abomasnow said back, smiling slightly "ever since I met Lucas, my life has been getting better" I said "I guess you could say mine has too, LUcas actually introduced me to someone"  
>"really?" I said, thinking to myself "wonder if Lucas would have done that for me if I wasn't already with Tira at the time?", "might I ask who?"<br>"the blissey working at the pokemon centre, she really liked me when I met her, Lucas just helped us to start talking with each other, things just, elevated from there" the Abomasnow said, he was starting to blush now, I felt I had to ask "have you two, BEEN together yet?" I couldn't be so blunt about this, I didn't have it in me "well, Lucas asked this morning and, yes, we have" the abomasnow replied "do you want to leave snowpoint at anytime in the near future?" I asked, seemingly out of the blue...  
>"no, I was born here, even during my time with Team Galactic, I still wanted to return here"<br>"well, I'm sure you'll keep some people happy with this decision, Lucas doesn't want to keep you with him, he only sought to rehabilitate you. Lucas has a dream, he wants to travel Sinnoh, originally, he said he didn't want to have pokemon fight for him, but, he seems open about bringing pokemon with him, I was thinking about asking him to bring me and my family with him..." I said, starting to walk back towards the are where everyone else was, abomasnow started after me saying "well, you should ask him, he seems to consider you a friend..."  
>"also" I started, "I want you to tell gyarados and garchomp what I told you, I would've told you all, if you had all gone with Lucas..."<br>the abomasnow responded, now withing earshot oof the others "I'll tell the other two back at the centre, I still can't believe someone could act that way..."

Seena's P.O.V "Okay, this should be far enough, now, what's been happening lately?" Tira asked, turning back to me "well, I entered my heat cycle..."  
>"I know, I also know that it's been ended prematurely, I'm not making any conclusions, I wan't to hear you say it"<br>"very well" I started "but first, I need to know, did your latest encounter with Julian leave you...expecting?"  
>"maybe I'll tell you after you let me in on what YOU did..." Tira said, a smile forming on her mouth,<br>"fine, I suppose this is the best time to say it...I...mated with Lucas..." as I said this, I felt myself blushing heavily "at last, you finally did it, and you're asking me if I'm expecting? what about you?" Tira asked "well, I don't want to have kids right now, I do want to later, but, just not now, I asked the Blissey at the pokemon centre if there was something I could do, and she handed me a box of pills, that I could take 2 of before an 'encounter' to prevent pregnancy from occuring afterwards "so...that's a no then?"  
>"I guess so" I responded "anyways, will you tell me now?"<br>"okay, I've had my fun with you" Tira said, still smiling "yes, I am..."  
>"are you...happy to have more kids?" I asked "of course, I was so happy when Jacob and Jackie entered my world, but, they don't seem to get along, hopefully, the new child, or children will have a personality that matches with at least one of them, I do want them to be friends, but, they seem to be from different worlds..." Tira said, her smile had disappeared at the end of this comment "siblings quarreling is very natural" I said to her "I've never met any siblings who consistantly get along"<br>"well, there's nothing for it now, but to hope, I guess" Tira said "is that everything you needed to know?" I asked "yeah, I'm done with you, for now..." Tira said, poking out her tongue at me and smiling "well fine, I didn't want to talk to you anymore anyways!" I said laughing slighlty, before heading back to Lucas.

Lucas's P.O.V.  
>I looked at Abomasnow, hanging his head and said "well, that seems to be it" before turning to the others and asking "was there anything else anyone wanted to ask?"<br>Julian stepped forward and asked "Lucas, you're still planning on travelling Sinnoh right?"  
>"yes, but I won't be leaving snowpoint for a little while yet..."<br>"well, when you DO decide it's time to leave, can you take us with you?"  
>hearing this, Jacob's ears pricked up, before he turned to me and shouted "CAN YOU!"<br>"well, I did originally want you to take care of...you know...but, she's told us that won't be necessary, apparently, she can hear us from anywhere..."  
>"who can?" Jacob asked "Uxie..." I said, not mentioning Sati, I didn't want him to find out about this until at least a while in the future "but, if you are going to come with me, I'll need to assign pokeballs to you all, I won't keep you in the pokeballs themselves, but, it will stop you from being caught by other trainers, the only reason, however, that I would return you to the pokeballs, would be if you needed medical attention, I could carry you, but, it wouldn't be particularly easy..." I said, scanning my head around them, looking for reactions, after I had finished, Tira said, "I don't want to travel yet, I'll need a little while first..."<br>"that's okay Tira, I understand..." I said, looking at her, I then turned to abomasnow and said "could you tell the others with you, they may want to consider my offer too..."  
>"okay, I'll let them know, but, I already decided, I'm going to stay here..."<br>"that's fine abomasnow, I understand why, I wouldn't ask you to do something you didn't want to"  
>"thank you Lucas..." abomasnow said, turning to head back to the pokemon centre "okay, I guess that's it" I said, before turning to jackie and waving her over to me, when she stopped in front of me, I picked her up, holding her in my arms before whispering to her "I'm going to be here for at least 2 weeks, meet Michael, and before I leave, tell me if you want to stay here or not, I won't force you to come with us if you don't want to" while I whispered this to her, I made it look like I was merely rubbing her back, we were a decent distance from the others, so only Seena and Jackie could hear me, after I put Jackie back down Jacob decided he wanted me to do the same for him, so he wandered over to me asking me to pick him up, I did so without hesitation, but, I whispered to him, "stay quiet about this, but, I was planning on Garchomp being your friend, but now, if you travel with me, you'll meet all sorts of pokemon..."<br>Jacob responded by looking up to me and smiling, after I had held him for about the same amount of time as I had held Jackie, I put him down too, saying "okay, I'll see you guys later!" to the family of pokemon.  
>"bye Lucas!" Jacob shouted back to me "we'll see you later then" Julian said "I hope we can travel together soon" Tira said,<br>while Jackie simply nodded to me.  
>I nodded back to Jackie before turning to Seena and walking back to the pokemon centre with her... <p>


	8. Chapter 8 a new threat revealed

Over the next week, I noticed some wild pokemon knew that I could understand them, this was a relief to me, maybe I wouldn't have to explain it so often now.  
>On the second night of the first week, I headed over to the pokemart to talk to Michael.<br>when I arrived Michael greeted me happily, saying "you're coming here more often now I see"  
>I responded to this by saying "yeah, but, I'm planning on leaving Snowpoint soon..."<br>Michael was a little shocked to hear this, he replied with "I thought you were living here..." "well, I didn't originally even intend on spending more than a week here, when I met Seena though, things really changed, I have no regrets about the meeting though..."  
>Michael responded with " *sigh* it must be nice to have someone care about you that way..."<br>I was a little surprised, I don't remember even talking to him about Seena before this "how did you know?..." I asked, still very surprised.  
>"I have to assume from the amount of time you've been here, and the fact that you've only stayed here as long as you did as a result of meeting this 'Seena' I believe you really care about them, I want to know how that feels..."<br>I replied by saying "Seena was a Sneasel who had just lost her mother when I first met her, originally, I stayed so Seena could adjust to living without a parent, but, I've also made friends here, you're one of them, other friends though, have a child, a child who appears to be interested in meeting you."  
>"really?" Michael asked, wondering who I was talking about "a Glameow, named Jackie, she wanted to meet you..."<br>"well, can you tell her, I'm here every night then?"  
>"I already have, she could arrive any night between now and about next friday"<br>When I finished saying this, I heard an eerily familiar voice asking "what are you doing here Lucas?"  
>I turned around to see Jackie, she was already here, she had just turned up now...<br>I turned around to face Michael and said "Well, speak of the devil" before picking Jackie up and placing her on the counter, She turned back to me saying "thank you Lucas" before turning to face Michael again "I hear you're the one named Michael..."  
>I cut in to say," well, I'm gonna go grab some stuff, it might take me a while though"<br>Michael turned to me and said "yeah, you know the drill" I noticed he seemed pretty distacted, but, then again Jackie WAS sitiing right in front of him I turned to go get some stuff, I was purposefully going to spend more time here than I needed to, I think Jackie would have preferred me to be in close proxomity anyway,  
>I looked around the aisles, noticing some new stock, they had a new type of potion, called a max potion, actually, it may not be that new, all I knew was, I had never seen it before, I started to think about all the pokemon that would accompany me on my travels, and turned to the pokeballs, grabbing another 10.<br>I started thinking "if Jackie decided to stay here, the hardest part would probably be convincing Tira, I have a feeling I could have Abomasnow look after her, Michael's trainer could take her in, or, maybe Jackie could live at the pokemon centre, there are a lot of options here" I started to smile to myself with this knowledge, I knew Jackie would be safe here...  
>I then turned and headed to the accessory section, something was new here too, there were items I had never seen before, and they looked mighty handy, there was a watch with an in-built compass, I knew I should grab that, next to it was a phone with a map system, that looked handy...upon closer inspection, it had a gen-3 pokedex built into it, I thought to myself "gen-3? does that mean it has the data of all the pokemon from Hoenn, johto and kanto? I heard Professor birch was working on that a couple of years ago, but, I didn't know there were plans to intergrate it into anything else..."<br>Looking at the price tags I saw that they were really expensive "if I'm gonna get those, I guess I might need to get a job here for the next 2 weeks, but, what about Seena? I can't just leave her on her own, maybe, Candice knows something I could do..."  
>as I thought about this, I remembered "wait, Candice told me about Snowpoint temple, maybe it has some relics of value inside?"<br>I knew I didn't even need these, I'd been fine so far, and my new traits could help me far more than these devices ever could...  
>slightly disappointed, I turned to the next aisle, training items, I decided it would be best to grab some full heals, I never knew what I could encounter in my travels and it would be best to be prepared, I quickly scooped up 8, I calculated in my head "okay, full heals are 600 each, 8 of them should be 4800, combined with the ten pokeballs, I should be at 6800" looking in my wallet, I saw that about half of the 30,000 I had originally brought with me was gone "I'm gonna need to find some way of making money if I want to keep travelling like this, I could fight trainers, but, most probably wouldn't let me, and the ones that would, well, they may be 'less than reputable'... Maybe, Julian would be intersted in becoming an official registered pokemon? from what I've seen, he is pretty strong..."<br>my trance-like state quickly faded when I felt something rub up against me, it was Jackie, I crouched down and asked "have you made a decision Jackie?"  
>the little glameow turned her head up and responded "yes, and I would like to stay here"<br>I replied "well, it may be hard to convince your parents to let you stay here, but, I've been thinking, maybe Abomasnow could look after you? from the sounds of it, he might be living in the pokemon centre with Beatrice now"  
>Jackie responded to me by saying "well, that does sound good, but, I wouldn't want to interrupt anything going on between them..."<br>"wow" I started "so young, yet you're already so mature, maybe it won't be so hard for your parents to see your point of view..."  
>"thanks Lucas" Jackie said, blushing slightly from my compliment "anyway" I started "it's getting late, maybe you should head back"<br>"okay Lucas, if you think so" Jackie said, before turning around and heading out through the front door, "bye Michael..." she said as she passed.  
>I walked up to the counter with my items, after I had payed for them, I asked "so, what do you think?"<br>"about what?" he asked "about Jackie..." I said "well, she's very nice, maybe...she's who I could be looking for"  
>"from the sounds of it" I started "she's looking too..."<br>after I said this, I heard a small creaking, looking behind me, I saw a sneasel, poking it's head around the corner at me, it didn't look happy...  
>"hey there little fella" I said, trying not to upset it.<br>It turned to me and said "consider this your first and final warning, stay away from our kind!" after he said this he ran off, I turned the corner in time to see him disappear into some bushes.  
>"he's fast" I thought, before thinking "who does he think he is, telling me to stay away from their kind, he couldn't possibly mean Seena, could he? if so, why didn't this sneasel confront me earlier?"<br>I started to get worried, why would a sneasel be so xenophobic as to threaten me about this, then I remembered, Seena said that her and Sati WERE part of a Hunting group, I started to think I understood why Seena didn't want to go back, this may have had something to do with the fact that her father was Human too... maybe, this is why he had to leave when he did...

Sneasel's P.O.V I hurried back to the pack leader, he wanted us to confirm the target before talking to him about this.  
>when I arrived I quickly said "Pack leader Ravan, I have confirmed the Identity of Lucas West, he is the man who is currently with the daughter of Sati"<br>he responded by saying "so the sins of the mother have passed to the child? Sati knew that laying with a human was forbidden, but she still did it, and now her daughter does the same? we shall do to this man what we did to Jonah Michaels, if he does not leave of his own will, we will drive him out, if we cannot drive him out, he will be destroyed, Sati's child shall be dealt with afterwards..."  
>"yes Ravan, but, I must ask, why did we not intervene and help Sati in her time of need? she was one of us, after all"<br>"how dare you question me! we did not aid her because she revealed her terrible secret to her child, she now knows of her human father, we had warned her that her life would be forfeit if she told her child this, we only allowed her to live because she was one of us, and now, her daughter echoes her actions, but, she will not be so lucky, after all, she's half human herself..."  
>"we've had some reports Ravan, they seem to suggest that Lucas can fight..."<br>"pah! a human! how could a human stand up to us!" Ravan started cackling after he had said this I had heard that Sati's compassion was her weakness, that she originally helped Jonah in a time of need and eventually fell in love with him, all I knew was, these acts were forbidden, and those who were caught were punished, we had been watching them closely, these two, when we had heard that they had layed together, that was when we knew we had to act, events were repeating as they had 4 and a half years ago...

Lucas's P.O.V when I arrived back at my room, I saw Seena sitting on the bed, I moved to the bed and sat down beside her and I asked "why was a Sneasel telling me to "Stay away from our kind"?"  
>"why would I know anything about that?" Seena asked, starting to make a panicked expression "I have to assume, that this is a reason why your mother and yourself broke away from this group living here?"<br>"...yes, mother always said they were cruel and would unjustly treat humans, before mother died, she told me that my father was human, I then knew, I could never return to them, they must of thought I was a freak..." Seena said, a sorrowful expression on her face "they would treat people like this often?" I asked "yes, if a human even wandered into their territory, they would attack them"  
>"I have to know, do you think this is why your father had to leave?"<br>"not orignally no, but, I do think so now, I can't believe he would do something like this..."  
>"he?" I asked "Ravan, when he became the leader via rotation, he refused to step down, he started enforcing worse and worse rulings, that's why Mother took me away from them..."<br>"Seena, are you worried about them?" I asked "there may be some insurgency within the group, but, Ravan was always considered the strongest of our kind, others will follow his rule..." this made me wonder, if the hunt would follow it's strongest member, what if I bested Ravan? would they listen to me?  
>"Seena" I started "maybe I can help, if I beat Ravan, maybe I could change the hunt's ways..."<br>"maybe" Seena responded "but, I doubt Ravan would fight fairly, especially if matched up against a opponent whom he personally despises"  
>I knew I had to do this, not just for Seena, but for Sati, AND Jonah " I don't care if he isn't fair, I know now, I have to do this, if he decides to issue a threat to me, because I am with you, I will defend my choices, if he has issued a threat against you? well, he'd better be prepared for a fight, and, if I find out he's the reason you never met your father? well, he's going to have some answering to do..." I was really angry, I wanted to take care of this now.<br>"Seena..." I started "do you know where they could be now?"  
>Seena had a worried expression rise on her face "please don't do this, I don't want you getting hurt because of me..."<br>"it's not because of you, Seena, it's because of US" I said, I wasn't just going to back down, I had a feeling they wouldn't leave us to ourselves "Seena..." I started "if I let them do what they intend, they will force us apart, I will never let that happen..."  
>"but, what if he has others helping him?..."<br>"then, it will be all the more embarassing to him when he loses..." I said, nothing will stop me from doing this "Seena, I promise you, I will fight him, and, I WILL WIN..."  
>this statement calmed her, whenever I promised something, I delivered, Seena knew this "be strong Lucas, come back to me, and remember, I'll always love you, no matter what happens..." when Seena had finished this she gave me a soft kiss on the lips, I got up, and turned to her saying "I'll be back soon, don't leave the room, and, don't answer the door unless you hear my voice, I may not be their only target..."<br>"I will be careful, please, return alive..." Seena said, her worry had become painfully obvious, Ravan may be strong, but, I will not back down, my conviction shall lead me through this...  
>when I left the room, I passed by Beatrice, "good evening Lucas!" she said, she seemed happy, upon turning I noticed, she had an egg now, this just served as another reason I had to get through this, I simply nodded to her, trying not to show any sign of anger, before heading out through the front door "they'll be at the far edge of lake Acuity..." I thought to myself as I started to move faster, I quickly passed through to the Acuity lakefront, turning to Sati's grave and offering a quick prayer "Sati, if you can hear me, watch over your daughter in my absence, I'm not just doing this for her, but myself, Jonah, and you, not to mention, future generations, let love be their guide, as it was ours..."<br>when I finished saying this, I turned and continued through to lake Acuity, when I reached the area, I started to notice, there were other wild pokemon here, did the Hunt hold control over them too? I sincerely hoped not, they didn't deserve this cruel treatment, as I reached the opposite edge, I called out to Ravan "Ravan! I KNOW you're there! SHOW YOURSELF!"  
>A weavile slowly appeared from the bushes, glaring at me "are you the one called Ravan?" I asked, furiously the weavile didn't respond, slowly backing away into the bushes, it's glare never leaving it's face.<br>"boss? The one called Lucas is here..." I heard the weavile say, I heard a deeper, Male voice say "fool! never call me boss! you are to call me Ravan, and nothing else..."  
>"yes Ravan!" I heard the first voice say, fear starting to shake it's voice.<br>"this Human, why does he approach us now?" I heard the second voice say, at this point, I cut in "I'm here because, you have issued a threat upon me! I'm here to see if you are willing to back it up, or, if you're nothing but a coward!" I wanted to provoke him, maybe this would cause him to fight me on his own, in a flustered state "a coward! how dare you! I am the Leader of this Hunt, and I deserve repect!"  
>the figure that this voice was linked to slowly emerged from the bushes, it was strange, this Weavile was darker in colour than I had seen before, he was a Jet Black, instead of a navy-like deep blue, I then quickly thought "maybe, his father was human too..." I then realized, this could be a potential weakness, something like that suddenly being revealed could prevent the others from listening to him "so, a human wishes to stand up to the mighty Ravan! don't make me laugh!"<br>"wow, you sure are full of yourself, what are you, a Narcissist?"  
>when I said this, he started getting angrier "good" I thought "he'll be more likely to make a mistake this way"<br>"you realize you stand no chance, human?" this weavile said to me, suddenly smirking "really!" I responded "then I assume you haven't ssen me fight?"  
>"why would I need to see something like that, you are weak human, and we are strong..." he had a grin growing wider as he said this "well, are you going to fight me or aren't you?" I said, taking up a fighting stance "what? you're serious? hah! I'll give you one last chance, if you leave, and leave Sati's daughter to us, we'll let you live"<br>"never, leaving Seena, is something that I would never do!" I shouted, startingto feel strange, almost like when my spark first ignited "you're a fool Lucas, just like Jonah, but, he left, after I personally made him leave..."  
>"what did you do!" I shouted, suddenly feeling myself become that much angrier "he was weak, like all humans, when I assaulted him, he fled, leaving Sati to us, the way it should be!" he shouted, clenching his claws together "...do you realize, how it feels to be torn away from those you love!" I shouted, he clearly had no idea the reprucussions of his actions "Seena never knew her father, BECAUSE OF YOU!"<br>"he was a human, he did not deserve Sati, just as you do not deserve her daughter, even if she is a half-breed..."  
>that was it, I was going to say it "so, Seena's a half-breed! is she some kind of freak to you!" "yes! she is the result of a forbidden act..."<br>"so..." I started, a small smile creeping onto my face "she's just like you then..."  
>"WHAT! how did you!"<br>"it's your colouring, it would've been natural otherwise..." as I said this, I started to look around at the rest of the pokemon who had gathered there, a collective look of disbelief was on their faces "it's...it's not true!" Ravan shouted "yes it is, and you know it! you've been taking out this frustration on humans ever since!" I shouted, once again taking up my fighting stance "I am still the strongest one here, half-breed or no, and I will destroy you for this humiliation!"  
>as he shouted this, he launched himself at me, claws ready, I quickly moved to the side, getting slashed alongthe side of my arm, spinning to look at where he had landed, he turned around, licking my blood off his claw "don't say I didn't give you a chance..." he said before disappearing, he had gone into a faint attack, I couldn't see him, so, I did my best to dodge, he managed to leave 2 slashes on my leg before reappearing, I started to feel faint, My eyes were closing on their own, I slowly fell to my knees "what did I tell you!" I heard him shout "he is nothing but a weak, feeble HUMAN!" I could see it again, my silhouette, burning with an orange aura, but suddenly, two small flames appeared over my eyes, I then snapped back, opening my eyes to see Ravan jumping at me "prepare to die, human!" I heard him shout, but, something was strange, he looked like he was moving slower that he was a moment ago, I quickly rolled out of the way, completely avoiding him, I turned to face him, seeing him start another faint attack, but, he didn't disappear this time, I could see his silhouette darting towards me, I quickly held back my arm, readying a mach punch, when he was right in front of me, I released it, nailing him in the ribs "gih!" I heard him shout, falling to his knees, reappearing, he was winded, he looked up at me and said "it was nothing...but...a lucky shot human, and your luck just ran out, when he said this, he tried to claw at my legs, only to have one rise to meet him, kicking him in the jaw, he fell backwards, a small trail of blood had started to leave his mouth, he quickly recovered, feeling around his mouth and looking into his hand, he saw it, he was bleeding "No-one has made me bleed before! and after today, no-one ever will again!"<br>he launched himself at me again, preparing an ice punch, I quickly readied my own fire punch, when he threw his hand forward, I met it with my own, clashing his ice with my fire, knocking us both back,  
>I slid backwards from the force, as did he, when I came to rest, I saw him disappear again, he tried to run around me and hit me from behind, only to have my hand grab him by his claw, I used his force to throw him, sending him quite a distance away, only to see him get up again, trying the same attack, I held my position, ready to counter his attempt, when I saw his silhouette, he stood still for a short while, before attempting to take me by surprise, I landed another mach punch, to his left arm this time, he managed to land a slash on the front of my torso, and another on my side during this attack,<br>I didn't care if I was bleeding, I had something to prove here, I needed to defeat this weavile, my life, and my love, rested on this fight, I couldn't lose!  
>when I saw the wevile again, he was grabbing his arm, I had hit him quite hard it seemed "it seems I underestimated you human, how are you able to fight like this?"<br>"I'm only doing what any human is capable of!"  
>"you LIE! how could a human fight like a pokemon!" he shouted as he launched himself at me "BECAUSE WE ARE THE SAME!" I shouted as I launched myself at him, readying a blaze kick he had managed to land another slash on my torso, above the other, but, I had managed to hit him with the full impact of my kick, he was thrown to the side, blood trailing from his mouth, when he landed, he said "heh...humans and pokemon are the same?..." before fainting, I had done it, I had finally proved that I could fight for myself, in front of an audience no less.<br>I turned to the pokemon that stared at me and said "if you meet any others, tell them what happened this day, I want this event to be known as the day humans and pokemon started merging together again..." I said, as blood trailed from my mouth "some weaviles and sneasels looked at me, getting ready to fight "I'm not here to fight anyone else, I only needed to overpower your leader, if I'm correct, that makes me your leader now, doesn't it?"  
>when I said this, the pokemon returned to normal stances, one of the sneasels asked "is this true, has Ravan...lost?"<br>a weavile turned to it and responded "you saw it happen, did you not? this man has beaten Ravan..."  
>in that moment, an image of Sati ren through my mind, I heard her voice say "tell them..."<br>I then turned to them and said "yes, I have beaten Ravan, and since I am now your leader... I make the decisions, my first decision is that it is no longer forbidden for humans and pokemon to be together, I must ask you all, to disband, and pusue your own dreams, your own love. This Hunt is officially disbanded as of today!"  
>the pokemon turned to me in disbelief, was this really happening? could one man change so much in such little time?<br>a sneasel looked at me and asked "but, who will be our leader now?"  
>I responded "you don't NEED leaders, you never did, all you need, is your family"<br>when I said this, I heard the word echo through my mind "Family..." it rose so many questions to me, "where are they? are they still alive? why haven't I met them?"  
>a Weavile turned to me and asked "what will happen to Ravan now?"<br>"I'll leave that up to him, I'll take him to the pokemon centre, but, when he has healed, I will give him his options.  
>If Ravan would seek redemption, it would be a long path... if he would seek a rematch, I wouldn't decline...and, if he would seek leadership again, I would inform him that the Hunt was already disbanded I pulled one of the 2 spare pokeballs I always kept on my person out, before catching Ravan with one, as I started to leave, I heard a small voice say "thank you!"<br>when I turned around, I was greeted by an infant sneasel, I knelt down to pat it on the head, before saying "you're more than welcome, now, you should be with your parents"  
>after I said this the little sneasel nodded before running back to 2 adult weaviles, one of them said "we won't forget this kindness, Ravan was a cruel pokemon, he would only push his own ideas forward, completely oblivious to anyone else..."<br>"a being like that, human or pokemon, doesn't deserve leadership..." I said as I continued back to the pokemon centre...


	9. Chapter 9 hopes for redemption

as I returned to the pokemon centre, I started feeling the full sting of Ravan's attacks, glaring at the pokeball that now contained him, I said "you're lucky I'm a forgiving person" but continued in my head "Seena, however, may not be..."  
>inspecting my fresh wounds, I noticed, they weren't as bad as the gash left by the Gyarados, these could heal much faster, but , they would leave significant scarring, my body would be completely covered now, the only place I had no scars previously was my right leg..."guess there's nothing I can do for it now..."<br>still, I could continue on, only pain, no debilitation was caused, as I reached the pokemon centre, I saw some passers by giving me some very worried expressions, I was bleeding from 5 different spots on my body, when I entered the pokemon centre, Beatrice met my form with a terrified expression "Oh my goodness! What happened!"  
>"don't worry, it's not as bad as it looks, I probably need some stitching though..." after I finished this, I placed the pokeball containing Ravan on the counter, saying "HE happened, by the way..."<br>"why have you brought him here?" Beatrice asked "because, I can't let myself harm him, even if he hates me, it's not in my nature"  
>while I was saying this, I suddenly noticed nurse joy walking around the corner, reacting to Beatrice's shouting, I froze up, she didn't know about this...<br>"Lucas...are you talking to Beatrice?"  
>"...yes...but, that's not important now, I need some medical assistance, also, this guy does too, but, he may be unpredictable so...be careful"<br>"yes Lucas, we'll see to this straight away"  
>"wait, I need to talk to Seena first..."<br>"okay Lucas..." nurse Joy said, waiting for me when I approached the room, I called out "Seena? I'm back..."  
>the door slowly opened, Seena looking at me, she looked scared, but also relieved "lucas! you're okay!" she shouted, wrapping me in an embrace "I told you Seena, I would win..."<br>"does that mean?"  
>"yes, he's been defeated, I caught him, and brought him here, I had a feeling you may want to 'talk' to him..."<br>"I appreciate it Lucas, but... I can't let anger overtake my worry for you right now, please, get some help..."  
>"I am Seena, nurse joy is waiting for me, I'll be back soon"<br>when I said this, I looked at the time, it was 2:32 a.m.  
>I had completely lost track of time, since I left the pokemart, turning to Seena I said "you don't have to wait up, if you want to go to sleep, it's fine, I promise...I'll be there when you wake up."<br>"no Lucas, I'll wait for you" Seena said, meeting my eyes with a look of concern.  
>"okay Seena, I'll try to take as little time as possible"<br>after I had said this, Seena, still holding me, planted a kiss on my lips, while she was doing this, I heard a male voice say "fine, you caught me, but I'm not staying in tha-woah!" I turned around to see Ravan, he had broken out of the ball and, he seemed to have seen our little display "so...this is Sati's daughter?" he asked I turned around and said "I didn't catch you because I wanted to keep you, I only did it so you could get medical assistance, so go with nurse joy, don't make me knock you out again" when I said this, I shook my fist at Ravan.  
>"feh! you got lucky! that's all-wait, you brought me here to, help me?" Ravan said, quickly becoming surprised at my actions.<br>"that's exactly why you're here" I said, rolling my eyes slightly "just, go and wait with nurse joy"  
>after I said this, Ravan gave a coy look and said "fine..." before walking back to the front counter "well" I started "things are about to get annoying" as I said this I turned to follow Ravan, when I reached them, we moved to the surgery floor, I sat on one of the operating tables, and Ravan sat on the opposite one, before asking "so...does it hurt?" giving me a sly smile "oh, shut it..." I said as nurse joy was giving me a curious look, clearly wondering what Ravan was saying, I turned to nurse joy and said "he's just being a jerk, want me to translate for you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow "oh, only if you want to..." the nurse said,<br>Ravan turned to me and said "I'm a jerk? you're a jerk!" crossing his arms and cocking his head "he just said I'm the jerk" I said to nurse Joy "oh... well, I'll get started then" nurse joy said, pulling out some gauze, disinfectant and a needle I turned to Ravan and asked "where does it hurt for you?"  
>Ravan responded "mainly my pride..." he said, rolling his eyes.<br>"I'm being serious, if you want to be difficult, you can NOT have medical attention..." I said as I removed my shirt so the nurse had better access to my wounds, looking at my scarred torso, Ravan's eyes went wide, and he asked "how many fights have you been in!"  
>"that doesn't matter now, tell me, where are you hurt?" I responded, pulling focus back to Ravan "well, my jaw hurts alot, mainly from that kick you gave me..." he said, giving me an angry look "hey, YOU provoked me into the fight by issuing the initial threat, who do you think you are to say what's right for everyone?"<br>"well" he started "I am, or, WAS, the leader of the Hunt, they fell under my rule..." He said, as I started to feel the slight sting of the disinfectant "well, I'm not the leader..." I said "what! but, you beat me..."  
>"well, in that case, I WAS their new leader for about thirty seconds, I disbanded the Hunt, and, I changed your previous rulings"<br>"so...you managed to undo eveything I had done over years...in thirty seconds?"  
>"well" I started "if anyone ELSE in the Hunt wanted to keep you as leader, they would have fought me, but, no-one did, as I see it, they didn't like what you did..."<br>"WHAT!" he shouted "I thought some of them liked my rulings!"  
>"I doubt it, I met no resistance..." I said, before continuing "...why do you hate humans?" this question sparked the interest of nurse joy, as she started stitching up the cut on my left arm "my father...he was human"<br>"I know that much" I said "but, he was a cruel man, he left just after I was born, of his own will"  
>"that doesn't seem to be enough for a hatred of humans..." I said, before he continued "he took mother with him, and left me on my own"<br>"oh..." I said, suddenly realizing his situation seemed to be a lot like mine "I had to live on my own for my whole life, and, the one I loved... she too, was claimed by a human..."  
>I paused at this "...Sati?" I asked "she broke my heart, she went with HIM, that Jonah, all because he knew what we were saying..."<br>I froze up, thinking to myself "but, Uxie told me I was the only one"  
>"and now YOU, you have claimed the one that could've been MY daughter, you remind me Too much of Jonah, you know what we say as well..."<br>"now wait a minute!" I said, becoming annoyed "why would you act this way? you're dwelling on the past here, and you made the entire Hunt suffer for it, maybe THEY had humans that THEY loved? but, you stopped them...all because you have a personal problem with humans? I've learned over the years, we all vary, you can't just generalize about us, or yourselves..."  
>"what makes you think you have the right to say these things to me! you don't know what I've been through!"<br>"...you're wrong..." I said, shutting my eyes and clenching my fists "really! well . what do YOU know of suffering!" Ravan shouted "first of all, I NEVER met my parents, they just left me in Celestic town, I recently learned my father was a pokemon, and I had to deal with you trying to rip me apart from the one I love, all because you hate me for just being human, even though, I'm only half-human...just like you...and Seena..."  
>after I said this, Ravan looked down, before asking "why didn't you tell me this? we wouldn't have had to fight..."<br>"yes we would have" I said "I wasn't fighting for me tonight, I was fighting for Seena, for sati, Jonah, AND future generations...and now...it seems, I was fighting for you too..."  
>"what do you mean?" Ravan asked, looking up at me, a single tear had fallen from his eye, he must have been trying to hide it from me "if I hadn't fought you, you would have never learned...and started to change..."<br>"change?" he asked me "yes, I can see small changes in you already, your tone is changing, and, I bet you never told anyone else what you had just told me..."  
>"no...I hadn't" Ravan said, turning his head up in thought "do you understand what I meant when I said we are the same?"<br>"not really..." ravan said "it turns out, humans WERE the same as pokemon, but, we separated, over many, many years, we changed..."  
>"but you, you are more similar to us than others..." Ravan said, at this point I turned to nurse joy and said "it's his jaw, look at that..."<br>"oh, okay Lucas" nurse joy said to me, finishing stitching my left arm "I am different because of something called the primal spark, it lays dormant within all of us, I seek to show others how to achieve this"  
>"wait, you're trying to make humans more like...like us?" Ravan asked "yes, I'm trying to change things..." I said, starting to smile "..." Ravan stayed silent, instead, he stood up, walked over and stood before me, holding out his claw "I want to help you..." he said I was shocked, was this someting he wanted too? "Ravan, if you truly wish to help me, you're going to have to prove YOUR conviction..." I said, withdrawing my hand, I didn't want him to think I would agree to this so easily, after all, he had NOT shown kindness previously, and I had the others words to go on here...<br>"what, what did you have in mind?" he asked, maybe he really did want to help me?  
>"first of all, you'll have to make amends with the mistakes you made in the past, if you had truly been watching me before, you'd have noticed, I know of the area where Jonah lives and, I know where Sati rests..." I said, giving a sombre look "it's going to be hard Lucas, I made him leave, after all, and, I may have had some unresolved feelings for Sati that stopped me from intervening in her end..."<br>"Sati will be more forgiving" I started "she KNEW she would lose her life that day... Jonah may be hard to deal with, after all, I've never met him, but, I think the hardest of all...will be..."  
>"...Seena..." He said, ending my statement, before asking "...do you truly love her?" giving me a stern look "of course I do, she's always been there for me, and I've always been there for her, at least, after we met, that is..."<br>"when DID you meet?" he asked "almost three months ago, I didn't jump into anything, I originally hadn't planned on meeting anyone, I just wanted to travel Sinnoh...then, when I started hearing your voices, she told me..."  
>"and when did that happen?"<br>"she first told me she loved me about 4 weeks ago..." I said, getting even more of a curious response from nurse joy.  
>"but, I only heard you had 'intimacy' with her yesterday..." he said, slightly blushing "like I said" I continued "I didn't jump into anything, I waited for her..." I responded, giving a stern look to him "I feel like such a fool" Ravan said, frowning "you didn't deserve my hostility..."<br>"I've dealt with this before" I responded "guilt always strikes my attackers when I talk to them, so far...you are the fourth one I've talked to, in Snowpoint alone..."  
>"I feel so...terrible for my actions" Ravan said, letting a single tear fell from his eye, nurse joy interrupted, whilst working on my leg "the others are doing fine...by the way"<br>"thanks Nurse" I said, turning to Ravan, before continuing "I helped them, I can help you too..."  
>"who are these...others?" he asked "an Abomasnow, a Garchomp and a Gyarados, they were being used by team Galactic, when I brought them here, they were stricken with Guilt, they may still feel some of this guilt, but, they have been getting better, and that's all that matters..."<br>"how? how can you help me? am I not beyond help?"  
>"no-one is beyond help, no-one..." I said Ravan Jumped up onto the operating table, sitting next to me "you...really think so?" He asked "I KNOW so,if I can help the stunky who was forced into killing Sati, I can help you..."<br>"What!" this statement seemed to offend him "He didn't have a choice, his mate was being held at knife-point, and, she was carrying his children at the time..."  
>"was this team Galactic again?" he asked, he had calmed down "yes, I want to stop them myself but, I've been told that it's impossible..." I said, this got me wondering, who WAS going to stop Team Galactic? and why was I unable to do so?<br>"they can't be THAT strong..." Ravan said, giving me a curious look "I don't know, I have to trust what I've been told on the subject..."  
>"why? who's voice carries that much authority?" he asked, I then realized, Nurse joy could hear everything I was saying, when I looked at her, she was giving me a strange look, I couldn't let her know about uxie "I'll tell you later" I said, turning to Ravan, before asking the nurse "was there anything YOU wanted to know?"<br>"yes..." she started "who were you talking about before?"  
>"you know that sneasel I originally brought back here the first time I arrived?" I responded, raising an eyebrow "yes..." she said, starting to piece things together "well, she's who I was talking about" I said "she...told you she loved you?" the nurse asked, blushing slightly "yes, why do you ask?" I answered "and you've?..." she continued "yes, is there something so wrong about that? if you had been fully listening, you'd realise, humans and pokemon WERE the same at one point..."<br>"yes...it's just, a lot to take in" she said, before continuing "I'm sorry if it seemed like I didn't approve of your relationship, it's just, not as common..."  
>"well, Seena, myself AND the Weavile sitting here now, we are all results of these relationships, maybe they're more common than you think?"<br>"oh..." the nurse said, blushing "sorry..."  
>"why? there's nothing to apologize for..." I said, smiling slightly at the nurse, I turned back to Ravan and asked "...do you want to find YOUR parents?"<br>Ravan had an angry look rise on his face before responding with "I only wish to find my Mother, I don't want to see, HIM"  
>"I understand" I started "how it can feel...but, you had them, albeit briefly...I know that THAT would be worse than not having them at all..."<br>"how could you possibly know that?" Ravan asked me "growing up without my parents, never knowing them in the first place, I became independant very quickly"  
>"did you ever...let them go? from your mind, I mean..." Ravan asked me "no, I've never stopped thinking about them, I wanted to at least know who they WERE..."<br>"what makes you so sure that they're gone?" Ravan asked, this concept made me very angry, if they weren't gone, then what is their excuse for never meeting me?  
>"they're gone... at least...to me" I said, another sombre look rising on my face, Nurse joy had just finished stitching up my leg, she turned to me and said "the other cuts aren't as deep, just wrapping them in guaze should be enough"<br>"thanks Nurse" I said, before continuing "could you take a look at Ravan now?" I finished, trying to change the subject from my parents "was there anything else?" Ravan asked "no..." I responded, looking at my new stitches Nurse joy quickly looked at Ravan's jaw, before saying "there's nothing major, just bruising, application of heat or ice would be best..."  
>"thanks" I said "that's good to know..."<br>I turned to ravan and said "well, looks like you'll be fine"  
>"fine, maybe, but, things will be strange, at least for a while, I've never been without the Hunt" Ravan said, looking down "look" I started "it's for the best, besides, you can stay here..."<br>when Nurse Joy heard this, she turned to Ravan and said "you can stay with the Garchomp and Gyarados"  
>I turned to Nurse Joy and asked "what about Abomasnow?"<br>"well" she started, blushing slightly "he's living in Beatrice's room now..."  
>"okay, so Ravan here will be with the other two then"<br>Ravan turned to me and said "I may be staying here now, but you're not leaving me behind..."  
>"I know, you need to see Jonah after all..." I said "yeah..." Ravan said, looking down "okay, you two can leave whenever you're ready" Nurse joy said to us, starting to lead us back to the main area, we both got up, I put my shirt back on and started following her, when we reached the main area, Beatrice said "if you'll follow me, I'll lead you to your room" to ravan "thanks" Ravan said, simply, and started following her, Nurse joy turned to me and asked "you've been very busy lately, haven't you?"<br>"yeah...and I'm going to be here for at least another two weeks"  
>"maybe you should take a few days off, I'm sure Seena would appreciate it"<br>"yeah...anyway, thanks again for your work here" I said, smiling at the Nurse "it's quite alright Lucas" She responded, I suddenly felt the urge to tell her "you know, I introduced the Abomasnow to Beatrice..."  
>"really?" she started "well, ever since, Beatrice has been a lot happier, so, thanks"<br>"I was quickly wondering" I started "was Beatrice YOUR first pokemon?"  
>"yes, she was given to me when I was 14, we've been best friends ever since" Nurse Joy said, smiling "that's nice to know" I said, returning the smile, before continuing "well, I'm going back to my room, I'll talk to you later"<br>I turned around and headed back to my room, as I was walking back I could hear the Garchomp say "well, you too huh?" well, it sounded like Ravan would have some more talking to do tonight, to say the least.  
>when I opened the door to my room, I saw Seena, she had fallen asleep, as I locked the door behind myself, I removed my shoes and shorts, and slid into bed next to her, kissing her on the forehead I said quietly "thanks for trying..." before wrapping my arms around her and drifting off to sleep myself <div> 


	10. Chapter 10 the spark is contagious?

as I slept, I saw it again, the silhouette of myself, still burning with a fiery glow, but, something was different, there where other silhouettes around mine, I mainly noticed three, they apperead to be human, and female, all three of them had a small flame growing inside them as well, but, one of them, their flame was growing faster.  
>"may-maylene?" I thought to myself, and I suddenly realised, the other two were Candice and Nurse Joy, were my abilites awakening theirs? I have had extended interactions with all three of them, I guess it made sense...<br>I then heard Uxie's voice, "I guess...I'm not asleep anymore..." I thought to myself, slowly opening my eyes, Uxie started talking to me, saying "what you're seeing, it's really happening, your spark...it's igniting others..."  
>"so" I started thinking "WHY is this happening?"<br>Uxie responded to me, saying "Humans have been so long without it, it must be an evolutionary reaction..."  
>"wait" I started, in my head "why didn't you know about this?"<br>"I'm...unsure, perhaps, I can only see the details of the ones with the spark?"  
>"maybe, but, why haven't you spoken with me for a while?" I thought "there was no need, I merely observed..."<br>"very well" I thought "I'm going to travel Sinnoh soon..."  
>"I'm very aware, but, I want you to do something, I want you to seek out my brother and sister, the beings of willpower and emotion..."<br>"I will, Uxie, but, might I ask why?"  
>"my thoughts are not reaching them, and I want them to know about you..."<br>"am I really THAT important?" I asked "...I can't say anymore, but, please, DO visit them..."  
>"I will Uxie, was there anything else you needed to say?"<br>"no...I'll leave you to your business now."  
>"okay, I guess I'll talk to you later then?"<br>"I'll contact you again before you leave..." Uxie said, her voice fading.  
>After Uxie had said her piece, I turned to look at the time "huh, 10:17..."<br>it was late, for me, at least, but then again, it WAS about 3:30 when I got to sleep last night, Turning to look at Seena, I suddenly noticed, she was wide awake "good morning Lucas" she said, kissing me, before continuing "I tried to wait for you, I really did..." a sad look rose on her face "it's okay Seena, it was pretty late when I got back anyway..." I said, trying to cheer her up "so..." Seena started "was Ravan as bad as you thought?"  
>"originally yes" I said, before continuing "...he's changing though..."<br>Seena gave me a strange look before asking "are you sure?"  
>"well, I'm not completely certain but, he agreed to make amends with his past..." I resonded, Seena gave me a curious look, asking "how did you manage to do this?"<br>"I don't know..." I started "but...he seemed to be astonished by the fact that I'm a half-born too..."  
>"too?" Seena asked "oh yeah!" I said, suddenly realising no-one else seemed to know what I knew "...Ravan has a human father too..."<br>"Really!" Seena blurted out, shocked at this new revelation "yes, I confronted him about it during the fight, and he admitted it during our visit to the surgery floor..."  
>"is this a reason why he hates humans?"<br>"one of them..." I said, unsure if I should tell Seena that Ravan had his own feelings for Sati...  
>"so..." I started "want to go see the others again today?"<br>"no, I'm happy just staying here...with you, Lucas" Seena said, smiling.  
>when she said this I started to blush, before saying "well, Nurse joy DID ask me to take a break..." while slowly getting up and continuing "I'll need to check on Ravan though..."<br>"maybe I should come with you, he may try to fight you again" Seena said, as I turned my attnetion back to her "no, no, I'll be fine, it's strange but, I can kind of understand WHY he was so angry, shortly after he was born, his father took his mother away, leaving him on his own, kind of like me, but, he knew who they were before they left."  
>Seena gasped "...that's...terrible"<br>"I know Seena, I know, that's why I'm trying to help him..." I said, slowly turning to the door, changing my clothes and grabbing my wallet.  
>As I opened the door, Seena said "please, be careful with him, he was bad, but, I believe you when you say he's changing..."<br>"I will Seena, don't worry, and thank you" I said as I slowly exited the room, as I passed through the main area, Nurse Joy turned to me and said, slightly panicked "that Weavile has already left..."  
>I turned to her and said "What! do you know WHERE he might have gone?"<br>the nurse shook her head saying "I'm sorry, but I have no idea..."  
>"that's okay" I said "I'll go ask the Gyarados and Garchomp"<br>this got a small look of confusion from the nurse, before she remembered I could talk to pokemon.  
>When I saw this expression, I said "uhh... this may seem strange, but, it appears I'm awakening similar powers in others I've had contact with, YOU included"<br>"really!" the nurse said, an almost happy look on her face "this seems strange, almost similar to something pokemon have, tell me Lucas, have you ever heared of Pokerus?"  
>"only by name..." I said, a curious look rising on my face "well" the nurse started "it's a contagious strain of virus, well, Virus seems like the wrong term, it has no Negative effects on the carrier, instead, it allows them to grow in strength faster than usual..."<br>"huh" I started "maybe...you should run some tests on me later"  
>"maybe" the nurse said "anyway, I'll go talk to the other two" I said, starting to walk towards their room.<br>I heard the nurse say "I wonder, will I be able to speak with Beatrice at last?" to herself, presumably, as I reached the room, I knocked on the door, having it quickly swing open, the Garchomp was standing there, looking very panicked "lucas!" he started "he's gone!"  
>"I know, calm down" I said, before asking "do you know where he might have gone? did he say anything last night?"<br>"not really..." the Garchomp said, before saying "he did mention a 'Sati' though..."  
>"okay, I know where he is, thanks!" I said, before quickly turning and running off "okay, see you later..." The Garchomp said, as I ran off, I heard the door close.<br>As I exited the pokemon centre, I turned to run off towards Sati's grave, completely ignoring Candice, as I ran past, I turned my head to her thinking, "why's she out here?"  
>As I reached Sati's grave, I called out "Ravan! Where are you!"<br>"Lucas!" I heard Ravan shout back "Where are YOU!"  
>"I'm at Sati's grave" I shouted, as I said this, I heard small footsteps from my left, looking towards the noise, I saw Ravan, he must of tried to find the grave on his own "if you wanted to find the grave...you should have asked me" I said, slowly walking to Ravan "I know, I know...it's just, I kind of wanted this to be private" Ravan said "that's fine, I can just wait over there for you..." I said, turning and pointing in the distance, before freezing up, Candice was standing there "oh!" I said "what?" Ravan said, following my finger, before seeing Candice "argh, can you deal with her?" "I was gonna" I said, rolling my eyes "anyway, if you want to say your piece, say it now" I continued, moving towards Candice, as I moved towards her, I heard Ravan say "to start, I wanted to say... I'm sorry...for everything" before fading out of earshot, when I reached Candice She said "Lucas! why didn't you tell me you could speak to pokemon!"<br>"WHAT!" how did you know?" I said, freezing up "Maylene told me..."  
>"dammit! she can NOT keep secrets can she?" I said, a mildly angry look rising on my face "welcome to my world..." Candice said, mirroring my expression, before continuing "look, I was going to go back into snowpoint temple soon, Maylene's coming over to snowpoint in three days, I was just wondering if your offer still stands..."<br>"oh! I was actually thinking about going in there myself, see, I'm kinda running low on money, and, I figured, there was probably SOME kind of treasure in there..."  
>"well, if money's a problem, I can't help you there, but, I was willing to offer you this..." as Candice said this, she pulled out an unpainted pokedex "is that a...gen IV?" I asked "a Gen IV prototype, professor Rowan gave it to me"<br>"wait, why would he give you something like that?"  
>"I think it has something to do with grandpa, he's friends with the professor"<br>"...Pryce?" I asked "yeah, anyway, this is an unfinished model, it hasn't got a voice feature and it doesn't show the normal location of pokemon" Candice said, before continuing "you don't seem to be the type who would pursue all the pokemon anyway..." she said, giving me a slight smile "hey!" I sahouted "I MIGHT" I said, rolling my eyes "anyway, three days, think about it, and take this" she pulled out a small badge "this isn't..." I said looking at her in disbelief "no, no, it's not an official league badge, but, if you show the trainers in the gym this, they'll let you pass"  
>"okay, thanks Candice" I said, before continuing "I have something I need to tell you, but, I'll tell you when maylene's here..."<br>"what? tell me now!" she said, an annoyed look rising on her face "no, I'm not repeating it, you'll just have to wait" I said, smiling at her "not really, I could get Maylene over here right now..." she said "what? How?" I asked "she's the Veilstone Gymleader Lucas, she holds a fly HM..."  
>"Fly!" I said, before continuing "maybe I SHOULD get that badge..."<br>"well you're not getting it yet Lucas, YOU'LL have to wait..." Candice said, giving me a coy look "you know Candice, I could just NOT tell you what I have to say, and trust me, it's good..." I said, overpowering her previous statement with my own "fine, fine, look, I'll talk to Maylene when she arrives, but, you had better tell us what you believe is worth torturing me with for three days"  
>"I will Candice, I'm a man of my word" I said, holding out my hand, gesturing a handshake, she may have taken this the wrong way, as she leaned in and hugged me, I reeled a bit at this, saying "it was a handshake Candice" while blushing.<br>she took a step back and looked at me saying "oh, sorry..." as she said this, she was blushing too, this situation was making me feel uncomfortable, if Seena was mad when I merely talked to Candice, what would she think of this?  
>"anyway... I'll see you a bit later then", I said, turning around to see Ravan, he was now on his knees "I gotta go..." I said, running over to Ravan, as I ran, I could hear Candice simply say "bye..."<br>When I reached Ravan I asked "what's wrong?"  
>Ravan turned to me and said "I...SAW her, she was right here..."<br>"I know Ravan, I've seen her too..."  
>"why didn't you tell me this?" Ravan asked "the experience wouldn't have been the same, would it?" I responded, closing my eyes "you don't understand Lucas, this means she has regrets..."<br>"maybe, you just eliminated some of them Ravan, I have a letter for Jonah, and I think that may resolve the rest of her regrets"  
>"then, that means, she'll be reborn..." Ravan said "I hope so..." I responded, nodding slightly, I WAS wondering why this hadn't happened yet, but, the elder used to tell me, spirits may still wander among us, emotional ties binding them here, I knew Jonah was one of these ties, but, the others, I was unsure...until now.<br>"anyway, are you ready to head back?" I asked Ravan, he turned to me, getting up, he said "yeah, lead the way"  
>as I turned to head back to the centre, I saw Julian, he was collecting berries, he appeared to be having some trouble, I called out to him "hey Julian!"<br>when he heard this he turned to me and responded "hey! it's been a little while, Where's Seena?"  
>"She's back at the centre, we'll come talk to you guys tomorrow, anyway, you appear to be having some trouble in your search for berries here, I can get some for you"<br>"you could?" he asked, before continuing "that'd be great, I don't know why, but, we've been running out more often" he said, as he made his way over to me, then he saw Ravan and asked "hey, who's he?"  
>"his name is Ravan, he'll be coming with us when we start travelling"<br>"why's that?"  
>"he has some 'unresolved issues' with someone living on the other end of sinnoh, so I'm going to bring him there, when we get there" I said as I started turning to Ravan "he may decide to stay there..."<br>Ravan looked up to me and asked "why?"  
>I responded by saying "it may take some time to resolve your issues with this man..."<br>"oh..." he said, before turning his head up to me and saying "if we DO split up, I can't guarantee we'll meet again, but if we do, I want to fight you again...on fair terms..."  
>"that's very honourable of you" I started "I can do that for you, but, don't try to kill me next time okay?" I said, laughing lightly "okay, but only if you do the same" ravan said, smiling lightly "I can do that" I said, holding out my hand "good" Ravan simply said, grasping my hand with his claw, before shaking it "looks like you have a Rival Lucas" Julian said I turned to Julian and said "I guess so...anyway, follow me, you two"<br>I led them to the pokemart, being greeted by a cashier "welcome! I've not seen you before, have you been here long?"  
>"longer than you might think, I've been coming here at night" I said "oh! so you've met Michael then?"<br>"that's right, anyway, I was just looking at getting some berries today"  
>"okay, well, you should know which aisle they're in" the cashier I turned and headed to the food aisle, looking at a sign that showed items on special, there was a special on berries "what luck" I thought, normally berries had prices ranging from 10 through to 40, but the special advertised said "any fifty berries for 700!"<br>it was a good deal, but only if I got a large amount of the more expensive berries, this rose a problem, they usually had more than one flavour, it wasn't really a problem though, I just went through and grabbed several handfuls of berries, while grabbing a couple of watmels for myself, as I brought all the berries up to the counter I said "that's a good deal, so I'll take advantage of it"  
>counting out the berries, I had 46.<br>"looks like you need four more for the deal to kick in" the cashier said "oh, okay, I'll just go grab them then..."  
>I quickly went over to the aisle again, grabbing four leppa berries, before heading back to the counter "there you go" I said, handing over the berries and grabbing my wallet, pulling out a 1000 note "okay, that'll be 700" the cashier said, as I handed him the note "thanks" he said, pulling out a 100 and a 200 coin, handing them to me, and putting the berries in a bag.<br>as I turned to leave, I said "tell Michael I said hi" to the cashier "of course, and I hope to serve you again" he replied "okay, see you later" I said, Leaving the store with Ravan and Julian following me, when we left the store, we moved a considerable distance away, before I said "okay Julian, these should keep you going for a while"  
>"you're not giving me ALL of them are you!" Julian asked, shocked "well, I did grab a few for myself, I'll just get them out and you can take the rest" I said, pulling out the watmels and leppas, before handing Julian the bag "and by the way" I said "ask Tira, I'm pretty sure she knows why your berries have been mysteriously dissapearing"<br>"what's THAT supposed to mean?" Julian asked "you'll find out..." I said, smiling, had he really not figured it out?  
>we then separated, Julian headed back to his home, carrying the bag of berries with his mouth, I turned to the pokemon centre, leading Ravan back to his room, on the way, I held my hand out to Ravan "leppa?" I asked "I've never had one before but, eh, how bad could it be?" he said as he took the berry from my hand, his reaction to it wasn't negative or positive, "maybe, he has a balanced palate?" I thought to myself "it's...alright" he said, eating the berry, I guess he had a point, it was a very balanced flavour, nothing really special about it.<br>as we reached the centre, I pointed Ravan back to his room, and I headed back to mine, when I reached the door, I could hear the tv playing on the other side "huh...wonder what's on?" I thought to myself as I opened the door, Seena suddenly turned her attention to me and smiled, through a worried expression "you were gone longer than I thought you would be, Lucas"  
>"yeah, sorry about that, Ravan had already headed over to Sati's grave, so I had to go over there, when I got there, Candice started talking to me, and on the way back, I got some berries for Julian"<br>"oh...well, how is Julian?" Seena asked "he's good, he doesn't seem to know Tira's pregnant though"  
>"what! when's she planning on telling him? while she's giving birth!" Seena responded, jokingly "well, I told him to ask Tira why all their berries were disappearing lately, hopefully, he'll catch on..." I said "yeah, hopefully..." Seena said, mirroring my expression "well, anyway" I started "looks like I've got the rest of the day off, was there anything you wanted to do?"<br>"Oh" Seena started, blushing "I can think of a few things..." 


	11. Chapter 11 plans for the temple

"is this why you wanted to wait for me last night?" I asked, now blushing at what Seena was suggesting "well" Seena started, blushing heavily now "yes, I thought that maybe we could...we could..." Seena stammered, before pulling herself together "Lucas, I want you, it's only been about a week since we were last together, but its felt like an eternity to me..."  
>"Seena..." I started, finding myself unable to speak, instead, I moved forward to the bed and sat beside Seena, and kissed her, she quickly moved her hand behind my head, holding me into the kiss as she mingled her tongue with my own, shortly after, she broke our kiss saying "Lucas, before we do this, I need to do something first" as she said this, she reached under the bed and pulled out a small box...of pills.<br>"what are those?" I asked, pointing at the box that was now in her hand "oh, these are...pills that Beatrice gave me, she told me it prevents pregnancy" I understood, but, I felt slightly hurt at this "you don't want kids?" I asked "I do, I do, just, not yet, I don't think I'm ready yet" Seena said, trailing one of her claws down my side, I shuddered at her touch knowing what was soon to come "okay" Seena continued "I'll go take two of these, I'll be back in a second" after she said this, she moved into the kitchen, I heard running water, so I assumed she was meant to take them with liquid, soon after, I saw her turn the corner and slowly make her way to the bed.  
>When she reached the bed, she leaned forward and held me into another kiss, moaning through it, but, this time, I watched her arms trail down my torso, when they reached my waist, she gripped my shirt and lifted it off, revealing my lightly scarred torso, I had guaze on my waist that I had lightly bled through, upon seeing this, Seena broke our kiss, her expression changed to one of worry "Lucas..." She started, looking me in the eyes "we don't have to do this..."<br>"I'm okay Seena, really, this isn't enough to get worried about, besides, I think it's from last night anyway..." I said, truly, I would've felt if I was bleeding, and I wasn't.  
>After I said this, I wanted to show Seena I was willing to continue, so I pulled Seena into another kiss, she moved one hand to hold my head to hers, while she did this, I moved my hands down to remove my pants, accidentally brushing one of my hands past Seena's genitalia, upon contact, she moaned into the kiss and moved her hips, trying to follow my hand, she really seemed eager, this got me wondering, "why would she be acting like this if she's no longer in heat?" I thought to myself, as I slowly brought down my pants.<br>When we broke this kiss, Seena gazed deeply into my eyes, saying nothing, just smiling, while I looked over her form, she removed the scarf I had bought her on the day after we had met, I suddenly realised, she was missing the strange red thing that was on a weavile's neck normally, I hadn't noticed this before because there weren't any others to compare her to, and it only looked strange now because she didn't have the scarf there...  
>Seena saw my confused expression and asked "Is something wrong Lucas?" I quickly snapped my attention back to her and responded "it's nothing really, I just noticed about your neck..."<br>"oh, is it strange?" Seena asked, concerned "actually, I like it" I said, smiling "thanks Lucas..." Seena said, blushing again, before she moved in closer to me, kissing me again, her hands trailed down my sides again, stopping at my waist as she wrapped her arms around me, embracing me, I happily returned her embrace, enjoying the feeling of her body heat, as I slowly moved my hands down to my underpants, Seena could feel what I was doing and loosened her grip on me, and I felt a warm fluid flowing from in between her legs, she really was eager for this, as I slowly brought my underpants down, I could see Seena's attention moving to my crotch "how long have you been thinking about this?" I asked, after breaking our kiss.  
>"since last night Lucas, I could barely think about anything else..."<br>"oh, Seena..." I said, before pulling her into another kiss, my hand trailed down her side, and I could feel her shuddering, I brought my hand down to her waist and started to stroke her thigh, getting a low, sustained moan in response, after about a minute of this I moved my hand to the inside of her leg, stroking her inner thigh, this got a different response, she started to move her hips down to meet my hand, urging it up towards her moist opening, taking her hint, I moved my hand upwards, placing it at her entrance, before using one of my fingers to rub at her lips, this got a sharper moan in response, as Seena almost thrust herself down onto my finger, before she broke our kiss and tried to compose herself.  
>"please don't tease me Lucas..." Seena said as she moved forward, trying to make her way into my lap, in response, I picked seena up from her back and behind her legs, cradling her form, I leant down and kissed her before I placed her on the bed on her back, I then crawled over her and positioned myself at her quivering entrance, she looked up at me with a pleading expression, saying nothing, but holding onto my waist, urging me inside, I responded by slowly moving myself closer to her, bringing myself down and kissing her as I slowly slid my member into her moist depths.<br>It felt exquisite, as I exhaled a sharp moan of my own, being met with one of Seena's, as I slowly slid my entire length within her, when I had reached as far as I could, I slowly pulled myself out so only the head of my member remained inside her, before sliding in again, being met with more moans from Seena, I continued my actions a few more times, before Seena said "...faster..." in between her moans, I happily obliged her wishes, feeling her inner walls squeezing my length in response to my new tempo, as I sped up, so too did Seena's moans, becoming almost laboured breaths, as I continued my motions, Seena's walls were squeezing me harder and quicker, I figured her release was close, so I redoubled my efforts, making my thrusts deeper than I thought possible, being met by Seena bucking her hips in time with my thrusts, her moans grew louder, as my breathing became more rapid, I felt I was getting close too,  
>I moved my hands so I was holding onto Seena's hips, allowing me more control of the situation, Seena's moans were getting faster, as her inner walls started to convulse around me, she cried my name as I felt a sudden gush of fluids leave her opening, soaking the bed and my crotch, I felt myself reach my limit as I thrust into Seena one last time and loosed my seed within her, waves of ecstasy washed over me as I felt Seena's inner walls continue to squeeze at me, looking down, I saw that Seena's mouth was wide open, her tongue hanging from it, as I closed the distance between our heads, I saw Seena move one of her hands behind my head as she suddenly snapped back to the moment, bringing herself up and pulling me into another kiss, we held our position for a few minutes, in our afterglow, as a small puddle of our fluids slowly formed between us.<br>after the pleasure had passed, I shivered as I felt myself recede from within Seena, I released her from my grip, as she allowed herself to fall backwards onto the bed, as she hit the matress, she looked up at me and said "thank you Lucas, I really needed that..."  
>"I know Seena" I started "but why? you shouldn't still be in heat, should you?"<br>Seena paused at this, before saying "I'm really not sure, but, it almost feels like I'm still in it..." before returning her gaze to meet mine and smiling saying "I guess that means we can have a little more fun then..." while shutting her eyes and poking out her tongue at me, seeing this, I rolled my eyes at her and said "you've been spending too much time with Tira..." before chuckling lightly "anyway...looks like I'll have to wash the sheets again" I said, rolling my eyes Seena turned to me as I got off the bed and said "okay, I'm gonna have a shower then" as she slowly started to get up, and I watched her walk her way to the bathroom before I took the bedsheets off the bed and put them in the washing machine, waiting for Seena to finish her shower, I moved into the bathroom, removing my gauze, I turned to Seena, who was currently in the shower and asked "so, how have YOU been feeling lately?" Seena looked over my body, mainly at my new stitches, and said "worried about you mainly..."  
>"oh..." I started " well then you may not like this, but, Candice said she was going into Snowpoint temple in three days, and I'm planning on going with her and Maylene"<br>"wait, Snowpoint temple?" Seena asked, then it hit me, when I talked to Candice while Seena was with me earlier, she hadn't heard a word we said...  
>"it's the temple to the north of the pokemon centre, if you want, you can come with us..." I said, but I would have preferred if she stayed here, I didn't want her getting hurt...<br>"that would probably be best" Seena said as she exited the shower, motioning for me to get in, as we switched places, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself, before continuing "I don't want Candice, or Maylene taking you away from me..." she said, jokingly, I knew she was kidding but I was still hurt by this comment.  
>"Seena, I was going to tell them we're together then too..." I said, starting to wash my body, carefully avoiding my stitches, as I looked at my body, I noticed, my lighter cuts seemed to have healed already, I knew I was healing faster, but this was ridiculous, I continued "Seena, look at this, my lighter cuts have already healed, I guess Ravan barely grazed me" maybe I healed faster when I slept?<br>Seena looked closely at my cuts in disbelief before asking "you only got those last night, didn't you?"  
>"yeah, that's why it's so strange" I said, a confused look rising on my face, before remembering the most important thing I'd discovered today "Seena, Uxie told me that I'm awakening similar abilities in other people"<br>"so...does that mean, others will soon be like you?" Seena asked, a small smile rising on her face "I guess, but, I'm not sure how long it'll take for these changes to start showing up in others, so far, though, I know the local nurse, Candice, and Maylene have been affected by me, at least, I THINK maylene was affected by me, she does train similarly to how I did..."  
>"...do the others know?" Seena asked "so far, I've only told Nurse Joy, I'm telling the other two when we go to Snowpoint temple"<br>"how do you think they'll react?" Seena asked "well, judging from what it'll do for them, a positive way, I'm hoping" I responded, finishing up in the shower, I turned the shower off, when I exited, Seena gave me another kiss before saying "don't worry, in the temple, I'll keep you safe..." laughing lightly "hey! I won't let it come to that" I responded, grabbing a nearby towel and wrapping it around myself, before continuing, "they're probably mainly Ice-types in there anyway, from what I've seen, I'm quite proficient in fighting-type moves, I should be fine"  
>"yeah, but, do you think we should bring some of the others, just in case?" Seena asked "well, who did you have in mind?" I asked, it's true, I had a lot of potential choices here, but, then again, we would be with two gym leaders, and if they both have active pokemon out, I would find it too distracting, there would just be too many pokemon at once...<br>I continued, saying "actually, I don't think we should bring anyone else..."  
>"why's that?" Seena asked "I would find it too distracting, besides, I trust Candice and Maylene will be adequately prepared..." I responded, a stern look rising on my face.<br>"all right then Lucas" Seena said, looking slightly worried...

the rest of the day passed quickly, nothing of interest really happened, after the bedsheets were done, I put them back on the bed, we watched TV for the rest of the day, seeing assorted news stories, nothing on Team galactic, I guessed they had some control over the media, and this seemed to be holding true with the broadcasting..., when we woke up the next morning, I knew what I had to do today, I had to tell Julian and Tira about Jackie deciding she wanted to stay here, and, if Julian hadn't caught on, I would tell him about Tira, when she took Seena off to the side, as she always did.  
>"so, Seena, are you ready to go?" I asked, getting dressed, Seena had woken up before me, again, she always managed to do that, and it was starting to make me wonder how.<br>"of course, Lucas, I'm always ready to go see the others" Seena said, smiling.  
>when I finished gathering my things together, I turned to the door and said "all right then, let's get moving" before opening the door and motioning Seena to follow me, she quickly complied, exiting the room as I closed the door and locked it behind me, as we headed out through the main area, I caught Nurse joy looking at us and blushing, clearly, she had not forgotten, or maybe, she heard us yesterday...<br>"good morning" I said as I passed by, getting a response of "oh!...good morning Lucas" this reaction made me wonder, was she distracted by something? turning to her I asked "something wrong?" getting a hasty response of "no!...nothing's wrong..." yeah, I started to assume she had heard us.  
>"all right then" I started, turning to the door "we'll be back a little later"<br>as we headed out through the door, I saw that man again, in his green trenchcoat, waiting on the boat that headed to the battle frontier, but, this time, a smaller, yet similar figure stood beside him, with a green scarf around the neck of a stiped shirt. "his...son?" I thought to myself as we headed off to the usual meeting place, before calling out "Julian? Tira? we're here..." being met with Julian's response "we'll be out in a minute Lucas" "okay then..." I said, sitting down in the snow, putting my bag in front of me, followed by Seena sitting beside me, her scarf lightly blowing on the wind.  
>soon, Tira emerged from the bush, shortly followed by Jacob, then Julian and Jackie, when Jacob saw me, he shouted "hey Lucas!" as he jumped into my lap, I happily started to rub his back, before saying "yeah, hey Jacob, you seem to be in a good mood today" hearing Seena respond with "when ISN'T Jacob in a good mood?" as I looked at her, she started chuckling to herself, I turned to Julian and Tira and said "look, I've got something important to tell you both, before we split off into our 'groups'" as I said this I stared at Tira, getting a reponse of "what is it Lucas?"<br>"okay" I started "this may be hard, but, Jackie has decided she wants to stay here"  
>as I said this, I watched their reactions, Tira seemed unsurprised, Julian was a little shocked, but Jacob seemed devastated, knowing my priorities, I looked down to Jacob and said "it's okay, I'm going to get something that will allow us to visit her whenever you want..."<br>Jacob's expression slowly changed from one of sadness, as he said "...really?" a small smile forming on his face, though his eyes still looked sad, turning to Julian, I asked "were there any problems you had with it? I've already thought about where she could stay"  
>Julian looked at Jackie for a moment, before turning to me and asking "what did you have in mind?"<br>I responded with "so far, I've thought of two options, first, she could live in the pokemon centre, much like Seena and I have been, but, she'd be living with the Abomasnow and the Blissey that works there. Second, she could live with the owner of the pokemart, I'm sure Michael would have some pull with the choice."  
>Julian seemed a little surprised, and asked "Michael?" before turning to Jackie, getting a blush from her in response, I turned to Julian and said "yeah, he works at the pokemart at night, every time, except yesterday, he's the one I've been talking to, he's a little quirky, but, otherwise, he's a good guy."<br>"I guess, that's all right with me" Julian said, before I asked "did you have any other problems with it?"  
>Julian turned his head back to Tira, shrugging his shoulders, Tira turned to me and said "no, I'm fine with it..." this got me confused, I turned to Tira and asked "but, why?"<br>"because Lucas, she is her Mother's Daughter, through and through..." then I realised, Tira must have been quite young when she met Julian, Jackie turned to me and asked "was that...a compliment?" I turned to her and responded with "I don't know..." looking to Tira who was now smiling slightly, she turned to Jackie and said "I mean you're more like me than you realise..." this confirmed my thoughts.  
>"okay, that seems to be it, Tira, if you want to talk to Seena, now would be the time" I said, turning to Julian and continuing "I had some stuff I wanted to tell you, anyway"<br>Tira the turned to Seena and said "all right, come on Seena" as Seena got up to go with her, I turned down to face Jacob, who was still sitting in my lap and said "it'll be alright Jacob, I know it will" still trying to console him.  
>after Tira had led Seena out of earshot, I turned my head up to Julian and asked "so, do you know yet?" Julian gave me a confused look and responded "Know what?" hearing this I turned down to Jacob, who was giving me a similar look, asking me "what does that mean?" I responded with "it means, you'll have a younger brother or sister soon, Jacob" before smiling at him, and looking up to Julian and asking "do you understand now?"<br>Julian gave me a mortified look, before asking "why wouldn't she tell me?"  
>I shrugged and said "I really don't know, I guess she must have her reasons..." before I looked down at Jackie and Jacob, Jackie had moved to sit alongside me, saying "thanks for helping me earlier" before nuzzling my side, I rubbed Jackie's head, getting a soft purr in response, before saying "you're more than welcome" then, I looked down to Jacob and asked "are you feeling a bit better now?" getting a response of "yeah, thanks Lucas" before Jacob turned to Jackie and asked "How long have you been thinking about this?" this seemed surprising to me, Jacob wasn't usually as 'verbose' as he was right now, I tried not to let it bother me, I turned to Jackie as she said "about two weeks now..." Jackie said, looking down "well, I won't stand in your way" Jacob said, before turning to me, his expression suddenly changed, catching me off-guard as he said "you'd better be able to fulfill my request too!"<br>"well, Jacob" I started, becoming surprised by his sudden change in attitude, AND speech patterns, "if we're going to be able to visit Jackie, I need to catch a pokemon capable of learning Fly, well, catch OR befriend, you know me..."  
>Jacob started to smile as he said "well, that's just for starters..." this confused me, what did he mean by this? I turned to see Seena starting to walk back to me, being foolowed by Tira, I turned to Julian and said "okay, well, I guess we're about done here for now" before picking jacob up and placing him in the snow as I stood up, Julian turned to look at me, and through a confused expression he asked "wait, why did you bring your bag?"<br>I responded with "it's more of a preparedness thing, I wasn't planning on using any supplies, but, you know, better safe than sorry"  
>Julian's confusion cleared up as he said "oh, I guess that makes sense"<br>as Seena and Tira reached us, I asked "was there anything else anyone needed to ask?" looking around for reactions, there seemed to be a resounding "no" coming from everyone, taking this as a sign I said "okay then, I guess we'll see you four later" then as I turned around I said, through a wicked smile "or should that be five?"  
>I heard Tira say "what!" being met with a response of "we know, Tira" I laughed at this a little as I walked away, when we reached the town, I turned to Seena and asked "is it okay with you if I go and talked to Candice for a minute? I just need to tell her WE will be coming to Snowpoint Temple with her in two days"<br>Seena turned her head to me and said "only if I come with you, I've been wondering what that building looks like anyway.  
>I responded to this by saying "alright then, follow me" as I led her to the gym, when we stepped inside, we were met with a somehow colder climate to what was outside, looking down, there were multiple levels in the gym, all but a few pieces of the floor were covered in Ice, there were trainers all over the place and...snowballs?<br>turning to the first trainer, he said "welcome to snowpoint Gym! are you here to take the league challenge?" I responded by informing him I wasn't a trainer, and I just had some business to discuss with Candice, before showing him the badge she had given me "oh, alright then, I'll just call her over" he said, before turning to Candice, who was waiting on the far side of the room and shouting "Candice, someone is here to talk to you!" "who is it!" she called back, the trainer then turned to me and asked "what's your name?"  
>I told him my name and he turned back to Candice, shouting "Someone named Lucas West!"<br>"okay then!" she shouted back as she made her way over to us, when she reached us she asked "so, why are you here?"  
>I responded by saying "I'm here to say that I'll be going to Snowpoint temple with you and Maylene in two days..." before being cut off with "that's fantastic news! we could really use the extra help, thanks Lucas"<br>I informed her "...you are aware that I fight pokemon myself right?"  
>"yeah, you told us the first time we met"<br>"well, you haven't seen anything yet..." I said, smiling, before remembering, and told Candice "remind me not to tell Maylene anymore sensitive information..." I said, a weary look rising on my face "yeah... I'll bet that half of veilstone knows about you by now" this information made my hairs stand on end, wasn't the main Galactic base, or, at least, one of the galactic bases centered there?  
>I didn't respond to this comment as Candice moved her attention down to Seena, "who's your friend?" she asked, I wasn't sure how I should tell her this "this is Seena, you recall the sneasel that was beside me one of the times we talked?"<br>"yeah, I remember" Candice said, through a thoughtful expression "well, this is her now" I said, looking to her "her? wait, are you two?" she started, before I cut in "I'll explain in the temple" I said, before turning to Seena, saying "come on, let's go Seena" as I started to walk through the Gym doors, I heard Seena say "that's right, he's with ME" to Candice, before quickly catching up to me "Seena, she doesn't know what you're saying..." I said to her as we walked back to the pokemon centre, I heard Candice simply say "what?" as the Gym doors slid closed Seena turned to me and said "well, she will soon, right?"  
>I responded with "I don't know, eventually, yes, but, I'm unsure how long it will take..." <p>


	12. Chapter 12 the test results

the next day...

I had my plans set out for me, I was going to ask Nurse Joy about those tests, I needed to know some things... about MYSELF, back in celestic town, I once took Matt to a combat evaluation test, it was held at the pokemon centre there, it was used to determine what moves and abilities he had and could learn, since I gained these abilities, I'd been wanting to do a combat evaluation myself, but, I forgot until the nurse brought up pokerus in conversation.  
>as I started getting dressed, I noticed, I Finally woke up first for once, looking at the time, it was 8:24 a.m. I set off to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Seena and myself, given what usually happened, I expected her to be awake in about six minutes, I put some batter together, I was going to make pancakes again, honestly, I didn't have anything else I could prepare with what I currently had, "I'll have to pick up some more supplies today..." I thought to myself, sighing in the process, as I started cooking the batter, I got to thinking "I wonder if the nurse could run an type-scan on me? maybe, I should just ask her to do the general testing for a pokemon..." as I was lost in thought, I didn't notice the pancakes were starting to burn, I only first realised when I smelt them, looking down I quickly flipped them, thinking "...crap..." in the process, I decided not to distract myself, and that I would focus on the pancakes, watching them intently, after they had finished cooking, I split them onto two plates, before preparing the syrup to go with them, as I set the plates on the counter, I saw that Seena was waking up "good morning" I said, Seena yawned and responded with "oh, you're already up?" I gave her a smile and said "yeah, it was strange to me too, anyway, I've already got breakfast here" I said, as I brought the two plates over to the bed, Seena sat up and said "thanks, Lucas" before she moved forward to sit beside me as I sat on the edge of the bed "how long have you been up?" she asked me "about fifteen minutes..." I said, taking note of the time, as we ate, Seena seemed a little distracted, so I turned to her and asked "something wrong?"<br>Seena turned to me and responded "it's...nothing, just had a bad dream, that's all"  
>"oh..." I said, a slighlty concerned look rising on my face "what was it about?"<br>"I saw...something, it was a large figure, white and gold in colour, towering over you, it was at least twice as tall as you are, it was huge, and I saw it attack you..."  
>"Seena..." I started "please... don't be worried about that, if something like that DOES happen, I'll be fine, I promise..." as I said this, I pulled Seena into a hug, trying to comfort her "I know you will, I just couldn't help but be scared by that thought, it looked much stronger than anything else you'd fought before..." Seena said, before returning my embrace "really?" I asked, I was starting to wonder if such a thing existed, and if so, where was it? I broke away from the embrace and said "Seena, I'm going to get some testing done by Nurse Joy, I don't know how long it will take, so, if you want to spend some time with the others, I won't stop you..."<br>"what do you mean 'Testing'?"  
>"I'm going to try and find out what 'moves' I know, without trial-and-error, also, I wanted to find any genetic similarites that I shared with any species of pokemon, and I'm thinking it'll take at least a few hours"<br>"well, I'll wait here then" Seena said, before continuing her meal and turning the TV on.  
>"alright then, I'll try to not take long" I said, as I finished my meal, I then got up to leave, being followed by Seena, when I opened the door and turned around to close it, Seena jumped at me, wrapping her arms around my torso and kissed me, I was very surprised at this, she hadn't been this forward before "woah" I said, breaking our kiss "that was, unexpected"<br>Seena gazed at me and said "it was nice though..." giving me a playful look, before releasing her grip on me, continuing with "I'll see you when you get back Lucas, please, stay safe..."  
>"I will Seena, I will" I said, before closing the door after Seena had returned to the room, I turned around and walked out to the main area, greeting Nurse joy with "hey there" getting a smile in response from her, I continued "I was wondering about those tests, I asked about earlier, would it be okay if we did them now?"<br>"I suppose, but, which tests did you have in mind?" she responded, a curious look had risen on her face "mainly the combat evaluation and the genetic similarity tests" I responded, getting a repsonse of "those tests are designed for pokemon, you know..."  
>"I know, but, this will answer my questions about myself, and, it may answer some unasked questions plaguing humans"<br>"are you suggesting, that YOU could be a link between Humans and Pokemon? you are aware that these results will be sent to Professor Rowan for re-evaluation, correct?"  
>"yes, I've seen them done before, if you would refer to the results for a Machop, nicknamed 'Matt', you may see, that I was present during it"<br>"alright then" the nurse started, before continuing "I'm the only one who knows how to run these tests though, I'll need to call on one of the Chanseys to take the front counter while I'm absent"  
>"okay" I started "could you point me to the door I'll need to go through?"<br>"it's the last door, in the centre of the hallway to your right" she replied, pointing to her left.  
>"okay, I'll wait there, then" I said, as I started moving towards the door, as I waited, I thought "would my ancestry affect the results, or would it be a general result for Humans?" as I finished this thought, Nurse Joy opened the door, and said "well, shall we begin?" before beckoning me inside and pointing to a machine that was similar to an MRI scanner, I had seen this before, the occupant would be scanned head-to-toe, getting a genetic similarity sheet as the result, as I sat on the bed-like structure, I asked "would there be any chance of a Type-scan during this process?"<br>"of course, I only need to adjust the settings...here" Nurse Joy said as she prepared the machine, before asking "do you think it'll work?"  
>I responded with "we won't know until we try..." which got me thinking "had no-one else thought of this before me, or were they merely ignored?"<br>as I layed down on the structure I said "okay, ready whenever you are, Nurse"  
>"okay" she responded "since your body size is considered large by pokemon standards, it'll take a while longer, about 30 minutes in total"<br>"huh, I thought it would take longer" I said, being met with surprise "oh! you said you came from Celestic town, yes? well, Towns have less advanced machines, cities are more up-to-date, so to speak, alright, the scan is starting...now"  
>as she said this, the lights on the panels above me emitted a soft blue glow, it was pretty calming, as blue scanning lights passed over my form, emitting a low buzz, results started showing up on the Nurse's computer hooked up to the scanner "okay, type-scan is coming through, strange, it shows you as a NORMAL-FIGHTING type..."<br>"why is that strange?" I asked "well, no known pokemon in existence shares that type, it seems you're, or is that we're, very unique"  
>"hmm... is that so?" I asked, a small smile forming on my face, about 10 minutes later, Nurse joy said "I've located a single genetic similarity so far...Spinda? that can't be right..."<br>"why's that?" I asked, before continuing "wait...what are it's egg types?"  
>Nurse Joy turned back to the screen and responded "Ground...and Humanshape..."<br>"huh..." I said, as I continued to wait for more results, 5 minutes later, Nurse Joy informed me that she got another 3 results, the entire chimchar family, this one I saw coming, even if it had nothing to do with egg type.  
>another 2 minutes later, another result showed up, Lopunny and 3 minutes after that, another, this time, Lucario another 5 minutes after that, the scan finished, the six results were there "could you run a similarity check between them?" I asked, before being met with "okay, Lucas" before the nurse turned back to the computer, in a couple of minutes she turned back to me and said "the only real link between them is the egg types, I guess that means..."<br>"Humans are ground-humanshape?" I answered "yeah, was there anything else you needed to see in these results?" I answered with "yeah, could you bring up the similarity rating for each of the six results?"  
>the nurse turned back to the screen and read them out "Spinda, similarity rating 27% Chimchar, 32% monferno, 46% Infernape, 58% Lopunny, 35% and Lucario...76%!" this last result surprised me, I had never even SEEN a Lucario before, much less had contact with one, I turned to Nurse joy and asked "why do you think this is?"<br>"ancestry...perhaps..." she responded, I said "no, that can't be right...I KNOW who my father was, and he was an infernape!"  
>"wait, your father was an infernape?"<br>"yeah, Uxie told me this..."  
>"...Uxie? the being of knowledge, thought to be nothing more than Myth?" Nurse Joy asked "the very same, I thought you would be a bit more open to this, I've shown you a lot of things that turned out to be true..."<br>"I guess, but, still...why a Lucario?"  
>"wait, how do they fight?" I asked "they fight physically, mainly punches and kicks, but, they can manipulate auras as well"<br>"that explains it!" I said, the primal spark WAS a type of aura "what is it?" the Nurse asked me "our abilities, that have layed dormant for so long, they're a type of Aura themselves"  
>"oh, that makes sense" the nurse said, turning to me and pulling out a set of electrodes "okay, it's time for the combat evaluation, come over here" the nurse said, beckoning me over to a padded pressure-sensitive wall, I quickly followed her over to the wall, before she attached the electrodes to my head (these aren't the pokemon, just FYI)<br>before asking me to punch the wall, I complied when Nurse joy had returned to the computer, ready to record the changes in my brainwave patterns, as I hit the wall, it caused a spike in the pressure readings, as well as my brainwave patterns, Nurse joy looked back at me and said "hmmm... a 5.4"  
>I responded by saying "I have no idea what that means..."<br>nurse Joy looked back at the screen, before turning back to me and saying "normal human activity rates at a 2.6 at best, you appear to have developed almost superhuman senses, and strength "what!" I protested "that can't be right!" was I really THAT strong? I knew I was above-average, sure, but almost super-human seemed to be pushing it "try hitting it again then..." Nurse Joy said, I quickly complied, getting a "5.6" in response, frustrated, I hit it again "5.5" the nurse said, before asking me to look at the computer,  
>moving to look at the screen, I saw a list of moves start showing up<p>

Mach Punch Fire Punch Thunder Punch Ice Punch Bullet Punch Comet Punch Blaze kick Jump kick Double kick Bulk up Calm mind Brick Break Detect Foresight Feint Sucker Punch Sky Uppercut Stomp Close Combat Cross Chop Submission Vital Throw

"woah..." I said, I wasn't expecting so many, then, another result showed up

...Aura sphere...

"I guess it's true then" I said, pointing at the genetic similarities page, Lucarios WERE our most similar species, I really wasn't expecting that.  
>"okay, do you want a print-out of these pages?"<br>I thought on it for a second, before realising Maylene and Candice would want to see these too...  
>"could I get three copies of these sheets, if possible?" I asked "sure thing, you know, you've revealed a lot about Humans today, I'll send these results to Professor Rowan, AND professor Oak"<br>"alright then, hopefully, they won't take it as a joke, but, if they do, I may have to visit them myself."  
>"okay, I'll just print out your copies of the results now, I'll bring them out to you when they're done, you can go and wait at the front counter" Nurse Joy said, as I removed the electrodes from my head "it was un unexpected result" I started, "but an important one all the same..." I said, walking out to the front counter, I was greeted by the chansey standing there "so, how did it go?" she asked "surprisingly well, I mean, it WORKED, that's a good sign isn't it?"<br>"so, does this mean we have proof now?"  
>"I guess so, Humans WERE pokemon at one point..." I responded, getting a smile in reponse the Nurse soon walked out, holding a small bundle of papers, handing them to me, she said "the professors will see these results soon"<br>"that's good to hear, and thanks again for all your hard work in this endeavour" I said, as I started back to my room... 


	13. Chapter 13 Snowpoint temple

when I reached the room, I was greeted by Seena "that was shorter than you predicted..." I responded with "yeah, the machines here are more advanced than the ones in celestic town, it seems..." Seena gave a curious response "wait, does that mean, you've tried this before?"  
>"no" I responded "I took matt to one..." before continuing "I've got the results here, would you like to see them?"<br>Seena nodded in response, as I separated one of the copies of the results and handed them to her, whilst putting the other two copies in my bag...  
>"genetic similarities...see, I thought Infernape would've been the most similar..." Seena said, turning to face me "yeah, me too, it's odd though, isn't it?" I responded, giving a confused response "yeah, but, LUCARIO?" she asked "I think it has mainly something to do with fighting style and...aura manipulation" it still felt strange saying that, I still had barely any idea what a Lucario even WAS.<br>" I guess so..." Seena said, before turning the page, looking at the avaliable 'moves' to me "wow...you've got a lot of variety" Seena said, smiling and turning to face me, I blushed slightly and said "it's...it's not THAT much" scratching the back of my head "hmm... NORMAL-FIGHTING type, Ground and Humanshape egg groups... yeah, this seems to be all in order" Seena said, flicking through the pages "wait, 'somewhat super-human' strength?"  
>"yeah..." I started "I didn't believe it myself" I continued, giving a confused look, Seena turned back to the 'moves' page and asked "do you think you can use all of these moves right now?"<br>"I doubt it" I responded, "Matt's results showed moves he didn't know yet, I'm assuming it's the same for me" I said, moving to sit on the bed "this doesn't show anything about innate abilities OR the spark" Seena said, scanning the rest of the pages "that's okay, the nature of it was strange enough to begin with, I was kind of expecting this, besides, this was set for a pokemon, if I DO have an ability, it must be a new, unregistered one, and, the results don't show the origin of the powers for pokemon" I said, then, I suddenly realised "wait, without that information, I'm not sure if the professors will believe this" I said, a worried look suddenly rising on my face "...the professors?" Seena asked "Oak and Rowan, Nurse joy has sent the results to them too" I responded "oh, I'm not sure if Professor Rowan would really care about this kind of information, if the news reports hold true, he's much more interested in legendary pokemon" Seena said, pointing at the TV "well, IF I manage to meet professor Rowan, maybe he'll listen to me if I tell him I met Uxie..."  
>"...that sounds about right" Seena said, handing the results back to me "Professor OAK, on the other hand, he's very eccentric, he might just decide to visit us" "that's fine with me" I said, turning my attention to the results, before continuing "he's the main force behind adding new pokemon to the pokedex anyway..." I turned to Seena and smiled<p>the rest of the day passed quickly, my attention sooned turned to the temple, I then realised, I had no idea when Candice was expecting us to be there, I then decided to head over to the Gym and ask her, after she told me "about 6 a.m." I decided, I would have an early night tonight, returning to my room, I informed Seena, getting a response of "that's strangely early, isn't it?"<br>I responded with "yeah, but Candice has to be back at the Gym for 10..."

we went to bed at 8:30 p.m. that night, when I woke up, Seena was waiting for me, looking at the time, it was 5:42 "good morning Seena" I said, through a yawn, before being met with a worried expression "I saw it again, Lucas..." now I was starting to get worried, could this have to do with the legendary pokemon, SUPPOSEDLY inside the temple?  
>"please, don't worry about it, Seena, I thought you'd be a little more at ease knowing what I was capable of now" I said, getting out of the bed, reaching for my pants "it does help, but, it still seemed really powerful" Seena said, before telling me again "it was twice as big as you..."<br>"so?" I started "I've fought three pokemon, all of which were bigger than me, all at once, and now they're our friends, I can handle myself" I finished, giving a slight smile "I guess so..." Seena said, before handing me a watmel berry "here, we don't have time for anything cooked, I grabbed this out of the fridge for you..."  
>"thanks, Seena" I said, happily taking the watmel from her, biting into it, I continued "are YOU ready to go?"<br>"yeah, whenever you are, Lucas" Seena replied, giving a smile I bent down and started to put on my shoes, before thinking out loud "I wonder how Maylene's doing..."  
>"why's that?" Seena asked "because" I started "I haven't seen her in a while, and, she appears to be close to achieving what I did..."<br>"how...do you know that?" Seena asked me, an even more curious tone in her voice "oh! well... I've been seeing it in my dreams, not to mention, she trains like I did"  
>"with pokemon?" Seena asked, she didn't seem too hung up on the 'in my dreams' bit, I guess it's because similar things had been happening to her...<br>"yeah, I'm not sure how long she's been at it though" I replied, finishing my Watmel, and getting up, Seena walked closer to me. and wrapped me in an embrace, I happily returned her gesture, as she said "let's try to come back in one piece, alright?"  
>"of course Seena, I won't let harm befall us, besides, we won't be the only ones there..." when I finished saying this, I broke away from the hug, grabbing my bag, and started for the door, Seena followed closely behind me, asking "do you know what pokemon the other two use?"<br>"I only know what types they use, nothing more specific than that..." I responded, with a thoughtful look on my face, as we headed out to the main area of the centre, we were greeted by Beatrice, and Abomasnow, who was standing behind the counter with her "hey guys" I responded, before turning to the Abomasnow and asking "so... what are you doing back there?"  
>"well..." he started, blushing slightly "I've been receiving training from Nurse Joy and Beatrice so that I could help out here" he said "that's good to hear" I responded, smiling, before continuing "Seena and I are heading over to Snowpoint temple, were going to be meeting up with Candice and Maylene..."<br>"alright then, do be careful now, I've heard that there are strong pokemon in there" Beatrice said, a concerned look rising on her face "we will Beatrice" I said, before turning to Abomasnow again, asking "it's been quite strange, but, I never learned your name, that is, IF you have a name..."  
>the Abomasnow turned to me and said "well, I don't have a name as such..." before looking down "would you like one?" I asked, the Abomasnow turned his head up to me and replied "yes, it's been odd for me, not having a name"<br>"all right then" I responded "I'll think of one today, I'll give you some ideas when I get back"  
>"thank you Lucas, I'll be waiting" the Abomasnow said, smiling, I had never seen him smile before, it seemed strange...<br>"all right, well, we'll see you guys later then" I said, before turning to Seena and saying "come on Seena, let's get going" before heading out the main door, being followed closely by Seena.  
>as we headed behind the pokemon centre, I saw the figure of Maylene standing by the temple, as we got closer she called out to me "Hey Lucas!" she shouted, as I got closer, I said "people are still sleeping you know, you probably shouldn't be shouting..." as I said this I pointed to the sky, signaling that it was still dark out, Maylene got embarassed and said "sorry, I'm just excited, that's all, it's been a while, but, I think we can get to the bottom now!" hearing this I asked "do you know how deep that place is meant to be?"<br>"well" she started "I heard it's about five floors, all underground, was there anything else you wanted to know?" she responded, before I glared at her and said "you really can't keep secrets, can you?" Maylene saw my glare and said "I'm sorry! I can't keep secrets from Candice, she knows this!" I then went on to say "Candice said, that probably half of Veilstone knows by now, I certainly hope that isn't true..."  
>"no" she started "I only told Candice"<br>"well, that's alright then" I said, starting to smile, before asking "did Candice tell you I was interested in getting your badge?"  
>"yeah, she told me you wanted it so you could use Fly, I don't blame you, it's really quite convenient" Maylene responded,<br>"well, it's true, if I have to fight you for it, I will..." I said, giving her a stern look "oh...she also said you had something important to tell us..." Maylene said, before asking "what is it?"  
>"look, I already told Candice this, I won't tell you until you're both together" I said, a mildly annoyed expression rose on my face "well, she's going to be here very soon, then" Maylene said, at this moment I felt I had to ask "Maylene, what Pokemon do you have with you at the moment?"<br>"well, maybe I'll tell you once you introduce me to your friend there" Maylene said, pointing at Seena "wait, didn't Candice tell you about her? well, anyway, Maylene, this is Seena" I said as Maylene took a step closer "hi there Seena" she said happily "I doubt you know what I'm saying yet but, hello, all the same" Seena responded, I turned to Seena and asked "should I translate?"  
>I heard Maylene cut in and say,"please do" as Seena said "I don't mind" I then said "okay" to Seena, before turning to Maylene and saying "she said, I doubt you know what I'm saying yet but, hello all the same"<br>"wait, "yet"?" Maylene asked as I turned around to see Candice coming "hey Candice" I said as Maylene asked "what does she mean by "Yet", Lucas?" I smiled slightly as I waited for Candice to be standing next to Maylene and said "what Seena means is, my spark appears to be contagious, you'll eventually be able to understand her, and all other pokemon, just like me... that goes for you too Candice" I said, as I set my bag on the ground Candice turned to me and asked, wide-eyed "is this what you were talking about earlier Lucas, that important thing you had to tell us?"  
>"that's right" I said, pulling out the test results 'but, it seems the news gets better, Look at these" I said as I handed the sheets of paper to the two girls, after they had read through them, Maylene asked "what's so special about these? they seem like pretty standard combat evaluation results, wait, NORMAL-FIGHTING? that type doesn't exist..."<br>"...those tests were run...on me" I said, before continuing "do you understand now?  
>Candice's expression became even more surprised as she asked "you're capable of this?"<br>"I guess, I'll just have to show you then..." I said, as I showed them preparation for a fire punch, as my arm was engulfed in the soft flame Maylene asked "does this mean, WE'LL be able to do this too?"  
>"eventually yes" I started "your abilities have already started to develop, both of you" I said, dispersing the flame from my arm, turninig to Maylene, I continued "you seem to be developing faster though, I believe it has to do with your training regimen"<br>"what makes you think that?" Maylene asked "because, it's how I did it..." I said "how long do you think it'll take before we can see changes?" Candice asked "well... I started developing my abilities about two years before I started being able to use them, with you two, I'm unsure..." I said, scratching my chin, before continuing "you'll need to be patient..." I then turned to Maylene and asked "anyway, before Candice showed up, I believe you were going to tell me which pokemon you have with you?"  
>"oh yeah!" Maylene said, before releasing two pokemon, a Meditite and a Lucario "oh... maybe THAT'S why..." I thought to myself as the Lucario turned to me, looking confused and said "you...have a strange aura, Human..." it had a masculine voice, so I assumed it was male, I turned to Maylene and said "your friend there, he just told me I have a strange aura" before turning to face the Lucario and said "I'm well aware, by the way..." as I turned to Maylene and continued "maybe you should show them the results of my tests? it might help them understand the situation..."<br>after saying this, I held my hand out to the Lucario and said "my name's Lucas, by the way..." he gave me a confused look before shaking my hand and asking "you understand me?"  
>"not just you" I started "but all pokemon now, look at the papers that Maylene has, you should understand, those are MY results, by the way"<br>the Lucario started looking over the papers, as the meditite turned to me and started speaking telepthically with a noteably feminine voice "that Weavile there... you're together?"  
>I responded by thinking "yes, but why are you talking to me like this?"<br>"I just thought this might be something you'd want to keep private" the meditite said telepathically, as I looked to her, I saw she was blushing "it's quite alright" I responded, thinking "besides, I was going to tell Maylene and Candice in a short while"  
>The Lucario turned to me and asked "how is this...possible?"<br>"well" I started "I'm only doing what all humans are capable of, these abilities have remained dormant in us though..."  
>Candice and Maylene turned to each other and started talking amongst themselves I continued "I think you, in particular, Lucario, are the reason Maylene's abilities are developing quicker than mine did..."<br>"why is that?" he asked "because, our abilities are a type of Aura, and, if you'd look over the sheets, WE are the closest related species from all the results..."  
>"how do you know this? couldn't these just be results on a personal level, what of your Ancestry?" he asked, handing the papers over to the Meditite.<br>"trust me, if my ancestry truly entered into it, Infernape would've had the highest percentage similarty" as I said this, I noticed Candice and Maylene turn to face me.  
>"what are you suggesting?" the Lucario asked, confused "well" I started, making sure that Maylene and Candice heard me as well "My father, as it turns out, WAS an infernape..."<br>"wait, you're the child of a pokemon-human coupling?" Candice asked "yeah" I responded, before turning to Seena "Seena is too..."  
>the meditite asked me, out loud this time "are these results true?" looking over the papers I turned to her and responded "well, I have been able to perform some of those moves, so I'll have to assume they are" I then turned to Maylene, Candice and Lucario, wrapping my right arm around Seena, I said "I want to clear up any misconceptions you may have had and say, since Seena and I met, we've been living together, and, I suppose you could say, I'm much like my mother..." as I said this I started blushing, as did Seena, she turned to me and asked "are you sure it's a good idea to be so open about this?"<br>"I'm sure Seena, besides, I trust them..." I said, slowly turning to face the others, Meditite had started blushing again, Lucario's expression remained stern, Maylene and Candice seemed a little surprised "anyway..." I continued, taking my arm off Seena "we've wasted enough time out here, I believe we have a temple to explore" I said smiling, turning around to see the sun rising in the east "...oh!" Candice started "just let me bring out my pokemon first" as she said this, she unclipped two pokeballs from her waist, releasing a Froslass and a Piloswine, she turned to them and said "this is the man I told you about, if you want to talk to him, he'll know what you're saying, but, for now, we're entering the temple again..."  
>the Froslass turned to look at Candice, giving an affirming nod, before turning to me and asking "so...you're Lucas?..."<br>"yes" I responded, before asking "I've never been in here before, would you guys mind if you could lead the way?"  
>Maylene turned to me and said "we were barely inside there ourselves, we only got down one flight of stairs..."<br>I started making my way to the large opening, behind Candice as she said "it's nothing too difficult to navigate, it's just the pokemon in there that we had trouble with..."  
>"all right then" I said, being followed by Seena, then by Maylene and her pokemon, as we made our way inside, the first thing I noticed, was a large statue looming in the distance "woah..." I started "that's...ominous"<br>Candice turned back to me, giving me a shhh gesture, before pointing up, looking at the roof I saw them, sleeping Golbats, lots of them, then I thought to myself "wait, Golbats can learn Fly can't they?"  
>heading to our right of the statue, we headed down the first set of stairs, I heard a low flapping noise behind us "one of the Golbats must be shifting" I thought, they were nocturnal, after all, when we got off the stairs, I saw an onix waiting for us, it suddenly gave a low roar before saying "we chased you off last time, you won't reach Gigas!"<br>I responded to this with "I don't even know who this 'Gigas' is, but, if you don't let us through, I'll personally fight you myself" as I said this, Candice turned to me and asked, "are you sure that's a good idea?"  
>"I've fought off three strong pokemon at once, I'm pretty sure I can handle an Onix, besides, I need a way of showing I wasn't bluffing about those results"<br>"you can't be serious, Human" the Onix said, giving a mocking look "I'm always serious..." I said, giving an angry look, before stepping forward and taking up a fighting stance, being met with protest by the pokemon, other than Seena, who turned to the others and said "he knows what he's doing, if he needs help, he'll tell you, but for now, just watch, you'll be surprised" before turning back to me and saying "you can do this Lucas, I believe in you"  
>I turned back to Seena and responded "thank you Seena" before turning back to the Onix and saying "well?"<br>the Onix suddenly seemed intimidated, saying "you ARE serious, very well, you will regret this" before starting it's attack, it grabbed several rocks before before throwing them at me, suddenly, everything seemed to slow down, I could see the rocks making their way to me, I quickly moved into a large space between the rocks, effectively dodging them, while moving only slightly.  
>to the others, I appeared to be moving in fast motion, I knew something strange happened to me during my fight with Ravan, after the rocks passed by me, I quickly envisioned an ice punch in my head, before rushing forward and delivering it to the area below the Onix's head, getting a pained response, as the Onix stumbled back, before rushing at me, spinning to hit me with its tail.<br>I saw how it was moving and moved appropriately, ducking below the tip of its tail, dodging the tail completely before launching another ice punch, this time to its back, something happened that time, the Onix started to freeze! I didn't expect that, it gave another roar before attempting to bind me, it appeared to be moving even slower now, I assumed the freezing would slow it until it became completely frozen, the Onix was large though, the freezing would take a while...  
>I turned to face it's head, quickly envisioning myself jumping at it's head and delivering a kick, acting upon this, I jumped, falling short, but landing on its body, so I Jumped again, delivering a jump kick to the Onix's head, while this was happening, I envisioned a bullet punch, AND a Comet punch, as I finished thinking of this, my arms started glowing silver, as I delivered two bullet punches on my way back to the ground, as I hit the ground, the Onix said "how...how are you able to fight like this?" it slowly started freezing as it said this "I'll tell you a bit later" I said smiling, before pulling a pokeball out of my bag and throwing it at the Onix, it tried to fight off the capture, but to no avail, I had caught it "alright" I said, turning back to the others "that was easier than I thought"<br>Seena ran up to me saying "Lucas! I knew you could do it" as the others just stood there, staring at what had just happened, Seena hugged me, before leaning back and saying "you were great" suddenly becoming worried, she said "...your eyes...there's something wrong with your eyes"  
>"what is it?" I asked, suddenly becoming worried "I can see...a flame?" Seena said, pointing at my eyes "Seena just told me something in my eyes is strange, can you see it too?" I asked, turning to the others Lucario suddenly blurted out "I can see an aura emanating from your eyes, Lucas..."<br>"really..." I started "well...given what I've seen before, that doesn't sound wrong, and to think, ALL humans had this power at one point..."  
>"why did you catch the Onix, Lucas?" Candice asked "well, it's going to need medical attention, I'll release it back here afterwards..." I responded "oh, that's kind of you" Candice continued looking behind them, I saw a golbat, just flying, it didn't attempt to attack us, so I ignored it and said, "shall we continue?" before walking off and falling on an ice panel on the floor "Dammit, well, that'll teach me for not paying attention" I said, looking back at the others and laughing lightly, as I got up, I noticed, there were several panels on the floor covered in ice, much like Candice's gym, I turned to Candice and asked "you didn't design the Gym, did you?" being met with a response of "no, my parents did..."<br>"well then, I'm assuming they've been in here then" I said "well, that would make sense" Candice responded...

as we made our way down, I witnessed several fights, Candice's Froslass beat a Jynx the next floor down, Candice caught it saying she would make it a part of her team,  
>on the following floor, Maylene's Lucario and Meditite fought a Steelix, using some impressive co-ordination to work together,after the fight, I saw a gold nugget on the ground, after asking if it was alright if I could take it, I picked it up, thinking "cool, this'll help with the money situation"<br>on the next level, a Sneasel actually started hitting on Seena, this made Seena furious, Candice and Maylene didn't know what was happening, they just thought the Sneasel was being friendly, I had to explain the situation to them, Candice had her Piloswine attack the Sneasel after this, quickly beating him with a Mud bomb, when he was down he said "I'm sorry! I didn't know!"  
>taking pity on the Sneasel, I said "there's a whole lot of others outside the temple, you know? but next time, pay attention to who they're with..." the Sneasel looked up at me and said "...you? she's with you?"<br>I quickly responded with "yeah, if that wasn't obvious already, you're just lucky I'm a forgiving person, or I would've kicked your ass myself"  
>getting a slightly mocking response of "YOU can fight?"<br>"just get out of here!" I said angrily, as I engulfed my arm in a flame the Sneasel's eyes quickly widened as he said "fine! I'm going!" as he got up and ran off, as I watched him bolt for the stairs, I noticed that the Golbat was still following us "can I...help you?" I asked the Golbat, quickly being met with the response "ahh! what!" that was odd, did it think I couldn't see it?  
>"well?" I said, looking at it expectantly "uhh... I've been watching you guys since you entered this place"<br>"why?" I asked, curiously "I...don't rightly know..." the golbat said, moving slightly closer "well we're going to the bottom here, and we're going to see this 'Gigas' that I keep hearing about" I said, before continuing "if you're not here to fight us, I guess you can come with us, that is, if you want to"  
>the Golbat responded with "...really?" moving slightly closer again,<br>turning to Candice and Maylene, I said, "well, this Golbat here, seems to have been watching us"  
>Candice turned to it and said "oh! hello" before being met with a shy smile in response, Maylene turned to Candice and said "man, when are WE going to be able to talk to them? I'm getting really jealous, Lucas is right here, having these conversations, and we only understand HIS parts, but, if we didn't believe him, he'd just look crazy"<br>the golbat heard this and said "crazy? crazy Strong perhaps" hearing this I laughed lightly, turning to Maylene, I said "the golbat just appeared to have complimented my strength" before turning back to the Golbat and asking "do you have a name, by the way?"  
>"oh" the Golbat started "it's, it's Gordon"<br>"well" I started "pleased to meet you Gordon, I'm Lucas" I said, nodding to the Golbat, he nodded in response as I set my bag down and pulled out some berries "anyone want some berries before we keep going?" I asked, looking around at everyone, the Meditite, Piloswine and Golbat came forward, I took a Leppa and bit into it and said "well, take what you want, then"  
>they grabbed about 10 berries, all in all, after they retreated to their respective areas, I turned to Maylene and Candice to see them talking amongst themselves, I then noticed, the Lucario was acting strangely, beckoning him over, I asked "is something wrong?"<br>"it's...Maylene" he responded, looking distracted "can you feel her aura or something?" I asked "no, it's more than that..." he responded, suddenly blushing lightly "oh... I get ya" I said, quietly "she was my first friend, and after I learned about you, I started thinking, maybe we could have something more..."  
>"well, it's your choice" I said, before turning to Seena and asking "what do you think?"<br>"well, I'd say, if you've been thinking about it, you should just go for it..." I turned to him and said "she'll probably be able to understand you soon" before pulling him closer and whispering, as I noticed Maylene looking over at us "that'd probably be the best time..."  
>"you think?" Maylene said, as all she heard was "she'll probably be able to understand you soon"<br>I turnde to Maylene and said, "yeah, I'm starting to see an aura around you, as well"  
>Seena turned to Lucario and said "after all...that's when I told Lucas, you shouldn't deny your feelings" after Seena said this, she moved towards me and hugged me,<br>"hey Seena" I said, smiling, before turning to the others and asking "should we keep going?"  
>"yeah, it feels like we're close to the bottom" Candice said, before motioning Maylene forward "go on" she said, Maylene turned to me and said "I think you've more than proven yourself to be capable of earning this..."<br>"what do you mean..." as I said this, I saw Maylene pull out a square-shaped badge "oh..." I said, as she also pulled out a small, disc-like object "here, it's my Gym badge, and A Fly Hm" She said, holding them out to me "thank you, but, Don't you want to fight me yourself?" I asked "normally yes, but, under special circumstances, an official League badge can be issued at any time"  
>"well, thank you Maylene..." I said, accepting the two items and putting them in my bag "okay" Candice said, turning to the open area in front of us, "let's keep going"<br>Looking down, I noticed, almost all of the floor was covered in Ice, I decided, following behind Candice closely would be best, she knew these puzzles well...  
>a couple of minutes later, we reached the solid ground near the stairs and continued down, on the next floor, it was all solid, except only a single icy spot on the floor...<br>"this is...odd" I said "why's that?" Maylene asked "I was expecting MORE ice on this floor" I responded, suddenly spotting a strange rock in the corner "a...fossil?" I asked, as I moved closer and picked it up, bringing it over, Candice looked at it and said "that looks like a...dome fossil? I think the Oreburgh Gym Leader would want to see that" "okay, should I take it to them?" I asked, before continuing "I'm going to travel Sinnoh soon"  
>"I guess that should be fine" Candice said "alright, well, I'll just put this in my bag then" I said, placing the fossil in the large pocket of my bag "okay" Maylene cut in "let's keep going" before heading to the stairs, being followed by her Meditite and Lucario "alright then" Candice said, moving after her, being followed by her pokemon, after they moved down the stairs, Seena turned to me and said "I guess we should head down too, but first..." as she said this she pulled me into a kiss, mingling her tongue with my own, after she broke the kiss she said "that's the one I meant to give you this morning before we left" and smiled at me,<br>"well, thank you Seena" I said, smiling back, as I turned around, I saw Gordon "...you were here the entire time weren't you?" I asked, suddenly becoming embarassed he was blushing heavily as he said "...yeah..." Seena turned to face him and said "oh! I thought you went down with the others, I thought Lucas and I were the only ones still here..." she said, blushing and turning to face me "sorry' she said "why should you be sorry about that?" I said, hugging her and smiling, before continuing "okay, let's keep going" as I said this, Froslass came up and said "are you two coming?" she then noticed we were hugging and blushing heavily, she started blushing herself and asked "am I...interrupting anything?"  
>"well, no" Seena said, as she broke away from the hug and turning to face the Froslass "let's go then" Seena said, following the froslass down the stairs, I turned to Gordon and said "...sorry about that" as I waved him over to follow me as I started down the stairs "I'm okay" he said, still blushing "just, be careful next time"<br>when we reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw that Maylene, Candice AND Seena had frozen up "what's wrong?" I asked they, seemingly in unison, pointed to the centre of the room, I followed their fingers to see...it... it was exactly as Seena described it...  
>"THAT'S 'Gigas'!" I asked "I saw that thing in my dreams" they all said at once "beating Froslass" Candice said "defeating Lucario" Maylene said "hurting you" Seena said they turned to me, all at once and said, "we should get out of here..."<br>"No!" I responded "we've come so far, just, just let me try to speak to it...please..." as I said this, I slowly started walking towards it, met with protest, which I quickly silenced by saying "why do you think you saw it in your dreams? it's trying to intimidate us!" as I stepped closer, I shouted to it "Gigas! why did you do this!"  
>"why...do...you..think...Human?..." it slowly responded, a low rumble emanating from it, it continued "I...can't...fight...you...not...yet..."<br>I turned to the others and said "it just told me, it can't fight me, not yet, anyway"  
>"why did you send these images into my friends minds?"I said, turning back to the white and gold colossus "I...tried...to...keep...you...from...coming...here..." it said, not moving "...we didn't come here to fight you Gigas, we only wanted to know if you existed" as I said this, the others calmed down "oh, you're not going to fight it, that's a relief" Seena said, I turned to her and said "I never planned on fighting it" I responded, giving a small smile.<br>"if...what...you..say...is...true...then...I...apologize"  
>"it is..." I said, before continuing "we meant no harm..."<br>"then...I...shall...inform...the...others..."  
>"wait...others?" as I said this, I heard a loud flapping behind me, a Large group of Golbats were there "uhhh...guys..." I said, pointing behind them they turned around and saw them, they quickly moved beside me and got ready to fight "no..." I said "gigas told me he'd call them off"<br>"oh" Candice said, "alright then" she called off Froslass and Piloswine Maylene quickly followed suit and Gordon flew towards me facing the colossus, saying "thank you, Gigas, these are good people, there's no reason to hold hostility towards them"  
>"...stand...down..." Gigas said, and the golbats retreated up the stairs, Gordon stayed with me though...he turned to me and asked "would it be okay with you...if I came with you on your Journey?"<br>I was surprised by this, I responded with "don't you have to stay here though?"  
>"I doubt one Golbat would make a difference, I'm not a fighter anyway..." he said, suddenly looking down Candice turned to me and asked "does this golbat want to travel with you?"<br>"seems that way" I responded, before turning to Seena and asking "what do you think?"  
>Seena looked up at Gordon, then back to me and said "it's fine by me"<br>"okay, you can come with us then..."as I said this, Gordon suddenly flew forward and nuzzled at my chest "thank you!" he said happily, I became slightly embarassed by this acton.  
>"it's quite alright" I said, turning back to the colossus, asking "are you alright with this?" it slowly responded "Gordon...has...been...distracted...lately...he...wanted...to...leave...so...he...watched...everyone...who...entered...the...temple..."<br>Maylene turned to me and said "golbats can learn fly, maybe you could teach it?"  
>"I'll do it later" I said, rolling my eyes, before turning to Gordon asking "was there somewhere specific you wanted to go?"<br>he had flown back slightly and turned to face me and said "I don't really know of anywhere else but here..."  
>Gigas turned on the spot slightly, causing a small rumble, and it said "if...you...find...my...sons...tell...them...to...come...here...until...then...I'll...remain...Dormant...here..."<br>Gigas slowly sat in place and stopped moving "it just said something about...it's sons?" as I said this, I looked around, seeing an inscription on the wall, I moved over to it and read it "a body of rock, a body of ice, and a body of steel, these are the sons of Gigas..."  
>"what does that mean?" I said "it's too vague..."<br>"well" Candice said, I think that's all there is to this place, thanks for your help Lucas, but, for now, I think it's time to leave"  
>after she said this, she turned to the stairs and started up them, we all followed her, as we left, Lucario turned to me and asked "why did Maylene say she saw Gigas defeating me?"<br>"I'm assuming" I started "the three of them saw their trusted partners being harmed in their dreams, in an attempt to keep us from coming down here"  
>"wait" Maylene started "three?"<br>"yeah" I said, turning to her "Seena saw it too, she saw ME being harmed by Gigas..." as I said this, Lucario turned to me and asked "do you suppose that means...Maylene..."  
>"I'm not jumping to any conclusions" I said "about what?" Maylene asked "about Gigas" I responded, lying, to the relief of Lucario "thanks Lucas" he said, turning to have a conversation with Meditite "I had something I wanted to tell you, but, I can't remember what it was..." Candice said, in a strained tone "something about the gen IV prototype, perhaps?" I responded "Oh yeah, that" as Candice said this, she turned around and pulled it out of her pocket, before continuing "there's already some data on it..."<br>"on what?" I asked "I used it on Maylene's and my pokemon, that what it was, that's still alright though, right?"  
>"yeah, it's fine..." I said "well, I suppose it's yours now" she said and handed it to me "thanks Candice" I said, taking it and putting it in my pocket "anyway, it's about 9:30, we need to get back to the gym, Maylene" Candice said, as she started walking faster<p>

ten minutes later, we exited the temple, it was much faster without pokemon resistance

"okay, I guess I'll see you two later, Seena, Gordon and I are going back to the pokemon centre, if either of you need anything, don't hesitate to tell me, and thanks again, you two..."  
>I then turned to head back to the pokemon centre, being followed closely by Seena, and my new traveling companion... <p>


	14. Chapter 14 the professor's visit

as we reached the centre, we were greeted by Nurse Joy, Abomasnow was standing nearby, watching her intently. Handing the Nurse the pokeball Conataining the Onix, I said "here, this Onix is in need of medical attention"  
>"sure thing Lucas" She responded, taking the ball.<br>I turned to Abomasnow and said "while we were in the temple, I thought of some potential names like I promised"  
>being met with the response "I knew you would"<br>"alright" I started "I thought the most suitable names, would start with an A, things like Albert, or, it's shortened forms, like Al, maybe Alfred or Albus..."  
>"Albus? I like the sound of that one" Abomasnow said, before continuing "I've heard that some people have second names, I was wondering...could I have one as well?"<br>"well..." I started "it's unusual for me to think of a surname, but I did have one in mind, Greene"  
>"Albus Greene?" Abomasnow asked (authur's note: Albus is Latin for White, White green, get it?)<br>"yeah, I like the sound of it too" I said, smiling "it does sound nice...thank you, Lucas" he said "alright then, shall I announce it officially?" I asked, being met with a nod in response I then turned to Nurse Joy and said "our friend here has opted for my names for him, he'll now be known as Albus Greene, but, you can just call him Albus" as I said this, I turned to him and said "who knows? maybe Beatrice would like that last name too..." I smiled as I said this, before saying "you should go tell her"  
>"okay, and thanks again Lucas" as Albus said this, he headed off towards his room, to see Beatrice, presumably, I then turned to Nurse Joy and asked "did you get a response from the professors?"<br>"well" she started "Rowan was initially dismissive, and Oak said, he would like to come and talk to you, if it was alright with you, that is..."  
>"alright" I said, turning to Seena and Gordon "looks like we'll be speaking to professor Oak soon"<br>Being met with Seena's response "I had a feeling he would do this..." the nurse asked "so...that's an okay?"  
>I turned back to her and said "yeah...tell Oak that we'll be here for at least another week, here at the Snowpoint pokemon centre"<br>"he also said in his response that he told someone named Bill about this, saying this was the kind of thing he'd be interested in..."  
>"oh, well, I guess that's alright" I said I then turned back to the others and said "alright, let's got to our room then" as I started to walk back to the room, I said "thanks Nurse" being met with the response "you're always welcome, by the way, if you find yourself in Snowpoint again, don't hesitate to come visit us here"<br>"I know I'll be back" I started "I have a promise to keep to a young friend..."  
>"well, I'll let the professor know where to find you if he arrives, I'll also tell him, he should only visit at appropriate hours, too" I suddenly realised why she said this, blushing, I said "thank you..." as I continued to my room when we arrived, I sat on the bed and turned to Gordon and asked "would it be okay with you if I taught you Fly?"<br>"fly? but, I know how to fly already" he said, rolling his eyes and flapping his wings slightly faster "no, this is slightly different, it'll allow you to carry people long distances" I said, pulling the HM out of my bag and pointing to it "then, why's it called Fly?" he asked, giving a confused look "because 'carry people long distances" doesn't roll off the tongue quite as easily" I said, starting to laugh "well, I guess that'll be fine, but you'd better not just leave me in a ball and only bring me out to fly you around" he said, giving a deadly serious look "what are the odds of THAT happening?" I said, before suddenly feeling incredibly strange, almost as if someone was glaring at me... (author's note: Ha! comedy...)  
>"that reminds me" I continued "I need to assign a pokeball to you first" as I said this, I pulled an empty pokeball out of my bag "don't worry" I started "I only use pokeballs as a safety precaution, it'll stop someone else from catching you" as I said this, I thought to myself "I should probably do the same for the others..."<br>"okay then Lucas, catch me, I guess..." Gordon said, landing on the bed, I then lightly threw the ball at him, he became a red light and disappeared into the ball, it didn't shake, this was either a good sign, or a horrible one.  
>after the ball emitted a small *click* I went to release Gordon back out, before being halted by Seena "before you let him back out" she started, blushing lighty "I believe I owed you this..." as she said this she pulled me into kiss, mingling her tongue with mine, as we held our kiss, I thought to myself "it's been a while since we've kissed like this" , as I lightly stroked Seena's back, getting a low moan in response, after we broke our kiss, Seena said "that was nice, a shame we won't have our privacy anymore..." as she said this, she frowned lightly "what do you mean? just because I caught him doesn't mean he's staying in this room..." I said, getting Seena to smile "you mean it?" she asked "yeah, I was going to leave him with Ravan" as I said this, Seena kissed me again, lighlty this time, I continued to say "I knew you'd prefer our privacy, anyway"<br>I then turned to the pokeball laying on the bed, I released Gordon and said "Gordon, I'm not going to leave you in the ball, but, you aren't going to stay in here though" as I said this, Gordon had a frown rising on his face "it's okay" I started "just across the centre, there's a room with a Gyarados, a Garchomp and another Weavile, I want you to stay with them, that doesn't mean I'm going to leave you there though, we'll be travelling together soon..." after I said this, I got up and motioned for Gordon to follow me, I led him to the other room, knocking on the door, it slowly opened, Ravan was standing there, looking up at me "oh, hey Lucas" he said, before Looking at Gordon and asking "who's that?"  
>"he's your new roommate" I said, grabbing the attention of the other two pokemon, in the back of the room "okay" Ravan said "but, now, there's no more room, this place has four beds, that's it"<br>Gordon turned to him and said "I don't need a bed, I sleep on the roof, getting a response of "oh yeah, you're a golbat, duh!" Ravan said, slapping himself lightly on his forehead and continuing "anyways, welcome" he finished, waving Gordon in.  
>"okay" I started "I'll see you guys later, don't hesitate to tell me if you need anything"<p>...the rest of the day passed quickly, the TV showed more reports on findings of rare pokemon, I noticed, the attention of the reports was starting to shift to Johto, talking about Team Rocket "Team rocket?" I started, turning to Seena "they broke up before I was living with Matt, did they get back together?" "They look similar to Team Galactic" Seena said "in the way they act, at least..." she continued the next report talked about a professor living in Johto 'Professor Elm' the report called him.<br>"huh..." I said, giving a curious look, he looked younger than the other professors, the report focused on him studying pokemon eggs and the benefits of walking with your pokemon "hey" I started "maybe this means other people will start walking around with their pokemon out?"  
>"Like you?" Seena asked "well...yeah, but I don't consider you to be MY pokemon, it just seems too...too...contraire to what I'm trying to achieve"<br>"thank you Lucas, but, you DID capture me officially"  
>"yeah" I started "but it's not like I did it against your will, and besides, I only did it so someone else COULDN'T capture you, if there was another way, I would've chosen that"<br>"I guess..." Seena started "you don't like the idea of pokeballs then?"  
>"well, not really" I said "it basically forces ownership upon the pokemon captured"<br>"maybe...this is something you can change?" Seena asked meaningfully "maybe, but I can't just expect things to change" I said, looking down "I mean" I continued "I'm glad Silph co. made them, but, they seem to hinder friendship between Humans and Pokemon"  
>"I suppose" Seena responded, turning back to the TV...<p>

the next day... the Gyarados and Garchomp spoke with Gordon, and decided they wanted names of their own, calling me in, they asked, Ravan offered to name one of them, and I would name the other, we decided that I would name Gyarados and Ravan would name Garchomp "let's see..." Ravan said "something that fits and starts with G... of course!" he said, turning to the Garchomp "Garudan!" "hey, that's...not bad" Garchomp said, smiling slightly, I then turned to Gyarados and said "okay...I'm going to give you a name, starting with a G, with a meaning that fits...something like...Grimgar"  
>"grimgar?" Gyarados asked "it means 'fierce spear'" I said (author's note: Lucas knows of Germanic names, it seems) before continuing "no... it doesn't roll off the tongue... how about Godhelm?"<br>"what does that one mean?" he asked "god's protector" I said, rubbing my head "this is hard..." I continued "it's okay, just call me the first one" he said "fine, but I'll call you Garth for short" I said "Garth...I like it" he said, turning to Garchomp "do you like the name Ravan picked for you?"  
>"it sounds nice" Garchomp said "so..." I started "are you wanting these names made official?"<br>"yes" they both said, seemingly in unison "okay, follow me" I said, leading them out to the Nurse "the two behind me have decided on their names, the Gyarados will be know as Garth and the Garchomp will be known as Garudan"  
>"garudan? that sounds a little odd..."<br>"well" I said, looking to Ravan "Ravan named him"  
>"it does sound similar to his name, anyways, the Onix is here for you to take, and Professor Oak said he'll be here tomorrow hopefully"<br>"thank you Nurse" I said, taking the pokeball off the desk, before turning to the others "that reminds me, if you wish to travel with me, I'm going to need to assign pokeballs to you..." I said, before being cut off by the Nurse "actually...we still have them assigned to pokeballs"  
>"oh yeah" I said, turning to the others "nevermind then, anyway, I'm heading over to the temple to release this Onix back to where it was before"<br>I said, before heading out the main door, when I reached the temple, I was met with the gaze of several Golbats "it's okay" I started "I'm just releasing an Onix back here, I'll be out of here shortly..."  
>I released the contents of the pokeball, revealing the Onix from yesterday "ah! wait...why am I back here?" the Onix asked, before spinning around to see me "you...I remember you, why am I here?" it asked "because..." I started "I didn't catch you to keep you, I only caught you to get you medical attention..." as I said this, the Onix shifted expressions from one of concern, to one of relief "but why?" it asked "hey, it's just the kind of guy I am" I said, taking the pokeball and breaking it apart, before continuing "alright, you're free now"<br>the Onix slowly slid up to me, before coiling itself around me "hey! I don't want to have to fight you again" I said, surprised, then, I felt it gently squeezing me, it was hugging me! the sudden realisation of this made me blush slightly.  
>"thank you..." the Onix said, before releasing me "it's quite alright, don't worry about it, anyway, see you later, I guess." I said, before turning around to leave "you're a good person..." I heard the Onix say as I left...<p>

the next day,Seena went out to see Julian and Tira, shortly after she left, professor Oak arrived, he greeted me as he entered my room, turning to look around the room, he said "cozy..." before moving to sit at the table, motioning for me to follow him, when I sat down, he started "so, you're the one named Lucas West?"  
>"yes I am, sir" I said, still finding it hard to believe I was talking to the pokemon professor, everyone knew who he was, the original inventor of the pokedex...<br>"the reason I'm here" he started "is because, you aren't the only one who had these abilities"  
>"I know that much" I said "yes, but, the last reported case of this was over a century ago, it's become less common as time went on, I looked into your family history, and found this" as he said this, he pulled out a family tree, scanning it, the firest thing I noticed was the names of my parents Joanna West and Ian West "Ian" I thought to myself "Mom called Dad Ian?"<br>I turned to the professor and asked "what are you trying to show me?"  
>he traced his finger up the family tree, stopping on a name, William Hargrave "who is this?" I asked, this many generations meant he couldn't be the one professor Oak was talking about "william Hargrave, Born 1411, Died 1442, he had the same abilities you posess, however briefly, it was reported he passed away due to poisoning briefly afterwards"<br>"how...do you know this?"  
>"I have a reliable source" he responded, before continuing "over time, ocurrences of the abilities you posess, became much less common, eventually slowing down to only one person per generation until, it just stopped... but now, YOU have shown up, having these abilities, do you know what this means?" he asked "not really" I responded, still scanning over the family tree "I have a hypothesis, I believe this may mean that Humans and pokemon are finally merging back together..." he said, an ecstatic tone to his voice "wait, you knew about this?" I asked, becoming even more confused "I've just...had a hunch about this since I entered the field, people may not have agreed with me, but now, evidence is showing up!"<br>"there's more to it than what's on the paper" I said "I seem to be passing these abilities on to people I've had contact with..." I said, feeling open about this for once, after all, this man knew what he was talking about "I had a feeling that might happen" he said, before continuing "these abilities you now posess...they link us to pokemon, I need to know, how did you first awaken them?"  
>"well" I started "I've been living with pokemon almost all of my life, I even recently found out that my father, this Ian West, was an infernape" as I said this, I pointed to his name, before continuing "I began training myself among pokemon when I was fourteen, two years after that, I started seeing images in my mind, of a flame slowly rising within my body, growing in size, I kept up my training, two years after that, I started to travel, the first place I came to was here, I didn't plan on being here longer than a week, but things kept happening, it's been about four months since I first came here, I ran into a team galactic grunt, who tried to kill me.<br>in a fight against three of his pokemon, I saw the flame again, it exploded and became an aura around me, in my mind at least... after that, I could fight like a pokemon, I even understood what they said"  
>"that's very interesting" Oak said, before asking "do you understand why it awoke when it did?"<br>"I think it was emotional stress, combined with a life-or-death situation, sir" I said, turning to face him "I'll need to record this, anyway, I want you to have this" as he said this, he pulled a ticket out of his pocket "it's a special boat ticket" he started "it'll get you to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and back here, at least until I get together with the authorities of Unova, and allow travel there too..."  
>"unova?" I asked, I hadn't heard of this place before, but why?<br>"there are many places where pokemon training is common,but I'm only allowed to grant access to the ones presided over by the pokemon league though...  
>"so, you're trying to convince Unova to start a Pokemon League there?" I asked "yes, after that happens, I'll tell you, the ticket you now hold will allow you access to that area afterwards"<br>"it's a great honour, but, why?" I asked "I had a feeling you might be 'contagious' so to speak, I want you to visit as many places as possible..." he said, I responded with "that's all well and good, but, I'd like to travel Sinnoh first, after all, it's my dream, AND I have some promises to keep, I will visit the other regions though, just, not yet"  
>"oh my! I've lost track of time, I need to go meet professor Juniper!" as he said this, he started to pack up the sheets of paper he brought with him "wait! can I keep my family tree sheet?" I asked "well, that's why I brought it" he said, pushing it forward, I took it from the table and put it on the bed, before turning back to professor oak and saying "I'll visit those places eventually, I promise, but, for now, I'm going to find out more about my home"<br>"of course, it was a pleasure meeting you Lucas" he said, before moving to the door, before he opened it, I said "I wouldn't be surprised if YOU are starting to develop these abilities now" as I said this, the professor turned to face me saying "I'm no fighter, but, I would enjoy being able to understand pokemon, oh yeah, quick question, when you first saw this flame, where was it?"  
>"...over my heart..." I said "I'll be sure to write that down..." the professor said as he opened the door, leaving the door open behind himself, I heard him say "thank you for having me" out at the front counter.<br>I stayed in the room for a while longer, looking at the family tree "yep, there it is, Joanna West's mother, Carolina West, odd, a blank space and below it...Cynthia, I have a cousin named Cynthia?"  
>as I was having this thought, I heard a quick pitter-patter of feet, Seena suddenly stopped infront of the room "Lucas!" she started "it's Tira, she just had the Child!"<br>"what!" I shouted, suddenly throwing the sheet to the side, quickly getting up to follow Seena "well, let's go!" I said, running to the door, locking it behind me,  
>we quickly ran out of the pokemon centre, heading to the Acuity Lakefont... (author's note: I'm including Unova because I might have Lucas visit it in the story, I honestly have no idea how long the story will be anymore...)<p>


	15. Chapter 15 a new face

as we reached the outskirts of the city, I saw Jacob running out to meet us "come on, hurry" he said, in a strangely serious tone, I noticed this before "this is just like when he found out Jackie wanted to stay here..." I thought to myself as I started running after Seena and Jacob As we continued running Seena said "I would've told you sooner, but Tira didn't want me leaving..."  
>"I understand" I started "I'm sure Tira considers you her best friend by now... she probably needed your support."<br>"yeah..." she responded, we soon reached them, Tira was asleep, she must have been exhausted from the events prior, looking to Julian, he said "I don't know how long Tira's going to be out of it like this..." Julian said, suddenly sounding worried "it's okay" I said "she waited for me, so, it's only fair that I return the favour" I said, as I sat down in the snow,  
>I then saw the child, it looked like an average Glameow, but, there was something different... it's tail looked a lot shorter, it only curled once, ending in a puff-ball shortly after, it was sleeping on top of it's mother, turning to Julian, I asked "...have you thought of a name for this child?"<br>"Terry..." he said, looking to the child, before continuing "it's a girl, by the way..."  
>"alright then" I said, turning to the child "terry" I said softly, I then turned to Seena and said "professor Oak visited shortly after you left..."<br>"aw, man, I wanted to meet him too" Seena said, giving a mock sad look, before she asked "how was he?"  
>"he was nice, he seemed to know ALOT about what I had though, he actually found my family history" I said "so" she started "you know your parents names now?"<br>"yeah" I responded "Joanna and Ian West, and it turns out that the village elder IS my grandmother" I continued, getting a surprised response "wow, he works fast, didn't he only find out about you like, 3 days ago?" Seena asked "...yeah..." I responded "he also gave me this..." I pulled the ticket out "a...ticket?" Seena asked "apparently, this'll allow me to get to the other regions" I responded, suddenly wondering where I was meant to get on the boat anyway "we aren't going soon...are we?" Seena asked, a sudden look of concern on her face "no, no" I started "I told Oak I was going to travel Sinnoh first" I said, getting Seena to smile "thanks Lucas" Seena said, before asking "did you give a reason why?"  
>"I said I wanted to find out more about my home, and, I had some promises to uphold" I told her, before turning to Jacob, who was sitting beside me in the snow and saying "you're one of them" he turned to me and said "thanks, Lucas" still in a very serious tone, this was, unsettling to me, it was so different to the way he normally acted, I turned to Julian and asked "would it be okay if I assigned pokeballs to you guys today?"<br>"why's that Lucas?" Julian asked "I've been thinking about it lately, and I don't want you getting caught by someone else"  
>"it hasn't been a problem so far" Julian said "I think you've just been Lucky" I responded, before saying "I don't want you getting separated from your children" as I said this I turned to Jackie, who had been strangely quiet, even for her and asked "if you want, I can assign one to you too..."<br>"...that would be best..." Jackie said, before saying "I decided on where I'd like to stay, by the way..."  
>"okay" I started "where?"<br>"the pokemon centre" Jackie said, before continuing "I'll live in the pokemon centre, if the Abomasnow and Blissey would have me, I'll gladly live with them..."  
>"it's going to be a little while longer before we leave, if you change your mind, I'll understand" I said, before remembering "their names are Albus and Beatrice, by the way..." I then thought to myself "they may have a child of their own soon..."<br>"anyways" I started, turning back to the others "I befriended a Golbat two days ago, he's willing to Fly me around..." as I said this, Jacob blinked a few times, turned to me and smiled "does that mean we can visit Jackie whenever we want?" he said, he had completely lost his serious demeanour, this was confusing me "it's almost as if, there's another being in there with him..." I thought to myself, giving a confused look to Julian "what is it Lucas?" he asked "uh...it's nothing." I responded, suddenly wondering if anyone else noticed it, suddenly, I noticed that Terry had woken up, I turned my attention to Julian, pointing to Terry, he quickly caught on, as he walked over to Tira, and picked Terry up with his mouth, putting her down in front of me, Terry slowly walked forward and started sniffing at me, I slowly brought out my hand to pet her, Terry reeled back a bit, before relaxing into my touch, I got a soft purr in response, I looked down,  
>"hello Terry" I said softly, as she sat down in front of me, before yawning, I turned my attention to Julian, and said "she's lovely..." getting a response of "...do you have some pokeballs with you?"<br>"yeah" I responded "I always carry some with me..." as I said this, I pulled some pokeballs out of my pocket, placing them on the ground, Julian looked at them, then back to me saying "do it..."  
>"are you sure? I won't force this on you..." I responded, with a concerned look on my face.<br>"I'm sure, make it quick, but, do it to me first, I need Terry to see this and understand what it means..." as he said this, he started walking towards me, Terry was looking up at him, Jackie turned to me and said "wait until mother is awake before doing so to her..."  
>"I know Jackie, I know..." I said, looking at Tira, who was starting to turn slightly in her sleep, I turned back to Julian and said "okay, I'll be quick" as I said this, I lightly tossed the ball at Julian, catching him, Terry was watching me, becoming scared, wondering where her father had just gone, after the ball emitted a low *click* I quickly released him again, much to Terry's relief, she ran over to her father and nuzzled at his leg "it's alright Terry" he started "none of us are going anywhere..."<br>as he said this, I turned to Jacob and said "okay, you and Jackie are up next"  
>I lightly tossed a pokeball at Jacob, before turning and tossing one at Jackie, once again, after I heard the clicks, I released them, Julian then turned to Terry and said "he's going to do this to you now" getting a scared response "don't worry, he's a good person, and it won't hurt, I promise..." after he said this, he slowly nudged Terry forward, I looked at her and said "you'll be okay, trust me" then I tried my hardest to merely tap her with the pokeball, luckily, it worked, and I soon released Terry again, as she ran back to Julian "see" he started "that wasn't so bad..." he then turned to me and said "thank you Lucas"<br>"it's quite alright" I responded "I needed to do that for a while anyway"  
>"does this mean we can fight for you now?" Jacob asked, happily "well, yes" I started "but, I don't want you guys getting hurt" I said, turning back to see Tira turning again "no, you can't..." she started mumbling "she must be having a nightmare" I said "maybe one of you should wake her" as I said this, Terry started walking over to Tira, before nuzzling her head "wha...huh?" I heard Tira say, waking up and turning to look at Terry "Terry?" She said, then turned to face me "Lucas, it's good to see you again..." she continued, sleepily "I would've come with Seena initially, but, I had to wait for professor Oak, I didn't know if he was coming today, but, he predicted he would be here, and he was..." I said, looking apologetic "it's okay Lucas, I understand" Tira said, geting up and making a weak smile "look, Tira, you're tired" I started "but, Julian asked me to assign pokeballs to you all, I already have for everyone, except you" I said, pointing to the pokeballs lying in front of me, I was cut off by a simple "okay" then Tira looked at me and said "you know what to do"<br>"alright then, do you guys want to stay here afterwards?" I asked, they nodded and I said "alright" as I lightly tossed a pokeball at Tira, after the ball clicked, I released Tira and said "alright, that's all of you, now you won't need to worry about separation" after I said this, I turned to Jacob and Jackie and asked "how often do you guys think we should visit?"  
>Jackie stayed silent and Jacob blurted out "as many times as possble, clearly" he turned to me and smiled, then Jackie said "I think once a week should be enough"<br>then I thought to myself "I'll only be able to visit Jackie while I'm in sinnoh, if I'm moving on to another region, it might be best to leave the family here, at the local pokemon centre..."  
>"alright then" I said, turning to Jacob and asking "is once a week alright with you?"<br>"I...guess so" he said, frowning slightly, I then said "we'll stay here for another week, I'm giving you all time to wrap things up, I don't want to leave any loose ends..." I then turned to Jackie and said "I'll talk to Albus and Beatrice about you staying with them tonight"  
>looking at my gen IV prototype, I noticed, it had a clock function "well, at least THAT'S convenient" I thought to myself, looking at the time, I saw it was about 3:30 P.M. turning to the others, I asked "was there anything else you wanted to talk about? Seena?" I said, turning to face Seena "it's okay" she started "Tira talked to me first..."<br>"well then" I started "I guess that's everything, I suppose we'll see you later" I said, standing up "all right, goodbye then" Tira said, before turning to Terry and saying "oh, aren't you adorable?" and smiling I turned to Seena and said "come on, let's go back to our room then" Seena stood up and started following me back to Snowpoint...  
>as we headed back to Snowpoint, I felt I had to ask "Seena?"<br>"yeah?" Seena responded "did Jacob seem strange to you?"  
>"yeah, I was wondering about that too, his eyes turned grey for a while there..."<br>"wait, what? I didn't notice that, aren't his eyes normailly blue?" I asked "yeah..." Seena responded when we reached the outskirts of town, I looked at the pokemart and said "just a minute, I need to grab something..." before turning to go there, Seena followed behind me and asked "what are you getting?"  
>"just some food supplies..." I said, but in my head I thought "I wonder if they have any chains or strings I could affix to the ring, it's too big for a human finger, but, this way, I'll be able to keep it with me at all times..." "could you wait outside Seena? I won't be long..." I asked, she nodded her head in response and leaned up against the wall next to the door heading in, I was greeted by the Cashier, "hey, it's you again!"<br>"hey" I said simply, before asking "do you have any chains appropriate for a pendant or otherwise?"  
>"I'm...not sure, if you check the accessories aisle, I'm sure you'll find out"<br>"okay, thanks" I said, heading to the accessories aisle, like was suggested.  
>in the aisle itself, I had no such luck, looking around, I did see pendants that were already premade, picking one up with a tear-drop shaped light-blue stone on the end, I headed into the food section, in the aisle itself, I grabbed some dried pasta and rice, assorted meats and vegetables, and some eggs, heading back to the counter, I opened my wallet, pulling out some money pre-emptively "okay, all of this, including the mystic water, will cost you 5230"<br>"Mystic water?" I thought to myself before concluding that it must have been the pendant,  
>I handed the cashier a 5000 note and a 500 coin, getting two 100 coins, a 50 coin and 2 10 coins in change "thank you" he said, before asking "are you going to be here much longer?"<br>"not really" I started "I'm hopefully in the last week of my visit here"  
>"hopefully?" the cashier said, starting to frown "it's not like that" I started "it's just, I never really planned on spending more than a week here originally..."<br>"oh, okay then, well, I hope you visit again soon" he said, getting my response "I'll be coming back here on a weekly basis, I've got friends to visit..."  
>"have you thought about money?" he asked, pointing to my dwindling monetary supplies "I'll be fine" I said, before continuing "if it comes to it, I'm probably going to take the Gym challenge anyway..."<br>"oh, alright then" he said, before saying "you have a good day now"  
>"you too" I said, taking my items in a bag, but slipping the pendant into my pocket as I left, turning to Seena, I said "alright, let's go"<p>when we got back to the pokemon center, Nurse Joy informed me that the man named Bill called, apparently, he wanted to know where to find me, "can you tell him I'm going to be here for exactly one more week? after that, I'm going to start travelling" I said "I'll be sure to pass it on" the Nurse said "thanks" I responded, turning to Seena I said "well, let's head back to our room then" I was met with the response "didn't you want to ask Albus and Beatrice about Jackie?"<br>"I will Seena, but only when Beatrice is working the night shift, I don't want to go over one of their heads, this has to be a joint decision..." I said, as I started walking back to our room "well, okay then..." Seena said, following after me.  
>when we reached our room, I locked the door behind us, then I put the food in the fridge, took my shoes off and just crashed face first onto the bed "Lucas!" Seena shouted, clearly worried "it's okay Seena, I'm just exhausted, it's been a long day..." I said, rolloing onto my back, shifting myself up the bed, so I could reach the bedside table, where Sati's, or should I say My ring rested, grabbing it, I turned to Seena and said "I...may not be able to wear this as a normal ring Seena...but, I thought of a way that I could keep it with me always..."<br>"really?" Seena said, starting to blush, as she remembered what this ring symbolised to her "at the pokemart, I got this..." I said, pulling the pendant out of my pocket, before unclipping the ends and sliding the stone off and placing it into my pocket I then took the ring and slid it onto the chain in the stone's place, I then placed the chain around my neck and clipped the ends back together "there we are" I started," now, I'll always have the ring with me..." after I said this, Seena started to make her way onto the bed, she crawled up to me and pulled me into a kiss, I happily returned her gesture, wrapping my arms around her, and deepened our kiss, we held our position for a few minutes, after Seena broke the kiss, she said "thank you Lucas, I was afraid you forgot about it..." as she said this, a tear rolled down her cheek, "hey...hey..." I started, wiping the tear away "I'd never forget the promise we made to each other that night" as I said this, Seena pulled me into another kiss, moaning into it this time, after we broke our second kiss, Seena buried her head into my chest and said "I love you so much, Lucas"  
>"and I love you too, Seena" I responded, stroking her back, "I love you too..." as I said this, I could feel myself falling asleep, Seena poked her head up and saw this, so she softly said "sleep well, Lucas..." before she wrapped her arms around me and put her head on my chest... <p>


	16. Chapter 16 keeping a promise

in my dreams, I saw my silhouette again, surrounded by hundreds of others, some of the silhouettes very similar to mine, an aura surrounding them, glowing brightly, and they appeared to be affecting the others around them, passing on their own powers... almost like a virus... this image confusd me, was this meant to be happening now? was this a premonition? or, was it the past?  
>I heard the words in my head "soon... everyone else..."<br>I started to fade back into conciousness, slowly opening my eyes, I turned to look at the clock, it was about midnight, looking down to Seena, I noticed she had rolled off of me in her sleep, I got out of the bed, moving slowly to not wake her, I left the room, going out to the main counter of the pokemon centre.  
>I was greeted by Beatrice and Albus, standing behind the counter, "hello again Lucas" Beatrice said, turning her attention to me,<br>"hey Beatrice, Albus..." I said, nodding to them "were you heading out again?" Albus asked "no, no...I'm here to ask you two something important..." I said, yawning, "damn" I thought, "should've waited a while first..."  
>"shouldn't you be heading back to bed?" Beatrice asked, a slight look of concern on her face "I'm okay" I said, before continuing "anyway, this is important, and I need to ask, you know of the others, apart from Seena, that waited for me, when I was recovering?"<br>"oh...yes, I remember them, it was a while ago though..." Beatrice said, before turning to albus and saying "this happened when Lucas brought you and your friends in..."  
>"oh..." Albus said, a small frown growing on his face "anyway..." I cut in, "this is about one of the two Glameows that were there" I said, before continuing "she wants to stay in Snowpoint while I'm travelling with her family..."<br>"oh!" Beatrice started "but she must still be a child..."  
>"I'm aware of that, but, she's strangely mature for her age, anyway..." I paused, before continuing "she specifically wants to stay here, in the pokemon centre, with you, if possible..."<br>"but...why?" Albus asked "...it's Michael, I'm pretty sure" I said, getting a slight blush from Beatrice "I understand..." she said, before, turning to Albus and asking "what do you think?"  
>"uhhh..." Albus started, looking up and scratching his chin "well, I really don't mind, but, what about the little one?" as he said this, I looked at Beatrice's pouch, the egg was still there, I guessed he was referring to the future...<br>"...is it soon?" I asked Beatrice "is what soon?" Beatrice responded "...the 'arrival'..." I said, pointing at the egg.  
>"I predict it'll hatch within the next three days" Beatrice said, rubbing the egg softly "have you thought of a name?" I asked "...Katie..." Albus said, looking to Beatrice (Author's note : Katie Greene, Dead rising 2 reference, sorry, I couldn't resist...)<br>"it sounds nice..." I said, smiling "I hope she thinks so too..." Albus said, turning to face me (Author's note: Albus was made aware of the female-only species by Beatrice shortly after he arrived at the pokemon centre...)  
>"what's that around your neck?" Beatrice asked, pointing at the silver ring I was wearing (Author's note: around his neck, for those of you who didn't read the last chapter...somehow...)<br>"this?" I asked, moving my hand to cradle the ring, before continuing "this used to belong to Seena's mother, it was passed on to Seena, who presented it to me"  
>"is it...significant?" Beatrice asked, blushing "Seena said, that her mother wanted her to give it to the one she wished to spend her life with..." I said, looking down to the ring and smiling "I knew you were together" Beatrice started, blushing heavily now "but I didn't expect you were this far along already..."<br>"yeah..." I started, turning my head up to face her "I guess we are" I said, smiling "anyway, about the Glameow..." I said, trying to change the topic "oh, yes, she can stay with us..." Beatrice responded "well, we're going to be visiting on a weekly basis, so, you'll see us again soon after we leave..." I said, getting a mixed response "it's going to be strange without you here Lucas..." Beatrice said, a small frown forming on her face "why's that?" I asked "because, you can understand us, where no-one else can..." Beatrice answered "...I guess that means she didn't tell you then..." I continued "told me about what?" Beatrice asked "something about me is triggering the release of similar abilities in others, I know that Maylene, Candice AND nurse Joy have been affected so far" as I said this, Beatrice's expression changed to one of happiness "does that mean, she'll understand us too?" she asked "soon, hopefully" I said, meeting Beatrice's smile with one of my own, before continuing "I'll tell Jackie of your decision soon" after I said this, I turned to head back to the room "Jackie...now I remember who it was..." I heard Albus say as I walked back to the room, upon reaching the room, I stepped inside, locking the door behind myself, I saw the family tree sheet, deciding I should use this opportunity to look further into my history, I picked it up, walking to the kitchen, I turned on the light, so as to not disturb Seena with the main light, and sat down at the table, looking closely at the area professor Oak found so important "William's father : Tyson Hargrave, his father : Nathaniel Hargrave, species, wait, species?" I thought to myself, before continuing "Nathaniel Hargrave, Species : Nidoking..." Looking back down to William "species :Human, known spouse : Nira Hargrave, Species : Nidoqueen, wait, professor Oak said he died by poison, didn't he?" I thought, before turning my attention downward "children : Nathan, Nicholas and Anita Hargrave" from the looks of it, Nathan married into the West family, the rest of the names led down until they reached Caroline West, the blank space between her and Cynthia and her Sister was still perplexing to me, I wondered why no Surname was shown beside the two girls "I guess their parents married into a different family..." I thought to myself. (Author's note: William is the main character of another story in my head...)  
>as I continued reading, I didn't notice Seena stirring, she soon awoke, turning to see me at the table.<br>"hmm...come back to bed, Lucas" she said, sleepily, I became startled at this, I didn't know how long she was awake...  
>"okay, Seena" I said ,putting down the paper, turning off the kitchen light, slowly turning and removing my pants, before sliding into bed with her, she moved herself so she was lying on top of me.<br>"I talked to the others about Jackie-" I started, before being cut off by Seena saying "shhhh" and putting a finger to my lips, before she pulled me into a kiss, I wrapped my arms around her as I returned her gesture, mingling my tongue with hers...  
>after we had held our position for a few minutes, we broke our kiss, I noticed Seena still seemed pretty tired, I started to rub her back lightly, while looking at the ceiling saying "it's okay Seena, and, I'm sorry if I woke you"<br>I turned back to look at Seena and saw that she had already fallen asleep, looking back at the time, I thought to myself "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to sleep some more..." as this thought was going through my head, I felt a warm liquid on my legs "oh, Seena..." I thought to myself, while slowly rubbing her back.  
>I tried to keep the thought out of my head as I slowly felt myself falling asleep "I guess I'll talk about it tomorrow..." I thought to myself, as I closed my eyes, letting myself fall asleep... <div> 


	17. Chapter 17 a forgotten friend

as I slept, images of my past started flashing through my mind, all of the promises I had made, all of the people and pokemon I had met, Uxie, Gigas, then...my Parents... I had tried my best to keep them out of my thoughts since I could remember, but, ever since Uxie showed me them, I couldn't stop thinking about them, I never even knew them, but now, I missed them... I couldn't understand why, I didn't even NEED them, I never did... but, I still wanted to MEET them, to KNOW them and to LOVE them as my parents, and KNOW why they had to leave me behind...  
>I could still see it vividly in my mind, being given to the village elder as an infant and just watching them walk away... another flash in my head, and in my mind, I was reliving my life when I was seven, I had taken to living in that empty house, the only other thing my parents had left me, apart from my name... I felt empty without someone else there, I didn't care who at this point, I just needed a friend... then, one day in town, I met...it...<br>A Teddiursa, it had just wandered into town... when I met it, I felt some small connection, almost a kinship with this little bear, the town elder organized a search around the town, trying to find any signs of parents to the bear, while the search happened, I stayed with the bear, keeping it company, after a while had passed, the teddiursa hadn't left of it's own accord and the townspeople hadn't found any signs of a family, the elder saw me sitting with the teddiursa and asked "maybe, YOU should look after the bear?"  
>"what? but, I'm a kid too..." I responded, pouting slightly "but, you seem to be able to look after yourself, besides, your house could use another occupant..."<br>another flash, and a year had passed, I had been living with the teddiursa since we met, three weeks after I had met it, through observation, I had discovered it was female, after I knew this, I decided I would name her, asking her about it, looking for responses, I decided on the name Terese, she seemed to like the name, as she responded by hugging me, I was glad because that's all I cared about at the moment, I liked having her around, truly, I knew we were friends...  
>another flash, and I was now eleven, I had lived with Terese for four years now, but one day I noticed, she was acting strangely, I was unsure why, but, she became more vigorous when she hugged me that day, she started caressing me through her embrace, when I asked the elder about this later that day, she just gave me a blank expression and said "I think your friend is ready to leave..."<br>"What! but why!" I shouted in protest, starting to frown "she doesn't need to be here anymore, she's become independant, like you..." the elder responded "ohh...but, what about ME?" I asked "there are other pokemon out there, they can be your friends..." she said, giving me a stern look "I don't want Terese to leave..." I said "but, if you make her stay, you'll just be hurting her..." the elder said, starting to frown "oh." I said, before continuing "I guess I understand..."  
>another flash of images, and it's a week later, and Terese is leaving the town, she said something to me as she hugged me one last time before she left the village... I really wished I could understand her, the elder turned to me and said "it's for the best, child, don't worry, she'll be fine without you..."<br>"but, will I be fine without her?" I asked, getting a strange reaction from the elder "look, there are areas outside of town where several pokemon gather, I'll help you find a friend to take Terese's place..."  
>over the next 3 years, I had attempted to live with other pokemon, whenever a new face took the place of an old one, I noticed, the pokemon were never there very long...over time though...I eventually forgot about Terese...<br>on my fourteenth birthday, I was asked if I would like a pokemon as a gift...in this memory, the person asking me was obscured, I couldn't identify them...  
>"what? why would I want to OWN a pokemon?" I said, through a frown "I just thought that maybe you'd consider becoming a trainer?" this statement confused me "a trainer!" I asked angrily "they're people who catch and raise pokemon to fight for them, they usually take the lea-"<br>"I know what a trainer is!" I started, cutting off the other person "...why can't I just fight for myself?" I asked, sadly, I didn't want to make anyone else fight for me...  
>"because, we can't, pokemon are just stronger than us..." the other person said, being met with my response "...maybe we're just weak..."<br>"No! that's not true..." the other person said, but, I had seen the truth, on the TV, I saw it, trainer's using pokemon as tools... this idea disgusted me, I had lived with pokemon for seven years now, and I saw Pokemon as my equals, I saw them...as my family, not as things...or tools for me to use...  
>"it IS true" I protested "trainers have been treating pokemon as tools, I can't be a part of that..."<br>"tools!" the other person started "only a small percentage of trainers would call pokemon their tools..."  
>"yeah, but a larger percent still use them as such..." I said, in response "...why are you acting like this?" the other person asked "because..." I started, angrily "I'm happy just living alongside pokemon, I don't need to be a trainer..."<br>"but, what if someone tries to harm you? what if you needed to fight?"  
>"...then I will fight for myself..." I said, clenching my fists "but, you said it yourself, we're weak..."<br>"maybe I did, but that doesn't mean we can't change..." I said, turning my attention to the mysterious figure's face "but, you could be killed!" the other person protested "if that happens, it happens, I don't want to make someone fight for me..." I said, looking back at my house, thinking of the others currently taking residence in there...  
>"you're crazy, Lucas, come on! I need the elder to talk some sense into you!" the other person said, suddenly graabing my hand, dragging me to the elder's hut.<br>when we arrived though, the response we got was not what we were expecting "that's fine, but, you'll have to become stong, stronger than your opponents, if you wish to survive on your own..." as the elder said this... my vision started fading...  
>another flash of images, and it's three weeks later, and I have started training myself with the pokemon outside the town, Luckily, when I asked them to stop, they did, but, at times, the training would leave scars on my body, I didn't mind, to me, they were signs of my conviction, during my first year of training, I decided, I would travel Sinnoh, without using pokemon... maybe I could show people that THEY could fight for themselves too...<br>each day, I would have to go to the pokemon centre, sometimes I needed medical attention, sometimes, it was the pokemon I was training with, it was strange, but, I felt I was already above average in terms of fighting ability. "maybe it's a family thing..." I thought to myself, as I continued my training more images, and now I'm seventeen, Matt had been living with me for a year now, we both had scars to show from our training, while our training happened, I would occasionally stare at mount Coronet, wondering what it looked like inside, secretly, I already felt I was strong enough to leave, but I made a promise to Matt, and I was a man of my word...

another flash of images, this time, showing different times during my life, they seemed disjointed and erratic, my focus was shifting through these memories, drifting to the right, or left, to reveal...an Infernape...watching me from afar...  
>more images flashed through my head, this time, these images replayed the events with Terese through my head, but, this time, I knew what she was saying, I had no Idea if these were true memories or fiction, but, I saw Terese saying that she loved me, and my younger self had no Idea what she was saying, then, an image of her, watching me while I slept, silently weeping...<p>

"T..Terese...!" I said as I woke up, I was disoriented, what did these images mean? Looking down, I saw Seena was still asleep "oh...jus...just a dream..." I thought to myself, wiping sweat from my brow, sliding our from under Seena, I sat on the floor, looking at the time, it was 4:52 A.M.  
>"Terese..." I said to myself, softly "I can't believe I let myself forget you..."<br>I took a piece of paper and wrote out a note for Seena "I'm outside, looking around Snowpoint, I just need some time to think..."  
>upon finishing this note, I placed it on the foot of the bed, as I put my pants on and left the room as I left the room, I was greeted by Beatrice.<br>"good morning Lucas" she said, turning to face me, I felt so distracted by the last image in my mind "did she really feel that way?" I thought to myself while walking to the front door, then, I snapped back to reality, realizing Beatrice was speaking to me when she asked "is...something wrong?"  
>"no...maybe...I don't know..." I said, getting a response of "...is it Seena?" Beatrice asked, concerned "no! no..." I responded "it's something from my past, a friend I had forgotten, I saw her in my mind while I was sleeping"<br>"do...do you need to see this friend?" "I...guess so, I think we both need closure" I said, slowly nodding "what happened?" Beatrice asked me "well" I started... over the next fifteen minutes I explained my history with Terese, at the end, I said "looking back, the village elder was trying to stop her from acting on her urges with me...but, I was so young, I didn't understand..." as I said this, I could feel tears forming in my eyes, "and now, I haven't seen her for seven years..."  
>"...I'm sorry to hear this, it sounds like she really cared about you though..." Beatrice said, looking down "yeah..." I started "I think...I need to find her" I said "I believe this may be the best course of action, but, you should let Seena know, she may take this the wrong way otherwise..."<br>"I will...in time" I said, before continuing "but I don't even know where she is now..."  
>"she's most likely still around Celestic town..."<br>"you think so?" I asked, my mood suddenly changing "I'm sure of it..." Beatrice responded, smiling "thanks Beatrice" I started "you're a good friend..." as I said this, I turned around and continued "if Seena comes out and asks where I am, just tell her I'll be near or inside the temple..." before saying "I'll see you later, and thanks again..." after I finished saying this, I started out the door, being greeted by the darkness of the early morning, I sighed lightly and shivered at the cool morning air, looking down, I noticed, I wasn't wearing my shoes... "eh...I guess it doesn't matter..." I decided I would head over to the temple, hopefully, the pokemon inside should remember me...  
>when I reached the temple, I was greeted by some golbats "oh! it's you again, you're...not here to fight...are you?"<br>"no, no...I just need a place to think" I said, putting them at ease "besides" I continued "I've already met Gigas..." as I said this, I sat down against the wall "very well, we'll just leave you be..." the golbats said, I started to wonder why every pokemon in the temple knew I could understand them "I guess Gigas told them" I thought to myself, as I started to try and remember more details about Terese, I was concentrating so hard, I didn't notice the large rock snake making it's way towards me, when I looked back up, it was right in front of me "woah!" I shouted, getting a reponse of a small "shut up..." from some of the golbats hanging from the roof.  
>The onix turned to me and said "you're back, I'm happy to see you again..." before saying "come on, if you need something, it would be best to do it on the lower floor, these golbats are trying to sleep..." I got up as the onix said this, it then led me to the stairs heading down.<br>when we arrived on the lower floor, the Onix turned to me and said "I believe you said, you would tell me how you fought before?" as the onix said this, it coiled itself into a pile in front of me, I sat down in front of it, leaning against a wall, and started "well, it all began when..." I spent the next half-hour explaining the history of the primal spark, and my abilities, to the onix...  
>afterwards, the onix just said "wow...so, other people are being affected by you as well?"<br>"yes" I responded, the images of Terese still hung on my mind, as I continued "pretty soon, others will, at least KNOW what you're saying, but I think my fighting prowess came from my prior training though..." as I said this, my mind drifted back to the day I awoke these powers, replaying the events in my head, and, Seena telling me the way she felt, then, it played them again, but in Seena's place...Terese...  
>"why is this happening?" I thought to myself, trying to change the subject, I asked "what about you?"<br>"what about me?" the onix asked "do you have a story?" I asked, cocking my head slightly "oh...if YOU want to hear it, I'll tell you" the onix responded, smiling slightly "this Onix is acting...strangely nice to me, moreso than the other's I had fought previously..." I thought to myself "to start, I've been here my whole life, I was born here, into Gigas's service..."  
>"do you like it here?" I asked "why do you ask?" the onix responded "I ask because, I'm going to be travelling soon, I wouldn't ask you to leave against your will, but I want you to consider it..."<br>"are you asking me to...travel with you?..." the onix asked, blushing, I was so distrscted though, I wasn't even looking at the Onix "yeah..." I said, scratching my head, before continuing "I'm sure you're aware that I fight for myself, I won't ask you to fight for me..." I continued, smiling to myself, I wasn't going to just forget MY dream at least...  
>"I would be your...companion?..." as the Onix asked this, it started blushing even heavier... but I still kept my head hung low, distracted by a rush of guilt...<br>"well, at loss for a better term...yes"  
>after I said this, I saw more images in my mind, this time, replaying my first time with Seena, with Terese in her place, I couldn't stand this anymore...<br>"what's wrong with my head!" I shouted, getting a small shock out of the Onix "what is it?" the Onix asked, sounding concerned "I'm seeing things that didn't happen, I...think I'm becoming obsessed..."  
>"oh..." the onix said, still blushing "is there something I can do to help?"<br>this confused me "what do you mean?" I asked, turning to face the Onix, suddenly becoming worried from what I was seeing...  
>"well...I LIKE you..." the Onix said, blushing heavier "but...we barely even know each other..." I said, nervously, was this really happening?<br>"you're unlike anyone else I've met... you've been so kind to me, a complete stranger, and even after I attacked you, you didn't even think about taking me away from here, you only cared about my health... I want to repay you somehow, and I want this too..." the onix was blushing harder as it said this, it slowly spun around, and revealed itself to me "this can't be happening..." I thought to myself, then, I noticed a swollen pink opening on the onix's hind end, there was no doubt about it, the onix was a female, not only that, she appeared to be in heat... "you can't be serious!" I blurted out, it was strange, even though it was now apparent that the onix was female, I couldn't tell from it's voice alone... I shook my head as I continued "no, no, not like this..." I shuddered lightly as the onix slowly spun back around to face me, looking upset "oh...I thought...perhaps, you would be more open minded about this..." she said, looking down "no, it's not like that" I started, blushing heavily from her display..."I'm flattered, truly, but I'm already in a relationship..."  
>the onix became very shocked at this new information, suddenly trying to cover herself "oh my god! I'm so sorry! I had no idea..."<br>"this is all I need..." I thought to myself, while placing one of my hands on my forehead, "look" I started, turning to face the onix "I didn't treat you any differently to any other pokemon I have encountered, I didn't see anything in you, I'm not saying I wouldn't consider it, it's just... I mean, I've already got a 'mate'..." this term made me uneasy, it felt strange just saying it...  
>"oh... does that mean, you would've done it if?..." the onix asked, giving me a strange look "no, I don't want to get into hypotheticals about this" I said, before asking "...do you remember the Weavile that told the other pokemon that I knew what I was doing?"<br>"yes..." the onix responded, starting to slump into a pile on the floor "we've been together for months now, and I could never betray her trust..." I said, rubbing my head, before continuing "you don't want to do this...it's just your body trying to control your actions through physical urges..." I said, suddenly asking "why couldn't I detect your heat before?"  
>"it's my natural scent...it's similar enough to this place that it goes unnoticed...it's a blessing...and a curse to me"<br>"look, I could help you find a mate if you wish..." I said, getting a mixed reaction "but you're, ...okay..." she said, looking down "...what made you think I would in the first place?" I asked "it's YOUR scent, it smells like a Human, mixed with that of a pokemon, it tells me that you had previously mated with a pokemon..."  
>"well...it's true, Seena and I have gone that far..." I said, before asking "wait...why did you think I wouldn't be with said pokemon at the time?"<br>"I've encountered people like this before, they never carry out relationships with pokemon, they may help their pokemon in their times of need, and sometimes, they may have multiple partners..." as the Onix sad this, she blushed heavily "dammit! she won't stop thinking about it..." I thought to myself, as the Onix continued "but it doesn't go beyond that..." before turning to look me in the eyes and say "but, I know about you now, and I feel that you are different, you treat pokemon better than I have seen of anyone else..."  
>"...I consider them my equals, and my family..." I said, turning back to the Onix before continuing "I'm not going to mate with you...but that doesn't mean I can't help you find someone..." as I said this, I got a hopeful expression from the Onix, her head still hung low "very well, but please, you must keep away from me for a while, I need these urges to subside..."<br>"I understand..." I said, before asking "...do you have a name?" this made the Onix look up at me and say "yes...but you may find it strange..."  
>"why's that?" I asked "in my species, males are named after types of rocks while females are named after gemstones..." she replied, I then asked "alright...so what's YOUR name?"<br>"...Lapis..." "I'm Lucas, Lucas West..." I responded "thank you..." Lapis said, before continuing "if you want to stay here, I'll do my best to fight my urges...I truly am sorry..."  
>"I understand..." I started "I won't tell Seena about this, but, now that you know...please don't ask this of me again..." I said, looking down, then thinking to myself "maybe one of the others at the pokemon centre?"<br>"look, Lapis" I started "I'm...gonna go..." as I said this, I thought about how awkward this situation was...  
>"I understand Lucas..." Lapis said, with a sad look on her face "I'm sorry if I got your hopes up..." I said, before continuing "...and if I hurt you..."<br>"you don't need to apologize Lucas..." Lapis said, giving me a small smile "after everything you've done...the good FAR outweighs the bad" Lapis continued, while blushing slightly "...thanks for saying that, Lapis" I said, turning around and continuing "I PROMISE I will find you someone..." this was more a promise to myself than to her...  
>I then left, heading up the stairs and walking across the hallway, out the door, I then sat down in the snow, and continued my thoughts "Terese, I WILL find you... and when I do... I'll find out if your feelings were true or not..." then, it popped into my head, it must have been Uxie who triggered my thoughts, she must have reawakened my memories of Terese...<br>I continued sitting in the snow, I don't know how long I stayed there... but I watched the sunrise alone in silence...

"Seena..." I said out loud, staring off into the distance...  
> <p>


	18. Chapter 18 the travelling route

I stayed out the front of the temple for a while... I don't know how long I was there, but soon, Seena arrived saying "I read your note Lucas...why are you out here though?"  
>"I had some troubling dreams...I need to tell you something, sit down..."<br>Seena gave me a concerned expression and sat down, I noticed how cold my feet were, looking around, no-one was outside, so I decided it would be okay to prepare a blaze kick, igniting my legs in a warm glow...  
>"what is it Lucas?..." Seena asked, reeling back a bit in surprise as my legs suddenly combusted, before leaning into it, enjoying the emanating warmth "I told you I used to live with pokemon, yes?" I asked, with a stern expression "yes, you did..." Seena responded, suddenly becoming worried "well...it turns out I forgot one of them, and I lived with them for four years..." I said, giving a pained expression "ohh..." Seena started "so...you remember them now?"<br>"yes, I think Uxie triggered these memories while I slept last night" as I said this, I looked in the direction of the Acuity lakefront "so...who was it?" Seena asked "A Teddiursa, it turns out she was the first pokemon I lived with, too..."  
>"she? you didn't..." Seena started, before I cut her off "I met her when I was seven, no, nothing happened between us, but she did hug me on a regular basis though..." as I said this, my mind drifted back to the images I had seen prior, I was beginning to question which ones actually happened, and, I wondered if the infernape shown was Indeed my father...<br>"okay, but, why did you stop living with her?"  
>"it wasn't my choice...one day, the elder made her leave, but I understand why now..."<br>"why?" Seena asked "she was in heat, I didn't know at the time, and the elder only wanted to keep me safe from her urges..."  
>"oh...that doesn't seem fair though..." Seena said, frowning "I know Seena, she was my friend, my BEST friend, and the elder sent her away..."<br>"...do you miss her?"  
>"yeah..." I started, becoming nervous as I continued "...I think she may have been in love with me..." I shut my eyes, prepared for a bad reaction "oh..." Seena said, wondering if she was angry, I opened my eyes and turned to face her, I then saw that tears had started rolling down her cheeks "and she hasn't seen you for seven years?" I dispersed the flame around my legs and pulled Seena into an embrace, and said "I'm sorry if this information hurts..." before I pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes, and continued "but, I won't leave you...no matter what" before pulling her back into my embrace.<br>"I know Lucas...it's just..." Seena started before breaking my embrace "I can't help but feel sorry for her, you know?"  
>"I know Seena, I need to find her..." I responded, sighing lightly, before continuing "come on, let's go back to the room, I want to think about where we're going to go first..." I said, letting go of Seena, and getting to my feet, Seena slowly got up after me, saying "okay Lucas" as she started to follow me back to our room at the centre ...when we arrived back at our room, I looked at the time "8:13" I thought to myself, sitting on the ground next to my bag, I pulled out my map of Sinnoh, beckoning Seena to sit beside me, I began tracing my finger down route 217, saying "if we were going to walk through Sinnoh, this would be where we start..."<br>I turned to Seena and asked "do you think we should walk?" Seena turned her attention from the map to me and responded "well, it would feel more natural, but, we have a large group coming with us, it may be better to fly between here and our first destination"  
>"you realise..." I started, closing my eyes "if I'm going to fly around, I'm going to have to put everyone back in their pokeballs, if only for a short while..."<br>"I'm fine with it" Seena responded "I doubt the others would mind, either..."  
>I put one of my arms around Seena's shoulder, pulling her closer to me and asked "do you think they'd mind if I put them back in their balls...when we need OUR privacy?" when I asked this, Seena started to blush and said "I don't think they'd mind...maybe you shouldn't tell them why though..." after she said this she lightly kissed my cheek and asked "which routes did you say my father could be living on?"<br>I smiled softly before placing the map on the floor, tracing my finger along route 222 and down to route 213 "right through here" I said, getting a response from Seena "if that's the case, we'd be best starting from here...Sunyshore City" as she said this, she place her finger to the map on top of the marker for the city "I was thinking..." I started bringing my finger to Celestic town "...maybe we should come here first, I wanted to speak to Matt again anyway"  
>"do you think maybe...your friend will be there too?..." Seena asked in response "I hope so, I'd prefer to talk to her sooner, rather than later" I responded, then it hit me, a thought that scared me...what if she was waiting for me to turn 18? is she going to be expecting something of me?<br>"Seena" I started, shocked by this new thought "she may...TRY something if we see her" Seena quickly caught on "but, why would she wait until now?"  
>"I only turned 18 this year, that's the legal age for humans to...you know..." I said, more worried than embarassed at this point "...when IS your birthday, by the way?" Seena asked "...I don't know, I know I was born in June, but nothing more than that, and I left Celestic this July..."<br>"I hope she'll understand..." Seena said, before continuing "if she DOES try something, though..." Seena said, lighlty shaking her fist "I know Seena, I'll let you know if she persists" I said, before thinking "it doesn't seem exactly fair to Terese though, what if she HAD been waiting for me these past seven years?" I looked back down at the map before continuing "the Oreburgh gym... I should go there... okay, we'll head to Celestic first, then Fly down to Sunyshore, and head through route 222, down route 213, through Pastoria, up to Hearthome and across to Oreburgh" as I said this, I traced my finger across the map, making sure Seena saw it.  
>"alright, so, we're leaving in how many days?" Seena asked "well..." I started "given we have no more delays, it should be six days" Seena smiled lightly and said "how long do you think it'll take for us to find him?"<br>"after we've left..." I started, looking to the door, then back to Seena wearing a serious smile "I'd say a couple of days"  
>"really?" Seena asked, surprised "yeah, I KNOW he's on one of the two routes, it should take us a day to get to Sunyshore, we'll fly to Celestic first, then, after that, we'll travel through the two routes, talking to the people in each house, then, when we find Jonah, we'll plan from there..."<br>"why do you say that?" Seena asked "because, you may want to stay with your father for a while, I really don't mind...besides, I'm sure he'd want to get to know you..." I said, smiling, then my thoughts drifted to Sati's letter, I then wondered "how much will this letter explain? Sati clearly knew Uxie before she passed..."  
>"I will talk to him, but, it may feel uncomfortable, I've never met him before..."<br>"you'll be okay Seena, besides, you only met me a few months ago..."  
>"yeah, well...I don't think he'll be fighting team galactic for someone he'd never met..." Seena said, blushing slightly and smiling "Seena" I started "are you suggesting that you knew something would happen between us?"<br>"after that, it was hard to imagine something WOULDN'T happen... I loved you from the night I had met you..." Seena contined, blushing hevily I was surprised by this statement, I knew Seena loved me, but I wouldn't have guessed it was the day we met when she decided on this...  
>"Seena..." I said, smiling as I brought her face to mine, bringing her into a kiss, she happily returned my gesture, resting her arms on my shoulders and deepening our kiss, we held our position for a couple of minutes, before breaking. "Lucas..." Seena started "I'm grateful I met you" she then wrapped her arms around my waist, embracing me,<br>"I'm grateful we met too Seena" I said, tightening my arms around her "I wouldn't have it any other way"  
>"but, Lucas..." Seena said, in a worried tone "...did YOU have feelings for Terese?"<br>"not beyond friendship...she was like family to me Seena" I responded, sighing lightly, I soon let go of Seena, looking at the time, it was about 11:30 a.m.  
>"hey Seena..." I started "what do you say?... let's get some lunch..."<p> <p>


	19. Chapter 19 the days before travel

Before we left, I suddenly remembered my promise to Lapis "could you give me a minute Seena? I need to talk to Garth and Garudan..."  
>I said, as we left the room "that's fine Lucas, but, why?" Seena asked, I knew I couldn't explain the entire situation, so I simply said "it's about here, I want to know if they intend to stay..."<br>"with Albus?" Seena asked "...yeah" I responded, looking towards the main counter "alright, should I stay here?" she asked, looking around "just wait at the main counter, I won't be long..." I said, before walking in the direction of the other room, as I arrived, I knocked on the door, being greeted by Garudan "hey, Lucas" he said, his tone had changed, it no longer held fear in it, this was good to me, it showed he was letting go of the past "hey Garudan, do you mind if I come in and talk to you guys just quickly?"  
>"sure thing" he said, before standing aside and waving me in "close the door please" I said after entering, to which he quickly complied, after the door had shut, I turned my attention to Garth, and Gordon, who was siting on one of the beds, Ravan wasn't there "hey..." I started "where's Ravan gone?"<br>"he said something about a 'Sati' and left" Gordon said, turning to the door "oh, that's okay then" I said, clearly, he was visiting the grave on a regular basis then... "anyway" I continued "Gordon, you know of Lapis right?" I asked, turning to face the Golbat "that was the Onix you fought, wasn't it?" Gordon responded "yeah" I started, the thoughts still lingered on my mind "it turns out...she thought I was being friendly for a different reason..."  
>Gordon became slightly startled by this "you mean...she thought?..."<br>"yes..." I responded "she thought I was interested in her...like that..."  
>"oh..." Gordon responded "nothing happened, right?"<br>"thankfully, yes" I responded "she...offered herself to me, but, I believe she's just acting on urges now, she's in heat..." I said, turning around to look at the others "so, why are you telling us this?" Garth asked "I'm telling you guys this because, she needs a man in her life, I guess" I said, before continuing "I couldn't tell she was in heat from scent alone, I guess that means, the other males in the cave couldn't either, I don't think she's ever had a partner..." I said, looking down "why didn't you just tell one of us this?" Garudan asked "I'd be more likely to succeed this way...besides, I already offered her a spot with us while we're travelling, and I'm not going to take her with us if she's still acting like this in six days..."  
>Garudan turned to Garth and said "...I think YOU should do it..."<br>Garth moved back a little in shock and said "what? why?"  
>Gordon just looked at Garth, nodding in agreement with Garudan's statement I figured out why quickly, his body shape was the most similar, it would be easiest for him... I turned to Garth and said "I'm not asking you to do this if you don't want to... but think of it this way, she NEEDS this..." I continued, with a stern expression "and I'm not doing it, I made a promise to Seena, and I intend to keep it..." as I said this, I watched Garth's expression change from one of uncertainty, to one of mild worry "I understand, but... what if I'M not ready?" he asked, being met with my response "I'm giving you six days, you don't have to become 'physical' immediately, besides, you haven't even met her yet, you may like her, I'd suggest you meet and just talk to her"<br>"alright, well, I guess I'll head over later today..." Garth said, turning to face the other two "by the way..." I started "you two... do you want to tavel with me?" I said, facing Garth and Garudan, the Garchomp turned to me and said "I'd enjoy travelling, but, I think you should wait a while, after we've figured the Lapis situation out, ask again..."  
>"alright, well, Gordon and Ravan have already confirmed spots with me, just so you know" I said, starting to head to the door when I reached the door, I turned to face Garth and said "tell them I sent you, okay?"<br>"them?" he responded "you'll know when you see them..." I said, opening the door and closig it behind me as I left, I walked out to the main counter, being greeted by Nurse Joy "hello Lucas!" she said, sounding happier than usual "hey nurse Joy" I responded, smiling "you sound happy" I then turned to Seena and said "I'm done talking to the others, by the way..."  
>Seena nodded in response while smiling, Nurse Joy then said "it's Beatrice, the egg could hatch anytime now!"<br>"I look forward to seeing little Katie soon..." I said, putting my hand on Seena's shoulder "Katie?" Seena asked, turning to me, I looked down to her and responded "it's the name that Beatrice and Albus decided on" I responded, slowly turning back to the nurse and asking "you knew this right?"  
>"yeah, Beatrice tells me things by writing notes for me, it's...effective to say the least, but I'd still prefer to just TALK to her"<br>"well" I started "shouldn't be long now until you can..." I smiled as I said this, I then turned to Seena and said "well, shall we go?"  
>...<p>over the days, I started preparing for the trip, gathering supplies together, getting more berries and dried foods. On the first day, Nurse Joy taught me how to use TM's and HM's, I then promptly taught Golbat the FLY move...On the second day, the egg hatched, giving way to a Happiny, on the fourth day, I met her as she happily ran through the pokemon centre, bumping into my leg,<br>crouching down to help her back to her feet, I said "hello Katie" as I saw Albus making his way down the hallway, after his excitable daughter Katie smiled at me before running to her father "hey Albus" I said, getting back to my feet "hey there Lucas, how've you been?" Albus asked, picking up his daughter and cradling her in his arms "I've been good" I started "I've been gathering supplies for my travels, not much else has happened though"  
>"oh, well, you may like to know I saw Garth coming back last night, he looked like he was up to something, did YOU have anything to do with this?" He asked, slowly rocking the Happiny in his arms "oh, that?" I started, smiling "you recall the Onix I brought in a while ago?"<br>"yes..." Albus responded "he's been going to see her..." I said, turning my head towards the door "oh, really? well, good for him" Albus said, smiling slightly "I'll say this, if he doesn't do... what I hope he'll do...I don't think I'll be able to bring the Onix with me..."  
>"oh? and why would that be?" Albus asked "...she seemed to show some interest in me..." I said, hoping he would catch on "...oh..." he said, blushing slightly "...yeah..." I responded, looking down "...well..." he started, trying to break the silence "Katie's been a real handful, but I wouldn't have it any other way" as he said this, he turned his attention down to Katie, who innocently smiled in response "yeah, well, I'll see you guys later" I started "tell Beatrice I said Hello" I then made my way back to my room<p>

the next day, I met up with Garudan and Garth, asking about the travelling, Garth told me he wanted to stay with Lapis, I informed him that Lapis may want to travel with me, Garth then turned to me and asked "you're going to come back in a week, yeah?"  
>"yeah..." I responded "we should be ready to come with you then, I haven't gotten far enough yet..."<br>"I understand Garth, so, next week, I'll take you and Lapis with me then..."  
>"I like her, but, I'm trying to take it slow" he said "I get it Garth, I'll talk to you next week, anyway" I said, turning to Garudan "what about you?"<br>"yeah, I'm set" he said, smiling slightly "alright, but, just so you know, including you... there's going to be nine of us, that includes me too..."  
>"the number doesn't matter to me, but I must ask, isn't the max amount of pokemon you can bring six?"<br>"maybe" I started "but, I'm not using you guys to battle, you know, unless you WANT to" I said, giving a slight smile "well, I'm willing to fight for you, after all you've done for us..." Garudan responded, with a stern look on his face "if the time comes, I'll let you know" I responded, before turning to Gordon and Ravan and saying "I may need to leave you guys in pokeballs for up to a day, Seena and I have some personal affairs to attend to..."  
>Ravan blushed slightly and said "you mean?..."<br>"no, not like THAT" I said, before continuing "it's my home, we need to talk to some people there, then, we're going to see Seena's father..."  
>"you KNOW where he is!" Ravan shouted in surprise "yeah..." I started "I know where he lives, it's on one of two routes, 222 and 213"<br>"...I need to make my peace with Seena by then..." Ravan said, looking towards the door "you're going to visit Sati's grave tomorrow right?" I asked "yeah, I've been going each day" he responded "take Seena with you and talk to her then..." I suggested, before saying "we're leaving the day after that, you won't have many chances then..."  
>"okay Lucas, I will" he responded, before turning to me and asking "are you sure about this?"<br>"why do you ask?" I responded, giving a quizzical look "well, I don't want Seena to take this the wrong way..." Ravan said, before continuing "something like what happened with Lapis..."  
>"don't worry about it Ravan, if you need me to, I'll explain it to Seena before tomorrow" I responded, before turning to Garth and asking "did you guys HAVE to tell him?" before hearing their responses, I turned back to Ravan and asked "...don't tell Seena about that, okay?"<br>"yeah...I figured" Ravan said as I turned to leave "two more days guys..." I said, before leaving the room

the next day, I informed Seena that Ravan would bring her to her mother's grave, and talk to her about the past "okay, but, what are you going to do while I'm gone?" Seena asked "I'm going to finalize my supplies, I'm also going to ask around for some information about different towns and cities"  
>"oh...well, I'll see you when I get back, then"<br>"don't worry Seena..." I started, smiling "I haven't forgotten about you"  
>"what do you mean?" Seena asked, slightly blushing "well, this IS the last day we'll have together...in private..."<br>"oh..." Seena responded, blushing heavier "well, how about tonight, then?"  
>"yeah" I started "whenever you want, Seena" I said, smiling Ravan arrived shortly after, saying "alright, Seena, are you ready to go?"<br>Seena grabbed her scarf, wrapping it around her neck, she turned back to Ravan and said "yeah, I'm ready"  
>before they left, I said "I'll see you two later then..."<br>Seena turned back and said "tonight, Lucas, don't forget, okay?"  
>"I wouldn't think of it" I responded, watching them walk out of the room...<br> 


	20. Chapter 20 act 1, epilogue

after Seena left with Ravan, I thought about what I needed to know '...a tailor, I need to know if there's a tailor nearby" I thought to myself, while looking at my ruined clothes, from my encounter with Albus, Garudan and Garth,  
>looking at my supplies, I saw the gold nugget I had been holding onto since I picked it up at the temple, I then brought my hand to the ring hanging from my neck "...yeah..." I thought to myself, I knew what I would do with it now...<br>after putting my shoes on, I left the room, being greeted by Nurse joy, and Katie, who was sitting on the counter "hello Lucas" the nurse said, before turning her attention to the Happiny on the counter and saying "have you met Katie?"  
>"yeah" I started, also turning to face the little pokemon, "I met her two days ago, and from the looks of it, she's a little bundle of energy" I said, giving a smile to Katie, she happily bounced in response to this "un-cle!" she said, this surprised me, was she already speaking? I turned to the nurse and said "she just called me...Uncle?"<br>"I guess Beatrice and Albus have been referring to you as Uncle Lucas then" the nurse said, smiling "well, I'm honored..." I said, returning the smile, before turning back to katie and saying "I'll see you later"  
>"where are you going Lucas?" the Nurse asked "well, I'm just going around the City, I need to gather supplies and information"<br>"oh? what did you need to know?" the Nurse asked "just some general things, location of a tailor, a Jeweller and other things..."  
>"a...Jeweller?" she asked "yeah, don't tell Seena, okay?" I asked, blushing slightly, while holding the ring hanging from my neck.<br>"you have my word Lucas..." the Nurse responded, nodding "okay, well, I'll be back later, if Seena comes back, just let her into the room..." I said, turning to the door "sure thing, well, if I don't see you before you leave, I'll see you next week then..." the Nurse said, as I started walking to the door, before leaving the centre, I turned my head back and said,  
>"of course" I then left the pokemon centre, taking note of the houses around me, when I looked to the dock though, I noticed a new boat there, unlike the one that I had seen there before, a young looking brown-haired man was there, waving me over? I headed over to the dock to see what this person wanted, when I reached him, he asked "you're Lucas, right?"<br>"yeah..." I responded, wary of this stranger "professor Oak told me about you" he continued, this put me at ease, but I still hadn't met this guy before "I'm sorry, but, who ARE you?" I asked, getting a surprised response, he stumbled a bit, before asking "have you ever used a pokemon box?"  
>"no..." I started "I keep all the pokemon I have with me"<br>"oh...well, in that case, I'm Bill, the head Administrator of the pokemon box system in Kanto and Johto" as he said this, he held out his hand in a friendly gesture, I returned this gesture by meeting his hand with my own, resulting in a handshake "well" I started "it's good to finally have a face to assosciate with the name"  
>"same here" he responded, releasing my hand, before continuing "I wanted to get here sooner, but, there were some problems with the pc's on the Sevii islands"<br>"well, at least I'm still here" I responded, smiling slightly "anyway" he started "I wanted to talk to you about the results professor Oak showed me, hop on" as he said this, he got on the boat, motioning for me to follow him "okay, I'll come with you, but, I need to be back soon, okay?" I said, getting slightly worried "don't worry" he said, as he turned to face the sea "this shouldn't take long"  
>I got on the boat, feeling the rocking of the waves, this was the first time I had been on the water, but, it felt calming... "I've never been on a boat before" I said, getting Bill's response "you'd better get used to it, if you want to fulfill the professor's request" Bill responded, shifting the boat's gear forward "yeah..." I said, suddenly stumbling as we started to move, we didn't speak for a while, at least, I don't think Bill said anything, the rushing wind would've made it nigh impossible to hear him, after we were a fair distance out, I could still see Snowpoint, but just barely, Bill turned to me and asked "it's true isn't it?"<br>"what is?" I responded "you've unlocked abilities likening you to a pokemon?" he continued "yeah, it is..." I said, folding my arms "could you...show me?" Bill asked, I didn't respond, I simply prepared a fire punch, engulfing my arm in a soft blaze "woah!" Bill shouted in surprise, stepping back "it's...been a while since I got this power..." I said, nodding slightly "and you can understand pokemon, yes?" he asked "yeah" I responded, turning around to face him, before dispersing the flame from my arm "can you show me that?" he asked, pointing to the pokeballs on my waist "oh" I started "I never keep them in their balls, they're currently still in snowpoint, maybe...YOU have a pokemon I could 'use'?" I said, being met with his response "well, I always have some Eevees with me, I'll just let one out" as he said this, he pulled a silver pokeball off his waist, releasing a small brown pokemon, it looked around, after spotting me, it hid behind Bill "it's alright" Bill started "he's a friend of a friend" the Eevee relaxed a bit as he said this, slowly walking forward, I knelt down, holding out my hand so the Eevee could smell me, so I could show it I wasn't hostile,  
>"it's okay, little one" I said, smiling, sniffing my hand, the Eevee looked up to me and said "you...smell different, Human"<br>"I get that a lot" I started, "and my name, is Lucas" Bill just sat back and watched me converse with the Eevee "you can...understand me?" the Eevee asked, it's eyes growing wide "yeah, don't worry too much about it" I responded, the Eevee sniffed at me again,  
>"you smell like, one of us...a pokemon" the Eevee said, I was slightly surprised, did my scent really give away THAT much?<br>"that's very accurate to say, my father was an Infernape" I responded, moving my hand to pet the small pokemon "really? that's interesting" the Eevee said, I then turned to Bill and said "the Eevee here, KNOWS I'm not fully Human from my scent alone"  
>Bill then turned to the Eevee, then back to me and asked "does scent really reveal that much?"<br>"I guess so..." I responded, still petting the Eevee, turning to it I asked "you're...female, right?"  
>"yes, why do you ask?" the Eevee asked, blushing slightly "no reason, I just wondered because of your voice..." I responded, putting her at ease "oh, okay" the Eevee responded, sitting down on the deck of the boat, I turned to Bill and asked "was there anything else you brought me here for, or did you just want me to show off?"<br>"yeah, there's more" Bill started, giving me a look of contempt, before laughing "anyway, I wanted to tell you some information I discovered"  
>"what is it?" I asked, sitting next to the Eevee, turning to face him "I've discovered..." he started "from the information that the professor passed onto me, that the Primal spark was more present in times where pokemon-human relations were more common"<br>I turned to the Eevee and saw her blushing heavily now, smiling to myself, I turned back to Bill and said "I figured something like that would've been the case..."  
>"yeah, anyway, I think it has something to do with genetic diversity..." Bill said, turning to face the sea "do you think...maybe, my parents were both recessive carriers of the Genes required?" I asked "that WOULD explain why it wadn't shown up for a while" Bill responded "if I'M affecting others, and I'm changing their genes, making them the recessive carriers, that means, if two people who carry the primal spark had offspring..." I started, being cut off by Bill "that would mean... within three generations...EVERYONE would have these abilities" Bill's eyes went wide at this realization "that's why professor Oak want's you to travel the world..."<br>"it's spreading, Bill" I started "the people I've affected are affecting others"  
>"who HAVE you affected?" Bill asked "that I know of... two Gym leaders, a shopkeeper, and the local Nurse" I said "woah, that means, it'll spread through Sinnoh in no-time at all" Bill responded "also...you and Oak" I said, before continuing "and Oak went to Unova the other day..."<br>"woah, it sounds like you won't have to do anything,the professor and I go EVERYWHERE" Bill said, smiling "maybe..." I started "but I DO want to travel"  
>"well" Bill started "you shouldn't feel as though you HAVE to, go at your own pace, okay?"<br>"I know Bill..." I said, before continuing "by the way, do YOU know of any tailors and Jewellers in Sinnoh?"  
>"why do you want to see them?" Bill asked "well, I'm fighting pokemon a lot, and I want to be able to wear something that stops me from being wounded so often..."<br>"you mean like, Kevlar?" Bill asked "something like that, but more accessible" I responded, I had something in mind...  
>"you know, when a Rhydon evolves, it develops protective plates, maybe you should look into some of those, I don't know how much they weigh, though..." Bill said, truth be told, it was something like that I was thinking of "I also wanted some of my clothes fixed from the last times I fought pokemon...and I wanted to alter the design on one of my garments..." I responded, my clothes had been torn apart from my fights, maybe I should also look into a more durable material...<br>"well, I've heard there's a Tailor in Eterna city, if that helps" Bill said, before continuing "I'm gonna start us back to shore now" before moving to the driving area and shifting the gear on the boat, getting it to move again "was there anything else you needed to know, Bill?" I asked, turning back to him "oh yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to take that Eevee there with you, I can tell she'd be raised well under your care..."  
>"you think?" I asked "I'm sure of it, you're a good person, and the professor trusts you" Bill said "I'll only take her, if she wants to come with me... it's my policy" I responded, before turning to the small Eevee and asking "what do you think? do you want to come with me?"<br>the small Eevee turned to face me and said "if Bill says you're okay, then, I accept your offer..." the Eevee then bowed it's head and continued "...master..." this comment upset me, I disliked that term...  
>"please, don't call me master, it doesn't feel right, just call me Lucas, okay?" I said, petting the Eevee "alright...Lucas..." the Eevee said, I then turned to Bill and asked "does the Eevee here have a name?"<br>"no...I'm used to handing Eevees out to trainers, so I don't name them myself, I let the new trainers decide" he responded, looking down to his waist, taking note of how many pokeballs he had with him, he snapped one of them off and tossed it to me "catch, this is her ball"  
>I caught the ball, looking at it, it looked slightly different, the ball was silver, with a red band around it "it's a premier ball" Bill told me "why did you use a premier ball?" I asked "...I really don't know..." Bill responded, looking confused I turned to the Eevee and said "I guess you should meet the others, then..."<br>"others? how many are there?" the Eevee asked "well..." I started "...maybe I should introduce you tomorrow, you don't mind staying in a ball for a while right?"  
>the Eevee walked towards me and said "not really, but, can I stay out for a while first?"<br>"yeah" I started "I'll at least introduce you to Seena..."  
>...we were on the boat for a couple more minutes before we reached the dock, when we arrived, Bill turned to me and said "I guess this is your stop"<br>"what do you mean?" I started, "that's it? you're not going to stay, even for a short while?"  
>"well" Bill started, "I'm a traveller, but that doesn't mean I won't keep you updated, hand me your pokedex, I'll install a message chip for you..."<br>this sounded interesting "alright" I said, taking the prototype Gen-IV out of my back pocket, before continuing "here you go"  
>Bill took the pokedex off my hands, and reached for a small toolkit, pulling out a screwdriver, before attatching a small panel to the back of the pokedex.<br>He turned around and handed the pokedex back, saying "I'll send you any updates about the professor's and my research on the spark, and anything the professor wants you to know"  
>"thanks, Bill" I started "it may be hard for you to reach me in person now that I'm going to be travelling, so I appreciate this" I said, pointing to the new panel on the pokedex, before placing it back in my pocket "have you thought of a name for your new friend?" Bill said, pointing at the Eevee he had placed in my care "not yet, but I'm thinking of some" I responded, turning doen to the Eevee, I said "I'm going to head over to the Snowpoint Gym, do you want to come with me?"<br>"sure" the Eevee responded, I turned to face Bill, who was sitting in the driver's seat of his boat "thanks again, and maybe I'll see you later!" I said, getting his response "if you're in Johto, you'll be able to find my family in Goldenrod City, I visit them often, so stop by"  
>"I'll try to remember that" I said, as Bill started up his boat "SEE YA!" he shouted over the low roar of his boat, as he sped off, after he disappeared from view,I noticed that snow was falling pretty quickly "I guess there's no reason to dwell on this" I thought to myself as I turned down to face the Eevee before saying "if at any point, you wish to break away from the group, just let me know, I won't keep you against your will..." as I said this, I felt my pokedex vibrating, pulling it out and opening it, a message appeared on the screen "Lucas, I've also got a small lab above Cerulean city in Kanto, (Bill)"<br>"you don't need to say that, Lucas, I'm sure that won't happen" the Eevee said, suddenly a name came to mind "Everett? no, that's a male name..." (author's note: this is a reference to an Eevee I have...) I thought to myself, looking down to the Eevee, I responded "it doesn't matter what reason it is, I'll let you go..."  
>"you...hold pokemon in high regard, don't you?" the Eevee asked "well, I've lived with them since I was seven, I see them as my equals, and as my family..." I said, smiling "oh..." the Eevee responded, blushing slightly, I saw this and promptly responded "I'm already in a relatonship" in a worried tone "what! what made you think I was interested in...that?" the Eevee said, surprised "sorry" I started, scratching my head "I've already had one incident like that, I just don't want another..."<br>"well" the Eevee started, "I'm sorry"  
>"no, no, I'M sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you" I responded, looking down, before continuing "anyway, I'm going to head over to the Gym now, follow me" I then started making my way to the Gym, I was going to ask Candice if she knew where a Jeweller might be, she was a Gymleader after all, she SHOULD know.<br>The Eevee quickly followed after me, asking "how long have you been here? in Snowpoint, I mean"  
>"about four months" I responded, looking back to the small figure, before asking "how old are you, by the way?"<br>"in human years?" the Eevee asked "that would be best" I responded "I'm about one-and-a-half" the Eevee said, being met with my next question "when does your species reach maturity?"  
>"at around two human years, why do you ask?" the Eevee responded "no reason, I'm just taking down maturity ages in my head" I said "huh" I started thinking "I guess the relative size of a pokemon may enter into it's maturity rate..."<br>"alright then" the Eevee said, following after me, we soon reached the Gym, being greeted by the same trainer as last time "hey, I'm just here to talk to Candice again" I said, smiling slightly "oh, yes" he started "Lucas, right?" He asked "yeah" I responded, simply.  
>"okay, I'll just get Candice over here then" he said, before turning around and shouting "HEY CANDICE, LUCAS IS HERE TO SPEAK WITH YOU!" the shouting frightened the Eevee, whom I knelt down next to and picked up, saying "it's okay... just relax" she slowly calmed down. as Candice made her way over to us "hey Lucas" she said, before looking down at the Eevee in my arms, and continuing "who's your cute little friend?" the Eevee blushed slightly at the compliment,<br>"well" I started "this is an Eevee that Bill gave me, I haven't thought of a name for her yet, though..." I looked down to the Eevee in my arms, who smiled n response "her? you didn't..." Candice asked, I cut her off, saying "no, no, me and Seena are still going strong, I only know it's a female from it's voice..." I shook my head lightly as I said this "oh, that's good..." Candice said, blushing lightly "so THAT'S who you meant by Seena..." the Eevee said, looking up to me "yeah" I said, looking down to her, petting her lightly with one hand while holding her with the other "anyway..." I started, looking back to Candice "I was wondering if you knew where a Jeweller might be?"  
>"why are you asking ME?" Candice started, looking annoyed "is it because I'm a GIRL?"<br>"no" I responded, matching her annoyance "it's because you're a GYMLEADER, and, I believe Gymleaders know the layout of Sinnoh..."  
>"oh, well, I'm sorry for acting like that then..." Candice said, before saying "I believe there's one in Veilstone, in the department store"<br>"thanks" I started, before asking "would this place have pokemon items, too?"  
>"it should, that place has everything..." Candice said, smiling "well, that's all I needed to know, but here's something you should know" I said, before continuing "...I'm leaving tomorrow..."<br>"tomorrow! so soon?" Candice asked, surprised "it's not soon, I've been here for about four months..." I responded, before continuing, "I'll be back each week, though"  
>"oh, well...it's still soon!" Candice said, flustered now "you should've told me earlier, I wanted to get you something..."<br>"it's alright Candice" I said, pulling out the pokedex "you already gave me this"  
>"I know" Candice said "but, I wanted to give you something to remember Snowpoint by..."<br>"it's fine, honestly" I said, before continuing "if you want to give me something, how about next week?"  
>"alright, I guess I'll just see you off tomorrow then" Candice said, nodding lightly "that's all well and good" I started "but, I don't HAVE a set time to leave, I'm thinking about noon though"<br>"should I tell the others?" Candice asked "who do you mean?" I responded "the shopkeeper, and some of the locals" Candice said, looking behind me "if you want to" I responded, before saying "anyway, I'll see you next week"  
>"I guess so" Candice said, as I turned to the door "bye, Candice" I said, walking out the door "bye" she said in response as I left the Gym,<br>after I was outside, I placed the Eevee back on the ground, who pouted slightly and said "I was enjoying that..."  
>"I'm not giving you special treatment..." I said, playfully scoffing at her, before continuing "anyway, I'll show you my room, and, if you're so inclined, a temporary area for everyone else..." as I said this, I started walking towards the pokemon centre, being followed closely by the Eevee, as we walked in, we were greeted again by Nurse Joy, Katie had fallen asleep, and Albus was bringing her back to the room at the time "welcome back" the nurse said, Albus turned his head to me and said "hey, Lucas" and nodded to me, as he slowly brought Katie back to their room "hey" I started, looking at the Nurse, "is Seena back?"<br>"yeah" the Nurse said "she got back a little while ago" before looking at the Eevee and asking "that's...an Eevee, right?"  
>"right" I responded, turning down to her, and picking her up, before continuing "why do you ask?"<br>"well" the Nurse started "if memory serves, you didn't have it when you left..."  
>"yeah" I responded "she's a gift from Bill, it seems..."<br>"I thought so..." the nurse said, looking away "wait, you knew he was here?" I asked "I heard a boat pull up at the dock before you left, so I assumed it was him..." the Nurse said, nodding lightly "well, okay then, I'm gonna take her to meet Seena now" I said, walking by the front counter, "I'll talk to you later"  
>"incase I don't see you tomorrow, goodbye, Lucas" Nurse Joy said as I walked by, I stopped in my tracks, turning my head to face her, I said "thanks..." before continuing to my room, as I opened the door, Seena was sitting there, watching TV, she then suddenly turned her attnetion to me...<p>(Seena's P.O.V.)<br>Ravan opened the door to our room, saying "alright, Seena, are you ready to go?"  
>I then noticed, I wasn't wearing my scarf, quickly remedying this by grabbing it and wrapping it around my neck, I turned back to Ravan and responded, "yeah, I'm ready"<br>Lucas turned to Ravan, then looked to me and said "I'll see you two later then..."  
>I turned back to him, trying to subtley remind him of what he said before, without letting on too much to Ravan, I said "tonight, Lucas, don't forget, okay?" "I wouldn't think of it" he responded as we left the room we walked out of the pokemon centre, not saying anything, I was uncomfortable around Ravan, he hadn't made any attempt thus far to show remorse to ME for what he had done, but, at the same time, he was different, he had stopped acting so antagonistic towards others, this was a welcome change...<br>when we stepped outside, I saw a strange boat docked nearby, a Brown-haired man was standing on it, looking as if he was waiting for someone "wonder who he is..." I thought to myself, as we slowly made our way to Mother's grave, I followed Ravan in silence, looking around at the wilderness, taking it in one last time, tomorrow would be the first time I had left this place... I wondered to myself "would everywhere else be like this?"  
>when we arrived at Mother's grave, Ravan knelt down and softly said "Sati, I've brought your daughter with me today, once again, I couldn't ask for your forgiveness for my actions, but, please understand, I am truly sorry..." he paused for a while, before sitting in the snow.<br>He turned to me and said "and you, Seena, I must apologize for my actions, both before, and during your time... I want to make this right, Seena, I truly do..." I sat down opposite him and responded "but, why?"  
>"it's Sati, I believe her spirit is lingering here because of regret, or unfinished business..." he responded "I need to apologize, at least, to Jonah as well..."<br>I looked down and said "Mother..." softly, getting his reaction "...I knew my mother, but only for a short time..." I looked up at him in surprise "why's he telling me this?" I thought to myself "the man who was my father took her away from me..." he continued "I haven't seen her since I was an infant, and I fear the worst" as he said this, he turned his head down in sorrow "...why are you saying this?..." I asked "I need you to speak to me...and I knew I would have to ease the tension" he said, before continuing "I've already told Lucas this, but, my father was Human, and I blamed humans as a group for his actions..."  
>"oh..." I said, was he really revealing this much about himself to me? "I guess that explains why you acted as you did...to Father..."<br>"but it doesn't excuse my actions, Lucas has shown me that humans aren't all the same, that good people exist, we were so shut off from society that we never even encountered people who would challenge my view, until Lucas arrived..."  
>"I know Ravan, I know" it was true, when Mother and I lived with the hunt, we NEVER encountered humans who weren't there for Uxie, be it they wanted to capture her, or find her for their own selfish purposes... Lucas was different, Uxie willingly summoned him...<br>"...he truly cares about you, about us..." Ravan continued, looking back towards the City, before continuing "for what it's worth, you have my blessing..." this was truly surprising, Ravan, the old Hunt leader, giving me his blessing to be with a human-no, to be with Lucas...  
>"...thank you Ravan" I said, smiling softly, before continuing "why is Lucas so different to other people, you think?"<br>"maybe it's because he has the spark, maybe it's because he's a half-born, like us, or, maybe...it's something else entirely" he responded, which made me start thinking about it "why IS he so different anyway?" I turned to look back at the City as I thought "he's been so kind, to us all...but, he had no reason to..." I turned back to Ravan and responded "I guess so, anyway, I need to tell Tira and her family that we're leaving tomorrow..."  
>"are they nearby?" Ravan asked "yeah" I responded, before shoutng out to Tira "Hey! Tira! are you out there!" I heard a response almost immediately "no...of course I'm not..." Tira said sarcastically as she wandered out from the bushes, before continuing "so...what did you want to tell me Seena?"<br>"we're leaving tomorrow, so be sure to head over to the City tomorrow morning, the earlier the better" I said, getting Tira's response "alright, but, we're still coming back each week right?"  
>"yes, I'm sure of it" I started "Lucas hasn't broken any of his promises so far..." I continued, smiling at Tira, she then asked "do we have a confirmed travel route?"<br>"well" I started "I think we're traveling west from Sunyshore, but we'll be going to Celestic town first"  
>"why's that?" Tira asked "didn't Lucas tell you? he grew up there, and he has a friend he wants to visit, he may even be able to get him to travel with us..." I said, looking up at the sky, it had started snowing heavier than usual "anyway" I started, "that's it, from the weather, I think you should get back to your family"<br>Tira smiled and said "yeah, you should too..." as she turned around and started heading back into the bushes "bye, Tira" I said, as she dissapeared into the bushes... I turned back to Ravan and said "well, I guess we should head back then..."  
>"yeah, but remember, I'm sorry for my actions, okay?" he responded as I started walking back to the City "I know Ravan" I said, turning my head to face him as I continued walking "please Seena, this is important to me" he said, following after me "what do you want from me?" I responded "I want you to accept my apology" he said "I'm sorry Ravan" I started, changing my expression "but I can't, not yet"<br>"what do I need to do?" he said, through a sad, yet frustrated expression "I need you to make amends with my father first..." I responded, I needed proof of his conviction to this "I will Seena...I promise" he said, this made me freeze up, he just sounded incredibly similar to Lucas... "is something wrong Seena?" he asked, snapping me out of my state "it's nothing..." I responded, still a little freaked out over what I had just heard, there was an awkward silence as we walked back to Snowpoint City, made even more awkward by a passing traveler saying "oh, what an adorable couple!"  
>I felt like snapping at the woman, before realizing, she wouldn't know what I was saying anyway... Ravan walked ahead of me and said "uhh...some people, right? I mean, I'm old enough to be your father..."<br>this comment didn't really help the situation, as a thought went through my head "you almost WERE..." when we arrived back at the pokemon centre, I turned to Ravan and said "...thanks...I'll talk to you later"  
>"okay, well...if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to call me..." he said, before turning and walking off to his room, my attention suddenly turned to Nurse Joy as she said "Seena?" my attention snapping to her seemed to answer her question of my identity as she continued "Lucas is still out, but he said I'm to let you into your room, I was about to head by anyway, I was going to call out Albus, his Daughter is falling asleep out here" she said, motioning towards the Happiny who was drifting off to sleep on the counter, I nodded in response as the nurse started leading me towards the room, pulling out her set of keys, when we reached the room, she was flipping through the keys, before saying "ah, here we are" and unlocking the door for me, she then turned to me and continued "he should be back shortly, by the way, and, don't be surprised if he has another pokemon with him..."<br>"what?" I thought to myself as I nodded to her and walked into the room, shutting the door behind myself, I turned on the TV as I passed by it and sat on the bed and started watching it, there was a news report already in progress about the PC system introducing a cross-regional transfer system, I had no idea what it meant, but, after that report ended, another report started about a possible link between humans and pokemon, it didn't name any names, but I was sure it was referring to Lucas... after that report had ended, the weather forecast started, but, before I could hear anything, the door opened, I immediately turned my attention to Lucas, who was holding a small brown pokemon in his arms...

(Lucas's P.O.V)

"hey Seena" I started "I intended to talk to the local populace, but, Bill arrived and talked to me instead"  
>"the Nurse told me you might have been bringing back another pokemon..." Seena responded "yeah... she's a gift from Bill" I said, looking down to her, she looked at Seena, then back to me and said "so, THIS is Seena then? I wasn't expecting her to be...well, a Pokemon herself..." I looked to Seena, shrugged my shoulders while shaking my head, then looked back to the Eevee and said "okay...well, what DID you expect?"<br>"well, a Human, really, so, you two are...'together', yes?" the Eevee said, I looked at her, giving her a quick nod before saying "I thought that was clear from the way I spoke of her earlier..." Seena looked to me and asked "so...did you find anything out?"  
>"yeah" I started "Bill told me that there's a tailor in Eterna City"<br>"but what about-" the Eevee started, before I cut her off "shh!" I shushed her, looking over to Seena, she had become curious "what about what?" Seena asked "it's nothing" I responded, giving the Eevee a quick glare, before continuing "anyway, the Eevee here needs a name, doesn't she?" "yeah, did you have any names in mind?" Seena responded, as I put the Eevee down, she walked over to the foot of the bed, being met with Seena's hand, rubbing her back "I was thinking of some names, but, none of them seem to fit so far..." I said, sitting on the bed next to Seena, she put her free arm around my waist and said "don't worry, we'll get one soon enough" she raid, rubbing my side, I put my arm around her shoulder and responded "yeah..." while scratching my head with my other arm, Seena rested her head on my side, the Eevee jumped up and sat inbetween us, before saying "you don't need to worry about it, I'll be fine" suddenly, a name came to mind, I softly responded "Eliza..." while smiling "that sounds nice" Seena said, bringing her arm up to my shoulder, before pulling herself closer to me, she leaned in and whispered to me "can I talk to you in te bathroom, in private?"  
>"okay" I said, getting off the bed and walking to the bathroom, I turned to the Eevee and said "Eliza...think about the name, okay?" Seena got up and followed me, the Eevee got up to follow her, I stopped her, saying "Seena and I need to talk, just wait there, okay?"<br>"okay" she responded, sitting back down on the bed, Seena came over to me and we walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind us, Seena turned to me and said "you haven't forgotten, have you?"  
>"no, no, I haven't" I said, blushing slightly "I wouldn't think of it"<br>"that's good, but, I don't think we can, at least while our new 'friend' is here" Seena responded, folding her arms "it's alright, she said she's okay with being in her ball" I said, pulling the premier ball off my waist, showing it to Seena "well, alright, but, it doesn't feel right just putting her in the ball" Seena said, I quickly responded "I'll tell her before I put her in the ball, but, for now, we'll just leave her out with us..." Seena suddenly said "oh, right! I think there was a news report about you..."  
>"really!" I repsonded "yeah! it didn't name you, but it talked about a possible link between humans and pokemon" Seena said happily "I...don't know how to feel about this" I said, scratching my head "what do you mean?" Seena replied, confused "shouldn't you be happy?<br>"yeah...it's just, I've been thinking, if my powers are passing on to others, does that mean, that Team Galactic are going to have them too?"  
>this comment made Seena freeze up, I knew I could say something that would cheer her up "it's okay Seena, I was worried about them fighting me themselves, but, that shouldn't be a problem, and maybe, if they can understand pokemon, they'll realize that their pokemon don't even LIKE them..." I said, smiling lightly Seena calmed down and said "yeah, maybe..." before moving closer to me and throwing her arms around me, wrapping me in her embrace, before continuing "thanks, Lucas"<br>"that's okay Seena, but what for?" I responded, confused, while returning her embrace "...for being you..." She said, bringing her face to mine and pulling me into a kiss, this was always a nice surprise to me, I had always enjoyed Seena's way of doing this, not that I knew of any other way...  
>she brought herself even closer to me, nearly knocking me back with her movements, as she mingled her tongue with mine...we held our position until the Eevee interrupted us from behind the door, asking "is everything alright in there?" Seena pulled her face away from mine, a small trail of saliva connecting our mouths breaking as she responded "yeah, everything's fine, we'll be out in a moment..." before she turned back to face me, not saying anything, she nuzzled her head into my chest, I took one of my hands, currently around her waist, up to the back of her neck, slowly bringing it down, rubbing her back softly, getting a low moan in response "should we go?" I asked softly, getting Seena's response "just another minute..." hearing this, I continued rubbing her back gently for a short while, before releasing her from my grip, she let go of me shortly after, saying "alright, let's go then" I opened the door, looking down, the Eevee was waiting for us, I asked her "have you thought about the name?" getting the Eevee's response "yeah...I like it"<br>"I thought you would" I responded, before asking "so, do you want that to be your name from now on?"  
>"I'd like that, yes..." she said, getting my response "alright then, Eliza" I then picked her up and put her on the bed, sitting next to her, Seena followed my lead, sitting next to me on the bed,<br>Eliza then looked up to us and asked "what were you two talking about before?"  
>"Eliza..." I started "if we wanted you to know, we would've said it out here, wouldn't we?" I then gave her a confused look "oh..." Eliza said, looking slightly disappointed "don't worry" Seena started "it wasn't THAT important" before looking at me, and smiling lightly.<br>"anyway..." I started, "I think we should just watch some TV for a while..." looking at the time, since Seena had left at about noon, it was around 4:30 p.m. now...  
>Seena returned herself to the position she had taken before we went to the bathroom, wrapping her arm around the back of my waist, pulling herself closer to me, and resting her head on my shoulder, as she sat there next to me, she asked "how was Bill? by the way..."<br>"he was nice" I responded, before saying "but I'm probably not the one you should be asking" as I said this, I put one of my hands on Eliza's head, rubbing her softly, she looked up at me, saying "Bill is nice, quirky, but nice..." Seena looked down to her and asked "quirky?"  
>"he was, sort of strange at times, that's all" she replied, moving her head so I would rub her in different spots.<br>"strange like how?" I asked, looking down to her "well, he did...experiments, from what I had heard..."  
>"yeah" I started "I heard about that, didn't he need someone to help him out when something went wrong?"<br>"I don't know" Eliza started "I wasn't there at the time, but, apparently, he stopped experimenting after that one..."  
>"hmm..." I said "that happened about three years ago right?" "yeah, but enough about that..." Eliza said, in a strained tone, was this something she didn't want to discuss?<br>"alright then" I responded, before asking "Seena? I'm gonna bring Eliza over to the other room, is that okay with you?"  
>"yeah..." Seena responded "but, everyone in there is male, don't you think she'd be more comfortable in here with us?"<br>Eliza looked up to Seena and said "I'll be fine, besides, I'm too young to go into heat yet, don't worry..."  
>"that's...not really what I meant Eliza..." Seena said, softly blushing at how blunt Eliza was being "if you think it's fine Eliza, I'll bring you there now" I said, getting up, off the bed, before turning back to her and saying "come on, Eliza, there should be a free bed there, too" she then got up and jumped off the bed to follow me, before we left the room, I turned back to Seena and said "I trust them, she'll be fine" I then closed the door behind Eliza, I wasn't wearing shoes, I saw no need, as I would be back in my room in a few minutes,<br>as we walked to the other room, the nurse simply nodded to me, I returned the notion, noddng back, when we reached the other room, I knocked on the door lightly, soon, the door opened, Ravan standing there "hey Lucas" he said, before looking around and spotting Eliza "oh! hello there..."  
>"hey Ravan" I started "this is Eliza, she's said she wanted to stay in this room with you guys, just for tonight"<br>"she?" he responded "well, alright then" he continued, looking down to Eliza, before saying "welcome, I guess..." while waving her into the room before she walked in, she turned to me and said "thanks, Lucas" as Ravan walked back into the room, he asked "the nurse knows, right?"  
>"why do you ask?" I responded "just make sure, okay?" he said, before closing the door behind Eliza,<br>"alright, then" I thought to myself, I then walked to the front counter and said "the Eevee is going to be staying with the others tonight, Ravan wanted me to tell you that..."  
>"oh, well, if that's the case, we'll have another meal prepared for them tonight" the nurse responded "so THAT'S why..." I thought to myself, before saying "thanks..." as I started back to my room, I saw Albus leave his room, so I called out to him "hey Albus" he turned his attention to me and said "Lucas..." as he nodded his head "you know, we're leaving tomorrow, right?" I asked "yeah, I know...it's going to be strange without you here" he responded, looking down slightly "yeah, this place has become a second home to me" I said, smiling slightly "we'll miss you, Lucas" Albus said, looking back to his room "don't worry, we'll be back next week, and each week after..." I responded, before asking "why did Katie call me 'Uncle'?"<br>"oh, she said that?" Albus responded, looking slightly embarassed "yeah..." I started "was there something you wanted to tell me?"  
>"well" Albus started "I think you should know by now what I think of you..." he said, smiling lightly "you consider me...a brother?" I asked "yes...but not just to me" he responded "I'm honored by this, thank you Albus" I said, smilng "well, we shall see you again next week then...brother..." Albus said, nodding "very well, I'll see you then" I responded, opening the door to my room "goodbye, Lucas..." Albus said, as I closed the door behind myself "alright Seena" I said, turning to face her "it's all sorted out, Eliza's in the other room and Nurse Joy said she'd prepare another meal for the group."<br>"that's good" Seena responded, smiling, she then patted the spot beside her on the bed before saying "come sit down, Lucas"  
>I moved to the bed, sitting beside Seena, a movie was playing at the moment, it seemed to be aimed at children, but, it was one I had seen before, it was about a young pokemon trainer, dreaming about becoming a champion, I liked this movie, because it inspired a lot of children to become trainers when it first came out with it's message "you CAN achieve your dreams, no matter how far-fetched..." it was a terrible pun, because the child's first pokemon was a Farfetch'd, it seemed irritating to me, but the other children seemed to enjoy it, I liked the Farfetch'd itself, because it used the sprig it carried as a sword, to surprising effectiveness...<br>Seena turned to me with an unsure expression, asking "do you want me to turn the TV off?"  
>"no, no, I like this film" I replied "you've seen it before, then?" Seena then asked "yeah, it may seem...light-hearted, but, that's only so it doesn't scare children away from the concept of becoming a trainer" I responded, turning my attention back to the film "oh, alright, then" Seena responded, as she turned back to the film herself...<br>about three-quarters of the way through, the film, I made dinner for us, it was a pasta dish, so it didn't take very long to prepare, when I brought the bowls back to the bed, the film was nearly over, it showed the child and his team of pokemon defeating the previous champion, personified by a silhouette of an adult, as we started eating our meal, the credits started rolling, at the end of the credits, it showed the message "Based on a true story"  
>Seena then turned to me and asked "do you know what this movie was based on?"<br>"no..." I replied, I actually did, but, I didn't want to reveal it, in the actual story, the ending isn't so happy...  
>"oh, well, when did you first see this?" she asked "it came out when I was nine, I didn't rush to see it, I saw it a couple of weeks after it was released" I responded, turning back to my meal after some advertising for various products and buildings played, the TV then started a short update broadcast, recapping some of the stories from earlier today, it mentioned Team Rocket being sighted in a place called Azalea town and being defeated there by a man named Kurt, and a young trainer, this was a strange coincidence, because, the boy from the story that this movie was based on, lived in Azalea town...<br>after that, it mentioned that magikarp were acting strangely at the lake of rage, becoming oddly aggresive the short news update ended after that, and then a TV series started, it was about a young woman, working as a police officer, the show itself wasn't for younger audiences, it always struck me as strange that the studios would play an M-rated show right after a G-rated movie, as if to say "oh yeah, all the kids are asleep now, right?"  
>looking at the time, it had passed 8:30 p.m. "why does the programming ALWAYS become more...'adult' after this?" I asked out loud, not expecting an answer.<br>"it's confusing to me too, Lucas" Seena responded, before turning to me and continuing "I was wondering if you could teach me to cook someday..."  
>"of course, Seena" I responded, giving a quick nod.<br>after we had both finished our dinner, I took the bowls to the kitchen, placing them in the sink, heading back, I asked "I was going to look over my test results again, did you want to, as well?"  
>"okay, but why?" Seena asked "I wanted a reminder of what I'm capable of, you know, so next time I fight, I'll know what to try out..."<br>"okay, well, I'll be waiting here" Seena said, as I reached for my bag, pulling out the sheets of paper,I turned off the TV and sat on the bed, scanning over the first page "...Lucario..." I said to myself, it was still strange to me, Seena, quickly looked at the pages and asked "well, if Ravan and I both have human fathers, why doesn't it showmy species as having genetic similarities?"  
>"your species only holds the ground egg group, even if we're not that similar, cross-breeding is possible..." I responded, looking back to the sheets, turning the page, I saw that one of the 'moves' I was capable of using was Detect "I guess that explains why Lapis couldn't land a single hit on me" I said, scratching my chin "Detect? how does that work?" Seena asked "it heightens the senses temporarily, allowing one to dodge any incoming attacks..." I responded, looking to Seena "so, that's why you didn't get badly injured with Ravan, isn't it?" she asked "I...guess so, but, I've been using it without my own knowledge..." I responded, suddenly shaken by this revelation, looking back to the sheet, my attention stayed fixed on Aura sphere, I said "Aura sphere..." out loud, getting Seena's response "you said Lucarios could use that, right?"<br>"yeah..." I responded "why don't you try using it?" Seena asked, turning her entire body so she was sitting cross-legged on the bed facing me "do you think I can?" I responded, mirroring her actions "I'm sure you can" Seena said, smiling "well, okay..." I responded, shutting my eyes, I envisioned moving the aura surrounding me to my right hand, as these thoughts ran through my mind, I could feel warmth forming around my hand, in my head, I saw my aura moving down, forming a ball around my hand, opening my eyes, I saw an orange glow coming from my palm, I then envisioned pushing this energy out softly, a small orange sphere formed in my palm, it was strange, but undoubtably beautiful, it looked like a fireball, from it's colouration...  
>"woah..." Seena said, looking on in awe, it felt like it was too powerful, unbalanced... I could feel myself getting worn out, I knew I had to release it, I envisioned my aura shifting back to its original position, looking closely at my palm, I saw the ball shrink in size, soon dispersing completely, after it had dispersed, I fell slightly, panting, this caused Seena to become worried "are you okay?" Seena asked,<br>"...yeah, yeah...I'll be fine" I said, panting softly, I didn't want to admit it, but I felt pretty drained by this "I think I'm going to need some practice first..." I said, getting Seena's response "maybe Maylene's Lucario can help you?"  
>"maybe" I responded, before saying "but, my Aura sphere was orange, from what I've heard, they're normally blue..."<br>"I guess..." Seena started "that's just the colour of your Aura, then"  
>"that makes sense" I responded, scratching my head, while still lightly panting, Seena pulled herself forward, bringing me into an embrace with her, before saying "I'm sorry if it hurt you..."<br>"it's alright Seena" I started "it's better that I did this now, instead of when I was in the middle of a battle, who knows what would've happened then..." I said, wrapping my arms around her "Lucas?..." Seena asked, her head resting on my chest "yeah?" I responded, as I started to lightly rub her back "thank you...for everything" she said, turning her head up to face me "you're more than welcome, Seena" I said, smiling warmly, as I gazed deeply into her eyes, she then moved herself forward, bringing me into a kiss, she pulled back soon after, saying

"we're alone, Lucas..." as she said this, she started blushing heavily, completely revealing to me what she had in mind "I know, Seena, I know..." I said, noddng slowly, Seena then brought her hands down to my waist, she then proceeded to remove my shirt, I lifted my arms so the shirt could be removed easier, after it was off, she started looking at my torso, inspecting my scars, she said "you have fought for so long, Lucas..."  
>"and I will keep fighting, for as long as it takes, Seena" I responded, smiling, but holding a serious expression, Seena then proceeded to trail her hand down the front of my chest as she pulled me into another kiss, I allowed my hands to trail further down Seena's back, moving them to her thighs, I could feel myself becoming quite aroused by the situation...soon, however, Seena broke away from our embrace, saying "please, just give me a minute..."<br>"it's okay Seena, I understand" I responded, slowly removing my hands from her thighs, allowing her to get up, she took the pills off the bedside table, taking them with her to the kitchen, I heard the water run for a moment, before stopping, a few moments later, Seena returned, she moved onto the bed and removed her scarf, saying "okay, where were we?" as she brought herself back to the position we held before, pulling me back into a kiss, I returned my hands to where they fell before, this time caressing her thighs softly, getting a low, sustained moan in response, Seena brought her hands down to my waist again, this time, bringing my pants down, I moved my legs so my pants could come off easier, while still trying to hold our position, after Seena had removed my pants, we broke our embrace, Seena then looked down to my crotch, seeing my now hardening member through my underpants, she smiled softly, I then asked "do you want me to do it?" pointing down "no, I'll do it Lucas..." Seena responded, before giving me a decidedly seductive look, she then brought her hands to my waist one more time, slowly bringing my underpants down, first revealing the tip of my member, she smiled and continued her work, bringing my underpants down further, they came off easier than my pants, but, that was to be expected, after they were off, I returned my hands to Seena's thighs, continuing to caress her, she then turned herself around, bringing herself into my lap, sliding my length between her legs, just under her own genitalia, she gave a sharp moan as she did this, when she brought herself so that her back was touching my chest, she reached back for my hand, guiding it around to her front, she placed my hand upon her small breast, I followed her lead, cupping it softly as I leaned forward, kissing the side of her neck, I got a small gasp in response from her, as she brought a free hand back and started caressing the side of my face, she then started sliding herself back and forth along my member, panting softly as she did this, I could feel the fluids from her, leaking down onto my length, lubricating it for what was to come, I then started feeling the lips of her gentiatlia lightly gripping at me, she was becoming more vigorous in her movements, speeding herself up slightly "Seena..." I started, "it feels great..." I said, continuing to fondle her chest, much to her delight, she turned her head slightly and responded "but, we haven't even stared yet" she then brought herself up, allowing my length to move into a new position, she then turned to face me, bringing me into a kiss as she moved her hind end over my member, before slowly descending upon me, allowing me to penetrate her moist, quivering depths, we broke our kiss to let out a sharp gasp, I had done this twice before, but I still wasn't used to this sensation, after she had brought herself down as far as she could, she brought her hands to the sides of my face, bringing me into another kiss, in response, I brought my hands to the sides of her chest, using my thumbs to lightly circle her nipples, she started to moan into our kiss, as she brought one of her hands off the side of my face, bringing it downard, following it, I saw that she had started to fondle her clitoris, rubbing at it lightly, she soon started lifting herself slightly from my length, before bring herself back down, trying to find a steady rhythm.  
>she started letting out a series of sharper moans, clearly, the stimulation was becoming too much for her to handle, I broke our kiss, and said "are you alright?"<br>"of course I am, Lucas..." she responded, as she took her free hand and brought it to my chest, pushing me lightly, following her lead, I allowed myself to fall backwards slowly, shifting us to a horizontal position, as I fell back, I moved my hands to Seena's rump, so I could assure her position would shift with my own, soon, I was lying on my back, with Seena Lying on top of me, our union remaining unbroken, I moved one of my hands up her side, getting a small shudder, and in response, she met my hand with one of her own, entwining our fingers next to our bodies, she then started bringing her hind end up, returning to the rhythm she had held before, I could feel her inner walls gripping at me with each movement she made, I soon started thrusting into her movements, increasing our pace, I could feel her inner walls becoming more erratic in their convulsions as her moans increased in pitch, she was getting close, I decided I would increase my own efforts, I wanted this time to be best for her, after all, it may be a while before we had privacy like this again...  
>I could feel myself getting close at this point too, I moved my free hand down to her rump, pushing her into my thrusts, she brought her own free hand back and assisted my efforts, pushing herself down in time with me, this had increased my own pace to the point where Seena no longer had to move, instead, she started to shift her body back and forth, grinding through my thrusts, this increased the pleasure I felt, and quite possibly hers, too, soon after, she brought herself down, harder than before as I felt a small gushing of her juices flowing around me, as she felt her own orgasm hit, I freed my other hand from hers, bringing it to her thigh, I mirrored these movements with my other hand, I then held her weight, bringing myself up to the position we first held and began thrusting as fast as I could manage, intensifying the sensations she felt (signified by her pitch increasing), as my own release hit shortly after, I fired several spurts of my seed deep into her womb, as her own juices flowed freely down between us, I held our position, bringing my hands up to her back, as I started to caress her softly, holding her form to mine as we sat in our position, enjoying the sensations we felt, soon after, however, I could feel myself drifting into unconciousness, the previous attempt at an Aura sphere was taking it's toll I felt my length recede from Seena, I shivered slightly at the change in temperature to a sensitive area, then, I could feel myself becoming incredibly tired, I knew I would fall unconcious soon...<br>"Seena..." I started, in a tired tone "...I can't continue..."  
>"I understand, Lucas, I'll take care of things here..." Seena responded, before planting a kiss on my forehead as I felt myself falling asleep, right there, sitting up...<p>

...when I next awoke, I was lying down, covered by the bedsheets, looking under the sheets, I was still naked, looking to my left, Seena was sleeping next to me "thank you Seena" I said softly, while lightly stroking her face, looking at the time, it was about 9:00 a.m.  
>"uhh..." I said, "I feel so run down..." this decided it, before I would even ATTEMPT another Aura sphere, I would need some pointers from Maylene's Lucario.<br>Getting up, I made my way to the bathroom, when I reached the room, I turned the shower on, stepping in after the water had warmed up to a considerable level, I started washing myself, first cleaning the mess from last night, then moving on to the other areas of my body, giving myself a general wash, soon afyter I had finished, I stepped out of the shower, turning the water off, looking in the mirror, I noticed large amounts of steam rising from my body "this seems...forboding" I said, looking at my reflection, I then reached for a towel, wrapping it around my waist, turning to the door, I left the room, moving back out to the main area, I saw that Seena was still asleep "it must've taken a lot out of her, too..." I thought to myself, as I reached for my shirt, putting it on, I started looking around for my underpants, finding them thrown off to the side of the bed, I removed my towel, putting my underpants on moments later, followed shortly after by my pants, after putting the towel back in the bathroom, I moved to the kitchen, opening the fridge, I started moving items from the fridge into my bag, seeing that some meat remained, I decided I would cook it, after all, I wouldn't be able to take it with me, I started the stove, putting a frying pan on soon after,  
>I placed the meat on the frying pan, it started crackling on the heat, taking the opportunity, I moved all the dishes from the sink into the dishwasher below it, I wasn't going to starte it yet, I would need to put the dishes from breakfast in with them first.<br>Looking back to the meat, I flipped it, letting the other side cook, as it was cooking, I looked back into the fridge, double-checking that everything I put into it was removed, seeing that it had all been removed, I turned my attention back to the meat cooking, it was soon ready, I then proceeded to take it off the frying pan, placing it on a plate, I started dicing it into cubes, thinking about what I would do with it, I decided that simplicity would be best, after all, I wanted to leave soon, I split the cubes of meat onto two plates, before seasoning the cubes with a mix I had brought form Celestic town,  
>"Matt always enjoyed this..." I thought to myself as I continued seasoning the food...<br>afterwards, I brought the two plates down to the bed, I then lightly rubbed Seena's shoulder, waking her.  
>"oh...Lucas? I didn't think you'd wake up first..." she said, moving to a sitting position "don't worry about it" I started, smiling "anyway, after breakfast, you need to have a shower" as I said this, I handed one of the plates to her "what is this?" Seena asked, looking at the food "it's just something I threw together with some meat, because we wouldn't be able to take it with us without it spoiling..."<br>"have you made this before?" Seena asked, before saying "because it looks like you've practiced this..."  
>"I used to make it all the time for Matt, he enjoyed meat more than berries..." I said, taking one of the cubes of meat and eating it,<br>"so, we're going to see him later today?" Seena then asked "as long as everything goes as predicted, then, yes" I responded "okay then..." Seena said, starting to eat the meat, as well...  
>after we had finished our breakfast, Seena got up to go to the bathroom "I'll just put the dishes and washing on, then" I said, as she closed the door, I then gathered the plates, putting them in the dishwasher, along with the frying pan and knife I had used earlier, I didn't start the dishwasher yet, I knew I should wait until Seena was done in the shower, I then moved to strip the bed, placing the bedding in the washing machine, this took a little while, Seena had finished in the shower while I was stripping the bed, when I had put the bedding in the washing machine, Seena came out of the Bathroom, carrying the towels, saying "we should probably wash these, too"<br>"good point" I said, taking the towels and placing them with the bedding, I then turned the washing machine on, and moved to the kitchen, starting the dishwasher.  
>"alright" I started, moving back out to the main area "Seena, if there's anything you need to get together, now's the time"<br>"actually, I did that last night Lucas" Seena said, pointing to the bedside table, there was nothing on it, looking in the bag I saw them, the pills "well, alright then" I said, turning back to her "did you, by chance, inform Tira and the others?" while I said this, I put my shoes on "yes, I did..." Seena responded, putting her scarf on "okay, well, I guess we're done here, I'll gather the others together" I said, turning to the door "wait Lucas" Seena siad, getting me to turn back to her "yes, Seena?" I asked, before she jumped at me, kissing me, I was surprised, but I moved my arms to catch her, she wrapped her legs around my torso, so she could hang on as she deepened our kiss, I moved my hands down to her thighs, to stop her from falling, she held my head to hers, keeping us entwined, she released my head soon after, saying "I wanted to do that last night..."  
>bringing her head in, resting it on my shoulder, I said "I'm sorry you had to wait so long..."<br>"it didn't feel that long, Lucas..." she started as I cut her off "I don't mean that, I mean, I'm sorry you felt the way you did for three weeks before I knew..."  
>"Lucas, it's alright..." Seena responded, bringing me into a short kiss, before saying "I have you now, that's all that matters..."<br>she then unwrapped her legs, dropping back to the ground, she then said "and you know I love you..."  
>"and you know I love you too, Seena" I responded, before saying "can I gather the others now? or was there something else you wanted to do last night?" as I asked this, Seena blushed heavily, before answering "yes, but that can wait..." this statement made me blush too, but it also made me start wondering what she had in mind,<br>"well, in that case" I started "I'll go get the others"  
>I then turned and headed out the door, walking along the main area, I looked at the counter, no-one was there, this confused me, were they operating on someone? I walked over to the other side, knocking on the doo, it was answered by Garudan "hey, Lucas" he started "we've been waiting for you" as he said this, Eliza ran up to the door, I knelt down and picked her up, as she said "hey Lucas, did you see the movie last night?"<br>I looked down to her, then back up to Garudan, asking "you guys watched it, too?"  
>"yeah...we did..." Garudan responded, suddenly looking embarassed "well, I did" I started "anyway, Seena and I are ready to go, could you call everyone else out to the main area, I'm just gonna go and get Seena and my bag..."<br>"alright then" he responded, before turning back to the room and saying "hey guys, it's time..."  
>"we'll be out in front of the main counter in a minute, just meet us there" I said turning slightly, Garudan responded "alright" before turning back.<br>I quickly hurried back to my room, calling to Seena as I moved through, grabbing my bag "come on Seena, the others are waiting for us" I said, before looking down, I as still holding Eliza "oh, sorry, I forgot I was holding you still"  
>"it's alright Lucas, I like being held like this" Eliza said, smiling softly, I then moved to the door, waiting for Seena, she soon came out of the bathroom, saying "okay, ready"<br>"let's go then" I responded as we headed out to the main area, when we reached the main counter, I placed the room key on the desk "someone should be here..." I said, before turning to the others and asking "was there anything else you guys needed?"  
>I got a no from everyone "alright then" I started "let's head out then"<br>"where's Garth?" Seena asked "he has opted to stay here for another week" Gordon said, turning to her "well, alright then, by the way, Tira and her family should be waiting out front, Lucas"  
>"that's good" I started, putting Eliza back on the ground, "it saves me going to get them, then..." I then turned back, looking at the counter, wondering where the nurse and the others were, my questions were soon answered when we left the pokemon centre, they were waiting for us, and not just the residents of the pokemon centre, the whole town seemed to be there "Lucas" Candice said, stepping forward "I couldn't organize much, but, I think I did a pretty good job, given the time limit" she continued, scratching her head while smiling "this certainly is a surprise..." I said, with a shocked expression on my face "I said I wanted to get you something" Candice started, holding something behind her back "I knew what I had to find, something that represented Snowpoint, and something you could remember us by" she then held out a chunk of...ice?<br>"I can see how ice is relevant, but you didn't have to do this, Candice"  
>"this isn't regular ice Lucas, this is special, it will never melt, infact, I've had this in the gym for years..."<br>my eyes widened at this statement "it...NEVER melts!"  
>"that's right, I knew you'd be able to use this, too" Candice said, putting it in my hand, it was cold alright "you know, I could use this to keep foods chilled...this seems incredibly useful, thank you Candice" I said, placing it in my bag.<br>the shopkeeper stepped forward and said "Michael wanted me to give you this..." he then held out a small coin, like the one a meowth holds, this one was different, it was attached to a string, forming a makeshift pendant "tell Michael I said thank you very much, but, why isn't he here right now?"  
>"he's gone to find another coin, this is the one he kept with him"<br>"oh..." I started "then there's also a sentimental value to it as well... I will treasure it" I said, nodding to the shopkeeper Nurse Joy stepped forward and said "I'm sorry! I had a gift planned, but it's not ready yet"  
>"it's okay" I started "you've already done so much, you didn't need to get me a gift"<br>"even so, it should be here for you next time you stop by" she responded "well, I'll give my thanks in advance then" I said, the three stepped back, Albus then stepped forward, some townspeople turned and looked on in disbelief "we shall see you again...my brother..."  
>"of course, we'll all be back next week" I said, he then leaned forward and hugged me, to my surprise, it actually started hurting "Albus, that's a bit too tight..." I said, through a strained tone "oh!" he said, releasing me and stepping back "I'm sorry..."<br>"there's no need to apologize Albus" I started, as Beatrice stepped forward and said "don't worry about him, he just hasn't had much practice yet" as she said this, she stepped forward and hugged me herself, as Albus started talking to Garudan, Candice started talking to Nurse Joy and the shopkeeper started heading back to the shop, being followed by a couple of the locals "thanks for everything Beatrice" I said, returning her hug, she then let me go and hugged Seena, saying "hang on to him Seena..."  
>"I will, Beatrice" Seena responded I looked down and saw Katie playing with Jackie, Jacob and Terry, turning to Tira and Julian, I asked "so, are you guys okay with Jackie staying here?"<br>"we already said we were, Lucas" Julian responded "let her decide on her path..." Tira said, smiling I turned to the people who were still there and said "thank you all for coming to see me off"  
>a child turned to face me and said "I heard you're a good person..."<br>"who told you that?" I responded, kneeling down "they did" the child said, pointing to Candice and a man I had never seen before turning to the man, I said "I'm sorry, but, who are you?"  
>"my name is not important right now..." he responded "well okay, I'll see you later 'not important right now'" I said, getting the child to laugh "make jokes if you wish" he said "but I WILL see you later, of that I'm sure" he then turned and walked away trying not to dwell, I said "well, if I'm going to reach Celestic town today, I'll have to leave soon"<br>Candice turned to me and said "we're glad we met you, and we look forward to seeing you again..."  
>"okay, I'll see you all next week" I said, before turning to Jacob and saying "it's time for us to go..."<br>he looked up to me, saying "okay, Lucas" he then turned to Terry and said "come on, little sis" Terry nodded and followed him as he walked up to me I turned to Jackie and said "we will be back...I promise..."  
>"I know you will Lucas..." Jackie responded, walking up to Beatrice after Albus was done, he said "I'll see you later Garudan"<br>Garudan responded "of course Albus"  
>"Okay" I started "everyone, it's time to head out!"<p>

end of Act 1


	21. Chapter 21 the first night on the road

I led the group to the outskirts of Snowpoint City, to Sati's grave "why are we here?" Jacob asked, as I moved closer to the Pecha tree, which had grown to a considerable size, turning around, I started "this seems the best time to tell you all" I started, watching the reactions of the group "this spot here... have you sometimes wondered what it means?" I asked, looking down to Jacob, Terry and Eliza "it has been strange at times, but no-one would tell me what it meant, who is SATI?" Jacob asked, becoming somewhat more serious, I watched his eyes, knowing that something could happen soon "Sati is, or WAS...Seena's mother..." I said, looking across to Seena, there were some mixed reactions, those that were unaware looked to Seena, their eyes conveying different messages "please, don't be upset" Seena started "Lucas only wished to spare your feelings..."  
>Terry moved up to Seena and softly nuzzled her leg, Seena knelt down, petting Terry in response, saying "thank you"<br>"...I'm sorry to hear that..." Jacob said, his eyes suddenly shifting, I was starting to understand what was happening to him now...  
>"Seena was there too" I said, looking down "she saw it happen..."<br>"who did it?..." Garudan asked "it was...that Galactic grunt..." I said, suddenly seeing Garudan become quite aggravated "I can't believe I was put under the control of someone so...FOUL..." he said, folding his arms "I know, it must've been terrible, but, rest assured, he has been dealt with" I responded "...but Team Galactic itself remains..." he said, closing his eyes "please don't worry about it" "how did you go on, Seena!" Eliza started "you saw your own mother, lifeless..." she continued, shivering "if Lucas didn't intervene the way he did" Seena started, walking over to me "I don't think I would've been able to continue..."  
>"Lucas..." I heard Uxie's voice ring in my head "you need to know this, before you leave..."<br>"what is it Uxie?" I thought "my siblings live in the caves at the lakes, one near Sunyshore, the other, near Twinleaf"  
>"thank you Uxie" I thought "I wish to re-establish a mental link that had been severed between the three of us, somehow, we became cut off from one another"<br>"is this something I can do?" I thought "yes, I ask because you are travelling Sinnoh, when you meet them, tell them I sent you, and give them the password "Ingenuity"...they will take care of the rest"  
>"Ingenuity, got it, was there anything else?" I thought, trying my best not to give any signs that I wasn't listening to the others "tell them...when Team Galactic comes, tell them not to resist..."<br>this thought scared me, does this mean they'll succeed to some extent? was there really nothing I could do?  
>"...very well Uxie..." I thought, before being shaken back to conciouseness by Seena asking "is something wrong, Lucas?"<br>"no" I responded "just needed some time to think..." turning to the group, I said "okay, when I go to Celestic town, I'm going to leave you in your balls for a while, I have some things I need to do, in private"  
>"I understand..." Jacob said, still holding a serious expression "that's fine by me" Tira said "..." Terry didn't say anything, she just nodded "well, I'm fine with that..." Julian said, looking to his family "whatever..." Ravan said, looking to the side "I'm used to it" Eliza said "whatever needs to be done" Garudan said, nodding "well, you CAN'T put me in my ball, not if you wish to FLY there..." Gordon said, flapping slightly faster "I hope you don't leave me in there for long..." Seena said I then pulled out the balls in my bag, I had earlier marked them so I knew which was which with several coloured dots relating to the colours each of them were, I pulled out Garth's ball, placing it aside, pulling out the other balls I then turned to the group and asked "are you all ready"<br>they nodded, almost in unison as I clicked the balls open, dispersing their forms into red lights quickly dissapearing into the balls, I then placed all of the balls in my bag, when only Gordon remained outside his ball, I asked "okay, you can do this, right?"  
>"I'm not weak, Lucas, I'm just pacifistic" he responded, before saying, "jump onto my back, I guess..." he landed as he said this, allowing me to climb onto his back.<br>He started flapping his wings, to surprising effectiveness, soon lifting us both off the ground, before we were two meters off the ground, I said, "okay, turn to your left, until I say so"  
>he complied, shifting slowly to his left, soon, he was facing the direction of Celestic town "alright, this is the direction" I said, he stopped turrning and started lifting himself higher off the ground, we reached about ten meters vertically before I said "okay, this should be enough"<br>"are you sure? the mountain in the distance looks pretty steep..." he responded "it'll be fine, we should be going around that, anyway" I said, as he started to move, he quickly picked up speed as we neared the mountainside "okay, navigate around this point, heading to your left, afterwards, I should be able to see Celestic town"  
>"alright Lucas" he said, turning to his left, circling around the point I mentioned, looking down, I saw the eastern entrance to Mt. Coronet "okay" I started "this is the point up ahead, could you start descending?"<br>"sure thing" he said, bringing us down slowly, we landed in the grass east of Celestic town.  
>"thanks Gordon, that would've taken me a couple of hours otherwise" I said, stepping off his back "why's that?" he asked, sitting in the grass "the inside of Mt. Coronet is maze-like..." I said, looking back at the Eastern entrance "alright then" he said, before asking "are you going to bring Seena back out, now?"<br>"yeah" I started "but, will she be able to cope with the sudden temperature change?" I asked "it should be fine, there are hotter places in Sinnoh, this place is one of the colder areas..." he responded, this confused me "how did you know that?" I asked "you'd be surprised how much Gigas told us..." Gordon responded, smiling slightly "okay, well, I guess I'll talk to you later" I said, unclipping his and Seena's balls off my waist "very well, but remember your promise to me, okay?" he said through a serious expression "I won't only bring you out to fly me around, but, bear in mind, next time I DO bring you out, you'll need to take me to Sunyshore, after that, we'll be travelling together normally..." I said, calmly "okay, well, I'll see you soon" he said, before I withdrew him, I then brought Seena back out, she seemed a little disoriented, but that quickly faded, she soon walked up to me and asked "how long was I in the ball?" "about ten minutes" I repsonded "it didn't even feel THAT long..." she responded, before looking over my shoulder and asking "is that it?"  
>"yeah" I started, turning around as well "this is where I live" pointing out one of the houses, I continued "over there, specifically" I then started walking to my house, not sure who to expect, maybe Matt had found someone himself? maybe not...<br>as we entered the town, I looked around, no-one was out of their houses "just like old times..." I said, shaking my head "what do you mean?" Seena asked, as we walked to the house "this is a very quiet town, people usually just stay in their homes" I responded, stopping in front of my house "oh..." Seena said in response, I then turned my attention to the door, knocking on it firmly, soon after, the door opened slightly, before swinging open "Lucas! you're back!" Matt shouted, as he wrapped his arms around me, the Machoke was very happy to see me again, clearly...  
>"yeah, I'm happy to see you too, Matt" I responded, slapping his back with an open palm "well, come in, come in!" he said, after releasing me, waving me in, he then turned his back and walked in "alright then, come on Seena" I said, waving her after me "Seena?" he asked, turning back, he noticed her, "oh..." he said, sitting down "sorry, I didn't see you before"<br>"that's okay" Seena responded, looking slightly embarassed I took a seat on one of the two beds that were avaliable, Matt then asked "so, how have you been? where have you been? actually, just tell me everything!" he didn't expect a response outside of what I used to say, but I had changed...  
>"calm down, Matt" I started "all in due time... but first of all, I've only been north to Snowpoint City so far..."<br>"wait..." he asked "you know what I'm saying?"  
>"yeah, but I don't want to explain it more than once, tell me, is anyone else here?"<br>"yeah, she arrived here a couple of days after you left, she said she knew you, so I let her stay here, she's been waiting for you it seems"  
>"Terese?..." I asked "yeah! so you DO know each other, then" as he said this, as if on cue, I heard a toilet flush, soon followed by an Ursaring walking into the main area, she soon froze up "...L..Lucas?" she asked in disbelief "yeah, it's me" I responded, she soon ran forward and pulled me into a hug of her own, it was more pleasant than Matt's, but, it was still different, it was painful on a different level to me "it's good to see you again..." she said, before releasing me from her hold, she then turned her head and saw Seena "who's that?" she asked, in an almost hostile tone "this is Seena, and before you ask, yes, we're together..."<br>"hey, that's great!" Matt said "oh..." Terese said, looking somewhat dissapointed "...can you excuse me? I needed to go gather some berries..." she said, leaving soon after, Matt then turned to me and said "she's been kinda moody lately, I don't think you should blame her..." hearing this, I realized, he had developed his own feelings for her "Matt" I started "do you...LIKE her?"  
>"well, I guess so...but I doubt she's interested in me" he responded, looking away, embarassed, before turning back to me and asking "how long were you planning on staying here?"<br>"well" I started "I was really just passing through"  
>"you can't leave tonight, there's a strong storm coming..." Matt said, through a mixed expression I turned to Seena and said "huh, I must say I was expecting delays..."<br>Matt looked confused "what do you mean?"  
>I turned back to him and said "I've been in Snowpoint City for four months, I didn't expect to be there for so long, about a week, at most, but things kept happening...I don't regret it though, it's how I met Seena" as I said this, I turned back to Seena, nodding to her Matt then took a serious expression and said "you're aware that you put your dreams on hold?"<br>"we ALL have dreams, Matt, and what's important to me right now is finding Seena's father..." I said, returning his expression "well then" he started "have you met any others?"  
>"yes" I responded "I have about eight other pokemon with me now"<br>"I didn't think you'd become a trainer..." Matt said, cocking his head slightly "who said anything about me being a trainer?" I responded "I didn't 'catch' these pokemon, I brought them with me, it was their choice"  
>"you've always held pokemon in high regard..." Matt said, folding his arms and smiing "of course I have, I've lived with them for many years, and...it turns out...I am a son to one as well" I said, looking down slightly "really? do you know which?" Matt asked, suddenly becoming very interested in my lineage "an Infernape...Ian West" I said "so he is your father?"<br>"yes..." I responded "that certainly explains a lot..." Matt said, through a small smile "what do you mean, a lot?" I responded "well, you've always seemed to be above-average in terms of fighting ability" he said "I WAS training two years prior to meeting you..." I said in response "I know, Lucas" he responded, looking at the ceiling "anyway" I started "I wanted to know, how was Spear pillar?"  
>"it was interesting...to say the least" he responded, before moving to grab something, pulling out a...stone?<br>"I found this while I was there, I don't really know what it is, but it looks special" he said, holding it out so I could inspect it, taking it from his hands, I looked at it closely, it was a stone, but it seemed...different...  
>"I was going to Oreburgh soon, maybe I can get this identified for you?" I asked, handing it back "you think so?" Matt asked, placing the stone on the bed, I tirned to my bag, pulling out the fossil "I found this in Snowpoint temple, I'm taking it to Oreburgh" I said, handing it to Matt, I then looked back to Seena and asked "you're not saying much, is something wrong?"<br>"no, this just seems like something you'd be more involved in..." Seena responded "this is very intersting" Matt said, examining the fossil "anyway" I started, getting his attention "I suppose that means Seena and I are spending the night here..."  
>"I guess so, you two can share a bed, right?" he asked "of course" I responded "I guess I'll just sleep on the couch, then" he said, looking back to the couch, opposite the TV "Matt..." I started "did you encounter anyone claiming to be a part of Team Galactic on Spear Pillar?" I asked, suddenly becoming very serious "no...why do you ask?" he responded "they're becoming a serious threat...but, apparently, I can't do anything about them" I said, looking back to the door "this sounds...unsettling" Matt responded, frowning slightly "I know, Matt, I know..." I said, shaking my head slowly "but we should still defend ourselves from them..."<br>"undoubtably...there something like the Team Rocket you told me of, right?" he said, folding his arms "yeah..." I responded, turning my head back to him...  
>we spent the next couple of hours catching up on what had happened, he explained to me that the village elder wasn't surprised about my departure, I told him of my somewhat short history with Seena, and about Snowpoint we stopped catching up when Terese came back...<br>"you've been gone a while" Matt said, turning to face her "yeah... I needed to do some thinking" Terese responded, before turning to me and saying "I'm... glad you're back, Lucas, I just...didn't expect you to BE with someone already..."  
>"what do you mean Terese?" I asked "I was...waiting for you, Lucas" she said, with a saddened expression "Terese..." I started "I don't control what happens...to any of us, I only met Seena by chance...but I'm glad I did..."<br>"...it's been seven years, Lucas" Terese said, looking down "I know, Terese, I know..." I said, suddenly noticing some rain hitting the window "...the storm is coming..." I said, looking back to Matt "well, I guess I should get dinner started" Matt said, standing up, as I watched him walk over to the kitchen, something caught my eye, a small picture, it was one of Matt as a Machop, and myself, freshly bruised from our training, but smiling happily anyway, in the picture, I had recieved a vertical cut to my left cheek recently, and now, it had become my most prominent scar...  
>I turned to Terese and said "look, I'm sure you're wondering why I can understand you" trying to change the subject "yes, actually..." she responded, bringing her head back up to face me "I'll tell you and Matt at the same time over dinner" I said, before turning to Seena and saying "I'll explain how WE met, too"<br>"if you wish, I don't really mind" Seena responded, before exchanging glances with Terese "okay, well, I'm gonna turn on the TV..." Terese said, in a strained tone, she turned on the TV as she passed, before sitting on the second bed A news report was already in progress, I saw a man on the TV called Lance, apparently, he had been assisting in the efforts against Team Rocket, after that, it detailed a recent theft from the lab of professor elm, a Totodile, to be precise...  
>"stealing a pokemon...why do people do these things? don't they realize it's the same as kidnapping?" I said, shaking my head Terese turned to me and responded "desperation drives people to do strange things..."<br>"pokeballs aren't exactly expensive, though, couldn't the person in question just catch a pokemon instead?" I said, Seena then turned to me and said "I heard that the pokemon handed out by the professors are quite rare, Beatrice told me in Snowpoint"  
>"really? well, I guess that explains it..." I responded, wondering why rarity should enter into it Matt turned the corner from the kitchen saying "I'm making a curry, is everyone alright with that?"<br>Terese turned to Matt and said "that sounds lovely, thank you"  
>Seena looked up and said "yeah, anything's fine"<br>I got up, reaching for the rice I had in my bag, saying "I've actually got some rice you could use here, just give me a second, I'll come help you"  
>"no, no, it's alright" Matt responded "you're a guest here, don't worry"<br>"excuse me?" I started "are you forgetting whose home this actually is?"  
>"...I guess you have a point..." he started in response "alright then, I guess another pair of hands are welcome"<br>I moved into the kitchen, bringing the rice with me, even if we weren't going to use it, I was going to leave it here, seeing what Matt had already prepared, he had cut up the vegetables and meat, and was simmering the water, to become the sauce "okay" I started "I'll grind the spices, then" moving to the mortar and pestle that was on the bench, placing the pack of rice next to me "first" Matt started "does Seena have any allergies?"  
>"I wouldn't worry, she had no problem with these spices when I used them this morning" I responded, as these were the same as the ones I had in my pre-made mix I placed the spices into the pestle, before grinding them in a clockwise motion, turning back to Matt I asked "so, how often have you been cooking while I was gone?"<br>"quite often, there were only a few nights I haven't" he responded, before saying "Terese said that these are recipes you knew when you were younger, as well" as he said this, he put the vegetables into the water, and the meat onto a frying pan, cooking it slowly "I learned to cook while Terese was living with me originally" I responded Matt then dropped his voice, so the others couldn't hear us "was there ever...anything between you two?"  
>"no, but Terese seems to think there might have been" I responded, softly, continuing to grind the spices, adding more to the mix "it seems like an awkward situation" Matt said, still in a soft tone "tell me about it, things out there are really tense..." I responded, handing Matt the spices "here"<br>"thanks, could you look after the meat while I take care of this?" he said, in a normal tone, as he turned to the water, adding the spices, colour bloomed through the water, but it would still need to thicken, first "Matt, the sauce is looking a little light, maybe you should add something..." I said, hoping he would understand "I know, I just prefer doing it in this order" he said, moving to the bench and grinding some remaining vegetables into a thick paste, adding that to a small bowl, he added some oil to it, before mixing it with the vegetables, water and spices, allowing it to thicken, he then turned his attention to me, asking "is the meat about ready?"  
>looking at it, it looked cooked, but not too cooked, allowing it to retain flavour from outside sources "yeah, it looks ready" I said, taking the frying pan off the stove, and putting it into the mix "alright then" Matt started "all that needs to be done now is the rice, thanks for your help"<br>"alright then" I repsonded, before saying "we may be leaving soon, but, we can come back at any time"  
>"I'd like that..." he responded, smiling, before continuing "you should go back out there and wait with the others, I'll tell you when it's ready"<br>"okay, thanks Matt" I said, turning to leave the kitchen as I sat on the bed next to Seena, I asked "as there anything either of you needed to say?"  
>Terese turned her attention from the TV to me, and said, "no..."<br>Seena asked "about Matt... where did you guys meet?"  
>"on the outskirts of town" I started "at the eastern entrance to "<br>"so...just west of here?" Seena then asked "yeah, it's an important location to me" I said, before turning to the TV, seeing an advertisement for the Solaceon day-care centre "how many pokemon, do you think, they have there at once?" I asked "where? at the Solaceon Day-care?" Terese asked "yeah..." I responded "I heard from some travellers that they have around 50 there at a time" she responded "really? they must have their hands full, then..." I said, turning back to the TV ...shortly after, Matt called me into the kitchen, the food was ready...  
>...during dinner, the four of us sat at the table in the kitchen, I explained to them what happened after I left, how I met Seena, and my mysterious abilities, we ate rather quickly, but we all stayed at the table to talk further "so, Terese..." I said, turning to her "what happened to you? where had you been?"<br>"well..." Terese started "if you're interested, I'll tell you, it all started shortly after I left the village, I was very upset, sure, but the elder promised me I could return later, I traveled down, through to Solaceon town, I actually lived in the Day-care centre for a while..."  
>"how long is 'a while?'" I asked "about six months" Terese said, before continuing "after that, I moved on, down to Hearthome city, I stayed in amity square for a long time, I actually lost track of time, I forgot how long I was there, it had everything I needed, right there..."<br>"why did you leave?" I asked "I evolved..." Terese said "apparently, I was only allowed to stay because I was considered 'cute' at the time, but, when I evolved, I took on a more 'tough' appearance, and they suggested that I should head down to Pastoria, on my way there, I saw a man calling himself , he claimed to travellers that his garden was so marvellous, that it could attract wild pokemon, needless to say, some pokemon showed up, but never the ones he talked about, I actually overheard him telling his butler to find the pokemon and put them in his garden,  
>"why would someone do that?" Seena asked, turning to her, Terese responded "I really don't know, this man appeared to get to his status through bluffing, it seems, anyway, when I arrived in the great marsh, I collapsed in the bog, I was scared, I thought I would lose my life there, but, as luck would have it, I was saved by a man who wore some strange clothing, he called himself 'crasher Wake', he said he was the Gymleader in Pastoria City, he offered me a home near the Gym, on the condition that I become his sparring partner, he mentioned something about wanting the strength of a bear, I accepted his offer, as I had nowhere nearby to turn to"<br>"Wake?" I asked, I briefly recalled overhearing Candice refer to him as one of Maylene's friends "yes, 'crasher Wake' and he was very serious about the sparring, I actually picked up some moves, myself, but, a year ago, I moved on, I travelled up to Veilstone city, staying on route 214, I had almost forgotten about you, until, six months ago, I overheard some travellers talking about a young man, fitting your description living in Celestic town, after that memories came rushing back to me, knowing where I had to go, I headed through Veilstone during the night, trying to avoid detection, when I arrived on the outskirts of Celestic town, I saw you, training with a Machop, I stayed outside the town for a while, just watching you and the Machop from day to day, content that I had remembered you, but then, one day, you were just...gone"  
>"that must've been the morning I left" I said, turning to look out the window, a low rumble of thunder from outside "what was that?" Seena asked "it's just thunder, Seena, don't worry about it" I responded, before turning back to Terese and asking "why didn't you try to follow me?"<br>"I didn't know that you had left, I continued to watch, in hopes that you had just missed a day of your training, I saw that the Machop had evolved, and he left, going up to the top of , when he got back down, however, that was when I confronted him, asking about you"  
>"and that's when you found out?" I asked "yes, he introduced himself as Matt, and he told me that you were travelling Sinnoh, I felt sadness wash over me, that was lifted when he told me that you would return here, someday, I told him that I would like to wait here for you, after I told him of the four years we had spent together, he allowed me to stay here, and the rest, you know..." Terese said, before saying "that was a lot to get off my chest, sorry if I talked your ear off, there"<br>"don't worry about it, I wanted to know" I said "...thanks Lucas..." Terese responded I looked at the clock on the wall, it was quite late, it seems we had been talking for some time "okay" I started "I think I've taken in enough information for one day, I'm gonna go to bed" I said, yawning.  
>Looking at the time, Matt said "woah, it's gotten late, I guess we should all be going to bed" before turning to Terese and saying "Lucas and Seena are going to sleep in his old bed, you can use mine, I'm just going to sleep on the couch"<br>"thanks, Matt..." Terese said, before turning to me and saying "goodnight, I suppose" I got up and sat on the bed, removing my shoes, Seena soon sat on the bed with me, asking "do you think we could find Jonah tomorrow?"  
>"I'm sure we can..." I said, kissing her softly on the forehead, after I had removed my shoes, I moved myself under the sheets, being followed by Seena, after she had removed her scarf, lying on my back, I put my left arm around her back, as she turned on her side, wrapping her arms around me, "try not to let the storm bother you Seena" I started "I'll keep you safe, if you need me to..."<br>I watched Matt turn off the light to the main room as he retreated to the couch, lying down on it, I soon fell asleep, content that I had seen him, and her...again

(Seena's P.O.V.)

I awoke what seemed like a few hours later, looking around, Terese was there, she had woken me "what is it, Terese?" I asked, freeing myself from Lucas "can we talk...outside?" Terese asked "I guess so..." I said, getting out of the bed, and following her to the door, I felt somewhat uneasy from this proposition...  
>when we arrived outside, the rain had stopped, but there was still some occaisional thunder, with bright flashes in the sky "Seena" she started "I may have said Amity square had everything, there was one thing it lacked, however..."<br>"what was that?" I asked "companionship" she started "even if there were willing males, I wouldn't have them, hell, even Wake offered to ease my urges, but I declined, do you know how that feels?  
>"no..." I said, catching on to what she was saying "do you know how it feels to have your hopes smashed over the course of an hour?"<br>I suddenly realized what was happening, she tried not to show it in front of him, but she was incredibly hurt, and jealous.  
>"Terese, I didn't choose for this to happen" I said, trying to calm her down "four years...I lived with him for four years...don't you think I'm owed something for that?"<br>"Terese, why are you saying this now?" I asked, she didn't seem to be listening, she was intent on delivering her message "then YOU show up, you, who was so lucky as to claim him..." she said, her eyes turning into an angry glare, I couldn't take this, she had no reason to act this way "I didn't make this happen! and how can you expect to disappear for seven years, and come back to find him still on his own!" I shouted "we had history, he would understand that!" Terese angrily said back "But he still wouldn't understand you!" I said, becoming furious "you STOLE him from me!" she shouted, taking a fighting stance "he came to me of his own free will!" I shouted back, I must admit, through all the shouting, I allowed myself to become so flustered I actually launched the first attack, I knew this was coming, I had to be prepared, I took my own fighting stance, and waited for an opportunity, Suddenly, a loud crack of thunder boomed through the sky, I used this as my sign,  
>I jumped forward, attempting to slash at her, she was strong though, too strong, as I would soon find out, she easily dodged my attack, delivering a punch to my back as I sailed past, slamming me into the wet ground, I slid along the grass for some distance, I turned to get back up, preparing an ice punch, I then ran forward, weaving as I ran, making my attempt to dodge any incoming blows, when I got in striking range, she grabbed me, throwing me down, sending me sliding back,<br>she jumped forward, pinning me to the ground, "why! why did you take him from me!" she shouted, bringing a claw to my neck, looking behind her, I saw a pair of orange, glowing eyes, and an furious expression

(Lucas's P.O.V.)  
>I awoke from the sound of a loud crack of thunder, I looked at the time, it was only a few hours after I had gone to sleep, I was about to go back to bed when I noticed, Seena wasn't here, looking to the other bed, Terese wasn't either, I got out of bed, thinking to myself "this could be bad"<br>I quickly checked the other areas of the small house, trying not to assume the worst, I couldn't find them in the house, so I ran outside, feeling an anger build within me, opening the door, I couldn't believe what I was seeing, Terese throwing Seena back, before jumping at her, pinning her to the ground "why! why did you take him from me!" I heard Terese shout, I knew I had to intervene, I walked forward, shouting "TERESE! GET OFF oF HER!"  
>she froze up, bringing her claw back, she got off of Seena, turning around to see an expression alien to her, my anger, I was determined to have a peaceful resolution to this, though, I walked forward, helping Seena back up, hugging her, before turning back to Terese and asking "what are you trying to prove?"<br>"Lucas, I waited for you, I saved myself for you!" she said, looking away "Terese, I never had any interest in you like that..." I said, trying to calm down "you mean, all my effort, was for naught!" she said, becoming angry again "and yet you bring your aggression out on the innocent one, if you want a fight, fight ME" I said, gesturing to myself "...I can't, I won't fight you Lucas...you must hate me right now..." Terese said, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
>"I couldn't hate you Terese, I DO love you, you're like a sister to me..." I said, bringing her into a hug, she started bawling through my embrace.<br>"I'm so sorry Lucas" she said, through a torrent of tears, I released her from my hold, my shirt now drenched in tears.  
>"Terese...please listen to me" I said, stepping back sniffling slightly, she responded "what is it, Lucas?"<br>"if you focus on the past and ignore the present, there will be no future for you" I said, I was suddenly inspired to say this "what do you mean, Lucas?" she asked, wiping tears away from her face "pay more attention to those in your present company, you should realize soon enough" I said, before turning to Seena, saying "I'll take you both to the pokemon centre, follow me..." I said, leading the two to the pokemon centre,  
>on the way there, I heard Seena say "I'm sorry...if I hurt you, Terese"<br>Terese looked to her and responded "I should be the one apologizing, not you..."  
>looking back, I said "Terese, you know Matt has lived with me for two years, correct?"<br>"yeah...why?" she responded, confused "he's more like me than you may think..." I said "are you suggesting that...he..."  
>"you've been living together for four months, maybe you should ask him how he feels about YOU..." I said, trying to set her on the right path we then arrived at the pokemon centre, "come on" I said, as we stepped inside...<p>


	22. Chapter 22 a budding friendship

I walked into the pokemon centre, Terese and Seena following behind me, I saw a chansey working at the counter, I recognized her, but I never got a name from her "hey there" I said, getting her attention "oh...Lucas, right?" the Chansey asked, through an inquisitive expression "it's good to see you remember me" I said in response "you...know what I'm saying?" she responded "I've said this so many times already...could you do me a favour and just contact the Snowpoint pokemon centre when you have the chance?"  
>"I...suppose so" the chansey said in response "ask for Beatrice, if possible, anyway, I believe the two behind me need some medical attention"<br>looking behind me, the chansey asked "you are...Terese, right?"  
>Terese turned to the Chansey and responded "it's good to hear you can remember my name"<br>turning back to her I asked "did you visit here often while I was gone, or can she actually recall beyond seven years ago?"  
>"you were...that Teddiursa as well?" the Chansey then responded, surprised by my comment "yes, that was me..." Terese said, looking slightly embarassed "well, would you two like to come back to the operating area with me, then?" the Chansey the asked Seena and Terese, not missing a beat Seena responded "yes, please..." before walking ahead of me, I could see that she had some grazing to her back, and some bruising, "it could've been much worse..." I thought to myself as the two walked to the doors "wait" I started "do you want me to wait here for you? or should I head back to the house and explain to Matt what has happened?"<br>"I think Matt may have woken up during the commotion, you should probably go back there..." Terese said "Seena? what do you think?" I then asked "there may have been some things you wanted to talk about with Matt in private, I don't mind if you go back to your house, but, we'll be back soon, I'm sure" she responded "alright then" I started "I may be asleep when you get back, and, you two, you'd better not fight again" I said, through a stern expression "yes, Lucas..." Terese said, through a sad expression "very well" Seena said, I then responded "good, I'll see you girls later, then" as I started turning around, before leving the centre...  
>...when I arrived back home, sure enough, Matt had woken up "what happened out there?" he asked, through a slightly panicked expression "Terese and Seena got in a fight...over ME from the sounds of it..." I said, looking down, before continuing "is this my fault?"<br>"if I said no, would you believe me?" he responded, trying to sound sincere "I don't know..." I said, sitting on the bed, before placing a hand to my forhead through a slumped position "Lucas...I've not seen you acting like this before" he said, sounding worried "I feel like I'm the one who hurt Seena..." I said, I didn't want anyone to see me like this "look, I KNOW Terese had a chance to see you-no, US, before you left, she didn't take that opportunity, it's no-one's fault but her own that you found someone else" he said, trying to cheer me up "I forgot her Matt, if she DID try to see us, I wouldn't have known who she was, or what she was saying..." I said, looking up "oh, I can see why that may have been a bad choice, then..." Matt responded, concerned "you DO like her, correct?" I asked, catching him off-guard "I thought we already discussed this..." he said, becoming slightly embarassed "that's the thing" I started "you know, we're alike, right?"  
>"alike? well...I suppose I can understand that" he responded "I'm just saying, traits she may have liked about me, are probably ones that you got from me too, after all, you lived with me for almost half your life" I said, smiling slightly "so, you're saying, she may turn her attention outward, to me?" he asked, blushing slightly "yes, Matt, that's what I'm saying" I responded, before asking "you know I consider you a brother, right?"<br>"I figured as much..." he replied, smiling slightly, before asking "why didn't you tell me earlier, before you left?"  
>"some time away let me think about it" I said, returning his smile "well" he started "thanks for telling me, but for now..." he continued, before yawning "I'm going to try and get back to sleep..."<br>"alright, I'm gonna wait for the others, then" I said, before returning to a sitting position on the bed...

(Seena's P.O.V.)

after I had followed the Chansey to the operating area, she asked "could you please take a seat on this operating table?"  
>I quickly complied, placing myself on the table as instructed, I had never been back here before, and I figured it would be best to not waste time, I watched Terese take a seat on the table opposite me, she then turned to me and said "I guess this means WE can talk in private now, too"<br>The Chansey then turned to her and responded "...I'm still here" "we'll just chalk it up to doctor-patient confidentiality then..." Terese responded to the Chansey, smiling slightly, before turning to me and asking "what's YOUR side to the story?"  
>"of...what?" I responded "of how you and Lucas met..." she continued, I promptly responded "I'll tell you, but first...do you REALLY think I stole him from you?"<br>"...no" Terese started, "I had a chance to see him, I could've returned to Celestic town at anytime, and, it was foolish of me to think he wouldn't have already moved on after seven years..." she responded, looking somewhat upset, before continuing, "I only acted out of jealousy... when I was younger, I thought that, maybe he was the one for me, and, I guess, seeing him with someone else just drove that part of me crazy, knowing that he was no longer an option for me"  
>"you were living together for four years, it's understandable, Terese..." I responded ""thanks...do you think you could tell me now?" she responded, she seemed really interested in the story...<br>the Chansey then saw the grazing on my back, she asked "could you lay on your stomach, please? I need to treat your back..."  
>"oh, sure" I responded, turning to lay on my stomach "thank you" the Chansey said, before collecting some gauze and other assorted medical items "to start..." I began "I met him around an hour after I had lost my mother..."<br>"oh..." Terese responded, becoming concerned "you don't have to continue the story..."  
>"it's okay... I WANT to tell you..." I started, as the Chansey applied disinfectant to my back, wincing slightly, I continued "from the moment I met him, I could tell he was different, he was angry...angry that such an act had happened, the first thing he asked was who did it, after I pointed him in the right direction, he ran off, I followed after him, to see him taking down the man who had killed my mother, even though he had taken a life, Lucas showed mercy, merely knocking the man out, leaving him for the police, after that was done, he spotted me, he then asked me to lead us back to my mother, as he was going to bury her, allowing her to rest undisturbed..."<br>I smiled slightly as I said this, reminiscing on my time so far with Lucas...  
>"it was after he did this, that he said it" I continued "he told me, that I would never have to be alone again..."<br>"he really cares for you, doesn't he?" Terese asked, smiling slightly "and I care deeply for him" I started in response "I gave him my mother's ring, as a gesture that he is the one I wish to spend my life with..."  
>"you know of marriage, then?" Terese asked "n-no...that is all Mother told me of the ring..." I responded, as the Chansey asked me "could you sit up please? I need to wrap your grazing"<br>"oh, okay" I said, taking a sitting position, as the Chansey started wrapping gauze around my torso, she said "as for the bruising, I would just suggest ice for it"  
>I waited as the Chansey continued wrapping the gauze, after she was done, she said "alright, it's done, you should keep off your back for a day or so, after that, it should be healed enough..."<br>hopping off the operating table, I responded "thank you for this"  
>"it's quite alright" she started "I do this everyday"<br>turning her attention to Terese, she gave a quick look around her body "you appear to be completely fine..." she said, before sighing lightly and saying "alright, I guess we're done then, I'll see you next time"  
>getting off the other operating table, Terese said "we'll continue the talk once we're outside the pokemon Centre" before turning to the Chansey and saying "thanks"<br>we then made our way out of the pokemon centre, on the way back to Lucas's house, I felt I had to ask "what IS Marriage?"  
>"it's...kind of complicated" Terese responded "it's a ceremony where two people pledge to spend their lives with only one another..."<br>"are you suggesting that we would be cut off from everyone else?" I asked, somewhat surprised "no, no, it's not like that...how do I explain...it's like, a concrete statement saying 'I won't love anyone else as much as I love you...' understand?"  
>"that sounds about right" I responded, blushing lightly as she continued "the symbol of a Marriage is normally a set of rings, one for both people..."<br>"do you think Lucas knows too?" I then asked "I'm sure he knows what Marriage is" Terese responded,  
>I then asked Terese "do you think he'll get me a ring, too?"<br>"I'd have to assume so..." she responded, before continuing "...I have something to tell, you...something that you CAN'T tell Lucas..."  
>I became worried by this, what could be so important that I had to hear it, yet Lucas couldn't?<br>"...what is it?..." I asked hesitantly "while I was on the outskirts of Celestic town...'watching' Lucas...I met him..." she started, as we arrived outside the house, we lowered our voices so that anyone still awake wouldn't hear us "who is 'him'?" I responded "...his father..." Terese said, with a face that said she was desperately trying to contain this information from someone...Lucas presumably "you met Ian!" I asked, struck by this new information "yes, and he told me that Lucas's mother was still around, too" she continued "but...why haven't they tried to contact him?..." I asked, sadly "he said, that they are ashamed of themselves, not being able to raise Lucas when he needed them, and all they can do is silently watch from afar... 'he didn't need us when we were ready to be his parents...' he told me" Terese said, looking down "...and why can't I inform Lucas of this?" I asked "he told me that he would tell Lucas himself when the time comes..."  
>"...why did you tell me?..." I asked, in a strained tone "I could barely contain it, I had to tell someone..."she said, before I cut her off "why didn't you just tell Matt, or someone else, for that matter?"<br>"I just wanted you to know, I do trust you..." she responded, nodding lightly "are you saying, you want to be friends?" I asked, confused about the whole situation "I guess you could say that..." she responded, before continuing "I guess we should head back inside, the storms are meant to continue through tomorrow, and I smell more rain coming..."  
>"I was so looking forward to meeting my father tomorrow, too..." I said, in a upset tone "don't worry about it Seena, besides, I'm sure Lucas will keep his promise to you, when we were living together, whenever he promised something, even if it took a little longer than expected, he would do it..." Terese said, looking up at the sky, before continuing "...I guess...I'll just have to let him go..."<br>"you don't have to let him go, he did say he considered you like a sister to him" I responded, turning my head to see the moon poking through some of the clouds "yeah, at least we'll have that" Terese said, laughing lightly, as a single tear fell from her eye, she turned to me after this and continued "please...make him happy..."  
>"...I'm trying, Terese..." I said in response, after that, I slowly opened the door back into the house...<p>

(Lucas's P.O.V.)  
>after Matt had fallen asleep, I got to thinking "that man from earlier today...why wouldn't he tell me his name?...and why did he say he KNEW we would meet again? this is getting stranger by the day...but, I guess...I wouldn't have it any other way"<br>looking at the time, it was about 2 a.m. "wonder if Matt wants to spar tomorrow? it's been a little while, there's no doubt he's gotten stronger, but maybe, he should see what I can do..." I then thought to myself, smiling slightly, hearing a low creak, I saw Seena walk in, followed by Terese, I nodded to them as they walked in, getting a nod in response from Terese, Seena quickly climbed into the bed, alongside me, I turned to her and whispered "is everything alright?"  
>"I just need some ice...or are you asking about between Terese and I?" she responded, quietly "well, both, I guess" I said, before continuing "looks like it's YOUR turn to be wrapped up in gauze" I said, chuckling softly, I was trying to make light of the situation, but in reality, I was quite distressed by this "you may be laughing now, but I'M to stay off my back for a day, so that means I'm either lying right here..." she started, before trailing a finger along my torso as her eyes narrowed "...or on top of you" she said, in a tone that suggested she was trying to be seductive.<br>Terese looked over to us as I said, "that's not funny, Seena..." before bringing my head closer to hers and whispering softly "maybe in a couple of days, okay?..." after I said this, I heard some more rain hitting the window, bringing my head back, I then said "ah... rain has always been calming for me..."  
>"I know, Lucas..." Terese responded, as she settled into the other bed, I soon felt myself falling asleep again "wonder when I'll wake up?" I thought to myself, as I finally drifted into subconciousness...<p>

...when I awoke the next day, I could smell something sweet coming from the kitchen, rubbing my eyes, I said "good...morning?..."  
>"it's about noon, actually..." I heard Terese respond from the kitchen, looking around, Matt was already up, and Seena was too,<br>"why didn't anyone wake me?" I asked, yawning, Matt turned to me and responded "it seemed inappropriate, besides, I don't think you'll be going anywhere today..."  
>"oh yeah" I started "...the storms..." turning to Seena, I asked "I hope you're okay waiting a little while longer..."<br>"the fact that we're doing this at all is enough for me, Lucas" Seena said, a little strangely, I decided it was nothing, I then got out of the bed, still dressed from last night and asked "I wanted to move on today, do you two mind if we left when there's a lull in the storm?"  
>"IF there's a lull in the storm..." Matt responded, looking to the window, Seena turned to me and said "Only if Gordon agrees to it..."<br>"Gordon?" Terese asked "He's a Golbat, and my designated flyer, we're going to Sunyshore city next, by the way..."  
>"If you're truly adamant on leaving today, you should probably take my stone now" Matt said, before picking it up and bringing it to me "sure" I started, taking the strange rock from his hand and placing it in my bag "I'll bring this back after I get it identified"<br>"when do you think that'll be?" Matt asked "I'd say between 1 and 2 weeks from now, I don't know how long we'll be staying in each town" I responded Terese then came around to the main area, saying "alright, it's ready"  
>"what is?" I asked "it's not much" Terese started "it's just some pancakes..."<br>...after we had eaten, I asked, "how much money is left here?"  
>"why do you ask?" Matt responded "well, not much is left of the 30000 I took when I left..."<br>"maybe you should consider trainer battles?" Matt responded "I know, I know, I HAVE considered it, but, for now, how much is left?" I said in response "...it's not much, about 15000" Matt responded, before continuing "and Terese and I need some, too..."  
>"...this is a problem..." I said, closing my eyes and folding my arms "there...was a man interested in living here..." Matt said, I didn't see this as much help, my house already had two occupants "if you're okay with us renting out some of the space to him, tell him it'll be...hmm...what's fair...12000 a month."<br>"well, alright, he said he'd be staying in the pokemon centre for a while" Matt responded "I guess I'll go see him now then" I said, putting my shoes on, after I was ready, I turned to Seena and said "I'll be back soon, probably with the guy..."  
>"alright then, but are you sure you should go outside in this weather?" Seena asked in response "I'll be fine" I started "I'm not going to be outside for more than a couple of minutes" I said as I opened the door, being greeted by a soft rain, along with a moderate wind "see you soon" I said, before closing the door, I then turned and ran to the pokemon centre, getting only slightly wet, when I arrived, I saw small amounts of steam rising off where I was previously wet, the nurse on duty said "welcome, you're Lucas, correct?"<br>"yeah" I responded, before asking "there's a man in here interested in my home, I was hoping to discuss some terms with him"  
>"oh, him? well, I can show you to his room, if you'd like..." the nurse reponded "that would be best..." I said, nodding "well, alright then, follow me" she said, starting to move to the left of the main counter, I followed after her, being led to a back room, she then turned to me and said, "alright, this is his room, will you be long?"<br>"hopefully not" I responded as she knocked on the door, it was soon answered by a man, tall, dark-brown haired, wearing what could be described as a dogi "hello, nurse" he started "I was just finishing up my training exercises" he then turned to me and asked "who are you?"  
>I turned to face him and responded "I'm the owner of the house you're interested in..." this statement surprised him "really!" he started "but you're still so young!..." he continued "are you one of those entrepeneurs?"<br>"it was actually left to me by my parents..." I responded "oh... are you okay with me renting or buying it then?" he started "it may have some sentimental value to you"  
>"no, it's fine" I started in response "unless you're planning to knock it down"<br>"well, how much were you hoping to get for rent?" he asked "since I already have two others living there, it'd be 12000 a month" I responded "12000, huh? that's pretty cheap" he started "is there a reason for this?"  
>"well, the other two are a Machoke and an Ursaring, male and female, respectively" I said "...that shouldn't be a problem, I won't spend much time in the house anyway, see, I'm actually a worker for the Poketch company..."<br>"...poketch?..." I responded, confused "it stands for pokemon watch...anyway, I'm a developer for apps that are going to be used in the final product, I'm in charge of the clocks, for now"  
>"so...how long is it going to be until the poketch is completed?" I asked "it's a few months off yet" he responded, before asking "can I see your house?"<br>"of course" I said, before turning around and saying "follow me"...  
>...on the way to my house, he asked "so...a Machoke, huh?"<br>"yeah, what's your point?" I responded "well, I'm training myself, maybe he could help?" he said laughing lightly to myself, I said "yeah, I think he'd appreciate that too, I haven't been home lately, I'm travelling Sinnoh, you see"  
>when we reached the house, I opened the door, saying "alright everyone, this is him"<br>Terese walked forward and asked "is he okay living with us?"  
>"he said he's not going to be around much, at least, not for a few months, he's working on a product"<br>Matt asked "what's his name?"  
>I turned to him and said "Matt here..." I started, pointing to him, before continuing "would like to know your name"<br>"you...know what they're saying?" he asked "yep" I started, smiling "and soon...you will too"  
>"what do you mean?" he asked, through a confused expression "it's a long story, I'll tell you if you want, but first..." I started "what is your name?"<br>"it's Adrian, Adrian Moors" he said "well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Adrian" I started, shaking his hand "I'm Lucas West" I then pointed to the others and said "this is Seena, Matt, and Terese"  
>I sat on the bed, and started explaining my story to him, and how I was affecting him, even as we speak, after I was done, an hour had passed, and the rain was easing up "huh, looks like I can leave in around an hour..." I said, turning to the others "so...you can perform moves that pokemon can use?..." Adrian asked, still taking in what I had told him "...yeah, do you need proof?" I asked, turning back to him "well" Matt started "I was interested in seeing that too..."<br>"I guess I'll do it quickly" I said, before focusing on the preparation of a fire punch, the flames soon engulfed my arm, strangely larger than I was used to...  
>"woah!" Adrian said, stumbling back in surprise as my arm ignited, I soon dispersed the flame, getting a response of "that was...strange" from him "there are many more moves I can perform, but they can remain a secret for now" I started "anyway, what do you think of the house?"<br>snapping back to why he originally came here, Adrian responded "yeah, it's nice"  
>"did you want to move in soon?" I asked "anytime's fine" he said, looking at the clock "well, I guess I should ask for an upfront fee, let's just say, if you give me 12000 now, you'll be covered for the first month and you can move in whenever you want"<br>"well, alright then" he started, looking back to the door "I'll go get my wallet then"  
>"if you're looking to move in here permanantly, however" I started "we'll talk after the Poketch comes out, okay?"<br>"alright then" he responded "...I really do like this town, you know"  
>"okay, we'll continue this after you get back" I said, as he turned to the door...<br>"alright, then" he said, leaving.  
>After the door closed, Matt said "he seems nice..."<br>"yeah" I started, turning back to the others "but it sounds like he'll want to live here, and soon for that matter" I turned to Terese and continued "Terese, the home you have in Pastoria, do you think it'll fit two?"  
>"I think so, I haven't been there in a while though..." she responded, looking towards the door,<br>"maybe that's something to consider..." I said, before turning to the window, seeing the rain had almost stopped I turned to Matt and said "after we're done speaking with Adrian, I'm gonna get some stuff together and leave for Sunyshore"  
>"well, if that's the case" Matt started "you'll be back after you go to Oreburgh, right?"<br>"yeah, it's a promise" I said, smiling, before continuing "we can spar then, too, if you want"  
>Matt chuckled lightly and said "I got a lot stronger after I evolved, Lucas, you may be out of your league"<br>"you know what happened to the last person who underestimated me?" I responded, smiling "I'll introduce you to him next time I see you..."  
>Adrian opened the door, saying "alright, here's the money, but for now, is there anything else I should know?"<br>"yeah, just let me step outside and talk to you for a moment" I said, moving towards him, as he handed me the money, he stepped back allowing me to leave, closing the door behind me, he asked "what is it, Lucas?"  
>"I need you to know now, Adrian, Terese is...off-limits" I said, through a stern expression "oh...is there something between you two?" he asked, blushing slightly "no, but there's probably something between her and Matt" I started "...they're like family to me, Adrian..."<br>"I understand..." he said, nodding "anyway" I started "I really needed some money, these travels don't fund themselves..."  
>"oh" he said, surprised "I thought you were a trainer..."<br>"well, I'm not..." I responded "there may not be something between me and Terese, but Seena, I've been with her for around five months now..."  
>"sounds pretty serious..." he said, looking down "I'm leaving soon, in about half an hour" I said, looking at the sky "well, I won't hold you up then" he responded, turning to leave, before continuing "I guess I'll see you later then"<br>"yeah" I started "just move in whenever you're ready" I then turned back and re-entered the house, saying "alright, that's done, now, was there anything else to take care of before Seena and I leave?"  
>"no, that seems to be everything..." Matt said, as I sat on the bed, putting one of my arms around Seena's shoulder...<br>...half an hour later, I had everything packed and ready, as we left the house, after saying our goodbyes, I told Seena "according to the map, Sunyshore is in a south-west direction from here, it shouldn't take very long, so, you'll be in the ball for only a few minutes, after we arrive, it's your choice if I bring out the others or not"  
>"well, I'll make up my mind on the way then" Seena said, folding her arms, as we walked west of Celestic town, when we arrived in the grassy patch on the outskirts of town, Seena turned to me, wrapping her arms around me, she brought me into an embrace, I caught on, and picked her up by the hips, bringing her head to mine, she responded to this by moving her hands to my head, bringing me into a kiss, I moved my hands down to Seena's legs, as I held her in place, after about a minute, she broke away from our embrace, I put her back on the ground, saying "well, let's go to Sunyshore, then..." I said, unclipping hers and gordon's pokeballs off my waist... <p>


	23. Chapter 23 finding her father

"okay, Seena" I started, lightly gripping her ball in my right hand "I'll bring you back out as soon as we touch down in Sunyshore"  
>"how long do you think it'll take?" she asked in response "according to the map" I started "it's about the same distance as last time"<br>"well, alright then" she said, after that, I returned her to the ball, taking one last look at the town, I sighed lightly before letting Gordon out of his ball, he seemed a little shaken, looking around, he turned to me and asked "...how long was I in the ball?"  
>"about a day, Gordon..." I responded, looking towards the sky as I clipped the two pokeballs back onto my waist "it only felt like an hour to me..." he responded, utterly confused "really? Well, maybe I was too harsh on pokeballs before..." I said, bringing my head back down to face him "so...which way are we going?" he asked, I pointed towards the South-East, getting his response of, "well, alright then" he then lowered himself to the ground, continuing "okay, let's get going"<br>Nodding to him, I then climbed onto his back, saying "there shouldn't be any obstructions, so it should be fine to fly a little lower this time..."  
>"Is there anything else I should know before we depart?" he asked in response.<br>"Well" I started "we should be passing over Solaceon town shortly after we depart, but, that's about it"  
>"how long do you think it'll take to get there?" he asked, as he started ascending "I'd say between seven and twelve minutes" I responded, looking at the receding clouds, "should be a clear night..." I thought to myself, soon after, we started moving.<br>Gordon was picking up his pace quickly, as we passed over Solaceon, I said "Gordon, if you look to your left now, you'll see the town, I've only been there once, myself"  
>"when was that?" he asked "when I was training, I was living with Matt at the time..." I said "that reminds me" he started "did everything turn out alright?" he asked, as I saw the the Lost Tower out of the corner of my eye, turning my head to face forward, I responded "in the end, yes, but, Seena got injured in a fight..."<br>"that's no good...what's the damage?" he asked "some grazing and bruising along her back, I'm kind of jealous actually, whenever I get in fights, it always ends with me getting cuts that become scars..." I responded, trying to make light of the situation "anyway" he started "you should know this, the lower half of Sinnoh is the hotter half, so, be careful with Seena when you touch down..." he said, in a concerned tone "yeah...I've been thinking of ways to stay cool, but, for now, I'm just going to let her hang onto the Ice I got from Candice..." I responded "that seems like it'll work, but, that chunk of ice seems...unweildly" he responded, looking down, I could see another lake, "I guess that's the one near Sunyshore Uxie told me about" I thought to myself as we passed it, looking in the distance, I could see a beach, "that seems to be route 222 up ahead, could you start bringing us down?"  
>"..." he didn't respond "Gordon? is something wrong?" I asked in a worried tone "what?" he responded, suddenly shaking slightly "no, nothing's wrong..."<br>"you seem a little distracted though..." I said "heh, heh" he started, laughing nervously "why would I be distracted?"  
>"...I guess I'll take your word for it, anyways, could you set us down on that beach up ahead?" I responded "well, alright then" he said, starting to descend, as we got closer to the ground I looked around and saw the two houses on the route, "so, we'll check those first" I thought to myself, as Gordon landed, I slid off his back, saying "thanks again for agreeing to this"<br>"that's okay, Lucas" he said, turning to face me "I mean it, Gordon, Thank you" I said, trying to show I was serious, he blushed slightly as I said this and he responded "it's okay, really" as he said this, he landed on the ground "I'm leaving it up to Seena on when we'll all travel together, I think she may want it to be just the two of us, at least until after we meet Jonah..." I said, turning to face the ocean as I sat in the sand next to Gordon "...I understand, Lucas" he started, leaning back on the sand as he continued "but, when everyone else is let out, they may be confused about how much time has passed..."  
>"I know, I'm trying to figure out the exact rate that time passes in the pokeballs, what's it like in there, anyway?" I asked "what? in the ball?" he responded "yeah, I'm curious" I said in response "well, it's a little strange, it kind of feels like a dream, except you KNOW it's a dream..." he said, turning to me "that does sound strange..." I responded, before unclipping his and Seena's balls from my waist "what DO you dream about, anyway?" I asked "...I'd rather not discuss that..." he responded, blushing "ah, I get ya" I said, smiling, before continuing "anyway, I'll try to get you all out as soon as possible, after we meet Jonah, I'll set up a campsite outside his house"<br>"...so, we'll be camping on a beach, then?" Gordon asked in response "I guess so, yeah" I said, before asking "are you ready to go back in the ball now?"  
>"yeah, I guess I'll see you later, then?" he asked "sure thing" I said, before dispersing Gordon's form into a red light, returning him to the ball, I then released Seena from her ball, while clipping Gordon's ball back to my waist "Uhh..." Seena said, shaking herself a little, before turning to face me and saying "I'm still not used to that yet..."<br>"Seena" I started, while getting up "this is route 222, along the beach here, there's two houses, and there's another on route 213, Jonah lives in one of these houses, you're unbelievably close to seeing your dad"  
>She smiled as I said this before responding "I know, and I wouldn't have been able to do it without you, Lucas, Thank you so much"<br>"Save your thank you's until we get there, okay? but, for now, is there anyone else you want to accompany us?" I asked, getting her response "I've thought about it, and it's kind of personal to me, so, not right now, no"  
>"well, after we meet him, I'm going to let the others out, I'll be setting up a camp outside his house, you see"<br>"do you think the others would want to meet him too?" Seena asked "I'm sure they will, but, we should space it out, I don't want to overwhelm the guy..." I responded, before asking "how's the heat? do you need something for it?"  
>"well, I'd be lying if I said it wasn't unpleasant" Seena responded, as I set my bag down and pulled out the special ice I had recieved from candice "well, use this, then" I said, handing it to her "thanks, Lucas" she responded, taking the ice from my hand, I then turned to face the first house, saying "well, let's get going"<br>it was a short distance to the first house, knocking on the door, a middle-aged man opened the door "hi, are you Jonah Michaels?" I asked "who? sorry, but I think the person you're looking for is elsewhere" the man responded "well, thanks anyway" I said, turning to walk to the next house, before I knocked on the second door, I said "I should probably put the ring in my pocket, I don't want to give Jonah the wrong first impression" I undid the makeshift pendant, placing it into my pocket, before knocking on the next door.  
>A short while after I knocked, a younger man opened the door, "can I help you?" he asked "I'm looking for a man named Jonah Michaels, do you know anything about him?" I asked in response "hmm... no, sorry" he said, before continuing "maybe you should check at the grand lake hotel?"<br>"what's that?" I responded "you don't know? well, just head west of here, you'll see it soon" he said, folding his arms "well, thank you" I said, turning to leave "so, it's the house on 213, then?" Seena asked, following after me "seems that way, Seena" I responded, as we walked along the beach, soon after, I could see stairs and apartments nearby "that must be the Grand Lake hotel, then" I siad, as we continued along, the beach had ended, and we were now walking along a cement path.  
>"Are we going to stop there?" Seena asked "there's no need, we know that Jonah is on Route 213"<br>as we ascended the stairs, I could see some Christmas decorations being set up "oh" I started "that's right, it's december..." I said, as we walked through, along the path, which turned left, towards the main area, as we passed through, a man turned to us and asked "have you ever been to the Grand Lake hotel before?"  
>"no" I started "and we're just passing through, thanks" as I said this, some automated doors opened, leading down to another beach, to the right of which was the path we had to follow.<br>"alright Seena" I started, as we continued down "we're close" I turned right at the water's edge, following along, I could see the house, it was small, about the same size as mine, as we continued, Seena saw it too "so" she started, as we got even closer "this is father's house?"  
>"it has to be" I responded "it's the only one left..."<br>as I started to approach the door, Seena stopped me, saying "wait..."  
>"what is it, Seena?" I replied, turning back to face her "I need to get my thoughts together first, it's kind of hard to believe we're actually here" she said, while handing the ice back to me "alright" I started, putting the ice in my bag and pulling out Sati's letter, "don't get too excited, it's quite likely he doesn't even know he has a child yet, let me give him the letter first"<br>I put the letter in my pocket as I turned to the door, "are you ready, Seena?" I asked "yes, Lucas, I am..." she replied, as I knocked on the door...


	24. Chapter 24 an Identity revealed

the door slowly opened, revealing a middle-aged and somewhat stout man "...hello?" he said, in a quiet tone,  
>"you are Jonah Michaels, correct?" I asked in response "y-yes..." he said, his eyes drifting down to Seena, who had a blank expression at the time "may I come in? there's something I need you to see..." I asked "okay..." he said, moving to let me in "come on, Seena" I said, waving her in after me "Seena?..." he said as she walked in after me, staying silent when I reached the centre of the room, I saw a small picture of Jonah and Sati, he looked a lot thinner in the picture "depression may have lead to some weight gain" I thought to myself, as I turned to face him, saying "I have heard you can understand pokemon..."<br>"who...who told you that?" he responded I pulled the letter out of my pocket, saying "read this, hopefully, it should explain..." as I said this, I handed the letter to him, I then continued "out of respect, I did not read it, myself, so, I'm really curious as to what it contains, I've held the letter for a few months now..."  
>"I can read it aloud, if you want" he responded, opening the letter "that would be best" I said, sitting on the floor, before patting the ground next to me while looking at Seena, she silently complied, sitting next to me as Jonah took a seat in a chair opposite to us.<br>"I guess... I'll start, then" he said, holding the note in front of himself "Jonah- this is Sati..." he paused, looking down to me, he asked "you know who Sati is?"  
>I nodded and said "please...continue"<br>"this is Sati, if you're reading this, it means I have passed on, even though our time together was short, I still cherish it dearly, I wore the ring you gave me everyday, never letting you escape my thoughts" looking up to Jonah, I said "I know this is hard, but please, you must keep reading it" I said, through a stern expression, he had already shed a few tears from what he had read so far...  
>"Jonah, there's something I wished I could have told you earlier, I fell pregnant to our encounter before you left, and the Weavile sitting in front of you, is our daughter, Seena" he looked down to me and asked "is this true?"<br>"yes, Jonah" I said, before asking "Seena? shouldn't you say something?" she looked to me and said "I don't know what to say...I know Ravan made him leave, but I still feel hurt that he wasn't there for me growing up..." Seena said, hanging her head "Seena, don't be like that, Ravan would've killed him had he not left..." I said in response to this, before looking at Jonah, and continuing "Jonah, please, continue the letter"  
>"I left the ring to Seena before I passed, and, in turn, she gave it to the man sitting before you, his name is Lucas West, and he posesses the powers likening him to a pokemon"<br>he looked to me and said "it's you...isn't it?"  
>"I'm what?" I asked in response "the link between pokemon and humans...that's you..." he continued "...I guess so..." I said in response, before asking, "is there anything else in the letter?"<br>"yeah, there's still a fair amount left" Jonah responded, before continuing to read "Lucas has proven himself to be a strong and compassionate individual, he was single-handedly responsible for keeping Seena safe from those that would harm her, I speak, of course, of the one who forced you to leave..."  
>he looked to us and asked "so, that's Ravan, then? the one you and Seena mentioned earlier?"<br>I was thinking of the best way to approach this, Jonah probably wasn't the kind to just forgive such grievous actions "Jonah..." I started "I did defeat Ravan, but I'm not the kind of person to take a life, instead, I found out why he acted as he did, as it turned out, he too had a human father, but this man was not a good person, and Ravan had close-mindedly painted us all with the same brush..."  
>"but, I did my best to show I wasn't a bad person..." Jonah responded "it turns out" I started "he loved Sati as well..."<br>"so, jealousy fueled his actions?" Jonah asked "partially..." I responded, turning my attention to my bag, I then looked to Jonah and said "...he's trying to change..."  
>"change? what makes you say that?" he responded, folding his arms and taking his attention away from the note "I caught him, originally I only planned to bring him in for medical treatment, but, that's when we talked, and I found out more about him, he's truly remorseful for his actions..." I said, once again turning to my bag "oh god..." Jonah started, with a scared expression "he's here, isn't he?"<br>"yes, and he's trying to apologize for his actions" I responded, closing my eyes "how? how could you convince him that YOU weren't a bad person?" Jonah then asked "I guess, through kindness..." I said, through a slightly confused expression "that couldn't possibly be all..." Jonah responded "oh, that's right, you don't know..." I said "know what?" he asked I turned to Seena and said "Maybe, you'd like to tell him?"  
>she turned back to me and responded "well, if you think so..." before turning back to Jonah and saying "Lucas is...like me, one of his parents is a pokemon, an Infernape, specifically"<br>"really?" Jonah asked, turning back to me "but...you look completely human..."  
>"that's to be expected, the physical form of an offspring is taken from the female...after all" I responded, nodding slowly "well, why does Seena seem...different?" Jonah asked "something tells me that...there weren't as many pokemon species' originally... it was cross-breeding that eventually caused changes in appearance, and types...but that's just MY theory anyway..." I responded "so, do you suppose that means..." Jonah started "I'm assuming, if Seena and I were to have children of our own...they would appear more human..." I said, looking to Seena, who was blushing heavily "Lucas..." she started softly "not in front of my dad, okay?..."<br>I turned back to Jonah and said "it just seems to be an evolutionary thing, these changes didn't happen until Seena evolved..."  
>"it's...interesting, to say the least" Jonah responded "anyway" I started "is there anything else on the note?"<br>"oh!" he said, startled, before returning his attention to the note "do not dismiss Ravan, he has shown remorse, and is trying to redeem himself..." Jonah read "Sati knew when we would pause in the note!" I thought to myself, through a wide-eyed expression "Lucas has shown kindness to many that would be only strangers and enemies otherwise, there is something special about him, that even he does not know of, but he will learn in time..." he read I stayed silent, I suppose this was to be expected.  
>"my only regret, is that we couldn't have more time together, but remember, I'll always love you, no matter what -Sati"<br>I remained silent, giving Jonah a minute for it to sink in...  
>"that was...beautiful..." he said, wiping a tear away from his cheek, before continuing "it's just, so hard to believe that she's gone..."<br>"I've made sure that she won't be forgotten, Jonah" I started "there's a grave you should visit outside Snowpoint..."  
>bringing his head up to face me, he responded "I will, Lucas, I will, but, you've done so much for my family, I must know, is there anything I can do in return?"<br>I thought about this for a moment, before deciding "you too, can understand pokemon, and I've learnt that deep affection between pokemon and humans is more common than we previously thought, I ask you, use your gift, convey their messages, let what was unheard BE heard..."  
>"well, that's all well and good, but, what if people ask me about this ability, I don't even know why I can understand pokemon, to my knowledge, I was born with this gift..." Jonah said in response "I have a thought" I responded "it's kind of deep, you may want to write it down..."<br>turning to his desk, Jonah pulled out a notepad and a pen, before asking "okay, what is it?"  
>folding my arms, I continued "we all tread different paths in life, and we've left our mark, and marks have been left on us, our feet show how we follow our path, and how long we have travelled it..."<br>writing it down, Jonah asked "so, I should tell people this when they ask about my ability?"  
>"I guess so, kinda sounds like you deal in foot-creams, though..." I said, chuckling lightly "well, as long as they believe it has a deeper meaning, I guess it should be fine..." he responded, before asking "is there anything else?"<br>"what do you mean?" I responded "is there anything else I can do for you?" he asked, folding his arms "well" I started "I suppose, having your blessing would be nice"  
>he paused at this, he then asked "how long have you two been together like this?"<br>"well" I started "I met Seena about five months ago, and I suppose you could say, we got together three weeks after that"  
>"really...that long, huh?" he asked, turning to Seena.<br>"it's true, but I kind of...decided he was the one since the first day we met"  
>"what changed?" Jonah asked "I did" I responded, as he turned to look at me, "I awakened these powers, and I could understand what Seena, among other pokemon, said to me...and she told me how she felt...and we've been together since..."<br>"I'd be happy to give my blessing, as long as you continue to treat my daughter with kindness..." Jonah said, smiling slightly "I'll certainly do my best" I started, getting up "but, for now, I'm going to set up a campsite outside, if you wish to talk to the other pokemon with me, just come out, or, if you wish, I could send Ravan in, if there's any trouble, just yell, I'll be in, in a second"  
>"well, actually, I was hoping to talk to Seena a bit first" he started "I was hoping to learn more about what happened after I had to leave..."<br>"alright then" I said, "tell me, Pastoria city is right nearby, correct?"  
>Jonah nodded and responded "yeah, it's just around the corner, why do you ask?"<br>"well, I was hoping to get some more supplies" I said, before continuing "I'm gonna leave the others outside here though..." after this I started to the door, being met with Seena's response "I can't thank you enough for this Lucas..."  
>turning back to her, I smiled and responded "it's what I do Seena..." <div> 


	25. Chapter 25 new ideas

I then turned back to the door, saying "I'll be back soon..." as I opened the door, I heard "where's the ring?", I turned back to face Jonah and responded,  
>"I had it in my pocket, I didn't want you to see it without context, I didn't want you thinking that I stole it, or that I did something to Sati" as I said this, I pulled it out of my pocket and placed it back around my neck,<br>"well, thank you for thinking ahead, then" Jonah said, I then remembered a question I had meant to ask "do you know of any tailors around here?" I asked, as I had a new idea for a garment, one in mind for Seena...  
>"there IS one in Pastoria, he's a little...eccentric at times, though" Jonah responded "ah, that should be fine" I responded, as I turned back to the door, closing it behind me, I put my bag on the ground, pulling out and releasing everyone, after their collective daze passed, I said "alright, guys, it's been about a day and a half since you were put in the balls"<br>Tira looked back at me and responded "that long? it sure didn't feel that long"  
>"Gordon informed me that time appears to pass quicker while you're in the balls" I responded, getting a small nod in response from him as I said it, turning to Ravan, I said "behind me is Jonah's house, don't go in there yet, he's not ready to see you, but, I have told him you've changed, when I get back, and when Seena comes back out, I'll see if he's ready then"<br>"oh, well, if you think that's best" he responded, and I quickly answered back "I do, but, for now, I'm going into the city"  
>Garudan turned to me and asked "what are we going to do tonight? camp on this beach?"<br>"well" I started "that's the plan, I'm going to need you to work together to get some things set up while I'm gone"  
>Julian turned his attention from Terry to ask "what would you have us do?"<br>"I need everyone to set up their own placings in a circular area around here" I started, marking a small circle in the sand, before continuing, "when I get back, I'll set up a fire pit here" I said, as I started walking up towards the grassy area east of Pastoria.  
>"how long do you think you'll be?" I heard Eliza asking, turning back, I responded "hopefully, not long, but, I also have something I have to do tonight..."<br>"what's that?" she responded "I shouldn't say, but, trust me, it's important" I responded, thinking about the lake.  
>"anyway" I continued "I'm gonna have to go now, if I hope to be back by nightfall" I said, looking at the afternoon sky, the sun was already starting to set in the distance, I then continued "I'll try to be back soon..."<br>after that, I headed off to Pastoria city with my goals in mind, walking through the grass just out of sight of the others, I sighed lightly as I felt a cool breeze roll in, then seeing a checkpoint up ahead, I knew it would let me into the City, there were a lot of trees around, which I liked, but it also meant there were likely many pokemon nearby, this wouldn't be a problem, however.  
>As I came up to the checkpoint, I walked through, saying hello to the officer stationed there, being met with a friendly response, as I entered the city, I decided to first find this tailor, I could see a house up ahead, and promptly decided I would start there, as I reached the house, I knocked on the door, which suddenly flung open, making me almost fall back in surprise "yes, yes, hello!" the young man said, waving me inside "that's quite alright" I responded, waving away at his offer, before continuing "I'm looking for a tailor, that's all"<br>"well, what luck you have!" he responded, before continuing "what did you need?"  
>I was pretty surprised by this, I was honestly expecting a longer search... "well" I started "I had an idea for a garment I wanted someone to put into practice"<br>"really? in that case, I think you should come inside" he responded, before once again waving me inside, I walked inside, looking around as I walked in, I saw a lot of scrap paper around the floor "what's all this?" I asked, pointing to the paper "oh, this?" he asked, picking up some of the sheets "these are ideas I had for new garments, none of them are any good though..." he said, before tearing the paper to pieces, scattering the shreds on the floor, he then turned his attention to me and continued "I've been trying to come up with an idea for something that would sell, something good for the season"  
>"well" I started in response "maybe my idea could be just what you're looking for"<br>"don't get too far ahead of yourself, but still, tell me" he said in response "alright" I started, placing my bag on the ground, pulling out the ice I got from Candice "my idea..." I continued, holding the ice out to him "is this..."  
>"ice?" he asked, furrowing his brow "not just any ice" I started "this stuff never melts"<br>"what!" he shouted, surprising me "using this..." I started "I had an idea of a scarf, that had some small pieces of this ice inlaid in it's weaving, allowing it to be a scarf that COOLS the wearer, instead of keeping them warm"  
>"how delightfully absurd" he said in response "do you think you could make one?" I asked "I will do this for you, I won't ask for any money, because you have just given me more ideas, tell me, WHERE did you get such an interesting item?" he said in response, studying the ice closely "I got it in Snowpoint City, from the Gymleader, specifically"<br>"I'll have to remember that" he said, before asking "I could probably make multiple scarves using this, would you permit me to use a small amount for one, myself?"  
>"only if there's still some ice left over for me to take back" I said in response he turned to his desk, drawing up plans for this new garment, muttering softly "I could use other things, like a fire stone, as well..."<br>"so, how long do you think you'd take?" I asked "come back tomorrow, I'm not making any promises, but I hope to have them done by then" he said, pulling out a small hammer and nail, chipping some of the ice off "very well, I guess I'll come back at about noon then" I said, taking my bag and leaving, as I left, I could hear him say "that girl in Veilstone will love this...", paying him no mind, I closed the door behind myself, leaving him to his work, I had a feeling I could talk to the Gym Leader here now, with the time I had saved by not having to look for this tailor, "I may as well..." I thought to myself, as I could see the Gym in the distance, I passed by a building referencing a 'Great Marsh', whatever that was...  
>as I reached the Gym, the doors slid open, revealing a large area filled with water and tiles "well, the types used here seem...obvious..." I thought to myself as I turned to the nearest trainer "hey" I said, getting their attention "oh, hey" the man dressed as, what appeared to be a sailor responded "sorry, but trainer challenges are over for the day, if you want, you can stay at the pokemon centre until tomorrow..." he continued, folding his arms "...did it end very recently?" I asked, curious about the fact that everyone was still there "yeah, they end at 4 p.m." he said, as he started to pack up "well, in that case, I'm actually not a trainer" I started, looking over to the far end of the Gym, before continuing "I was just hoping to talk to Wake"<br>"he'll be over soon, he's just finalizing some numbers, he needs to know approximately how many badges he'll need for tomorrow" the trainer responded "well, I'll wait then" I said, leaning on the wall, before asking "so, how were the trainers today?"  
>"it was...interesting, to say the least" he responded "what do you mean?" I asked "there were some rare pokemon fighting today, like a Garchomp" he said "wait, those are rare?" I asked, in surprise "yeah, they were almost believed not to exist for a while..." he answered, raising an eyebrow "I wanted to ask, have you heard of Team Galactic?" I asked, wondering about their presence nearby "uhh...I'm so sick of them, they keep coming through here, asking people if they want to join them, they sound like a cult, it's crazy..." he responded, irritated.<br>"I've only seen one of them, and I hate them..." I responded, folding my arms and furrowing my brow "wait 'til you see a bunch of them at once" he said, mirroring my actions "I don't know if I'd be able to hold back..." I said, smiling a little "in that case, give 'em a good smack for me 'eh?" he responded, smiling "I'll be sure to keep that in mind" I responded, as I saw Wake walking over "well, there's Wake, maybe I'll talk to you later?" I said "yeah..." he responded, as he started to leave "I gotta go, too"  
>"see you later, I guess" I said, as he left the Gym, I then turned to Wake and said "hey"<br>"hey there, guy" he said, as he walked up to me "we've never met" I started "but, maybe Maylene has mentioned me, I'm Lucas" I said, holding out my hand "so, you're the reason she's been in such good spirits lately" Wake responded, smiling, as he grabbed my hand, shaking it vigorously, after he let go, he said "come on outside, I need to close up the Gym..."  
>we exited the Gym, along with a few other trainers, after we were all out, Wake locked the doors, before sitting on the grass beside it, "sit down" he said, patting the grass, I complied, sitting opposite him on the grass, almost as soon as I sat down, Wake continued,<br>"Maylene's like a kid sister to me, it's good to see her happy" this confused me,  
>"did Maylene...explain WHY she's happy?" I asked, becoming somewhat uneasy "well, she said that you told her that she'll be able to understand pokemon soon..." he said, this came as a relief to me.<br>"well, it's true, she may be able to fight like one, too..." I responded, before asking "you train physically as well, if I'm not mistaken?"  
>"yeah, why do you ask?" he responded "my gift spreads, it's affecting everyone I come in contact with" I explained "so, I'll be able to, as well?" he asked "yeah" I said, before asking "I have a friend who said she lived here for a while, something about a home near the Gym"<br>"A...friend?" Wake asked "an Ursaring, do you remember?"  
>"oh, her!" he exclaimed "what about her?"<br>"she may be coming back here..." I said "huh, maybe I'll be able to continue our sparring" he said, smiling slightly "yeah...she'd probably be bringing a Machoke with her" I said, sighing "well, that's even better! why are you acting like that?" he said, before raising an eyebrow "I'm just curious, did you ever...feel anything for her?" as I asked this, I leaned back supporting myself by my hands "n-no...why would you think that?" wake responded, furrowing his brow "I won't judge..." I said, looking up to the sky before continuing, "I guess Maylene didn't tell you about Seena, then"  
>"...Seena?" he asked "a Weavile, I'm travelling with her at the moment, and I love her..." I responded, smiling "the answer is still no, I didn't feel anything for her, she became a friend, but that's all" he responded "that's a relief" I said, sighing "why's that?" he asked "I don't want to cause MORE conflict"<br>"...what do you mean?..." Wake asked, confused I sighed and responded "she was waiting for me...and I didn't even know..."  
>"so..." he started "I'm guessing you two have some history, then"<br>"I lived with her for four years, she became like a sister to me, but clearly, she saw me as more than that..." I responded "sounds pretty bad, is everything okay?" he asked in response "yeah, things are better now, I've dropped hints to her and the Machoke, hopefully, they'll get it" I responded "so, THAT'S why you asked?" Wake replied, through a somewhat relieved expression "yeah" I said simply, before getting up and saying "...you'll be able to hear them soon..."  
>"that was...creepy" Wake responded "oh, well, I'm just saying, you'll understand what pokemon say soon, that's all" I said, before turning and asking "anyway, will the home still be avaliable to the bear when she comes here-IF she comes here?"<br>"yeah, it's in an area just west of the Gym, it's like a secret place, people don't even know it's there" Wake said, before asking "where are you going?"  
>"in the long run, Oreburgh, but, right now, the Pokemart" I said, before walking off slowly "well, see ya' then" Wake said, I turned back and waved at him as I made my way to the Pokemart<p>(Seena's P.O.V.)<br>Lucas turned back to us and said "it's what I do Seena..." while smiling, he then turned back and left the house, after the door closed, Jonah asked "why are you bandaged?" while looking concerned "it's nothing, really" I said "it's only some grazing..." I continued, trying to end the questions, I didn't want him thinking that Lucas was in some way responsible for this.  
>"tell me, Seena, how did you meet Lucas?" he then asked, looking at me expectantly "he came by, around an hour after Sati had passed, the first thing he did was take down the one who was responsible, he's special, he's done so much for me, and for the others outside, he may have saved my life that day..." I responded, looking to the door "who was responsible?" he asked "a man claiming to be a member of Team Galactic..." I responded, looking down "Team Galactic... I should've known they were bad..." he said, before I cut him off "that's not the worst part, he came back, and tried to kill Lucas..." I said, getting his surprised response "what happened then?"<br>"he used a Gyarados, an Abomasnow, and a Garchomp, the Gyarados got Lucas, badly..." I responded "how badly?"  
>"A deep gash in his back, AND heavy bruising, Lucas couldn't see it, but I could, and it was horrible" I responded, I really didn't want to think about that, I could remember it vividly though...<br>"but, he seems fine, now" Jonah responded "he didn't know how bad it truly was, nor could he really feel it, I'm guessing" I said "it sounds really bad" Jonah responded "I want to just forget about it, but I can't, two very important things happened that day..." I said, smiling slightly "and, what were those?" Jonah asked "the first was Lucas awakening his latent abilities, and the second...was me telling him how I truly felt" I replied, thinking about our first shared moment "do you think it was a good idea to tell him on the same day?" Jonah asked, through a worried expression "I was scared" I started "scared I would lose him..."  
>"what happened then?" he asked "Lucas told me, as it turned out, he felt the same..." I responded, finding myself longing for the warmth of his embrace...<br>"how long did you know each other when this happened?" he asked "about three weeks" I responded, sounding somewhat sad "what's wrong?" Jonah asked, noticing the change in tone "...I feel like I could never repay him for everything he's done..." I said, looking down "I'm sure he isn't asking you to repay this, Seena" he responded, attempting to cheer me up I sighed lightly, before responding "I know, but, I just feel there's SOMETHING I could be doing for him..."  
>Jonah paused, before asking "tell me about Lucas, I need to know, WHO is he?"<br>"well" I started "I guess I should say the most important part first, he's...never met his parents..."  
>"maybe that's why you feel you owe him so much..." Jonah responded "what do you mean?" I asked, I could guess what he meant, though "he helped you find me, your father, while he, himself, never knew either of his parents" Jonah responded "I think I feel this way" I started "because, I know something important, but I promised not to tell Lucas..." I said, sighing again "...what do you know?" Jonah asked, pausing "you can't tell him, do you understand?" I said, through a stern expression "I know, Seena" he responded, nodding "well, alright then" I started, pausing "...his parents are still around..."<br>"what! why haven't they tried to contact him?" Jonah responded "Terese told me it was out of shame..." I responded, sighing lightly "well, I guess we shouldn't dwell on this, what else do you know?" Jonah asked, resting his arms on his legs "well, he's lived with pokemon since he was seven" I continued "really?...I guess that would explain why he treats pokemon differently..." he responded, looking down "he's befriended all of his would-be attackers, at least, all the ones I know of..." I said, looking to the door "who hasn't he told me about?" Jonah asked, becoming nervous "Ravan's out there, so is the Garchomp, the Abomasnow and Gyarados are back in Snowpoint, and then, there's a Skuntank and Purugly..."  
>"a Skuntank and Purugly?" he asked, I dreaded telling him this "they were...the ones unfortunate enough to be used as tools by that Team Galactic member" I said, hoping he would understand "are you suggesting-" he started, before I cut him off "yes... I am..." I started "they don't need you reminding them of this, they have a family now, and...that's how the Galactic member made them do his bidding, he threatened the life of the Purugly, a Glameow at the time, who was carrying the Skuntank, who was a stunky's children..."<br>"so..." Jonah started, I cut him off again "it was one life...or three..." I responded, sadly "I'm sorry to hear that..." Jonah said, as I continued "and it's had lasting effects too, their son...appears to have been affected by this, he...changes..."  
>"changes?" Jonah asked "he shifts between two personalities..." I responded "maybe I should take a look at him..." Jonah said, rubbing his chin "I think Lucas is trying to find his trigger for shifting at the moment" I responded, turning back to Jonah "is there anyone else out there?" Jonah asked "well, two of the three children of the Skuntank and Purugly are out there-" I started, before being cut off "two of three?..." Jonah asked "one elected to stay in Snowpoint, she's living with the Abomasnow, who has his own family... aside from them, there's a Golbat, and an Eevee"<br>"so, there's nine of you?"  
>"ten of us" I started "including Lucas, that is"<br>"but...isn't the limit six?" Jonah asked "for a trainer, maybe..." I responded, standing up and stretching my legs, I then continued "I think were done for now, I'm gonna go outside and see what everyone else is doing"  
>"I guess...I'll talk to you later, then?" Jonah asked "why don't you come out? I'm sure the others would like to meet you" I asked in response "I...can't I'm not ready to face Ravan yet..." Jonah responded "he'll still want to see you, you know..." I responded "I need to think about it, first" he responded, before saying "I'm sorry, Seena..."<br>"there's no need to apologize, I understand" I responded, before continuing "I'm...gonna go, is there anything else you wanted, or anyone else you wanted to meet?" "no, no, I'll tell you if I change my mind on this, though" Jonah responded, folding his arms "alright then, I'll talk to you at least once more before Lucas and I continue on..." I said, slowly making my way to the door "wait" he started, getting me to turn back to face him "where are you going from here?"  
>"we have some business in Oreburgh, so, there, probably" I responded "well, I'm glad you came to visit, in any case" he responded, smiling slightly "I'm glad too...dad" I responded, smiling before turning back to the door... <p>


	26. Chapter 26 a reference to times past?

(Seena's P.O.V)  
>opening the door, I saw everyone else setting up a small ring of sleeping areas, I could see the dwindling sunlight reflecting off the horizon from the sea, it was truly a sight to behold, and one I had not seen before...I stared out into the sea, admiring this new sight for what felt like hours, until I noticed Tira walking up to me out of my peripheral,<br>"are you okay, Seena?" she asked, as she came closer, I turned to face her and responded "yeah...I've just never seen the sunset like this before..." as I turned back to face the sea, she sat in the sand next to me and asked "it's beautiful, isn't it?"  
>"yeah..." I responded, smiling, before sitting in the sand, it felt strange, more coarse than snow, but not as much as gravel "this is your first time at a beach, isn't it?" Tira asked, turning to face me "it's nice, but, I can't say I prefer it to the snow..." I said, running my fingers through the sand, while turning to face Tira "I've been to a beach before..." she started, shrugging slightly "I think it was this one, it's been a while though..."<br>"how long ago, do you think?" I asked, realising I may be able to get some details of Tira's past from her "well, I hadn't met the Stunky now known as Julian yet, and I met him when I was pretty young, does that clear anything up?" she asked "not really, I don't even know how old you are..." I responded, leaning back and turning my attention to the clouds, which had become pink in the light of the sunset.  
>"well" she started, chuckling lightly "you're not getting THAT out of me, I'd prefer to keep you guessing..."<br>"that's hardly fair..." I responded, pouting slightly, before continuing "you know how old I am"  
>"yeah, well, maybe I'm just better at pressing for information than you" Tira responded, smiling slyly "I COULD just ask Julian, you know..." I responded, sighing lightly "not possible, I haven't even told HIM" she responded, shaking her head.<br>"...you're unbelievable, you know that?" I said, smiling, as I let myself fall onto my back "and YOU'RE naive..." she responded, turning her body around so her head was in line with my own, tilting my head further back, I could see Ravan approaching us "are you two about done?" he asked, as he walked up to us, before continuing "is Jonah willing to see me?"  
>"I asked him" I started, bringing my head back down so I was focusing on the clouds, before continuing "he's not ready to see you yet, he may need a while..."<br>"yeah" Ravan started "I figured that would be the case..." he continued, as he turned to face the house "we'll probably see him again soon anyway" I responded, resting my head on my hands "I've been thinking about it" he started, as I saw the sky deepen in hue "I'm gonna stay here"  
>sitting up, I turned to Ravan and responded "I know Lucas may be okay with it, but, wouldn't the climate shift be, at least, uncomfortable?"<br>"I don't care about that" he responded, shaking his head "I at least owe Jonah this much, I'm going to stay until he's ready to talk to me"  
>"I won't stop you" I started, turning my attention skyward once more, before continuing "but please, think about this first"<br>"I have been, Seena, I've been thinking about it since I heard about us coming here..." he responded "I mean, think about what you're going to do afterwards..." I said, looking out to the dwindling sun "Julian and Lucas both know, I'm going to travel, myself, if we should run into each other again, I have requested a rematch with Lucas, to which he agreed" he said, getting my surprised response "are you sure you should fight Lucas again? from what I've seen, his last fight resolved without him being hit even once..." I responded, thinking back to Snowpoint temple "I'm going to be training too, Seena, besides, we're not going to try to kill each other..." he said, shrugging "well, in that case, just be careful" I said, before being suddenly alerted to Lucas's presence by Jacob shouting happily, turning to Tira, I asked "why do you think Jacob and Jackie are so different, anyway?" Ravan took this as as sign that our conversation was over, so he headed back to the group "honestly? I have no clue, it seems strange for twins, doesn't it?" she responded "different is putting it lightly" I started, turning to watch Lucas walking over to everyone, before I continued "they're complete opposites"  
>"yeah...maybe it's something we don't need to know" Tira responded, as she got up and started back to the group herself, I got up and followed her lead, as Lucas turned to face Tira and I as we came back "hey, you two" he said as we joined up with everyine else, he then turned to me and asked "is everything okay?"<br>"yeah, I've just been thinking about Jacob and Jackie" I responded, giving a confused look "I've got a theory about Jacob" he responded, whispering, "I'll tell you later tonight" he then placed his bag in the grass, as he continued "okay, is everyone set up?" he looked at the site, as it was slowly coming together, there was a set place in the centre for a small fire, to his request, "I mainly just wanted to know where everyone else would be sleeping" he said, looking to the small spots in which the others had pulled together things like leaves and, in some cases, sand and rocks, it seemed pretty obvious who was using the rocks though, given his types, I hadn't seen Garudan for extended periods of time before, but he really seemed to set himself apart.  
>There was a low-hanging brach on a tree behind Jonah's house which had been marked, I had to assume that was where Gordon would be sleeping, looking back to Lucas, he set down a bedroll in an open area, before saying "I'm gonna gather some stones and firewood, when I get back, I'll dig out the area and set up the fire" he then proceeded to the trees behind Jonah's house, after pulling a small hatchet from his bag, after he had disappeared from view, I looked over to his bedroll and started setting up my own sleeping area next to it...<p>(lucas's P.O.V.)<br>I pulled a small hatchet from my bag, I knew what I would have to do, I had watched a program about camping before, not to mention I had practiced a while back, sleeping on the outskirts of Celestic town.  
>I headed into the area thick with trees, I knew what to be aware of, spotting where wild pokemon were inhabiting was pretty simple, before hacking into any trees, I would search for markings denoting ground-dwelling pokemon using it, or search the branches for any nesting, luckily, it was around winter, so bird-type pokemon wouldn't be nesting for a while yet, but I still didn't want to take any chances, so I would look for trees that looked rether flimsy, ones that would normally be avoided by wild pokemon, it would also be easier to collect the wood of said trees, the downside of this was, I would need to cut down more of the trees themselves, spotting a small patch of thinner trees, I came to the conclusion that something must've been wrong with the soil in this area, but still, I took my hatchet in hand, stripping the trees of branches first, I would need kindling anyway.<br>After I had stripped two of the five smaller trees, I started cutting into the trunk of the first one, getting a dull *thunk* in response "well, at least it isn't hollow..." I thought to myself as I continued my work...  
>A little while later, I had cut down both of the trees, so I headed back to the campsite with the wood, taking note of any stones nearby, there were very few near the trees, "no matter" I thought to myself "there seemed to be an area in front of Jonah's house that looked abundant with rocks..." when I reached the site, I saw Seena had set up her sleeping are next to mine, it didn't exactly surpise me, smiling slightly, I placed the wood in the centre area where I would start the fire, before saying "I still need to get some stones" as I said this, I placed the hatchet back in my bag and walked over to the rocky area in front of Jonah's house, I saw a large amount of small stones littering the area "perfect" I thought to myself, as I started gathering some together.<br>After I had gathered a significant amount, I carried them the short distance back to the campsite, placing them next to the wood "you know..." Ravan started "you could have asked us for help"  
>"it's no problem" I responded "really" I continued, as I started to dig out the area, only so that the fire wouldn't touch the grass, after I had removed the grass from the area, I circled it with the stones, and lined the base with smaller sections of the main pieces of wood, I placed a main log on top of the wood, before covering THAT, in kindling.<br>"Alright" I started "you guys may want to step back" I then thought to myself "maybe I could light it using the preparation to a fire punch..." while I was thinking this, I ignited my arm, almost sub-conciously "okay..." I said out loud, while bringing my arm closer to the wood, I let some of the emanating flames touch the kindling, I then thought to myself "what if this isn't even a real flame? what if it's just an illusion?" my thoughts ceased when I felt the temperature pick up, as some of the kindling had ignited, reeling back, to avoid burning, I then dispersed the flame from my arm, before moving back to my bag...  
>I spent the next hour showing the others how to prepare certain aspects of meals, I showed them rice first, as it was one of the most basic, and commonly used ingredients, after that, I showed them preparation and cooking of red meats, before creating a sauce for it, I used some plastic bowls that I had bought earlier to serve it up, they were cheap, so I didn't mind just throwing them out afterwards...<br>another hour had passed, and everyone had finished, I decided it was time for me to go and see the guardian of the lake, "alright everyone" I started, getting their attention, "I'm gonna go, I'll be back soon hopefully..." as I continued, I stood up, and started towards the Grand Lake hotel "wait, why are you going?" Seena asked, I turned back to her and responded "it's something I have to do, but I'll tell you when I get back, okay?"  
>"well, alright, then..." Seena responded, with a worried expression "Seena, I'll be fine, I promise..." I said to comfort her, I watched her expression change from one of worry, to one of relief as she replied "okay, Lucas..."<br>"alright" I started, turning back to face the path ahead "I'll try to be back soon" as I said this, I started walking towards the beach...  
>it was about eight at night, so I didn't expect anyone to be outside, so it was a pretty quiet walk through the Grand Lake hotel, they had, what seemed to be, a restaurant that was still seating people, I could see silhouettes through the curtained windows as I passed, I soon saw the entrance through to the lake, similar to the one at Lake Acuity, passing through, I suddenly felt as though I was being watched "I guess it's just the presence of the guardian" I thought to myself as I looked towards the cave situated in the middle of the lake, I would have preferred not to have to swim across, so I attempted to call out to the Guardian "Azelf? Mesprit? Your sister sent me..." I waited for a response...one that didn't come, "very well" I said out loud, as I sat down and removed my shoes, before jumping into the lake and making my way across, it wasn't as large as Lake Acuity, but it was still pretty big, it took me a couple of minutes to reach the centre, I then climbed out of the water, soaked, looking down, I decided to ignite my limbs, to quicken the drying process, I imagined I would've looked quite a sight, both arms and legs appearing to be on fire...<br>I walked into the cave and repeated my statement, this time getting the response "I didn't respond earlier, because I had to test your will and resolve..." the voice sounded Male, so I assumed this would be Uxie's brother, I suddenly thought to myself "swimming across a lake isn't much of a test..."  
>"would you prefer another?..." the voice responded "it's not that" I responded, shaking my head, before continuing "it just doesn't seem relevant..."<br>"I suppose I should say that the true test is me reading your mental responses then..." the voice responded, as a small figure, similar to Uxie appeared "I had to know WHY you were here" he looked over me and said, "you look...impressive, to say the least..."  
>"what do you- oh" I responded, realizing he must have meant my limbs, still ablaze, I dispersed the flames, and steam started trailing from my body, I then continued "I am merely here to deliver a message from Uxie"<br>the small blue figure turned away before continuing "I wish I could believe you, I really do, but I'm going to need the password first..."  
>I gave a stern look and said "...ingenuity..."<br>"that one? that means-" he started, before I cut him off "she wishes to re-establish the mental link with you..." I said, getting his response "very well, I shall leave for Lake Acuity soon" which got my confused response "wait, if you KNEW the mental link was cut, why didn't you contact the others on your own?"  
>"this is the only reason we can leave the lakes, we need to know beforehand that this was or wasn't intentional" he responded, floating back to me "...has this happened before?" I asked "yes... it seems to happen once about every eighty years, I have an idea why it's happening, too" he responded, nodding slightly "...why?" I asked, hesitantly.<br>"I think it's Arceus, it's doing something that requires energy from all of it's children... we can't keep our mental link established during this process..." he said, rubbing his head slowly "when did this happen last?" I asked, becoming more and more interested in this concept...  
>"about forty years ago..." he responded, lowering himself to the ground "why do you think Uxie waited so long?" I asked, shocked at this information "when you are eternal... time seems to pass much faster..." he responded "I have seen the world take form, and split... I am Azelf, being of willpower..."<br>"Uxie asked me to tell you something as well" I said, getting his response "what is it?"  
>"she said, when Team Galactic comes...she said, not to resist..." he seemed shocked by this "why would she ask such a thing from me, I KNOW who they are, and what they're planning..." he responded, taking a somewhat angry tone "I don't understand why, myself. She told me I can't defeat them either..." I responded, looking down "you are strong, child, I don't understand...I must speak to Uxie at once..." he responded "wait" I started "before you go, could you teleport me to the edge of the lake?" I asked, getting his response "you are travelling Sinnoh, for our sakes as well, who would I be to deny a simple request like that?" he responded, as his eyes suddenly started glowing a bright blue, before continuing "reach Mesprit as soon as you can, she needs to know this, too..."<br>"I'll try, Azelf" I responded, as I suddenly felt my very being shift, almost lke a twisting of reality, a flash of darkness, and I was there, at the edge of the lake, I looked above the cave, and could barely see Azelf, I coudn't make out his form, but I saw a trail of blue light following him, as he started towards Snowpoint, I looked down, still seeing that I was pretty wet, I decided I would wait until I got back, I wouldn't want to worry anyone, by making them see me like THAT out of context...  
>I picked up my shoes and headed back towards Jonah's house, after I left the lake, what Azelf said earlier rang through my mind "I have seen the world take form, and split..."<br>"Split?" I thought to myself as I made my way through the Grand Lake hotel, looking skyward, I saw a small group of Zubat flying overhead, I watched them flying for a little while, while I made my way through the Grand Lake hotel, I brought my sight back to ground level when I nearly tripped on the stairs, I continued down through the main foyer, saying hello to the guard there, they appeared to be a night-shift worker, they weren't there before, paying it no mind, I continued through to the beach, heading right, towards Jonah's house, I could already see the soft glow of the campfire, a cool breeze rolled by, causing me to shiver, looking down, my clothes were still soaked, normally, this wouldn't be a problem, but now, I was no longer alone, and it wouldn't be fair to just return everyone to their balls whenever I felt like it...  
>Sighing lightly, I continued towards the camp site, and when I saw Jonah's house, I could make out Seena in the darkness nearby...<p>

(Seena's P.O.V)  
>soon after Lucas left, I went back to the waters edge, I could find myself becoming restless, I was still worried about him, clearly, Tira could see this, as she made her way over to me and said "he'll be fine, I've known him just as long as you have, and I know he only promises things he KNOWS he can deliver..."<br>"I know Tira..." I said, in a strained tone "so..." she started "it's something else, isn't it?" "what do you mean?" I asked, utterly confused "I have to assume it's something to do with the fact that you two won't have the privacy of your own room anywore..." she responded, smiling a little "no! no...it's not like that" I responded, shocked at what I thought she meant...  
>"how many times?..." she asked, vaguely "how may times what?-" I responded, being cut off "you know what I'm talking about, you're not THAT naive, are you?" the look on her face said everything she didn't... I knew if I didn't tell her, she wouldn't let up...<br>"...three times..." I said, begrudgingly answering her question "and you've been together for five months now?" she asked "actually, it would be closer to four months, we only got 'together' three weeks after we met..." I answered, before being cut off "I'm still counting it, I'm sure you felt some 'tension' before then..." she responded "...I don't want to talk about this..." I said, in a worried tone, while looking away "...I can get you and Lucas some privacy, if you want, that is..." Tira responded, looking back to the group "what makes you think you can do that?" I asked, becoming dubious of her claim "if you don't tell someone your age, they'll assume you're older than them, is that not true?" Tira started "I hold that over everyone else, so I'm pretty sure they'll listen to me, also, I'm pretty authoritive, if that wasn't already clear..." she continued, smiling "I don't want the others thinking that something is up..." I said, embarassed "I'm going to take the others for a walk, I don't think they'll object" she responded "...why are you doing this?..." I asked "I have three reasons, firstly, you did it for me, secondly, I owe Lucas a lot, he saved my family from a life under Team Galactic, and I never wanted my children being controlled by them...and third...three times over five months, that isn't healthy in a relationship...you need this, both of you..." she responded, I was taken back at this "how do you know all this?" I asked, somewhat shocked "you'd be surprised what those galactic grunts leave on back at their bases..." Tira said, smiling "well, thank you" I started "but, when are you going to leave?"  
>"I'll organise it now, and I'll take them when Lucas comes back...I'll just tell them that you wanted to talk to your father again, and Lucas needs to be here to watch the campsite in the mean-time..." she responded "do you really expect us to...out here, I mean..." I started, nervously "don't deny it, I'm sure you've thought of it, and besides...how do you think Lucas would feel about this?" she asked, she was right, I had been thinking about it, I was prepared to make a move when we next had a moment of privacy, and now, Tira was giving me that opportunity, but Lucas...what would he think of this?<br>"I...don't know..." I responded, he never really talked about anything like that, at least, not often anyway...  
>"does he not tell you if he wishes to?" she asked, closing her eyes "not that I can recall...no..." I responded, before thinking "he ony seems to want to...when I want to..."<br>"Tira..." I started "am I just using him?..."  
>"Don't think like that, Seena, I'm sure Lucas would object to that view, too..." she started, frowning slightly "look, I'm going to try and give you two an hour, from the sounds of it, you may need to talk..."<br>"that may be all we end up doing, Tira" I responded, unsure of what to expect "even so" Tira started in response "something tells me the others want to take a look around anyway..." as she said this, she turned to face the others, over at the camp site "thanks for doing this, Tira" I said, smiling "remember... it's not where you are that matters, it's who you're with..." Tira said, before starting to make her way back to the others, I continued to just sit there, at the water's edge, thinking about my conversation with Tira, but, at least, I wasn't as worried about Lucas anymore

(Lucas's P.O.V.)  
>"...Seena?..." I asked, unsure if the figure in the darkness truly was her, I saw the figure's head turn towards me, then I saw her familiar eyes looking back at me,<br>"hey..." she responded,  
>I came closer, saying "Seena, I think I should let you in on why I left"<br>"it's okay, Lucas" she responded, standing up "well, it was important that I actually do it..." I said "what was it?" Seena asked, suddenly becoming curious "I met Uxie's brother..." I said, looking towards the others "oh...why?" she then asked, in a suprised tone "Uxie requested that I seek out her siblings, and deliver a message"  
>"oh...I guess that explains why your clothes are so wet..." she said, smiling slightly "yeah, I swam across the lake..." I said, sighing "well, Tira is going to take the others for a walk, it's just going to be the two of us at the campsite for a while, if you need to dry your clothes, or change, that would be the best time" she responded, blushing lightly "so" I started, turning my head to face the others, currently a considerable distance away, "should we head back to the others?"<br>"I guess so" Seena responded, coming closer, putting her arm around my waist, she shivered slightly as I was wet to the touch at the moment, I responded by resting my hand on her shoulder, as we started back to the campsite, on the way, I asked "why were you over here, anyway?"  
>"I just wanted to think in private..." Seena responded, walking alongside me, when we reached the others, Tira looked to me and asked "what did you do, Lucas? you're soaked!"<br>"I swam in a lake, Tira, because I had to..." I responded, taking my hand off of Seena's shoulder "you may want to step back" I said to Seena, she complied, taking a couple of steps back from me, I ignited one of my hands and started hovering it over the front of my shirt "...a lake? do you mean you were-" Tira started, as I cut her off "yes Tira...I saw Azelf" I responded, slowly making a circular motion with my hand, so I could dry more of my shirt "well, alright then" Tira started, before turning to the others and saying "we're gonna head out, now, everyone", I then dispersed the flame from my hand saying "this really isn't working..."  
>after everyone else spoke between themselves a little more, they gathered into a group and left, heading through to the Grand Lake hotel "do you think they'll be okay?" Seena asked, as we sat at our sleeping area "I'm sure they will, Seena, you've seen how at least three of them fight..." I responded, smiling slightly, I looked around, before spotting a low-hanging branch, I said to myself "that one looks good..."<br>"what? what are you talking about?" Seena asked as I got up, before becoming surprised as I took my shirt off, hanging it on the branch, I reached for my bag, pulling out my other clothes, placing them next to the bag, I then changed out of my pants and underwear, hanging them on the branch as well, before putting a fresh set of underwear on, I then attempted to dry myself, before putting my pants on, I looked back to Seena, who was watching me intently "Is something wrong?" I asked, watching her reaction "hmm? well, we need to talk..." she responded, as I put my fresh shirt on,  
>"why's that?" I asked, as I walked back to our sleeping spot, before sitting down next to her...<br>"a thought crossed my mind earlier, it's one I really didn't want to have, Tira told me I shouldn't think this way, but..." she said, before pausing "what is it, Seena?" I asked, moving slightly closer "...I feel like...I've been USING you..." she said, looking down "what do you mean, Seena?" I asked, suddenly becoming worried "we only seem to do... when I want to..." she said, clearly, this wasn't something easy for her to talk about, but I still understood "Seena..." I said, pulling her into a hug "this isn't a problem to me..."  
>Looking up, she responded "but, why?"<br>"to be honest..." I started "it just doesn't seem that important to me, I can suppress any 'urges' I may feel through willpower alone"  
>"but, you don't have to do that..." She responded "but, I understand...you only really have the urge when you're in heat..." I said, before being cut off "no, that's not true" she said, almost angrily, before continuing "tell me, do humans not do this as well for reasons beyond wanting a child?"<br>Looking down, I responded "yes... people do it for pleasure, for fun, for love..." I paused before continuing, I didn't really want to explain further, but I owed her the truth "sometimes, people do it as a job...Some people base their whole lives around the one act, it's quite sad, really"  
>"I am half human, myself, Lucas, I get these feelings, too..." she said, tightening our hug.<br>"But, what are you asking of me, though?..." I asked, bringing one of my hand to the back of her head, rubbing it softly "I'm asking you to tell me when YOU want to... it's been too one-sided so far..." she responded, moving her head back to look me in the eyes "...I will, Seena...I promise..." I said, smiling, before she brought herself even closer, pulling me into a kiss, she held me into the kiss as she moved herself so that she was sitting on me, with her legs behind me, she then proceeded to move her hands down and under my shirt, before bringing them up to my back, bringing my shirt up as she did this, she stopped short of removing it, before she pressed herself to my chest, a warm sensation ran through my body upon her contact, almost as if she passed all of her body heat into me, I broke our kiss and gasped lightly, as I could find myself becoming aroused by her actions, I looked away, embarassed, before asking "should we really do this? out here?" I asked, looking around nervously, Seena let go of me and responded "it's not where you are that matters, Lucas, it's who you're with..." this statement really got to me, it seemed to be exactly what I needed to hear... "okay..." I said, getting her response "so...you want to? because I won't go ahead without your-" I cut her off, once again pressing her to me, pulling her into another kiss, she was surprised, but only for a moment, before relaxing and moving into the kiss, she brought her hands down again, this time resting them on my waist, I moved my left hand to her waist, bringing my right to the back of her head, holding her into our embrace, we held our position for a while, just enjoying our moment together, Seena soon broke from the kiss, saying "if we're going to do this, I need a minute..."  
>"I know Seena, I know..." I responded, letting go of her, allowing her to stand up, she then made her way to the bag, pulling out the box of pills, and a bottle of water, she wasted no time in taking the pills, whenever she did this, I thought to myself "she said she wanted to have kids someday...but when will that be?" she quickly made her way back, sitting on her knees in front of me, bringing her hands down to my waist and asking "may I proceed?"<br>"of course, Seena" I responded, as she pulled at my pants, bringing them off my legs, the grass under us seemed to offer little resistance as my pants just seemed to slip out from under me...  
>After that though, Seena made no attempt to remove anything else, instead, she returned to our original position and started grinding herself against my underwear, I could feel the moisture from her seeping through my underwear, and I just changed into them too...I moved my left hand to Seena's chest, halting her motions, as I brought my underpants down, myself, I looked up to Seena, who brought me into yet another kiss, before moving herself forward, even closer to me, I could feel my member being laid flat under her weight, as she started lightly moving back and forth, along my length, causing me to shudder with each of her movements, I soon broke away from the kiss,<br>"Seena..." I started, through light panting "we need to be quiet, so we don't alert the others, or, god forbid, your father..."  
>"I know, Lucas..." Seena said, resting one of her hands on my chest, as she continued her movements, before pushing lightly with the hand on my chest while pressing herself to me, I took this as a sign, and allowed myself to fall back into the grass softly, she fell forward, so our chests remained together, after we were horizontal, Seena moved herself further along, before pushing herself back, I groaned softly as I felt myself enter her, being met with a low, sustained moan in response from Seena, as she shifted herself down, I let my hands come to rest on her thighs, avoiding her back, I didn't want to cause any unnecessary pain...<br>Seena moved her hand out from between us, moving it down and under my shirt once more, lifting it from the front this time, as she started moving herself in a steady rhythm, emitting soft moans as she brought herself down each time, she then proceeded to take a free hand and brought it down to mine, before lining our fingers up, and netting our hands together, I started bucking my hips in time with Seena's shifts, increasing our speed with each thrust, soon though, Seena's breathing increased, becoming as erratic wheezes, that, along with the contractions I could feel, told me that she was close, so I stopped holding back, I brought one of my hands up to her shoulder, and brought us both back to a vertical position, before moving my hands under her thighs, bringing her legs behind me, Seena responded to this by moving her hands, letting them fall on my shoulders, as she continued shifting her weight, I continued thrusting, increasing my pace,  
>I could hear Seena's breathing becoming even more rapid, and she was gritting her teeth, trying her best not to cause any loud noises, soon after, she gasped, as I felt a rush of liquids leave her, so I almost doubled my speed, finding myself incredibly close now, I continued thrusting for a short while, before I felt it hit me, I groaned as quietly as I could, given the circumstances, as I felt my seed firing into Seena, she was shaking slightly, as she was coming down from her own high, I moved my hands to her waist, wrapping them around her, in a soft embrace, "Seena..." I started "we can't continue, it's far too risky, but, I promise, next time I find somewhere good, I'll tell you..."<br>"mmm...thank you, Lucas, I'll try to keep you to your word on that" she responded, smiling softly, I then felt myself recede from her, I shivered slightly at the new, unwelcome coldness "Seena, we're going to need to get cleaned up if we dont want the others to suspect..." I said, still holding her.  
>"yeah..."she said, looking towards the ocean "yeah..."<br>I caught on immediately, as I slung my pants and underwear over my shoulder, and picked up Seena, cradling her so that gravity didn't...interfere with my plans "when we reached the water's edge, I put Seena back on her feet and I removed my shirt, placing it with my pants and underwear on a nearby rock...  
>...we did our best to clean ourselves quickly, before I attempted to dry us off using my hands, it worked, much better than on my clothes, for some reason, maybe I wasn't worried about accidently burning up my skin, and this affected my fire output and temperature...<br>after that, I got re-dressed and started back to the campsite with Seena, on the way, she asked "so...what was that thing about Jacob you wanted to tell me?"  
>"oh!" I responded, I had almost forgotten "I'm pretty sure he has multiple-personality-disorder" I said, looking towards the camp site.<br>"oh...you think?" Seena responded "you know what it is too, right?" I asked, as I was sure we saw something about mental conditions on the tv back at Snowpoint "I have SOME understanding of it..." Seena responded, scratching the back of her head "it's okay" I responded "Jacob's case doesn't seem that common..."  
>"why's that?" she asked, as we arrived back at the camp "I'm pretty sure of this, myself, given the trigger for him to change, I think the Blue-eyed and happy Jacob is a representation of his innocence and childhood, while the Grey-eyed and serious Jacob is his maturity and understanding..." I said, as I sat down at my bedroll and leaned back on it,<br>"that seems pretty accurate...but why do you think he has this condition?" Seena asked "I have a feeling it has something to do with emotional trauma of the mother while in the womb..." I responded, as I was sure of this, that Galactic grunt had left lasting damage on us all...  
>"so you think...HE was responsible?..." she asked "I'm sure of it..." I responded, frowning, but just then, I could hear Tira, she was talking to the others, but it was as if she had just picked up in pitch, as though she was warning us, I turned my head, and looked up the small mountainside, and saw Tira's tail dissappear behind the edge "I guess they'll be down here in a few minutes then..." I said, smiling "you know that thing I said to you earlier, it's not where you are that matters, it's who you're with?" Seena asked "yeah..." I responded "Tira said that to me, first..." she said, looking towards the sea "of everything I expected Tira to be, I must admit, Deep wasn't one of them..." I responded, chuckling lightly "she's just FULL of surprises, isn't she..." Seena said, chuckling with me, before saying "oh yeah, if anyone asks, I talked to Jonah again, and you stayed out here and watched the camp while I was gone..."<br>"a cover story? well, alright then..." I responded, putting my arm around her shoulder, before saying "I've got a little gift for you..."  
>"really? well, what is it?" Seena asked, as her attention snapped back to me "I'm not telling, but it should be ready sometime tomorrow..." I said, smiling "well, alright, I can wait until then" Seena responded "that's good, besides, I think it's something you may need soon" I said, getting her response "why?"<br>"I'm not telling you anything else, that's the only hint you're getting" I said, turning my attention to the beach, seeing Eliza running up to us...


	27. Chapter 27 details of Tira's past

(Lucas's P.O.V.)

"Eliza, is something wrong?" I asked, as I saw the others walking up to us "no, no, I just wanted to tell you about what we did" Eliza said, while shaking her head "it's a relief that nothing went wrong, at least..." I responded, turning to Seena "well, anyway, we went to Sunyshore city..." Eliza said, getting our attention "oh?" I started "how was it?"  
>"it was...bright...to say the least, the whole place was covered in lights!" Eliza said, happily "I've heard about Sunyshore..." I started, before asking "is it true that the whole place is electrical?"<br>Tira cut in after I asked this, as she walked by us "it appeared to be going under some re-construction at the time, but, last I saw, it was..."  
>"last you saw?" I asked, turning my head to watch Tira as she made her way to her sleeping area "I wasn't expecting to turn up there, it seems I had forgotten the layout of the area around it, too, otherwise I would've avoided the area..." Tira responded, laying on the ground, as Julian walked by us, holding Terry, who appeared to be asleep, on his back,<br>"why is this?" Seena asked, leaning forward slightly "well..." Tira started "I was born and raised there..."  
>"then why would you want to avoid the area?" Seena then asked "I sort of...ran away from there when I was just over a year old..." Tira responded, looking down "so...you have unresolved issues, then?" I asked, folding my arms "it's not like that...I just...didn't like it there" Tira responded, trying to avoid eye-contact "Tira, this is unlike you" I started, through a look of concern "what happened?..."<br>"I don't really want to talk about that, look, maybe I'll tell you one day, but for now, stop with the questioning, somes things are better left unsaid, okay?" Tira responded, nervously "...very well, Tira..." I responded, before turning my attention to the others, who had taken up their spots around the fire, gordon was sitting in the grass near Garudan and Eliza, I looked over to them and asked "so, how was Sunyshore for you guys?"  
>Gordon frowned slightly and said "far too bright for my taste...what's the point of night if they're just going to block it out with that obscene brightness?"<br>"...I take it you don't like bright lights..." I responded, narrowing my eyes at him, before asking Garudan "what'd you think?"  
>"I don't rightly know... they were putting solar panels in, those looked nice I guess, and, there was a lighthouse..." Garudan sighed lightly before continuing, "we didn't stay there long, Lucas..." he said, shrugging Tira then turned to Seena and asked "can I talk to you in private?" before walking over to us, Seena got up and responded "of course" before walking across to the beach, as I watched the two of them almost disappear into the night...<p>

(Seena's P.O.V)

after we had reached the water's edge, completely out of earshot of the others, Tira asked me "so...how did it go?" "well, Lucas told me that he supressed any urges he had, because the 'act' didn't really seem that important to him..." I responded, looking back to the camp "...really? that's something that should be avoided..." this worried me "why's that?" I asked "...have you heard the tale of and Mr Hyde?" Tira asked.  
>"...no, I can't say I have, and I don't think Lucas would have, either..." I responded "I'll explain it to you later... but for now, how did it resolve?" she asked "he said he'd tell me next time he had any...urges like this..." I said, blushing lightly "so..." Tira started, smiling, "did anything else happen?"<br>I started blushing heavily and nodded,  
>"so...how was he?" Tira asked in a tone that suggested she was joking, my look of embarassment soon shifted to one of light contempt "compared to what, exactly?... he's the only partner I've had..." I responded "oh yeah..." Tira responded "I forget that not everyone is like me, sometimes..." I became surprised at this statement "there were others before Julian?" I asked Tira sighed lightly before responding "there's a LOT you don't know about me, Seena, a lot that no-one else knows..."<br>"what changed?..." I asked "what made you settle down?"  
>"I changed, Seena..." Tira said, before turning and heading back to the group, I followed after her wondering to myself "how much hasn't she told us?..."<p>

(Lucas's P.O.V)

after they left, I heard Gordon ask "what are they doing?"  
>"they do this all the time" I responded, turning back to him, before continuing "don't worry about it..."<br>"so...what did you guys do while we were gone?" Garudan asked, leaning back,  
>"oh, well, Seena talked to Jonah again, and I watched the campsite, so...not much on my end" I said, trying to keep composure, before continuing "anyway...I'm going to go to Sunyshore myself, someday"<br>"When do you think you'll be able to get around to it?" Gordon asked "I'd say in about two weeks..." I responded, scratching my chin, before continuing "you know, Gordon, I just noticed something about you..."  
>he froze up for a moment before nervously asking "what is it, Lucas?"<br>unsure why he would have such a reaction, I said "I noticed that you don't ACT like a nocturnal creature, that's all"  
>"oh!" Gordon responded, with a sigh of relief, "was there something he didn't want me to know?" I thought to myself, through a look of confusion Gordon then continued "well, I just sleep whenever I need to..."<br>I gave Gordon a suspicious look before continuing, "anyway, you guys must have passed through the other beach, then..." I looked over to See Julian huddled together with Jacob and Terry, the latter two of which had fallen asleep "yeah, there was a man fishing, but that's about it..." Eliza said, tilting her head slightly...  
>...we continued talking for a while, until Seena and Tira joined back up with us, after that, we settled down, getting ready to sleep, Seena had rolled onto her stomach and had her right arm around the front of my waist as I laid back and attempted to fall asleep, at first, I had some difficulty, but the rolling clouds against the night sky took my mind off of anything else, allowing me to find rest...<br>...a few hours later, my dreams were interrupted by a very real burning sensation in my chest, I awoke, half-expecting to find some wild pokemon trying to attack me, only to find nothing had changed, I sat up, looking around, everyone was still asleep, and the fire was still crackling softly, looking around, I noticed a fading orange glow in the distance, like someone was carrying a torch... looking down, there was a sealed enevelope on my left side, turning it over, I saw the word "Lucas" written on it, I picked it up, under the impression that it was for me, then,  
>as I held it, I noticed it felt somewhat heavy, and it seemed to be bulging slightly, I opened it, before emptying the contents beside me, a note and a LOT of money fell out, my eyes went wide at this site, before I picked up the note, thinking to myself "hopefully, this'll explain things..."<br>I looked down at the note, unfolding it, before reading it in my head "Son-  
>first, I want to apologize that I haven't been there for you, but, in a sense, I have always been there, I never wanted to leave your side, but I had to go... the battle frontier... you'll find your answers...I will meet you in person soon...please, don't forget that I was always there...you may have seen me in your youth, but you didn't know who I was, it was hard for me, too... I have seen what you are capable of... you have a strange power, one that I know little about...professor Rowan may know about it, though...he worked with my grand-father...<br>Lucas...please don't forget about me-about us...  
>from... Ian... I don't know if I deserve to be called your father..."<p>

"dad?..." I said out loud, looking around, before it hit me, "that fading glow, that must have been him..." I thought to myself as I looked down to the money, I still couldn't believe how much was there, putting the note in my bag, I started counting it, 100,000 , in notes... (author's note: if anyone is still confused about how money in the pokemon world works, it's like yen, 100 is one dollar, so to speak...)  
>I put the notes in my wallet, placing it back in my pocket, before trying to get back to sleep, before hearing a voice say "...Lucas?" turning my head to face where the voice was coming from, I saw gordon, on the ground, "yes?" I answered quietly "is something wrong?" he asked, "...did you see him? an Infernape?" I asked, unsure if he was awake at the time "...no, why?" he responded "turns out, it was my father..." I said, getting his response "what...why would he contact you now?"<br>"I don't know, but he's left me 100,000..." (author's note: to reiterate, just remove the last two zeroes on these values, and add a dollar sign...)  
>"why would he do that?" gordon asked, looking around "maybe he knew I was running low on money...but THIS, this is crazy..."<br>"maybe he gave you this much...because he knew you would be providing for all of us..." Gordon responded, turning to the fire "yeah... but, he mentioned the battle frontier in his note, I've heard of the place, but, I didn't really want to go there...the whole place is just focused on trainers using pokemon to battle for them..." I said "the battle frontier? there's a boat that regularly takes people there from Snowpoint..." Gordon said, turning back to face me "well... I guess that means there's even more reason to go back there, then..." I said, smiling lightly, before turning to ask Gordon "you've been acting rather strange lately, is something wrong?"  
>"look..." Gordon started "I don't know if I'm comfortable talking about this..."<br>"it'll be okay, Gordon..." I responded, smiling "you can tell me..."  
>"well..." Gordon started "...okay, I just didn't expect YOU to be the first other person I told this, though..."<br>"what is it?" I asked, sitting up "I'm gay, Lucas..." he said, I was surprised by this, but I tried my best not to show it "...why didn't you tell me this before, Gordon?" I asked "I thought you'd be uncomfortable about this..." he responded "Gordon..." I started, "I'm not some disapproving father, I'm your friend...besides, I'd rather BE uncomfortable if it meant you could be open and happy about this..."  
>"...thanks for understanding, Lucas..." he said, smiling "it's alright, Gordon" I started "I just don't want you lying to yourself for my sake..." when I said this, Gordon's eyes shot open, as he was suddenly enveloped in the familiar light I had seen before...<br>"you're...evolving!" I said, suddenly looking around, seeing if the others were awoken by this, but no, they continued sleeping soundly, looking back to Gordon, I saw his shape change, his main body became more circular, his ears, more pronounced, his wings became larger, and his feet...turned into more wings?  
>after the light faded, I saw that his colouring had changed, too... no longer a deep blue, he was now purple...<br>Gordon looked at himself in disbelief "did that really just happen?" he asked, bewildered "from the looks of it, yes..." I said, looking on "...but why? it was so sudden..."  
>"well..." Gordon started, lying back on the ground, trying to get accustomed to this strange new form, before continuing "I've heard that my kind can evolve when we know the gratitude and friendship of a human..."<br>"I've heard of that..." I responded "there are other species' like that..." "do you know any of the others?" Gordon asked "I know that Chanseys and Bunearys evolve that way..." I responded "that seems hardly fair..." Gordon responded "why's that?" I asked "because, those two are considered 'cute', it'd be easier for a human to show some kind of affection..."  
>"I'm not a superficial guy, Gordon..." I responded "it's what's on the inside that counts...after all, if I cared about looks, do you really think I would allow myself to get scarred like this?" I asked, tracing my fingers along some of my facial scarring as I said this "well, it's nice to know that you're different in that aspect, too..." Gordon responded "but now, you surely understand WHY there weren't any others like me in the Snowpoint Temple..."<br>"I guess so...but enough about that" I said, before continuing "I'm glad you decided to tell me about this, but, if you want me to keep it a secret, myself, I can do that for you..."  
>"you know what?" Gordon started, smiling "I don't think that'll be necessary..."<br>I then yawned and said "I'm going to try to get some sleep, I'll talk to you later, okay?" I then proceeded to lay back on the ground "thanks again, Lucas..." he said, before making his way over to the tree behind Garudan and Eliza, I closed my eyes, and then heard Garudan wake up, saying "Gordon?...is Lucas asleep?"  
>I then heard Gordon respond, "no, but it's okay, he knows about me, and he's fine with it..."<br>"but, does he know, about US?" Garudan asked "I do now" I said, out loud, before laughing softly, I then smiled thinking to myself "well, it's good that THEY'RE happy, then" my thoughts started drifting through various memories, as I could feel myself falling asleep, but, just then, a thought crossed my mind that woke me "why DID Gordon follow me through Snowpoint Temple, anyway?"...  
> <p>


	28. Chapter 28 the next morning

my dreams ran through my memories again, showing different points in my life, but this time, they weren't from my perspecive, I could see myself, as a young child, but, trees were somewhat obscuring my path, looking down, there were golden plates on the backs of my hands, blue fingers underneath them, I was seeing different points in my life, from my father's perspective...  
>but I could feel a certain sadness, almost a longing...there really wasn't a doubt in my mind, he regretted not being there for me, probably more than I did... "lucas..." I heard my father say, over and over, but each time, the voice changed slightly, eventually becoming Seena's voice...<br>I could hear Seena's voice gradually getting louder, as I faded back into conciousness...  
>"Lucas...are you alright?" she said, shaking me lightly, I blinked a few times, waking uo to see the dawn had broken "was I restless?" I asked, sitting up "yeah...you were moving around a lot, it looked like you were having a nightmare..." Seena responded, before putting one of her arms around me "Seena..." I started, putting my right hand on her shoulder "I need you to see something..." I then looked around, seeing who was awake, Gordon was up, and from the looks of it, he was trying to adjust to his new body, Eliza was also awake, when she saw that I had woken up, she made her way over to me, asking "do you know why Gordon has evolved?"<br>"he showed great trust in me last night, if you want further details, ask Gordon" I responded, before turning to Seena and saying "what I want you to see, it's a letter from my father..." , Seena's eyes went wide when I said this,  
>"where is it?" she asked, in a shaken tone "it's in my bag, Seena" I responded, before getting up and retrieving it, I then proceeded to hand it to Seena, which she then quickly read "...the battle frontier?" she asked, handing the note back "yeah..." I started "Gordon told me that a boat regularly takes people there from Snowpoint..."<br>"I guess...we should go there someday..." Seena said, keeping her eyes fixed on me as I put the note back in my bag and sat back down "the note isn't all that was left for me Seena..." I said, as I pulled my wallet out "what do you mean?" she asked, before I pulled some notes out of my wallet "100,000... Ian left me with this money..."  
>"doesn't that seem somewhat excessive?" Seena asked "Gordon thinks it's because Ian knows I'll be looking after all of us..." I said in response, looking over to Gordon, now attempting to walk on his strange foot-wings...<br>"I guess so...but, why were you and Gordon awake last night?" Seena asked, looking over to Gordon as well "I woke up from a burning sensation in my chest, and Gordon must've only been half-asleep at the time..." I said, moving my right hand over my chest, thinking back to it..."why DID I feel that?" I thought to myself, looking over, Gordon started making his way to me "hey, Lucas..." he started "could we talk in private?" , getting up, I responded "yeah, sure..." as I put my wallet back in my pocket, Gordon then brought himself off the ground, faster than usual from what I saw, I followed him a considerable distance away, down to the water's edge, he then turned back to me and started "okay, first thing... Garudan isn't exactly happy with me right now..." he said, looking down "I'm not surprised, you revealed this fact about yourself in your own time, and then suddenly reveal the same of him..."  
>"...you haven't told anyone else, have you?..." he asked, becoming somewhat embarassed "not yet, I thought you would prefer to do it, but, I wouldn't be surprised if Tira already knows..." I said, looking back towards the camp "what makes you say that?" he asked, becoming surprised "she appears to know everything..." I said, before laughing lightly and continuing "I'm kidding, but, seriously, if anyone else knows, it'd be her..."<br>"well, thanks then" he said, smiling "it's quite alright..." I started, before asking "what's it like now that you've evolved?"  
>"well, walking is harder, but on the other hand, I can fly faster, and I don't seem to get tired as easily..." he responded, before asking "why do you ask?"<br>"well, Matt didn't really change much when HE evolved, he only seemed to get bigger, Seena didn't change quite as much as you did, either..."  
>"this sounds curious..." he said, giving a quizzical look "I've just been thinking about pokemon evolution lately, that's all..." I responded, folding my arms, before asking "was there anything else you wanted to talk about?"<br>"well, I only wanted to ask one more thing, and this may be the most important of all... are you still going to be okay with me flying you around?" he asked "why wouldn't I be?" I responded "because...you'd be on my back..." he said, becoming mildly embarassed "oh..." I started "look, nothing has changed between us, Gordon, I'd only be uncomfortable about it, because your form has changed, that's all...but, then again, I never exactly got used to flying around on your back in the first place..."  
>"so, you're saying, it's more uncomfortable for you getting used to hanging onto a new shape?" he asked "yeah, look, I didn't expect you to be...well, how you are...but, it really doesn't affect me, I'm fine, Gordon" I responded, shaking my head slightly "so, you'll be fine?" he asked "we'll talk more about this when we're next going to Snowpoint, okay?" I responded, trying to end the questions "...when ARE we going back there?" he then asked "it's been three days since we were last there, so, in four days, Gordon" I responded, as I turned back to face the camp, before continuing "...you should tell Garudan that no-one else apart from me knows, by the way..."<br>"I guess he might feel better about it, then..." Gordon responded, before starting back to the camp, while continuing, "thanks, Lucas"  
>"anytime, Gordon..." I responded, following him back, on the way back, I felt the familiar vibration of the pokedex I kept in my back pocket, pulling it out, it showed a new message "professor Oak is back from Unova, he said he had to choose each area to have a gym, anyway, he'll be back in Sinnoh in a few months... (Bill)"<br>"huh...well, it seems that I'll be able to go to Unova, too...but I wouldn't be surprised if these abilities were already showing in people when I got there, it seems Oak visited every area..." I thought to myself, as I continued back to camp, still holding my pokedex, I decided, I would check the time, and scan Gordon, I had never seen what he was before "hey, Gordon, can you wait a second?" I asked, getting him to turn around and respond "what is it?" he then saw the pokedex and asked "what's that Lucas?"  
>"it's a pokedex..." I started "it should show us some information on what you are" I then hit the SCAN button shown on the screen, this version IV seemed to run on a touch-screen, anyway, after pressing the button, or at least, the part of the screen saying SCAN, a light fanned out over a short distance, I moved the pokedex so the light would touch Gordon, it then proceeded to make an up and down sweep of Gordon's form, while the screen showed 'SCANNING'<br>soon after, it was done, and the information showed up, "alright, it's done" I said, smiling "what does it say?" Gordon asked "...Crobat...I guess that's the name of the evolution of a Golbat, then...it also says some stuff about the transformation of legs into wings..." I responded "Crobat...sounds interesting..." he responded, as I turned my attention to the CLOCK function, it said the time was 7:18 a.m.  
>"alright..." I started, putting the pokedex away, "let's go back, then"<br>"sure thing..." Gordon said, turning and making his way back to the camp, I followed after him, when the others were in sight, it looked as though Terry and Jacob were up now, too.  
>When I reached the camp, I decided I would take Eliza, Jacob and Terry to find some berries "maybe I'll get Terry to talk to me..." I thought to myself, I sat down with Seena and said "I'm going to take Eliza, and Tira's kids to find some food..."<br>"well, you DO have enough money to just buy some food, you know" she responded "I know, but, I was hoping to get Terry talking, besides, I do have food with me, it's a backup..."  
>"well, alright then..." Seena started, looking to my bag, before turning back to me and asking, "why did Gordon want ot talk to you anyway?"<br>"oh, we were just talking about his evolution, turns out, he's what's called a Crobat..." I responded, purposefully holding back the truth "oh, well, that sounds interesting..." Seena responded, looking over to Gordon, who was on the ground, talking to Eliza.  
>I got up and said "well, I'll try to be back by eight, then" before going to my bag, and pulling a plastic bag out, to hold the berries, I rolled the bag up and put it in my pocket, before making my way to Jacob and asking,<br>"you want to come with me to find some berries?"  
>"I would..." he started, "but I don't want to leave Terry here on her own..."<br>"that's fine" I said, smiling "I want her to come, too, I'm also going to get Eliza to come with us..."  
>"well, that should be okay, then..." he said, before turning to his sister and saying "come on, Terry..." she nodded in response, before following us as we made our way over to Gordon and Eliza "hey, Eliza" I started "would you like to come with Jacob, Terry and I? we're going to find some berries"<br>"well" she started "I am feeling kinda' hungry...but, what if we don't find enough?"  
>"don't worry about that, I've got food here, too..." I responded, looking back to my bag.<br>"Well, okay then..." Eliza said, getting up, as she joined the small group following behind me, turning back to Gordon, I said "if you need to talk to anyone privately, this'd probably be the best time"  
>Gordon looked back at me before responding "no, I don't think it'll be a problem..."<br>"well, alright then" I said, before turning back to the small group and continuing "let's go, then"  
>we went west of our campsite, heading through Pastoria city, as we left the City, I turned back to the others and said "now, according to Terese's story, there should be marshland through here" I then looke ahead of us, spotting some darker ground... "mud?" I stepped forward and tested the ground, pulling my foot back, I had confirmed my thoughts, I turned back to the others and said "okay, these darker areas are mud, it may be enough to sink into, you three are probably too light for it to be a problem, but you should avoid it none the less..."<br>"sure thing" Eliza said, looking around, while sniffing the air.  
>"I'll do my best to be careful" Jacob said, turning his head to Terry, who then nodded at me, "Terry..." he started, making a pained expression "Lucas is a friend, you don't need to be afraid of him..."<br>"is that why she won't talk to me?" I asked, turning my head to Terry as well "...yeah..." Jacob said, looking back to me "is it my scars?" I asked "I think so..." he said, turning back to her, I kneeled down, before saying "Terry, I thought you knew me well enough to know I'm not a bad guy..." she hesitated for a moment, before nodding again "alright, if you don't want to talk to me, that's fine, I'll give you as long as you need..." I said, before standing back up and continuing "but, for now...let's just focus on finding some berries, alright?", she nodded in response once more, I turned to Eliza and asked, "so...what are you smelling?"  
>"you should be able to smell it too, Lucas, at least, if what Bill told me was accurate..." she responded "I'm sure I CAN smell it, Eliza, but, I can't exactly identify it..." I said, folding my arms "well, it smells like a Lum berry, Bill told me they can be ground up into a powerful medicine once, when he showed me one..." Eliza said, returning to sniffing the air "...maybe, if we find it, or...them, we should replant the seeds in a more accessible area..." I suggested, looking around "it should be a small green circular and hard berry, the smell seems to be coming from over there" Eliza said, before pointing to the north, between some trees...<br>we made our way through the trees, following Eliza, I found some Chesto and Leppa berries before Eliza spotted them "there! there they are!" she said, before running over to a small plant, following her, I crouched down beside the plant, looking for any berries, in total, I found two,  
>"if the yield is so small, how does this species of plant survive?" I asked, looking around the plant "surprisingly well, actually..." Eliza started "you'll see why if you open one up"<br>"well, I suppose we should move these berries, you know, spread them to somewhere more accessible..." I said, plucking the two berries off the tiny branches "should we look for any other berries?" I asked afterwards "no, that's it..." Eliza responded "what do you mean?..." I asked "I mean, apart from the Chestos, Leppas and Lums, no other berries can grow in this type of terrain..." she said, shaking her head "oh..." I started "that's not good..."  
>"it WOULD have been a problem if you didn't have backup food back at the camp..." Eliza responded, chuckling lightly "I guess, but anyway...I guess we should head back then" I said, standing up and putting the Lum berries in the plastic bag I brought with me, now holding a somewhat large amount of Leppas and a smaller amount of Chestos, I then turned back, before walking past Jacob and Terry, before turning back to them and saying "well then, let's go"...<br>...on the way back, before re reached the City, I heard a new voice, I turned around to realize it was Terry, and she was actually talking to me "...it's your scent..." she said, quietly "what? is that why you were scared of me?" I asked, crouching down, she looked away in embarassment, before saying "I guess so..."  
>"well" I started, smiling "I'm no threat to you, I'm quite the opposite, in fact...if the time comes, I'll be there to protect you, and your family..."<br>"...I'm sorry I acted the way I did Lucas..." she said, hanging her head "it's okay, Terry, you're still young..." I started, bringing my hand down to her chin, tilting her head up so she was facing me, before continuing "I would never hurt you, or anyone, on purpose..."  
>Jacob then cut in, saying "unless they gave you a reason..." I let go of Terry's chin, and pointed at Jacob, saying "that's right" I then stood back up and said "let's keep going then..." <div> 


	29. Chapter 29 a friends concern

(Seena's P.O.V.)  
>shortly after Lucas left, I saw Tira wake up, she stretched slightly, before looking around, and turning to me, asking "where are the others?..."<br>"Lucas took them with him to find some berries, or something" I responded, looking towards the City "you sound distracted..." she responded, before asking, "is anything wrong?"  
>"it's just..." I started, before looking around at everyone else, before continuing, "maybe we should speak in private..."<br>"yeah..." Tira responded, looking at the others, now, too...  
>I got up, waving her after me as we made our way to the waters edge, when I stopped, I sat in the sand and continued "last night was nice, but I can't help but think we only did it for the sake of doing it..."<br>"oh..." Tira responded, before continuing "well, maybe casual encounters aren't for you, then..."  
>"but I want to keep going, too..." I responded, blushing slightly "then, why is this a problem for you?" Tira asked, confused "I still don't feel as though Lucas and I are on fair terms..." I responded, looking down slightly "what do you mean by that?" Tira asked "well..." I started, blushing "I was hoping you could tell me of...OTHER ways..."<br>"oh..." Tira started, somewhat surprised, "but, why?"  
>"the first time Lucas and I were 'together' he did something beyond the norm...<br>"well..." Tira started, smiling "the first thing you can do is..."  
>we spoke for the next few minutes, before heading back to the group, I could barely believe Tira would suggest things so vulgar...<p>(Lucas's P.O.V.)<br>I turned to face Patoria City, waving the other three to follow behind me as I started heading back to the campsite, I decided it would be too early to check with the tailor to see if the new scarf was ready, so I would just stick to the path, looking back, I saw Jacob eyeing his sister in a strange way, seeing that no-one else was around, I asked "what's wrong?"  
>"oh" Jacob started, somewhat surprised "it's just...I still don't understand Terry's reasoning for not wanting to speak to you..." when Jacob said this, I really started to notice, his tone was changing, he was acting more mature "is this possibly because he has a younger sibling now?" I thought to myself, as I responded "she said it's because of my scent... my father's, perhaps?" as I asked this, I turned my attention to her, trying to catch any changes in her expression "why do you say that?" Jacob asked, inadvertantly drawing my attention away from Terry,<br>"because he's a FIGHTING-type, perhaps?" I responded, through a somewhat confused look, before turning to Eliza and asking "what do you think?"  
>she became surprised by her sudden inclusion in the conversation, before responding "I...I don't really know...I mean, yes, you DO have a different scent, Lucas, but, it's not like it's been a problem before..."<br>"I guess not, maybe Terry has a sensitive nose, then?" I asked, looking back to Jacob "I...Guess that could be the case..." he responded, as I turned back and continued through the gate, leading out to route 213, when I arrived back at the camp, I saw that Ravan, Tira, Julian and Garudan all appeared to be awake now as well, as I got closer, I pulled the two Lum berries from the bag, putting them in my pocket, and said,  
>"okay, everyone's awake, good. Now, I got some berries this morning with the help of Eliza, Jacob and Terry, take whatever you want, I have more in my bag..." as I set the small bag down, revealing the contents, I then walked over to Garudan and quietly said "we need to talk, in private...follow me" he got a concerned look on his face before responding "...okay..." as he started following me, I led him away from the others, down to the watersde, when I turned back to him, he suddenly blurted out "I didn't choose this, Lucas"<br>"what are you talking about?" I responded "you KNOW what I'm talking about..." he responded, suddenly becoming frustrated "I brought you here..." I started, crossing my arms, "to say I haven't told anyone..."  
>"...oh" he started, stepping back a bit "...I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated that you found out so soon..." he continued, before taking on an apologetic expression "look, Garudan, I don't care about your orientation, I'll tell you what I told Gordon last night, I'm not some disapproving father, I'm your friend..." I responded, through a stern expression "I know, Lucas, believe me, I know..." Garudan said, before sighing lightly "I was wanting to know something though..." I said, raising an eyebrow "oh, what is it?" Garudan responded, becoming mildly panicked "how long have you two been together?" I asked, thinking back to how long they had shared a room "well..." Garudan started "let's just say...there's more than one reason Gordon and I turned down Lapis..."<br>"so you're saying... you two were together shortly after you met?" I responded, folding my arms.  
>"I guess so...is that a problem?" he responded, almost mimicking my actions "no, it's not, but I'm just wondering why you didn't tell any of us sooner..." I said, looking down slightly "I didn't want anyone else to know, at least, not until..." Garudan then paused, before looking down and continuing "...It doesn't matter..."<br>"of course it matters, Garudan..." I responded, putting my hand on his shoulder, before continuing "now, what did you want to say?"  
>"I didn't want to tell anyone until we had split off from Ravan..." he said "why's that?" I asked, suddenly becoming incredibly curious as to the nature of this pre-requisite "...I think he's homophobic...and the last thing I need is an Ice-type on my case..." Garudan responded, bringing his head back up to face me as he said this "...Really!" I asked, somewhat shocked by this "yeah...it's a real worry for me..." he responded, looking back to the camp "look, if he starts anything, you can tell me, okay?" I responded, before taking my hand off his shoulder "thanks, but, that won't be necessary, word has it that Ravan is staying here" he responded, crossing his arms "well, I was wondering if he was serious about that or not, I guess I should talk to him about this later..." I responded, turning my head to the campsite "how much later?" Garudan asked "later today, I was planning on leaving this area this afternoon..." I responded, turning back to face Garudan "I want to know something, Lucas..." Garudan said, sighing lightly "what is it?" asked, being met with his response "if Gordon and I wanted to leave the group-" I then cut him off, saying "I thought I told you, if you want to leave the group, for any reason, I won't stop you..."<br>"I just, thought that maybe different rules applied for gordon, he's the flyer, after all..." Garudan responded, shrugging slightly "I won't claim to own any of you...so, I won't stop any of you from doing what you want to do" I said, reaffirming my position on the matter "...thanks, Lucas..." he responded, smiling, I then turned to face the camp, taking a couple of steps before saying "I won't tell anyone, okay?" he caught on quickly, saying "alright, I trust you..." he then followed me back to the campsite...  
>...I spent the next few hours talking with the other members of the group, after we ate breakfast, of course, anyway, I found out that Ravan would indeed be staying here until Jonah was ready to see him, I occasionally checked the time, and when it hit eleven, I was ready to go...<br>"Seena..." I started "I'm going to see if that 'thing' is ready yet..."  
>"what thing?" Seena responded "you'll see..." I said, smiling, as I started towards Pastoria, upon entering, I saw a galactic grunt passing through, she didn't appear to be bothering anyone, except by asking them to join them...she seemed...different, she had what appeared to be the standard uniform, but her hair wasn't as described, it was red, for one...<br>"hey, lady..." I said, calling out to her, she turned around before responding "what is it? I'm very busy here..."  
>I rolled my eyes slightly before continuing "why are you working for Team Galactic?" I decided I would act differently, after all, she didn't appear hostile, "because...we're working for world peace?" she responded "I'm guessing you're so far down the grunt ladder that they haven't told you their true intentions..." I responded, sighing "what do you mean?" she asked, clearly, she either had no idea or was just there to stall me, I decided to act as though the former was the case "Look" I started, folding my arms, as a small crowd started to gather, "Team Galactic is not something you should be involved in...they want to capture the legendary pokemon of this region...to use their power..."<br>"why would they do something like that?" she asked "I think they intend to...CREATE their own world..." I started "if you don't leave the team at will, I may have to force you to..."  
>"but, what could you hope to do to me..." she responded, before smiling slightly "you...you don't want to fight me...to say the least" I responded, shaking my head "from the looks of it..." she started, unclipping a pokeball from her waist, "you don't have any pokemon..."<br>I frowned slightly, before saying "are you seriously going to stand up for Team Galactic?"  
>"what does it look like I'm doing?" she responded, readying the ball "...fine..." I said, before taking up a battle stance and saying "you'll regret this"... <p>


	30. Chapter 30 the threat absolved

(Lucas's P.O.V.)  
>"are you really gonna do this? alone!" the galactic grunt shouted, as the small crowd kept exchanging glances, unsure about the situation...<br>"what happens here today..." I started, shutting my eyes, "you will NOT inform the others of your team about this..."  
>she paused slightly, before saying "and what if I do?" , through a somewhat smug look, she was already testing my patience, but, I really didn't want to do this...<br>"all I can say is..." I responded, before locking my eyes with hers "...you'll regret that decision...no-one in Team Galactic deserves to have my gift..."  
>"...gift?..." she asked, raising an eyebrow, I sighed lightly, looking away as I thought to myself "I've said far too much...", I then looked back at her before saying, "put away the pokeball and walk away, you don't want to do this..." she seemed to become irritated at my statement "what are you, a coward?"<br>"the only thing I'm afraid of..." I started, before focusing inward, attempting to start a fire punch "is what's going to happen to you!" I thrust my fist forward, expecting flames, but...nothing happened, she saw this as a sign of aggression though, as she released her first pokemon, a Zubat...  
>"why didn't it work!" I thought to myself, as an expression of panic crept across my face, before I thought "...no matter, I've fought without these powers before..."<br>"show him the power of Team Galactic!" the Grunt shouted, before saying "use 'plan b'!"  
>the Zubat nodded slightly, before rushing forward, it's left wing glowing faintly as it attempted to swing at me, it was fast, but, it was no problem to avoid the attack, as I jumped to the left, letting the wing sail right past my right arm, but then, I saw it, the Zubat smiled suddenly, as if it expected me to act the way I did, as it brought it's fangs into my arm, it hurt, but, I wasn't about to show it...<br>I turned my attention away from the bat, giving a stern look to the Grunt, before grabbing the small bat in my hand, holding it's wings together, preventing it's escape, looking down to my right arm, I had started bleeding, this didn't surpise me, but I heard some gasps escape the small crowd, holding the Zubat tightly, I turned back to the Grunt and said "do you even CARE about your pokemon? why would you put them into combat against me?"  
>her expression was unchanged by this, as she said "pokemon are tools to our ends, if I lose these ones, I'll just get more..." this really struck at me, and everything I stood for, but, knowing that I had a Zubat in my hand prevented me from clenching my fist, instead, I turned my attention to the small bat and said, "did you hear that? she doesn't even care about you..." "so?" the Zubat started in response, while struggling to free itself from my grip "I was raised to expect this..." clearly, it didn't expect me to understand it's statement "that's not right..." I started, my expression changing to one of sadness, "no-one should have to go through that..." I heard some confused reactions from the crowd, clearly, they were wondering what was going on, the Zubat looked up at me and asked "you understand me?" it had stopped struggling in my hand, so I loosened my grip slightly, before responding "yes, I understand your speech..." I turned my attention to the Grunt, who was already preparing a second pokeball, releasing a Croagunk, I turned back to the Zubat and said "I don't want to fight you, or anyone else, please, you've done nothing to deserve this kind of treatment..."<br>the Croagunk stood there, utterly confused as to what it was seeing, the zubat frowned and said "but, I bit you..."  
>"I don't care, you were working under the orders of Team Galactic..." I responded, cutting the bat off "what are you waiting for!" the Grunt shouted at the confused Croagunk "Attack him!"<br>the Croagunk looked back at her and said "really? I thought we were under orders not to attack humans..."  
>I released the Zubat from my grip and said, "stay out of this..." as I walked forward, the Grunt was startled by my course of actions, as was the crowd, I marched right by the Croagunk, grabbing the grunt by the collar and shouting "Who do you think you are!" she responded by shouting to the Croagunk "do it!" I looked back at the Croagunk to see it's fingertips glowing purple,<br>"a poison jab..." I thought to myself as the frog came towards us, poised to strike, I decided, I would make her face the consequences of her mistreatment, as I ducked out of the way of the strike at the last moment, as the frog's arm slammed into the Grunt's chest "hrk!" I heard her shout, as she fell from my grip, hitting the ground, the Croagunk was shocked to see what it had done, as it scrambled to her side and said "I'm so sorry!"  
>she slapped the Croagunk and responded "you're useless!" she then turned her attention to the Zubat and continued "both of you, useless!" she then threw their two pokeballs off to the side, before unclipping a third, releasing an abra, she then turned to me and said "don't think I'll forget what happened here today, kid!" before teleporting away...<br>after she left, someone in the crowd asked "are you okay?" I wasn't even sure if they were referring to me, so I responded, "I'll be fine, but I'm more concerned about these two..."  
>"what should we do?" soemone asked, another person responded "hand them over to the police?"<br>"no!" I shouted, before turning to the crowd as the two pokemon stayed where they were, almost as if frozen, I then continued "that won't solve anything, I've dealt with this before, I know how to handle this..."  
>"...she called us useless..." the Zubat started, as I turned back to them "don't believe a word she says..." I said, sighing as I walked over to the two discarded pokeballs, picking them up, the Croagunk saw this and asked "are YOU going to be our trainer, now?"<br>"no..." I responded, looking back to the two, before continuing "I'm going to free you..."  
>"free us...but, why?" the Croagunk then asked "this isn't something you should question, you'll be free to make your own choices now..." I said, before breaking the balls apart.<br>The Zubat came closer and said, "thank you, but...I haven't known anything BUT servitude to team Galactic..."  
>"then you need a new life...I know of a place where a lot of Golbats are, you're welcome to come with me until we get there..."<br>"that sounds...interesting...I'll have to take you up on that offer..." the Zubat said, flying a little bit closer "...what about me?" the Croagunk said, getting my attention to shift to it, "where should I go?"  
>"I think you're already in the best place possible..." I said, pointing towards the entrance to the Great Marsh "what do you mean?" the Croagunk said, turning to look at the building, I turned back to the crowd and continued "maybe you guys should explain this..."<br>I heard one of the people ask, "is this what you meant by gift? understanding the speech of pokemon?"  
>"yeah...and now, it's kind of going to happen to all of you, too, sometime later..." I responded scratching the back of my head, the crowd had a few mixed responses, one of which was a negative one "I'm a fisherman! how do you expect me to do my job if the things I catch start talkin' to me!"<br>"really! you're really going to question this now!" I said back, angrily, before continuing "can someone PLEASE explain to the Croagunk here, what the Great Marsh is?..."  
>a child stepped forward and said "the Great marsh is a place where people go to catch Pokemon, it has mud, water, grass and other things..."<br>the Croagunk turned back and asked "but what if I don't WANT to be caught by someone?" I then echoed his question to the child, who responded "well, you could just live in the town..."  
>"what are you suggesting?" the Croagunk asked, folding it's arms, echoing it's response to the child, I caught on, but didn't interrupt...<br>"well, I live here with my family, and, maybe...you'd like to live with us?" the croagunk turned to me and asked "is this...okay?..."  
>"it's your choice, no-one else's, and don't ever forget that..." I responded, smiling "so...THIS is freedom, then..." the Croagunk started, looking around, before saying, "tell the kid, I'll take them up on their offer, but I may not be able to stay for good..."<br>"very well..." I said, before turning to the child and saying "the Croagunk said that they'll do it, but it may not be a permanent decision"  
>the child smiled as I said this and asked the frog pokemon, "would you like to see my house now?"<br>the Croagunk started past me, saying "I'd like that..." before standing beside the child, before they left, the Croagunk turned back to me and asked "how long will the language barrier be an issue?"  
>"I don't really know..." I started, bringing a hand to my chin "I'll get back to you on that..."<br>"well, I guess that means I'll see you sometime in the future?" the Croagunk asked "yeah, I've got some friends that may be moving here, maybe I'll introduce you..." I said, smiling the Child said "thanks for your help, mister..."  
>"the Croagunk can understand you, so, it would be most effective to converse by asking yes or no questions, at least, until you can understand pokemon speech yourself..." I responded, folding my arms "sounds pretty exciting" the child said, happily, before turning to the Croagunk and saying, "come on! I'll show you around" before leading the frog pokemon off... (author's note: some of you may think Croagunk is something more like a toad, from the colouring and bodyshape, however, I'm assuming it's based on a poison-arrow frog)<br>after this, some of the the crowd dispersed back to their homes, talking amongst themselves, leaving the aforementioned fisherman, a young lady, and one of the trainers from Wake's gym, Turning my attention towards the fisherman, I said "look, I'm sorry if this ability interferes with your job, but, I can't stop it from spreading, to tell you the truth, I've been considering just going vegetarian, myself..."  
>"you'd give up meat altogether? woah...that sounds pretty harsh..." he responded, looking down "but, from what I've seen, you should have around four months before any changes start to take place..."<br>"hmm...maybe I should re-think this whole situation..." he responded, rubbing his chin "look" I started "there are pokemon that naturally fish, just like how there's predation in the wild, I just need to talk to the right ones to find out how they do it..."  
>"well, if you come back, and KNOW this stuff, come find me, I'm usually fishing out on route 213..." he said, bringing his attention back to me "...why haven't you been there lately?" I asked "what do you mean?" he asked in response "I've been camping out on route 213, and I haven't seen you..." I said, raising an eyebrow "well... I'm usually there from 9 a.m. to 4 p.m." he said in response "that would explain it..." I said, chuckling lightly "what? why?" he asked "I've only been there since yesterday afternoon, and I'm moving on later today..." I said, turning to face the Eastern entrance of the City "well, alright then..." the fisherman said, I turned back and responded "I'll talk to you later though..." the fisherman then left, heading through to the other side of Pastoria the trainer from Wake's Gym had only one question "does Wake know about this?"<br>"yeah..." I started in response "I told him about it yesterday afternoon..."  
>"alright, well, I'm gonna' head back to the gym then..." they said, before leaving, the Lady just stood there, appearing to be lost in thought, looking at her waist, I noticed she was also a trainer, she appeared to be wearing only black, too...<br>"hello?..." I said, getting a response of "I knew I'd find you eventually..." this confused me, so I had to ask "Do I...know you?"  
>"Once Oak told me about you, I knew I'd have to meet you in person..." she started, folding her arms "but I never expected to meet you quite like this..."<br>I started thinking about WHO this mysterious Lady was...and thinking about WHO was important enough that Oak would tell them about me...  
>"who are you?" I asked "well, I guess you could say, I'm the strongest trainer Sinnoh has to offer, at least for the moment...the Champion of the Elite four" she said, before smiling and continuing "I'm also your older cousin..."<br>things started falling together now, "...Cynthia?..." I asked, utterly confused as to why a family member was the Champion of this region "that's right, and Oak told me that you're capable of more than just talking to Pokemon..." she responded, almost expectantly "yeah...I can fight like one, too...but I don't know why I couldn't today..." I then turned to the Zubat and said, "you've been pretty quiet..."  
>"oh..." it responded, before saying, "but, no-one was talking to me..."<br>"that doesn't mean YOU can't say anything..." I responded, smiling slightly, before turning back to Cynthia and asking, "so, you're the Champion...shouldn't you be ,y'know...at the pokemon league?"  
>"I guess I should, but, the others said it would be okay if I took a few days off...speaking of which, I guess I should head back soon..." she said, looking around "well..." I started, looking towards the Tailor's house, "if you want to meet the others, can you give me a moment, first?"<br>"shouldn't you get that bite looked at?" she asked, concerned "I'll be fine" I responded, waving my hand dismissively, before continuing, "I know first aid..." I then started walking towards the Tailor's house, knocking on the door...it soon swung open as a blue scarf and a smaller chunk of Ice were put in my hands "you took too long getting here!" the man said, almost angrily "what are you talking about? I said noon, and it's about eleven-thirty now" I responded, before asking, "did you even sleep last night?" looking at his worn-out face "not really, I was busy, you see, and these things won't make themselves..." he said, before yawning "maybe you should get some sleep..." I said, concerned "I will, after I give the other scarf to the girl in Veilstone..." he said, coming out of the house, locking the door behind himself...  
>...after he left, by flying on the back of a bird pokemon, I turned back to Cynthia and said, "well, that was strange..." while draping the scarf over my shoulder, I then turned to the Zubat and said "right, follow me, I'll show you" turning to Cynthia, I continued "both, the others..." I then turned to the Eastern entrance of the City, making my way back to the campsite, being followed by Cynthia, and the Zubat, as we made our way to the campsite, I asked "now, I wanted to know...do you have a name?" Cynthia didn't say anything, she was quite aware I was talking to the bat "not one I can remember, I only recall being called Zubat..." it responded, a tone of sadness in it's voice...<br>"maybe I should give you a name then..." I said, as we made our way through the checkpoint, coming out on the other side, the others were keeping to themselves "hey, guys..." I said, getting their attention, I then continued, "could everyone gather around the fire, please?"...  
>...there were some murmurs, wondering about who was with me, but they complied, staying at their sleeping spots...after that, I waved Cynthia and the Zubat to follow me, as I sat in my sleeping position, Seena sat beside me, quietly asking "who are they?"<br>"I'm about to explain that, Seena..." I responded, quietly, as Seena's attention drifted to my right arm, seeing the bite mark, then, her focus drifted up to the Zubat, noting the similarities between the bat's fangs, and the mark on my arm, "the bat did that, didn't it?" she asked, in a tone of irritation "Seena, please..." I said, softly, while placing the ice on the ground, before continuing "now, first things first, I ran into another Galactic grunt in the City, this WAS her Zubat" I said, before pointing to the bat, and continuing "it's going to accompany us back to Snowpoint, I plan to drop it off at the temple..."  
>Garudan spoke up at this point "Another Grunt, huh? why was she there in the first place?"<br>"she seemed to be there for recruitment purposes..." I responded, before continuing "you may also be wondering who this woman behind me is-" she cut me off saying "My name is Cynthia, I'm Lucas's Cousin, AND, the Champion of Sinnoh..." I scratched the back of my head, before saying "do you have to keep mentioning that you're the champion?"  
>"sorry..." she said, blushing slightly, before continuing "it was pretty recent that it happened, though, so I'm not fully used to it yet..."<br>"you'll get it eventually I suppose..." I responded, before turning back to the group and continuing "was there anything you guys wanted to know?"  
>no-one seemed to say anything..."I guess that's a 'No' then..." I said, turning back to Cynthia,<br>"I suppose the title doesn't carry the same authority to pokemon, then..." she responded, before looking over my shoulder at Garudan, and saying "you know...I have a Garchomp, too..."  
>"are you...suggesting something?" I asked, somewhat confused "well" she started, blushing lightly, "she's been a bit...strange as of late, I believe she's in heat at the moment...and I can see that yours is a male from it's fins, so, I was thinking..." I cut her off at that point "first of all, I don't OWN any of these pokemon, second, Garudan already has someone..." she seemed a bit surprised by this "oh, I'm sorry if I caused any offence with this..." she said, before looking around at the group and asking "but, may I ask WHO?"<br>"I don't think he'd appreciate that..." I said in response, looking over to him.  
>"well, I guess, I should keep moving, I was going to stop by Celestic on the way back to the League, say hi to grandma..." Cynthia said, looking back towards the City, I stood up, saying "I guess I'll walk you back to the City, then..." she stood up and responded "thanks..." I turned back to the small bat and said "you should stay here and get better aquainted with the others..."<br>"if you think that's best...Lucas, right?" the Zubat said in response "yeah, that's my name..." I responded, before turning to Seena and saying "I'll be back in a moment..." I then waved Cynthia after me, as I made my way back to the City...  
>...after we were out of earshot of the others, Cynthia asked, "about Garudan...you don't have any other pokemon that have a dragon egg-group, from the looks of it..."<br>"just drop it, okay, even if he didn't have someone at the moment, he wouldn't be much help to your Garchomp anyway..." I responded, in a frustrated tone before continuing "I've said too much..."  
>"are you suggesting that he's?..." I cut her off at this moment, saying "yeah, I guess you could say he prefers the 'company' of other males..."<br>"but, that still doesn't answer my earlier question, WHO is it?" she asked, as we continued "it's actually the Crobat..." I said in response "I...don't really see that working..." she responded, in a confused tone "I don't really question it, Cynthia..." I said, before turning back and saying "this spot looks good...anyway, when you see Caroline again, tell her that her Grandson said hello"  
>"I'll keep that in mind..." she said, before releasing a Togekiss and saying "well, I guess I should keep going, then"<br>"maybe we'll run into each other again sometime" I said, folding my arms "yeah...to think I'll be able to understand them soon, too..." Cynthia said, while getting on the back of her Togekiss, the Togekiss asked "what's she talking about?" I smiled and responded, "you'll see when it happens..." I then saw them off, watching them fly north, towards Celestic town, I then turned back and proceeded back to the campsite...  
>...when I got back, I talked to the Zubat first, asking "have you met some of the others?"<br>"not really...I only talked to the one named Seena right now, and she doesn't seem very happy..." it responded, frowning slightly "it's because she knows you bit me, that's all, she'll warm to you soon, but for now, go see the others, okay?" I said,  
>"okay, Lucas..." the Zubat responded, before flying off to Tira, I then sat down beside Seena and said "anyway, the 'thing' I wanted to get you is done..." I then took the blue scarf off my shoulder, handing it to her "it's lovely, Lucas..." she started, holding it out lengthways, before looking back to me and asking "but why is this something that I'd need?"<br>"try it on, you'll understand..." I responded, smiling "well, okay..." she said, before removing her red scarf, "could you hold this?" she said, handing it to me, before putting the blue scarf on, her eyes widened slightly before she said "Lucas...this feels...wonderful!"  
>I then picked up the chunk of ice and said "it's because of THIS, Seena" showing her the now smaller chunk "there are pieces of that ice in this?" Seena asked, bringing her hands up to the scarf "it's quite practical, under the right circumstances, wouldn't you agree?" I responded, smiling slightly,<br>"so..." she started, suddenly becoming nervous, "how much did it cost?"  
>"it actually didn't cost me anything, the tailor said the idea was enough, also, I let him keep some of the ice for himself" I responded, smiling, before continuing, "even if it did cost me a lot, I wouldn't want you worrying about it, okay?"<br>"thank you Lucas, I love it..." she responded, before throwing her arms around me, pulling me into a hug, resting her head on my shoulder.  
>"that's alright, Seena, I'm glad you like it..." I responded, lightly stroking the back of her head.<br>After she released me from her grip, I stood up, saying "alright everyone, we're going to keep moving..."


	31. Chapter 31 the final delay

I decided that, before we go, however, I should talk to Jonah, and tell him what's going to happen in regards to Ravan staying here...  
>"Seena..." I started, while hoisting my bag over my shoulder "I'm gonna' talk to Jonah, do you want to come, maybe say goodbye?"<br>"I was planning on doing that anyway, should we go now?" Seena responded "we'll be leaving soon, so this is probably our only chance..." I said, putting my arms through the straps, I then announced to the group "if there's any last-minute preparation you need to do, now's the time, Seena and I are going to talk to Jonah..."  
>I then turned and walked over to Jonah's house, being followed closely by Seena, I knocked on the door, as it opened soon after...<br>"Jonah..." I started, "we're going to leave very soon, I just wanted to let you know, Ravan is going to stay here until you're ready to see him..."  
>"oh..." he started in response, "it might be a little whie yet..."<br>"I understand, Jonah" I responded, looking over to the campsite before continuing, "look, if you wanted to go to Sati's grave, he'd likely escort you there..."  
>"dad..." Seena started, as I turned my attention to her, moving out of the way, allowing easier contact... "I've only just met you, but, I'm going to miss you..." she then moved forward, hugging him, he returned her embrace, before responding "I feel the same way, Seena..." he then pulled back, breaking away from the hug, before continuing "you remind me so much of your mother..."<br>"I suppose I would..." she said, blushing "no, it's the way you ACT, not how you look, Seena..." he started "Sati was quite different to the others of the Hunt, that's why she even paid attention to me, I suppose..." he continued, before sighing and saying "I'm really gonna' miss her..."  
>"we all will..." I responded, looking down, before looking towards the sea, thinking to myself "where has she been lately, though?...maybe she can only move a certain distance from her grave..."<br>I then turned back and asked "did you maybe want to talk to Seena in private?"  
>"actually, I was hoping to speak to you..." Jonah responded "well, alright, then..." I said, before turning to Seena and asking, "could you go and talk to the Zubat? I need to know if it's alright with me catching it..."<br>"sure thing, Lucas..." she responded, before heading over to the campsite...  
>...after she was out of earshot, I turned back to Jonah and asked "so, what's on your mind?"<br>"well, it's a few things...first of all, I was wondering if you had a set path that you were going to travel" he said, giving a questioning look "I was hoping to head west through Pastoria, and up to Hearthome, then through to Oreburgh" I responded, scratching the back of my head "second...what's with the new scarf?" he asked, becoming more curious "it's a special scarf, one that would help Seena to stay cool, I had it made last night, it has pieces of a special ice inlaid into the fabric..."  
>"that definitely sounds interesting..." he started, before asking "third, when are you going to get rid of the bandages on Seena?"<br>"well, the nurse said a few days, so, I'm going to check her condition tomorrow..." I responded, looking over to the campsite "lastly..." he started, uneasily, "...do you really think Ravan has changed?..."  
>"well, I didn't exactly know him beforehand, but, he is acting differently now...the fact that he didn't retaliate after I told him I disbanded the hunt was a sign I suppose..." I responded, with my focus still on the campsite "how did you manage to best him?" Jonah asked "it was strange, he continually used faint attack, the first time, I couldn't see him, but, after he struck me, suddenly, whenever he disappeared, I could see his silhouette, it allowed me to dodge or counter his attempts..." I responded, folding my arms.<br>"so...you can see what others normally can't?" he asked "I...guess so" I responded, scratching the back of my head, before thinking to myself "I need to find out why I couldn't activate a fire punch earlier today..."  
>I then turned back to Jonah and said "I actually need to go and talk to Ravan, do you want to talk to Seena?"<br>"yeah...I think that would be best..." Jonah said, rubbing the side of his head,  
>"I'll send her over, then" I said, as I started walking over to the group...<br>...when I was close enough, I said "Seena, your dad wants to talk to you" she turned to face me before responding,  
>"alright, then" she then turned back to the Zubat and said "we'll keep talking later" she then turned back to me and said "I found out for you, turns out it's a 'she' actually, and she's okay with being caught..."<br>"thanks, Seena" I said, as she started over to Jonah's house, I then walked past the others and over to Ravan, he was sitting alone on a rock nearby, I called out to him, saying "Ravan, I have one last question before we split up..." I then set my bag down "what is it?" he asked, as I started rummaging through my bag grabbing his ball, I pulled it out, before responding "it's this..." I then held the ball out to him, he took it from me before asking "what about it?"  
>"I want to know, what do you want done with it?" I started "I could destroy it here, give it to you, to do whatever you see fit with it, or, I could give it to Jonah..."<br>he handed the ball back, before saying "destroy it..."  
>"very well" I responded, before pulling the ball open beyond it's capabilities, snapping it in half "so..." he started, turning his head to face me "I am free, then..."<br>"yes..." I responded, looking at the two pieces of the ball, he then did something that gave me pause, he took one of the halves of the ball, before saying "I'll keep this, as a symbol of what I've learned..."  
>I stayed silent, as he looked up at me, before continuing "I may not have wanted to admit it, Lucas, but I really respect you..."<br>"...Thanks for saying that..." I responded, before saying "Ravan...I have something I wish to ask of you..."  
>"what is it?" he asked in response "it's Jonah, he's going to travel to Sati's grave eventually, and I was wondering if you could help him get there?..." I asked, looking back to Jonah's house "if he knows the way there...then it shouldn't be a problem..." Ravan responded, following my gaze to Jonah's house I turned back to Ravan before saying "...they didn't work this time..." Ravan looked back at me before responding "what didn't?"<br>"my abilities, I couldn't use a fire punch when I encountered that grunt..." I responded, shaking my head slowly "well, there has to be a reason for this, was anything different between this and other fights?" he responded, showing a strange amount of concern "not that I can think of at the moment..." I responded, folding my arms, before continuing "I'll have to think more about this, hopefully, it won't affect me when we fight again, though..."  
>"I hope not..." Ravan responded, before leaning back on the rock and saying "well, I guess this is goodbye, then..."<br>"for now, Ravan" I responded, nodding, before asking "is there anything I can do for you, before we leave?"  
>"no..." he responded, shaking his head, before continuing "however, if you run into anyone from the old hunt, can you tell them that I'm sorry?"<br>I nodded, before responding, "of course, Ravan, and here's hoping we do meet again..." I said, presenting my empty hand, he grasped my hand, shaking it slowly as he responded "yeah, but things'll be different next time..." as he gave a slight smirk, I chuckled lightly before responding "don't go and think you'll be the only one who's gotten stronger..." I then released the handshake, before continuing "anyway, we'll be out of here shortly..." as I turned back to face the others, asking, "is everyone ready?"...  
>...after the others were ready, I responded "right, we just need to wait on Seena, now"...<p>(Seena's P.O.V.)<br>"could you go and talk to the Zubat? I need to know if it's alright with me catching it..." Lucas asked, turning from Jonah to face me "sure thing, Lucas..." I responded, as I turned and made my way back to the group, upon reaching the Zubat, I said "hi there, I've been asked to talk to you by Lucas..."  
>the Zubat turned to face me and responded "oh, yes, the Human boy, correct?"<br>"y-yeah..." I responded, finding the small bat quite strange, I then continued "I suppose if we're to be travelling together, we should learn a little about each other"  
>"I guess so..." the bat responded, before asking "was there anything you need to know of me?"<br>"well, I guess just the basics, like name, gender, age...things like that..." I responded, giving a curious look "well, that the thing, I don't actually have a name...but, I'm female, and about four years old..." the Zubat responded, I felt I had to respond "Lucas would happily name you if you wish..."  
>"I think he already mentioned something about that..." the bat responded, lowering her altitude "wait..." I started "if you're around four, why haven't you evolved?" I asked, becoming curious about this strange information "I don't really know...but, I know I was inside a pokeball alot back at the Galactic HQ, just waiting to get assigned to some unlucky grunt..." her face then shifted to one of sadness "that isn't right..." I started, sitting down, before continuing, "but, you don't have to go back to that life ever again"<br>"so...I don't have to fight anymore?..." the Zubat asked in response "no, Lucas won't make you fight..." I responded, smiling "...I can't believe I attacked someone so nice..." she said, frowning "it's alright...Lucas has this effect on others..." I responded, before thinking to myself, "pokemon have innate abilities...maybe he does, too..."  
>"and you? he's special to you, isn't he?" she asked, landing in front of me "if it wasn't already clear, then, yes..." I responded, blushing lightly, before continuing, "but, I have something I need to know..."<br>"what is it?" she asked, tilting her head slightly "Lucas said he needs to know if you're alright with him catching you, but, before you go thinking he's going to just leave you in the ball, hear this, Lucas has caught all of us, he only uses it for convenience, and so you won't get caught by anyone else..." I said, leaning forward slightly "convenience?" the Zubat simply asked in response "if he needs to fly somewhere, it's so we can all travel together..." I responded, before asking "so, are you okay with this?"  
>"yeah, tell him I'll be okay with it, when the time comes" she responded, nodding slowly "that's good to hear, but, for now..." I started, folding my arms "I'd like to hear about your experience with Team Galactic..."<br>"why are you so interested in this?" the Zubat responded "you'd be surprised at how many members of the group are ex-Team Galactic themselves..." I started "Lucas has helped them all, and he'll be able to help you, too..."  
>"there are others?" she asked in response "yes, there are..." I started, turning my head to face the others, before continuing "Tira, Julian and Garudan...and they're just the ones that are travelling with us at the moment, there's also an Abomasnow named Albus, and A Gyarados named Grimgar, or Garth for short..."<br>"how did you meet them?" the Zubat asked "...I think that story should be told at another time..." I responded, looking away "oh, I think I understand..." she responded, I then turned back to her and said "I'm sure you'd like the Snowpoint temple, but, if not, don't be afraid to tell Lucas of this, okay?"  
>"why's that?" she asked in response "I don't think Lucas would mind keeping you around..." I said, smiling slightly "but...what if he holds resentment-" I cut her off, responding "Look, I don't think he'd blame you for following orders...besides, he's befriended others that have done far worse..."<br>I then heard Lucas say "Seena, your dad wants to talk to you" I turned back to face him before responding with "alright, then" I then turned back to the Zubat and continued "we'll keep talking later" I then turned back to Lucas and responded "I found out for you, turns out it's a 'she' actually, and she's okay with being caught..."  
>"thanks, Seena" he said, as I stood up, and started making my way to Jonah's house...<br>...when I arrived, Jonah said "I was wanting to know some things from you before you left..."  
>"what did you want to know?" I responded, in a curious tone "does Lucas seem...strange to you?..." he asked, furrowing his brow "what do you mean?" I responded, becoming slightly uneasy "he seems TOO nice, almost like he's hiding something..." he said, looking back over his shoulder, to see Lucas talking to Ravan "..what do you think he's doing now?..." he muttered to himself "Jonah-dad..." I started, shaking myself slightly, "he's always acted this way, I don't think he's hiding anything..."<br>"but, it just seems suspicious that he acts this way, not expecting anything in return..." he said "dad...I think this may have something to do with the fact that he's never had a family of his own...he considers those around him, to be his family..." I responded, looking over to him "so, he's never known a true family before?" he asked, his expression changing, before continuing, "I thought you said he didn't know his parents..."  
>"that's still true, but, Lucas doesn't have any brothers or sisters, and, only recently, he found out who his grandmother was, and, earlier today, he met his cousin..." I said, before thinking to myself "but WE may have a family of our own later..."<br>"oh? and who might this 'cousin' be?" he asked, bringing his hand to his chin "A girl named Cynthia..." I responded "Cynthia? the new Champion Cynthia?" he asked, as his eyes went wide "well, she DID mention that, so I guess she is..." I responded, shrugging slightly "I guess they DO look kind of similar..." he said, rubbing his chin "...was there anything else you wanted to know? or can I go join up with everyone else, now?"  
>"well, I did want to know, how bad is the grazing on your back?" he asked "I can't even feel it anymore, it really isn't a problem, besides, I don't want to complain, not when Lucas has endured so much worse..." I responded, wrapping my arms around my lower torso "so, Lucas said he was going to check it tomorrow, do you think it's healed by now?" Jonah asked, folding his arms "I hope so..." I responded "I have one last thing to ask...it's Ravan, do YOU think he's changed?" he then asked, looking back towards the others, seeing that Ravan was now on his own, and the others were gathering together...<br>"I'm sure he still holds some resentment towards Lucas, no-one had beaten him before, but, he is trying his best to act differently, but I would still advise against making him mad..." I responded "I see...well, the others look like they're waiting for you, Seena, I guess you're going to be gone for a while, huh?" Jonah said "yeah...unlike the other areas, we don't have any commitments here, but, I will ask Lucas to come back here within a month..." I responded, looking back to the group "well, once again, thank you for coming to visit, and I hope to see you again soon..." he said, before bringing me into a hug "I hope so too, dad..." I responded, bringing my arms around him...  
>...after we broke the hug, I waved to him as I made my way back to the group, Lucas asked "so, are you ready to go?"<br>"of course..." 


	32. Chapter 32 the trip to Hearthome

(Lucas's P.O.V)  
>we started off through Pastoria, finding no further delays, we continued through to route 212, it was a pretty quiet walk, everyone else seemed to be having their own conversations.<br>I was thinking to myself "female names...starts with a Z...maybe something short..."  
>as we stopped before entering the marshy area West of Pastoria, I turned back to the Zubat and asked "you DO want a name, right?"<br>"of course..." she responded, flying slightly closer "well..." I started, folding my arms as I looked at the marsh "I've got a name in mind"  
>"what is it?" she asked, as I started walking around the edge of the darker ground "Zoey..." I responded, not breaking focus on the path ahead of me, when I stopped to look back at the others, they were following in a line, avoiding the marsh.<br>"Zoey? that sounds...nice" the bat responded, flying up beside me "so, do you want this as your name?" I asked, continuing through the grass "yeah...it'll be nice to not be called 'Zubat' anymore..." she said, flapping slightly faster, while smiling "I'm glad that you approve..." I said, returning her smile as we continued onward...  
>...a few minutes later, we were out of the marshy area, and turning to our right, as we now headed north, the others formed back into a cluster behind me, as they continued having their own conversations, I then remembered something Terese had mentioned, something about a Mr. Backlot living around here...<br>...as we continued walking, I saw a colossal mansion, turning back to the others, I said "this must be where Mr. Backlot lives, then..."  
>"looks that way..." Seena responded as we continued by the mansion...<br>...about ten minutes later, we reached Hearthome, I watched the sky during our trip, seeing clouds rolling in, the sky had become pretty overcast, so I decided that maybe it would be best to spend the night here, there was little objection, as this new place looked pretty nice, like a big City, but, it had a more rustic feel to it...  
>...turning back to the others, I said "alright, first thing we'll do is find a place to stay, then we'll spend the afternoon seeing what there is to do here"<br>I soon found the local pokemon center, entering, the Nurse saw me and asked "my, that's a lot of pokemon following you... did you need them healed?"  
>"no" I started, looking back to them and smiling, before continuing "they aren't battlers, they're friends..." "well..." she started, with a puzzled look on her face "why did you bring them here, then?"<br>"I was actually looking for a place to spend the night, do you have any rooms avaliable?" I asked, folding my arms "there's just one avaliable at the moment, we're currently looking after some contestants..." she responded, looking to her right "contestants?" I asked, tilting my head slightly "oh, you must be new here, then...we hold pokemon contests here in Hearthome City...they're contests of things like beauty and intellect, maybe you'd be interested, because pokemon don't need to fight each other..." she said, smiling slightly "I don't think parading them around is much better, but thanks, anyway..." I started, while turning back to them once more and continuing "what matters most to me is what THEY want to do..." I then turned back to the nurse and asked "may I have the key to the spare room, please?"  
>she pulled the key out from under the counter, before saying "here, but I don't think all of your friends will fit in there..."<br>I took the key before responding "I have got pokeballs for them, so if it becomes a problem, I can handle it..."  
>"well..." she started "the rooms not too large, and there are two beds..."<br>Looking back to the others, I said "I'll probably have the smallest of them on one of the beds, and the medium on the other, two of them don't need a bed, and I can sleep anywhere..."  
>"seems like you have everything already sorted then..." she responded, smiling "yeah...anyway, we'll come back later this afternoon or tonight" I said, before leading the others outside...<br>...the afternoon passed quickly as there was no shortage of things to do in this City, I checked out Amity square, but, to my disdain, I could only go in with Eliza...the trip was short, as I only sought to know the place Terese spent a lot of her time away from home at... after that, we all went to the contest hall, sitting through two seperate contests, one of beauty, won by a Gardevoir, and one of Toughness, won by a Blaziken...clearly, the co-ordinators, as they were called were highly skilled, as it was the same person working with both of the contest winners...  
>... after we left the contest hall, it was starting to get late, turning back to the others, I said "alright, we'll head back to the pokemon centre now, I want to get sleeping arrangements down, and I haven't seen the news in a while..." ...when we got back to the room, I turned the Tv to the 24-hour news channel, as the others followed me in, turning back, I said "okay, I know I said that we should all be able to fit here..." I then looked around the room, before continuing "but if you would prefer to sleep in a pokeball, I won't object"<br>"Lucas?" Garudan started "are you asking us to...?" I cut him off there "look, this goes for all of you, I won't make you do anything you don't want to do, I'm just throwing it out there as an option, that's all..." I said, before sitting at the foot of one of the beds, before continuing "alright, Gordon and Zoey, it'll be easiest for you two, as you can sleep on the ceiling, Jacob, Eliza, Terry, you can sleep on this bed behind me... Julian, Tira, Seena, you can take the other bed, and that leaves me and Garudan, sleeping on the floor..."  
>Seena sat down beside me and said "you don't have to do this, you know..." I turned to face her and said "don't worry Seena, I'm sure Garudan and I won't have any problems, besides-" I was then cut off by a news broadcast "this is an emergency broadcast, Cinnabar Island has been destroyed by volcanic eruption... we'll have a live feed up momentarily, young viewers, be advised, these images may be disturbing..." after this message ended, footage came up on the screen, showing the small Island being engulfed in lava... I watched in silence, wide-eyed at this scene of destruction... towards the corner of the screen, I could see a man escaping on what appeared to be a lapras, looking at the water around the town, I could see others who had made it out in time, I found myself only hoping there weren't any casualties...<br>the broadcast then said "if you're just joining us, Cinnabar Island has been engulfed in lava from the long-dormant volcano the settlement was built upon. Our prayers go out to those affected by this tragedy and we sincerly hope they all got out in time..."  
>"this is terrible..." I said, breaking the silence, while looking back to the others "I don't understand..." Gordon started, looking at the TV, "how could something like this happen?"<br>turning the TV off, I said "I don't know..." before sighing and repeating "I don't know..."...  
>...the rest of the evening was a quiet one, after what we had seen, there was a lot I had to think about...<br>...when it was time for us to sleep, I settled myself against the wall, using my bedroll as a back support, I sat quietly until the youngest members of the group had fallen asleep, Garudan settled against the wall opposite me and asked "are you really okay with this?"  
>"of course I am..." I started "you know I'd do anything for you guys..." I then paused, before shaking my head slightly and quietly saying "not...THAT, though..." as I brought my hands behind my head, and leaned back on the wall, looking over to Garudan, he was blushing lightly as he responded "why would I ask that of you?" I then looked and confirmed that the three youngest ones were asleep, I then turned back to Garudan and said "isn't there something you should be telling the others?" Gordon then unhooked himself from the ceiling, before bringing himself to ground level before saying "yeah, I think now would be the best time..." he then turned back to Garudan and asked "what do YOU think?"<br>"I was waiting for a good time, and, until we split up from Ravan..." he then turned to the bed Julian, Tira and Seena were sitting on and said "I wasn't comfortable discussing this with anyone, but...I'm gay..." he then looked at the others, trying to get a reaction from them, Tira actually looked a little surprised by this, she then responded "I knew there was something different about you, but I didn't expect this..." Julian didn't say anything, he just nodded, Seena turned to me and asked "did you know about this?"  
>"I did..." I responded, nodding, before turning to Garudan and asking "was there anything you wanted to add to that?"<br>"I'm not alone..." he said, as Gordon slowly made his way over to him, before sitting beside him.  
>"Gordon...you too?" Tira asked, Gordon nodded in response before saying "we've been together for a while, soon after we met, in fact..."...<br>...we spent the next hour discussing this, before I decided it was time for me to get some sleep...

in my dreams, I was put in my father's perspective again, this time, I was standing next to Joanna, looking at a large tower being built, suddenly, a worker walked up to us and said "Joanna, we should have the next floor done this afternoon, should we just finish up then?"  
>I then heard her say "please, call me Jo, I never liked my full name, anyway, this would make floor twenty, correct?"<br>"y-yeah..." the worker responded "well, I think that may actually be all we need for now, could you tell Palmer to come check it out? I need to make sure he's okay with this..."  
>"yes, right away Jo" the worker said, before turning to me and nodding, "Ian" he said, as he walked by "I wonder how they'll react when I tell them this was only the first of five buildings..." she said, as she turned to face me, chuckling lightly.<br>I pointed over to the left, towards a boat, while making a concerened expression "yeah, you can go, just, come back soon, okay?" she said, before bringing me into a kiss...a flash of images, and I was in a forest near Celestic town, making my way to the town, I saw an Ursaring sitting between the trees on the outskirts of town, as I got closer, I saw that it was having a 'private moment'... I then tried to make my way around it, without it seeing me, clearly, this failed as the bear soon turned it's head towards me, becoming suddenly embarassed and asking "you're interrupting something private! who are you!" while trying to cover itself, the voice convinced me it was female, but, not wanting to be rude, I introduced myself.  
>"My name is Ian, and I'm here to check on my son..."<br>"oh..." the Ursaring responded, looking back to the town before asking, "well, where is he?"  
>I pointed towards the house at the south-west of the town, before saying "there..." she became somewhat surpised,<br>"is your son, a Human? named Lucas?" she asked, surprising me "how do you know him?" I asked, then becoming somewhat worried by what the Ursaring was doing beforehand...  
>"I lived with him when he was younger, for Four years, in fact..." she responded, then it hit me, she was the Teddiursa I had seen so long ago...<br>"Terese? but...why are you here now?" I asked "well..." she started, blushing, "I feel I have some 'unfinished business' with your son..." this confirmed some of my fears, she was here for him, but had she already done something with him?"  
>"Terese...I'm not sure if he'd see you the same way...he treated you like a sister, didn't he?" I said, looking down "but I wanted to be more than that..." she started "I love him, Ian..." "then why are you waiting?" I asked in response "he's home now, why don't you go and see him?"<br>"I can't just face him now, I'm too nervous, what if he doesn't remember me? what if he's already found someone?" she said, becoming finicky "stop it!" I said, in a stern tone, snapping her back to me, "look, there's no point in being nervous about this, you're just wasting time..."  
>as I finished saying this the lights turned off, and a Machoke left the house, heading up to the western exit of Celestic town"<br>"who was that?" I asked "I think that's Matt, the Machop that was training with your son..." she said, before saying "I guess I am just wasting time here... I'll go talk to Lucas later today" she then sighed and continued "I hope I don't regret this..."  
>"things should turn out okay, Terese..." I started "look, I'm gonna go..." I said, before heading off down to Solaceon town through the trees...<p>

I then woke up, in a cold sweat, before breathing deeply and saying to myself "I thought I was done with these visions..."


	33. Chapter 33 evolution discussion

(Lucas's P.O.V.)  
>looking over to the others, Eliza seemed to be the only one awake, when she saw me, she jumped off the bed, quietly saying "good morning Lucas..." "Hey, Eliza..." I responded, standing up, I pulled my gen-IV prototype out, checking the time... "6:17..." I said, before pulling a small piece of paper and a pen out of my bag "what are you doing?..." Eliza asked, looking on with interest "I'm writing a note for the others, to explain why we aren't here..." I responded "we?..." Eliza asked, in a decidedly concerned tone "yeah, I just figured we'd go to Amity square, that's all" I responded, as her expression changed to a slight smile,<br>"I do like that place...even if we only spent a short while there..." she said, as she made her way to the door, I put the paper down, before writing "guys, if you're reading this, Eliza and I are at Amity square, don't worry about us, we'll be back shortly... -Lucas" I then placed the note at the foot of the bed, before turning to Eliza and asking "well, shall we go?"...  
>...on the way there, we remained silent, as some other people were around, and I didn't really feel like discussing this again...<br>when we reached Amity square, we passed through the checkpoint, then made our way over to the far end of the park, on the way, I felt I had to ask "have you thought about evolution, Eliza?"  
>"sometimes...but I also think that I would be growing up too fast..." she responded, as I sat down near the fountain, she sat besides me, before continuing "but, it is something I want to do someday..."<br>"it must be tough..." I said, before leaning back, turning my attention to the fountain, before continuing "you have seven choices, and it's a permanent change..."  
>"that's why I don't want to rush into it..." she said, turning her head to face me, I saw this out of the corner of my eye, as I turned to face her, before saying "have you considered just NOT evolving, there's nothing wrong with just staying the way you are..."<br>"I don't know Lucas, it kinda feels inevitable to me..." she responded, with a small frown "maybe there's something that can be done..." I said, looking back to the fountain, before continuing "I have heard of a stone that actually PREVENTS evolution... maybe I'll be able to get one in Oreburgh..."  
>"why would you do something like that?" Eliza asked "well, I guess it's symbolic, I don't think you, or anyone, really needs to change, besides, I like you just the way you are" as I said this, Eliza moved to my lap, and when I finished, she climbed up on her hind legs, placing her front legs on my chest and licked my cheek, this sent a small shiver down my spine "thanks for saying that..." she said, smiling "Eliza, I thought you knew how Seena is, I'm sure she wouldn't be happy about this..." I said, bringing a hand up to my cheek "oh!" she said, slightly surprised "sorry..."<br>"it's okay, I won't tell her..." I said, before petting Eliza on the head, just then, I heard a snap, looking around, I saw a long, pink ear sticking out from behind one of the trees, "hello?" I said, in a quizzical tone, the ear pricked up as I said this, before sliding in behind the tree, I put Eliza beside me, as I stood up, before slowly approaching said tree and saying "it's alright, I'm not here to hurt or catch you..." before falling silent, I then heard a slow shuffle of feet, as the pink figure came around, revealing itself to be a Wigglytuff...  
>"...hello..." it said, in a very feminine voice "I'm Wendy..."<br>"well then" I started, kneeling down "I'm Lucas, what are you doing out here, Wendy?"  
>"...you understand me?..." she asked, in a nervous tone "yes, I do" I started, smiling "but that isn't important now, tell me, how long have you been here?" I then asked, wondering if this Wigglytuff knew anything about Terese "I've been here for around twenty years...I was actually born here..." she responded "have you met a teddiursa named Terese?" I asked "oh my...it's you isn't it?...that boy she was always talking about..." she said, closing her eyes "so...you knew her, then?" I asked "I didn't just KNOW her, I practically RAISED her...while she was here, at least...I assume you were taking care of her before then..." she said, folding her stubby arms "well, I started living with her when I was about seven, and she left when I was eleven, so, yeah, I did take care of her up until she left," I started, while looking around at the other trees, there were other pokemon around, like a Skitty, a couple of Pachirisus, and a...Torchic? turning back to the Wigglytuff, I said, "look, Terese came back...but I wasn't there, and I found someone while I was gone..."<br>"this is certainly a problem then, she really had her sights set on you..." Wendy said, tapping her foot, before continuing "and I taught her so much..."  
>"what are you talking about?" I asked "what did you 'teach' her?"<br>"well, not that it matters now..." Wendy started, before shooting a decidedly seductive smile at me before continuing "but, she could've DONE things for you..." my eyes went wide at this statement "what are you talking about?" I asked, hoping she didn't mean what I thought she did "I know a thing or two about what men like, let's just say that..." she said, smiling again "Terese told me that she was saving herself for me, though..." I responded, through a confused expression "Don't tell Derek this, but...others can see what we do...and Terese was one of them" she said, through an odd tone "who's Derek?" I asked "Derek Mills, I suppose you could say he's my...well, my mate..." she said, blushing slightly "alright, then, I won't tell him..." I said, while wondering why this Wigglytuff seemed to be so vulgar...  
>turning back to Eliza, I asked "why haven't you said anything?" she blushed lightly, before responding "oh...well..." she started, I then cut her off "it's okay, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to..." I responded, Eliza sighed and said "thank you..." I then turned back to Wendy and said "well, I think Eliza and I have been here long enough" I said, as I turned and picked Eliza up "are you two...together?" Wendy asked, Eliza looked at her with a strained expression "no, not us..." I started "I AM, however, with a Weavile named Seena..."<br>"really?" Wendy asked "but you treat Eliza fondly, too?"  
>"I guess you could say I treat everyone like this, but Eliza likes being carried..." I responded, before petting Eliza's head "so, is it just you, Seena and Eliza, then?" she asked, before bringing a hand to the side of her head and asking "where IS Terese, anyway?"<br>"well, to answer your first question..." I started "I'm travelling in a large group, there's ten of us altogether, and Terese...well, she's living at my house, with a Machoke named Matt"  
>"so...are you saying, she's found someone after all?" she then asked "well, when I arrived back at my house, Terese wasn't exactly happy with the fact that I had already found someone else, but, I tried to set her up with Matt, I'm not sure how it's going, though..." I said, looking back towards the city "I hope it goes well, for both of your sakes..." she said, looking down "why's that?" I asked "she would always get rather angry when I suggested that she just move on..." Wendy started "but maybe, you convinced her..."<br>"I need to say, just quickly" I started, through a stern expression "I never saw Terese in the way she wanted me to, she was like a sister to me..."  
>"so it was doomed from the start..." Wendy said, sighing lightly before continuing "well, maybe Matt will find out all about my teachings, then..." this sent another shiver down my spine, I almost felt disgusted just talking to this Wigglytuff now...<br>"look..." I started, looking back to the city "Eliza and I are gonna go, I bet the others'll be up now anyway..."  
>"well, alright then" Wendy started, nodding slightly, before continuing "if you see Terese again, tell her I said hi, okay?"<br>"sure thing" I responded, smiling, before saying "maybe I'll see you again sometime..." as I turned towards the city, and made my way back, after we were out of earshot, Eliza said "she made me feel quite uncomfortable..."  
>"I know how you feel..." I started in response, "she was...pretty vulgar..." I said, as I carried her though the checkpoint back into the city...<br>...when we reached the pokemon centre, the others had woken up, and Seena was holding the note, I put Eliza down, before asking "well, when do you guys want to leave?"... 


	34. Chapter 34 Oreburgh city

(Lucas's P.O.V)

"leave? well...where's the next stop?" Zoey asked, looking on curiously "we should be arriving in Oreburgh next..." I responded, nodding slightly "so, how long do you think it'll take us to get there?" Seena asked, sliding off the bed "given the distance... I'd say about an hour..." I responded, as I leaned down and pulled the stone Matt gave me out of my bag, "I still wonder what this is, but, I guess we'll find out soon enough..." I said, before putting it back "so..." Jacob started, getting my attention "what happened at Amity square?"  
>"not much" I started in response, folding my arms "but Eliza and I DID meet someone who knew Terese, so that was interesting"<br>"Oh?" Seena cut in "who was it?"  
>"A Wigglytuff named Wendy, she also said she was about twenty..."<br>"so she knew Terese..." Seena started, as I continued her statement "the whole time she was here, yeah..." I responded, looking around at the others, their expressions remained unchanged, but I expected nothing else, none of them had even MET Terese... I then turned my attention back to Seena and asked "so, how is your back feeling?"  
>"it feels fine, Lucas, it shouldn't be a problem anymore..." she said, as I slowly made my way over to her "well, would you like this gauze removed, then?" I asked in response "yeah...they feel kind of constrictive..." she said, turning so her back was facing me "constrictive? you didn't say anything about that before..." I responded, as I traced my eyes along the gauze, looking for the small hook-like clasp holding it together "well, it didn't feel constrictive before, that's why..." she started "do you think something's happened?"<br>"it could be any number of things" I said, spotting the clasp "bones growing, weight gain..." I then unhooked the clasp, before unwrapping the gauze, it soon all fell off, showing that her back had healed up completely, after it was off, Seena turned back to me and that's when I noticed it, I blushed slightly before pointing at her chest and sayig "I think THAT might be the reason, though..."  
>Looking down, Seena's eyes widened slightly "they're...bigger?" she asked, bringing a hand to one of her breasts "if only slightly..." I started, through a confused expression before continuing "but it's still noticeable..."<br>"do you think people will know I'm half-born now?" she asked "maybe, but I'm not sure if that's something most people are comfortable talking about publicly..." I responded "what do you mean? is there something strange about us?" she asked, in a concerned tone "no..." I started, shaking my head slowly "but, our kind of relationship has become less and less common over the past few centuries..." I continued, before sighing lightly and saying "I'm sure there are some people who would disapprove of us being together, but, to me, love is what's truly important..."  
>"thanks, Lucas..." she said, before hugging me, I returned her embrace as I smiled happily... after we broke the embrace, I turned to the others and said "anyway, I think I've talked long enough, we should probably get going" when I finished saying this, I slung my bag over my shoulder, before opening the door, the others followed after me, as I made my way out to the main area, I placed the door key on the desk, saying "thanks again for letting us use the room"<br>the Nurse turned to face me and responded "oh, you're welcome..."  
>"anyway, we're going to head over to Oreburgh, do you know of anything we should be wary of on the way?" I asked she paused slightly before answering "it's just the normal, look out for overly territorial pokemon, and, if you're heading through Mt. Coronet, be wary as any compasses will be thrown off by the mountains high magnetic ore deposits..."<br>"magnetic ore deposits?" I asked, I hadn't heard of this before "yeah, the mountain has large deposits underground, the people at Oreburgh have been conducting experiments relating to magnetism in there, too..." she said, nodding slowly "I'm actually trying to find Roark, the Oreburgh gymleader, would HE be inside the mountain, too?" I asked "no, no" the nurse started, shaking her head "he's pretty busy, most trainers taking the league challenge have to face him, first..."  
>"so" I started, folding my arms "a lot of young trainers have to go through him then?" I asked "yeah..." she responded "but if he's not in the gym, try the mining area just south of the City..."<br>"thanks again" I said, before turning back to the others and saying "alright, let's head out, then"...  
>...after we left the pokemon centre, we headed down to the area we entered the city from, as the checkpoint leading west of Hearthome was there, too...<br>we soon passed through the checkpoint, getting a strange look from the guard "aren't you only allowed to take six pokemon with you?" he asked "I'm not a trainer, the limit is only set for legal pokemon battles, anyway..." I responded, before passing through on the other side of the checkpoint, we walked through some grass leading up to a small series of bridges, as we started across the first bridge, Zoey flew up beside me and said "Lucas...I'm actually feeling pretty tired..."  
>"would you like to take a break, maybe sleep inside a ball?" I asked "that sounds refreshing..." she responded, before sighing lightly "well, alright then" I said, pulling a spare ball out of my bag, before asking "are you sure? I don't know when I should next bring you out..."<br>"I trust your judgement..." she said, before flying slightly closer to the ball, I held it in my palm, moving it upward for the activator touched Zoey, she then dispersed into a red light, before disappearing inside the ball, after shrinking the ball down, I put it back in my bag, before saying "if anyone else would prefer to be in their ball, just let me know, I won't force you to stay out of them, either..."  
>I didn't get a response, so I just continued on, we soon reached the cave leading to Oreburgh through Mt. Coronet, as we walked through the cave, I said "this place feeks kinda foreboding..."<br>"what do you mean?" Seena asked "I just feel like there's more to this place than spear pillar" I responded, while looking back over my shoulder "well, there's no need to worry about that now..." she said, as we continued through the mountain hollow...  
>...we soon found our way out, into a rather open area, leading through to Oreburgh, Looking towards the buildings, I said "looks like we're close now..." as we continued through the rocky area, down to Oreburgh...<br>...when we reached Oreburgh, I saw a large building, I wondered about what it could be, so I went to investigate it "hmmm...the mining museum?" I asked out loud, before turning back to the others, looking around at the rest of the City, I saw the familiar design of a Gym and headed over to it, saying "come on, guys, let's go see Roark..."  
>as we made our way to the Gym, I heard Garudan ask, "what's a Gymleader like, anyway?"<br>"well" I started in response "gymleaders are a great many things, they could be considered something like a local hero, or celebrity, but most of all, thy're milestones for trainers, beating a gymleader is considered the first true test for a trainer, maybe I would've become a trainer myself...if we had a gym in my town..." I said, sighing lightly "do you regret not becoming a trainer?" he asked in response "no, I don't regret that decision, besides, if I did become a trainer, I doubt I would've met any of you guys..." I responded, looking back to the group "just think what would've happened to all of us if you didn't come along when you did Lucas..." Seena said, before continuing "I'm glad you were there..." she then moved forward and hugged me from behind "I'm glad I met you..." I said, looking down, before looking back to the others and continuing "all of you..." Seena then let go of me, before I continued through the doors of the gym...  
>it was large, the roof was high off the ground, and there was a single path, leading to a plateau, and another path winding around the straight path, I could see three people in the gym, so I decided, I could just go and talk to the gymleader, I walked up to the first trainer, a child, and asked "hi, is the gymleader in today?"<br>"yeah, he's here" the boy responded, before asking "are you a trainer? there sure are alot of pokemon following you..."  
>"no, I'm not, I only wish to talk to the gymleader..." I responded, before asking "is it okay if I just go up and talk to him?"<br>"well, there isn't someone currently battling him, so it should be fine..." the boy responded "thanks" I said, before continuing up the stairs, there was another boy standing to the side of the next part, turning to him, I asked "you heard what I asked, right?"  
>"yeah, yeah, I heard it..." he started, folding his arms before continuing "Roark's right up ahead" he said, tilting his head to his right,<br>"thanks" I simply said, before turning and walking up the stairs, when I saw Roark, he said "oh, hello there" he sounded kind of nervous "is something wrong?" I asked, reaching the top of the stairs "oh, it's nothing you should concern yourself with, it's a family thing" he said, before becoming embarassed and continuing "sorry, I should stay focused, anyway, who are you?"  
>"maybe Candice has told you about me, I'm Lucas, Lucas West..." I responded, smiling softly "so YOU'RE lucas...yeah, Candice told me about you, but she only mentioned your name, but she did say you'd have something I'd be interested in..." he said, adjusting his glasses "oh yeah!" I started, slightly surprised, before putting my bag down and rummaging through it "so..." he started, leaning forwards, looking at my bag, "what is it?"<br>"here it is..." I said, before pulling it out and handing it to him "this is...a Dome fossil?" he said, before inspecting it closely "no...it looks somewhat different...could this be?" he then looked back up at me and asked "where did you find this?"  
>"well, it wasn't just me, Maylene and Candice were there too, but, we found it in Snowpoint temple..." I responded, looking on curiously "follow me, we need to take this to the museum to get it properly identified" he said, before moving past me, pulling my bag back onto my shoulder, I said "well, okay, then..." before turning back to the others and continuing "I guess we're going to the mining museum after all..."...<br>...we followed Roark to the mining museum, he seemed to be slightly excited about this fossil "maybe it's something special..." I thought to myself as he went in to the large building, I followed him in, as he made his way up to a counter, placing the fossil on the desk and asking "could I have this properly identified?" the man behind the counter took the fossil and said "sure thing, Roark..." I walked up to the desk, before asking "what's going on? why are you so excited about this fossil?"  
>"I think it may be a new species, but I can't be sure..." he said, not breaking attention from the desk "I don't think a fossilized pokemon can really be considered a 'new' species, Roark" I responded, smiling slightly "well, if you gave me permission, it can be..." he said, looking at me "what do you mean?" I asked, folding my arms "I mean, we have a way to clone pokemon from fossils..." he responded, smiling "that sounds incredible!" I said, surprised "yeah, my dad has one of these pokemon, too..." Roark started "he found the fossil while he was mining..."<br>"okay..." I started in response, before looking back at the group, and thinking to myself, "I don't really NEED anyone else with me, and Roark seems like he'd really appreciate this..." I then turned back to Roark and said "you know what? you can have it..."  
>his eyes widened at this statement "really!"<br>"yeah..." I started, looking back at the others "it's difficult enough looking after nine others, and besides, something tells me you'd like having one of these 'fossil' pokemon more than I would..."  
>"Candice told me you were kind...but I never expected something like this, please, there must be some way I can repay you..." he said, looking slightly confused "well...what did you have in mind?" I asked, unsure of what to expect "we have some extra exhibit pieces...stuff we already have on display..." he said, looking around at the glass cases "what kind of stuff?" I then asked "we have all sorts of stones used in evolution and other things, take a look around, maybe you'll find something you like..." he said, pointing at the cases "well, alright then..." I responded, before making my way to the exhibits, when I reached the first glass case, I peered inside, seeing what looked like normal stones,looking down to the plaque below the display, it showed "common stones found underground..." there were multiple of each distinct kind of stone in the case, to exemplify how common they were...none of them held my interest, as I moved to the next case, Roark walked up beside me and said "you know...that Eevee could use an evolution stone..."<br>"it's alright" I started in response "she hasn't taken to the idea of evolving just yet, and I wouldn't make her, or any of them, do something they didn't want to do..."  
>"oh yeah, I almost forgot that Candice said you could speak with them..." he responded "you seem unsurprised..." I said, giving him a curious look "well, in a sense, communication is always possible, there's a lot that can be said without words, you know?" he started in response, while folding his arms "as a gymleader, I do my best to understand the wants and needs of my partners...I guess that might be what excels me beyond a standard trainer..."<br>"I suppose, but we won't be so different soon..." I responded, smiling slightly "yeah...I suppose not...well, anyway, take a look around, tell me if you see anything you like"  
>"sure..." I said, simply...<br>...after I had looked at all of the items on display, I saw a red, gem-like rock "what is this?" I asked Roark, getting his attention "oh, that? that's a Star piece, why? did you want it?" he asked in response "just a second, it's not just my opinion here" I said, before turning to Seena and asking "what do you think? does this look nice?"  
>Seena looked at me through a confused expression "why do you ask, Lucas?"<br>"you'll find out, Seena..." I responded, through a smile, before continuing "do you like it, though?..."  
>"It's lovely, truly..." she responded, I then turned back to Roark and said "that's all the confirmation I need, I'll take it..." "alright then, it's really the least I could do after you gave me that fossil" Roark said, opening the case, and pulling out the red stone, before handing it to me "that reminds me..." I started, while putting the Star piece in my bag, and pulling out Matt's stone "I wanted to get this identified, for a friend..." I then held the stone out for Roark to see...<br>"oh, that's an easy one, it's an everstone..." Roark responded, inspecting the stone "so THIS is what an everstone looks like..." I started, before realizing something "wait...what does this mean, if the friend I speak of, is a Machoke?"  
>"well, this may seem strange, but I've heard some cases of pokemon evolving from a sudden lack of an everstone..." he responded "what do you mean?" I asked, becoming slightly concerned "I mean...your friend may not be a Machoke when you next see them, an everstone absorbs evolution energies, so a withdrawl effect to the sudden lack of something like this, may be unexpected evolution..." he responded, bringing a hand to his chin "well, knowing Matt, he'd probably be happy to be stronger..." I started, before turning back to Seena and asking "what do you say we go and see them again?"<br>"you mean like, right now?" Seena asked, becoming slightly concerned "why not?" I responded, shrugging slightly, before continuing "I DID tell Matt we'd return after we came here, afterall..."  
>"yeah, I guess that should be fine...hopefully Terese won't try to start anything this time..." she said, before sighing lightly.<br>"I won't allow it, if she even looks at you the wrong way, tell me, okay?" I asked in response, before turning back to Roark and saying "I guess we're done here, but, treat this new pokemon well, okay?"  
>"don't you worry, I can ask my dad what his one is like, and treat it in a similar way..." turning back to face the exit, I responded "maybe we'll meet up again, but if not, Candice could probably keep you informed..." I then walked past the others, waving them after me...<br>...after we left the mining museum, we headed up to the rocky area we entered from, I then turned back to the others, saying "well, I guess you guys are going to be in your balls for a while..."  
>"it's not a problem, Lucas..." Garudan started "I think I can speak for all of us when I say I trust you..." the others seemed to nod in agreement...<br>"well, I'll bring you back out as soon as possible, alright?" I said, before pulling the balls out of my bag...  
>after everyone except Gordon was in their balls, Gordon asked "I guess this is the time to ask...will you really be okay with this?"<br>"Gordon..." I started, sighing, "I already told you, nothing has changed between us..."  
>"well, okay then" Gordon responded, allowing me to climb onto his back...<br>...about 10 minutes later, we had arrived back in Celestic town, hopping off Gordon's back, I said "you have gotten much better at flying, you know..."  
>he blushed slightly at the compliment "thanks, Lucas..." he said, as I unclpped his and Seena's balls off my waist "I'll talk to you later, okay?" I asked, getting his ball ready "yeah, I'll see you then" he responded, before I dispersed his form into a red ight, returning him to his respective pokeball, before releasing Seena from hers, she seemed a little dizzy, almost falling "I swear, I'll never get used to that..." she said, shaking her head "well..." I started, while turning to my house, "let's go, shall we?"...<p>


	35. Chapter 35 checking back home

(Lucas's P.O.V.)

after we made our way to the house, I knocked on the door, unsure of what to expect, the door soon opened, and Terese was standing there, her eyes went wide before she asked "Lucas! you're back so soon?"  
>"yeah..." I started in response, bringing a hand to my chin, "we were just in Oreburgh, and I got Matt's stone identified, so I'm bringing it back"<br>"why don't you stay the night? I'm sure Matt would like it, and...I think he needs to talk to you anyway" she said in response, looking back over her shoulder "why? what's wrong?" I asked "he evolved almost right after you left..." Terese Started "and we're unsure why..."  
>"Roark told me this might happen..." I responded "he said it was because Matt was in such close proximity to an Everstone for so long, that a withdrawl effect may happen..." I then pulled the Everstone out of my bag before continuing, "Matt will probably want this back..."<br>"well, come in..." Terese said, before giving way for us, I walked inside to see Matt sitting on one of the beds, now a Machamp, his size hadn't changed much, but he had now grown an additional set of arms "Hey, Lucas..." he said, looking up at me "Hello again, Matt" I responded, before sitting on the bed opposite him, handing him the stone while saying "it's an everstone, that's why you evolved..."  
>"that doesn't make much sense..." he responded, while taking back his stone, Seena came and sat on the bed beside me as he finished saying this...<br>"Roark, the Gymleader of Oreburgh explained it to me, he said that Everstones halt the evolutionary process by absorbing evolution energy, and you had that with you for a number of months, as a withdrawl effect to the sudden lack of one, these energies built up, causing you to evolve..." I said, resting my arms on my legs "I guess that explains it, then..." he said, before sighing lightly "what's wrong Matt? I thought you would've liked being stronger..." I said, tilting my head slightly,  
>"well, it is nice, but...I only just got used to being a Machoke, y'know?" he said, frowning, before continuing "and...it feels almost like I've grown up too fast..."<br>"Look, Matt..." I started, while folding my arms "if I knew this was going to happen, I wouldn't have taken the stone with me, I thought you were too young to be evolving again, anyway..."  
>"...My father was five when he became a Machamp..." Matt said, looking away slightly "then why is this so strange to you?" I asked "It just doesn't FEEL right...I don't know, maybe it's because I spent two years with you, and we both know how slowly YOU grow..." he said, before chuckling slightly and continuing "well, I think things'll get better now that you guys are here..." he said, before turning to Seena and nodding...<br>I turned to face Terese and asked "where's Adrian?"  
>"he said something about spending some time at the pokemon centre, I think he may be a bit nervous about living with us..." she said, folding her arms "oh, that's right, sometimes I forget that not everyone grew up with pokemon like I did..." I responded, scratching the back of my head before turning back to Matt and asking "so, have you been getting used to having four arms?"<br>"yeah...it wasn't easy for the first two days, but then it just felt natural" he responded, giving a light smile "well, that's good to hear, I don't think I could ever get used to having four arms..." I said, smiling back...  
>...the rest of the day passed somewhat quickly, as we all conversed about what had happened recently, I purposefully kept the information about wendy back, I don't think Matt would want to hear of it... Terese then informed me that the town elder now knew that I was aware that she was my grandmother, and I informed Matt and Terese of the destruction of Cinnabar island...<br>...everything went well, except I could tell there was still some tension between Terese and Seena, over what had happened last time...Matt handled the cooking that night, as I watched him, amazed at the dexterity he possessed...  
>...when the time came to sleep, I offered to sleep on the floor, as I had given up my bed to Adrian when I rented the house out to him...Seena insisted on sleeping beside me though,<br>"but, Seena, I wouldn't make you do something like that..." I said, before being cut off by her response "this is what I WANT to do, Lucas"  
>"well, okay then..." I said, propping myself up against the wall, soon after, Seena followed suit, sitting beside me, she leaned on me slightly, as Matt turned the lights off before laying himself on the couch, Terese took Matt's bed, as she looked across at the two of us, saying "goodnight, you two..."<br>"goodnight, Terese..." I responded, as I felt myself drifting off to sleep...

...what felt like a couple of hours later, I was awoken, looking up, Terese was standing over me, offering her hand to help me get up, I took her hand, picking myself up before whispering, "what's going on, Terese?"  
>"I need to talk to you outside, Lucas..." she whispered back, before making her way to the door...I turned back to look at Seena, checking to see if she had woken up, which she hadn't, I then turned to the door, making my way outside, when I stepped out, Terese was sitting in the grass "sit down" she said, patting the spot in front of herself I sat down in front of her before asking "what is this about Terese?"<br>"it's me and Matt, I would like to be with him, but..." she then looked away, frowning "but what, Terese?" I asked, as she looked back at me with tears in her eyes "I can't stop thinking about you, Lucas...I loved you, but you hurt me, and I just want to move on..." she said, as the first tears started rolling down her cheeks "Terese...I'm sorry things turned out this way for you, truly I am...but I wish you could have told me this before you left..." I said, before she cut me off "but I did! three times..." she said, almost angrily, before looking down as she continued "but, I should've left...earlier in fact..."  
>"why are you saying this?" I asked, sadly "I nearly forced myself on you..." she said, becoming even more distressed, my eyes went wide at this, as I would have been eleven at the latest at that time... but I knew what was important right now was keeping Terese calm...<br>"but you didn't, Terese, and that's what really matters..." I responded, before bringing her into a hug.  
>she hesitantly responded, wrapping her large arms around my back, before saying "thank you..." as I felt her tears flowing from her face...<br>I held her in the embrace for a few minutes, reassuring her that everything would turn out fine, after we broke the hug, she said "Lucas...I'm sorry...for everything"  
>"no...Terese, you didn't do anything to hurt me...I should be the one apologizing" I said, before asking "what do I have to do to close the book between us?"<br>"why are you asking this?" Terese asked in response "I want you to move on, Terese...I'm sorry we went our seperate ways, but I'm not sorry that I met Seena...I love her, and nothing can change that..." I responded, before asking again "how can I help you move on?"  
>"well..." she started, bringing herself into a thoughtful stance... "there was ONE thing I regretted more than anything else...something I wished I could have done before I had to leave..." I became worried at this, while I did want her to be able to move on, I also didn't want Seena finding out about this...but...I decided that Terese's wellbeing was the most important thing right now "what are you asking of me, Terese?" I asked, trying to hide my concern "just...just one kiss, Lucas...that's all I want..." she said, before looking down and continuing, "I wanted to do it before I left...but everyone was watching, and I've regretted it ever since..."<br>I thought on this for a moment, before responding "alright...I'll do it..." she looked back up at me, giving a small smile, before responding "thank you..."  
>"how do you want this done?" I asked, in a cautious tone "please...just let me..." she said, before placing her hands on my shoulders and leaning in, I was nervous, but I knew I had to persist if I wanted Terese to be happy...<br>she pressed her lips against mine softly, as she moved one of her arms down to my back, while bringing her free hand to the back of my head, holding me into her kiss, I looked at her eyes, and saw she had shut them, and tears were rolling down her cheeks... "she NEEDS this..." I thought to myself, as I pushed back into the kiss, I could then feel her tongue poking at my lips, which I then parted, allowing her access, I felt her exploring my mouth, "this is wrong..." I thought to myself as I felt her tongue almost grabbing at mine, "she was my best friend..." I thought, as she moaned quietly into the kiss, "why didn't I understand how she felt?" I thought to myself as she pulled herself back slowly, before opening her eyes "Lucas...I..." she started, before pulling me into an embrace and continuing "...thank you..." I brought one of my hands, now quivering to her back, stroking it lightly "I'm sorry, Terese..." I said, while continuing to weakly stroke her back, before continuing "...Seena can never know about this..."  
>"I know, Lucas..." she responded, still holding me...a few minutes later, she released me, saying "at least I can face the present without regret, now..."<br>"I'm glad, Terese..." I responded, before standing up and continuing "I'm going to go back to bed, but please, don't try to let on that anything happened between us..."  
>"alright, Lucas..." she said, smiling softly, I then made my way back inside the house, I looked at how Seena was positioned, and slowly positioned myself beside her, as I watched Terese make her way back inside, quietly getting back into the bed, through the darkness, I could see she was looking at me, so I quietly said "good night, Terese..."<br>"goodnight, and thank you, Lucas..." she responded quietly, as I started falling asleep...  
> <p>


	36. Chapter 36 questions answered

(Lucas's P.O.V.)

when I woke up the next morning, I saw that everyone else was already awake "why didn't anyone wake me?" I asked, while getting up "well...we were going to wake you when breakfast was ready" Terese said, as Matt walked by, into the kitchen while saying "shouldn't be long now..." I rubbed my eyes, before turning to Seena and asking "was there anything you wanted to do here?"  
>"why do you ask?" she responded "I was planning on going and speaking to the town elder...and I thought Terese would have some things to say to her, too..." I said, while turning my head to face Terese before continuing "you're welcome to come with us if you want, though..."<br>"it's alright, I can just stay here while you two are gone..." Seena responded, before turning to the kitchen and asking "is that alright with you, Matt?" he poked his head out from around the corner and responded "yeah, yeah, it's fine...A friend of Lucas is a friend of mine" Seena smiled and responded "then I guess that means you have a lot of friends..."  
>"well, enough about that..." Matt started, while moving out of view "breakfat is ready"...<p>

...while we ate breakfast, I told Terese and Matt a bit more, about the note, and Seena's father "so you met up with him, then?" Terese asked, pausing from her food "yes, we did" Seena responded, turning to face her before continuing "he can talk to us, as well, it's quite odd"  
>Terese then turned to me and asked "is this true?"<br>"yeah" I started, folding my arms "he said he always could though...maybe it runs in his family..."  
>"well, anyway" Matt started, while turning his attention to me "what about this letter?"<br>"Ian left it for me a couple of nights ago..." I started in response "it said that I'd find my answers at the battle frontier..."  
>"the battle frontier? why do you think that is?" Matt asked "well...if my dreams tell the truth...my mother's the head architect for the frontier..." I responded, giving a stern expression "yo-your dreams?" Matt said, confused "yeah...it's been happening for a while...I think Uxie did this to me..." I responded, before continuing my breakfast...<br>...after we finished, Terese and I slowly made our way to the elder's house, on the way, we spoke with each other... I felt a slight burning sensation in my chest during the trip, it was strange, and familiar...  
>"Terese?" I asked "what is it, Lucas?" she asked in response "I met Wendy in Hearthome city..." I said "she didn't...TRY anything, did she?" she asked, becoming slightly nervous "what makes you think she WOULD?" I asked in response "she was never the kind to just be with one person...she actually used to hit on every guy who entered amity square..." she said, before sighing lightly and continuing "if she wasn't currently with Derek, I'm sure she would have made advances on you, too..." she said "well...first of all, she WAS still with Derek...whoever HE is...but she recognized me as Lucas West after I asked about you, so, no...she didn't..." I responded, to her relief "that's good..." she said, sighing again "she did leave me feeling uncomfortable, though..." I said, looking away "yeah...even though they couldn't understand what she was saying, she left the other guys feeling the same way..." Terese responded "when DID she meet Derek?..." I asked, turning my head back to face her "well, I'm fuzzy on the date, but I think it was about two years after I got there" she responded "and she was...hitting on guys before that?" I asked, becoming slightly embarassed "yeah...it was strange...she only ever took interest in humans, too..." she responded, blushing lightly "she said something about...everyone else being able to see what she was doing..." I said "..." Terese started blushing heavier, before looking away and saying "yeah...they could...I think she enjoyed that, though..."<br>"I just never expected someone like her to be so...perverted..." I said, before sighing lightly "she had that effect on everyone else in amity square too..." Terese responded, as we arrived at the elder's hut "well, here we are...do you want me to interpret for you?" I asked her "yeah...I've had some things I needed to say to her, anyway..." she said in response, before I opened the door, as the door opened, I saw her talking to a man and...Ian? they turned back to face me, and I saw that the man there was the same man I saw the day I left Snowpoint "I guess he was right, we WOULD see each other again..." I thought to myself before saying "Dad? is that you?" as I felt the burning sensation grow a little stronger, it wasn't something I couldn't handle though...  
>"Lucas..." he started, as he walked forward, "did you get the note?"<br>"it was kind of hard to miss..." I started in response "why are you here?"  
>"well..." he started, looking back to the other man "maybe you should tell him..." the other man stepped forward and said "I have explained everything to your grandmother here, so nothing should be new to her, we're here because I saw that you had some trouble with your abilities earlier" he said, nodding lighty "how could you possibly know that?" I asked, utterly confused "you aren't the only one with a connection to Uxie..." he said, pointing to the door, as he made his way to it, I followed after him as we stepped outside, Terese and Ian staying inside "well, in that case...who are you?" I asked, after we were standing outside "I know who I am, the question is, who do YOU think I am?" he responded, giving me a strange look...<br>"...I have no idea..." I responded, raising an eyebrow "well, I am many things..." he started "I am the source professor Oak told you about, I'm a fighter, much like you, I can use the primal spark...but most importantly...I was a knight of the Nidan order, born in 1411..." my eyes went wide at this "it can't be...William Hargrave!" I asked, almost shouting (Author's note: for the full story, read 'The Nidan Order' coming soon...)  
>"yes...I'm also the reason Uxie's mental link with the others gets broken roughly every eighty years..." he said, becoming slightly angry "how can someone live so long?" I asked, still incredibly surprised "I didn't, Lucas, I've died before...several times...but Arceus keeps bringing me back!" he said, shouting at the end "you don't sound happy about this..." I said, noticing his angered tone of voice...<br>"I'm not...I've outlived countless members of my family, watching silently from the shadows..." he started, before taking on a sad tone "and the only woman I've ever loved...she's still up there, waiting for me to come back..."  
>"Nira?" I asked "yes...and I only get to see her for one night each time my life ends...before I just come back again, Arceus keeps telling me that I have work left for me on earth..." he said, looking down "maybe..." I started, while bringing a hand to my chin "your 'work' concludes with me...maybe your work was keeping the primal spark alive..."<br>"I originally thought that, too...but no-one else showed up with the abilities...at least, not until you...but we've gotten off-track, I'm here to tell you how to overcome the barrier you've hit..." William said, shaking his head slightly "yes...but why didn't it work?" I asked "because you thought you were only doing it for yourself...the primal spark is not a selfish ability" William said in response "...how do I overcome this?" I asked "you need to think about your situation differently, treat each battle like it could be your last...because, if you lose...it just might be" he said, frowning slightly "...that sounds pretty grim..." I responded "life can BE pretty grim, sometimes, I wouldn't want to have to tell Seena that you won't be coming home because some punk decided they didn't just want to take your honor...what I'm saying is, if you want to use these abilities at any time, you have to think about what would happen should you fail..." he said, leaning back on the wall, beside the door...  
>"oh...I've never really thought how quickly life can end, before..." I said in response "well, I wish you luck in your future fights, but for now, I have to keep moving..." he said, before slowly making his way to the east side of town, I followed after him asking "what about the Aura sphere? do you know anything that might help me with that?"<br>"...you're going to speak to someone with much more experience in the matter...I can't really offer anything you don't already know..." he responded, as he kept walking "but...I thought you'd know, you would fight the same way as me, right?" I asked, he paused, before turning back to me and saying "I...I don't fight barehanded...so I have never even tried using an Aura sphere...or any of the moves you know..."  
>"why?" I asked "I retain memories of my first life...I'm very experienced in handling a sword...why should I use anything else?" he said, before turning back and leaving "a sword..." I said to myself, before turning back to the elder's hut, seeing Ian and Terese stepping out, I walked back over to them, before asking "so, what are you two talking about?"<br>Ian turned to me and responded "the past, and the future..."  
>I then turned to Terese and asked "why are you guys out here?"<br>"well..." Terese started, while bringing a hand to her chin "I was going to introduce Ian to Matt, and Seena..."  
>"well, alright, then" I responded, as we then made our way to my house, on the way, Ian asked me "do you really think of me as your Father?" "I...don't know, I thought it was just a title..." I responded, in an unsure tone "it's much more than that, Lucas, it's the symbol of a bond between a parent and child...without that bond...it doesn't feel right to be called your father..." he responded "but...you ARE my father..." I said "maybe you'd understand better if you had a child of your own..." he said, before turning back to face the path in front of himself...<br>we soon arrived back at my house, Terese turned to Ian and asked "are you ready to meet the others?"  
>"yes...I'm through with delays, I want to meet them..." he said, as Terese opened the door...<br> 


	37. Chapter 37 meeting the parents

(Lucas's P.O.V.)  
>as Ian walked inside, Terese said "Matt, Seena...this is Ian...Lucas's father" while following after him, I walked in behind Terese, soon hearing Matt say "ah, so YOU'RE the one I've been hearing about, well, it's good to finally put a face to the name!" I then saw Matt walk forward, shaking Ian's hand "and it's good to meet you face-to-face, Matt, I've seen the bond you and Lucas share, it's something you'd normally only find in siblings, or life-long rivals..." Ian responded, returning Matt's handshake "th-thank you sir..." Matt said in response, blushing slightly, before releasing Ian's hand, Ian then turned his attention to Seena and continued "and you, Seena...your relationship with Lucas started on a kinship, and without each other, you both would have been alone in Snowpoint...it's good to meet you"<br>"y-yes...it's good to meet you, too, Ian" Seena responded, hesitantly, Ian picked up on this and responded "I understand if you feel some hostility towards me, but please, you have to understand, this wasn't easy for me, either..."  
>"I know that, it's just...why now? why are you here right now?" Seena said in response "well, I came here because I overheard that Lucas would come back here after he went to Oreburgh, I wanted to meet you all, and I wanted to invite you to come with me, back to the battle frontier" as he said the last part, he looked back at me and said "I want you to talk to Jo' and get her side of this..."<br>"I know, I know...I was planning on taking the boat when we next went to Snowpoint, but I guess...having you there would stop me needing to look around" I responded "I was actually hoping we could leave soon" he responded, looking towards the door "well, we don't really have any womre commitments here, unless..." I then turned to Terese and asked "did you still want to talk to the elder today?"  
>"don't worry about it" she started, making a waving motion with one of her hands, "just think of it as a reason to come back"<br>"well, in that case...I guess we could go now, if you wanted..." I said, turning back to Ian "that would probably be best, besides, I'm sure your friends in Snowpoint want to see you again, anyway..." he responded, smiling lightly "yeah...it's been about a week, anyway..." I responded, before turning to Matt and saying "Well, I guess we'll catch up when I come back..."  
>"it's not a problem, Lucas..." he started, leaning back on the wall "but next time you come back...we're sparring, just like old times, okay?"<br>"sure thing, Matt" I started in response, smiling lightly "but maybe you should take it easy on me..."  
>"we'll just see how you do..." Matt responded, as I grabbed my bag, I then turned to Ian and asked "so, should Seena and I just wait for you at the boat, then?"<br>"that would probably be best, but what about the others?" he asked in response "not to worry, I'm going to let them stay in Snowpoint, I'll hand their balls over to the nurse there, then, they'll be free to do whatever they want..."  
>"sounds like a plan..." Ian said, before stepping outside, I turned back to Terese and Matt, and said "once again, it was good seeing you two...and tell Adrian I said hi if he comes back here before I do..."<br>"hopefully he'll know what we're saying, then..." Terese responded, folding her arms "yeah...well" I started, while turning my attention to Seena "let's get going, then..."  
>after we stepped outside, Ian turned back to us and said "you probably won't be waiting on me long...I'm pretty fast, and I know my way around Sinnoh..."<br>"well, I do have one thing I need to do before we go, maybe you'll be at the boat first, then..." I responded, while unclipping Seena's and Gordon's pokeballs off my waist, I then turned to Seena and said "well, I'll be sure to let you back out when we touch down"  
>"I know Lucas, I know" she said, smiling softly before I dispersed her form into a red light, returning her to the ball, I then released Gordon from his, the crobat stumbled slightly before turning back to me and asking "how long was I in there?"<br>"about a day..." I responded, he then lifted himself off the ground, before asking "so, where are we heading?"  
>"back to Snowpoint" I responded "ah, well...hop on" he said, turning so his back was facing me "..." he stayed silent as he saw Ian "well" Ian started "I guess I'll see you at the boat, then..." he then dashed off, to the western exit of Celestic town, I then climbed onto Gordon's back, before he lifted us off the ground...<br>...after we started moving, Gordon asked "that was him, wasn't it? your father..."  
>"yeah, that was Ian..." I responded "what was he doing in Celestic town?" Gordon asked, as we passed over the mountain "he was waiting for me, it seems" I responded, looking at the ground "do you think he went there right after he left the note?" Gordon then asked "maybe...he said he came to Celestic after he knew I would go back there, myself..." I started, looking in the direction of Snowpoint "anyway...after we touch down in Snowpoint, I want you to show Zoey the temple, okay?"<br>"but what about you?" Gordon asked in response "I'm going to the battle frontier, if only to speak with my mother, but before I go, I'm going to let everyone out of their balls, and leave the balls at the pokemon centre, so you'll all be free to do whatever you want..." I responded "how long do you think we'll be in Snowpoint?" Gordon asked "I haven't really decided, but I have to speak with professor Rowan and Mesprit some time in the near future" I responded, as I could see Snowpoint up ahead "could you start bringing us down? I wanted to let you all out in front of the pokemon centre"  
>"sure thing" he responded, starting to lower his altitude...<br>...about a minute later, we touched down in Snowpoint "thanks again, Gordon" I said, as I put my bag down in front of myself, before pulling the pokeballs out and releasing everyone...  
>...after they had all gotten back to their senses, Jacob asked "we're back in Snowpoint, aren't we?"<br>"yes, and you're all free to do whatever you want, I'm going to get our rooms in the pokemon centre, and I'm going to leave your pokeballs with the nurse..." I responded, looking at the group "but, what are YOU going to do?" Tira asked "I'm going to the battle frontier with Seena to meet with my parents" I responded, looking towards the boat "how long do you think you'll be?" Eliza asked "I don't know, but hopefully, I'll be back fairly soon..." I responded, turning my attention back to the group "so...where would Jackie be?" Jacob asked "she's most likely either in the pokemon centre, or at the pokemart" I responded, before moving through the doors, followed closely by the group, after I stepped into the pokemon centre, the nurse saw me and said "Lucas, you're back!"  
>"please..." I started, shushing her "save it for when I get back from the battle frontier..."<br>"you-you're going there? why?" she asked "well, as it turns out, that's where my mother is..." I responded, before pulling all of the pokeballs I had with me (excluding Seena's) out, placing them on the desk before continuing "could I get the two rooms again?"  
>"oh" the nurse started, turning her attention from the pokeballs to me "sure thing...that reminds me, the gift I was hoping to give you..." I then cut her off "if you're going to give me a gift, can it wait until I come back? I don't think I'll be very long..." I responded "well, I guess I should just give you your room key for now..." she said, pulling the key out from under the desk "thank you, but the others...they need a room, too, so is the other one avaliable, as well?" I asked, looking back at the group "yes, it is...did you want the key? or should I just let them in when they want?" she asked "I'd say the second one...but for now, I have to go..." I responded, before taking the key and leaving with Seena...<br>...when we reached the boat, a man who looked like a sailor said "now, I'm going to need to check your standing, nobody gets into the battle frontier without the proper access"  
>"really?" I started, folding my arms "I'm waiting for my father, maybe you've heard of him, Ian West?"<br>"Ian...West, the Infernape?" the Sailor asked "yeah, is there a problem with that?" I asked in response "...I always wondered why he kept coming back and forth on this boat..." the sailor said to himself, looking down "well, I'm going to the battle frontier with him, so, I guess it shouldn't be a problem, right?" I asked, before saying "because I don't have any other permission than that..."  
>"well, I guess it should be fine...you weren't going to challenge the battle tower were you?" he then asked "I hadn't planned on it, in fact...Seena here is the only pokemon I have with me, at the moment" I said, facing her as I said this "well, alright then, you can wait for him on the boat if you want" the sailor said, before moving to the side, allowing us past, I moved to the deck, holding onto the iron bars attached to the edges, I then turned back to the sailor and said "thanks, by the way..." before looking out at the ocean "I wonder what's keeping him?" Seena asked, as she stood beside me "I don't know, maybe he went to talk to William?" I responded, turning my attention down to her "that seems most likely...but then again...we know nothing else about him..." Seena responded "well...I'm sure he has a good reason..." I responded, looking back at the ocean...<br>...a few minutes later, Ian arrived, the sailor said "alright, since you're all here, I'll take us to the frontier now..." I then heard the boat starting up "you should probably hang on, this thing goes pretty fast..." Ian said, while holding the bar next to me "alright, then..." I said, gripping the bar firmly, Seena did the same, then, the boat really started to move, I was surpised at the speed this thing had, it was moving much faster than Bill's boat, but then, he probably didn't have speed in mind when we spoke "Ian" I started, somewhat loudly, speaking over the sound of waves crashing against the boat "why have I been feeling a burning sensation when you're nearby?"  
>he turned back to me and said "...I didn't think that would happen to YOU, Lucas..." he then turned back to face the ocean before continuing "it's a resonation thing...it happened between me and my father, too...Professor Rowan said it was a way for parents to identify their child in a crowd, if the parent did something specific, the childs flame would grow in size...allowing them to be distinguished..."<br>"I guess that makes sense..." I said back as we continued towards the battle frontier...  
>...when we arrived, it seemed that Joanna was waiting for us "how did she know we'd be here?" I asked "I tracked down Will and had him tell the local pokemon centre to contact her" Ian responded, as we stepped off the boat "so that's why you took a little longer than you expected..." I said, before turning to face my mother, who said "...it's been so long since I've seen you with my own eyes, Lucas..."<br>I looked down, before asking "well, now that I'm here...I wanted to ask...why did you leave me in Celestic town?"  
>"Lucas...you must understand, this wasn't an easy decision for me...I had to choose between having a child and providing it with a future..." she responded, before moving closer and continuing "I'm...sorry that we weren't there for you when you needed us..."<br>I looked back up and said "I guess, since I never knew you, I never harboured any resentment towards you or Ian...but still, I wish I met you earlier..."  
>"I felt the same way..." she started, before sighing and continuing "you probably don't remember this, but we came to visit you when you turned six, with the intention of being a family again, but when we saw you, you had grown up so much, you didn't need us anymore..."<br>"but...nothing was stopping you from just telling me about this..." I responded, looking down slightly "I feel...it would have just hurt you to know this at such a young age..." she responded, before looking at Ian and continuing "but in a sense, we were always looking out for you..." Ian turned to face her for a moment, before turning back to me and saying "yes...you realize if it wasn't for her, you wouldn't have that house, or the money that kept coming in..."  
>"I know that, Ian..." I started in response "I'm not mad at you" I said, before turning to Joanna and continuing, "either of you..." "well..." Joanna started, "would you and Seena like to take a look around?" she asked, looking at us I shook my head before responding "no, I'm fine, besides, if I want to come here, I'll earn it"<br>"so...what are you going to do?" she asked "I'm going to go back to Snowpoint, but, it's good that I finally got to meet you, both of you..." I responded, before moving back onto the boat "I hope I can see you again..." Joanna said, before putting her hand on Ian's shoulder, he responded by bringing his arm around her back, holding her in a sort of half-hug "I hope so too...Mom" I said, before smiling as I held onto the bar on the edge of the boat, Seena stood beside me, waving softly before we left...  
>...on the way back, I asked "why didn't you say anything?"<br>"I...Don't know, it really felt like it was more, your moment than anything else..." Seena responded, moving slightly closer "there has to be more of a reason than that, Seena" I said, giving her a quizzical look "it's just...I mean...eighteen years? I don't understand how they could just let you grow up without them..." Seena said, giving a sad look "it's okay, Seena, I know it may seem like a hard thing to be put through, but I'M the one who lived it, and I'm fine...really" I said in response "weren't you ever sad about this?" Seena asked "...maybe...when I was younger...but I guess that's what made me turn to living with pokemon, I guess you could say...that without going through what I did, we would've never met..." I responded, before turning to her and smiling "I guess that's one way of looking at it..." Seena responded, before smiling softly "don't worry about it, okay?" I said in response "well, I think I'm just scared of this happening again, that's all..." Seena said "what do you mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow "I don't want US to ever do something like that..." Seena responded, frowning slightly "Seena..." I said, turning to face her, putting one of my hands on her shoulder, before continuing "I would NEVER do something like that, no matter what, I promise you that, Seena..." I then pulled her into a hug, leaning my back against the bar.  
>"thank you, Lucas..." she responded, smiling softly, as I continued to hold her...<br> 


	38. Chapter 38 back in Snowpoint

(Lucas's P.O.V)

as we were arriving back in Snowpoint, I looked back at the city and asked Seena, "should we keep going, then?" while bringing one of my hands to the bar, while still holding her with the other,  
>she looked up at me and responded, "I want to stay like this...for just a moment longer..." before bringing her head back to my chest "alright, Seena..." I responded, before returning my other arm to her back, she responded by sighing contently, after we completely came to a stop, the sailor asked "are you two okay?" I turned my attention to him, before responding "yeah, we're fine..." through a soft smile "that's good..." he started, as he made his way past us, opening the gate to allow us back onto dry land, he then turned back to us and asked "so...your father's an Infernape...why aren't you...you know, different?"<br>I looked down at myself, before looking back at him and asking in response "what do you mean by different?"  
>"I don't know...more, well...simian..." he said, a little nervously "I wondered about this myself, but I've come to the conclusion that I'm visually a normal human because...well...no, you probably wouldn't believe me..." I said, before trailing off "wouldn't believe you about what? look, I've seen you talking to pokemon, which was something I used to think was impossible...just tell me, you might be surprised..." he responded, stepping off the boat "well, in that case, humans were the same as pokemon once, maybe we still are...and since my mother was human...well, you know how in pokemon breeding the female determines the species of the offspring? that's why" I responded, as Seena let go of me and said "you don't need to tell him this, Lucas"<br>"it's fine, Seena" I started, turning my attention back to her before continuing "it's not like this information can be used against us"  
>the sailor gave a confused look before asking, "us?"<br>I turned my attention back to him and said, "yeah, Seena here is much the same as I am, in that we both have a human parent..."  
>"so...her father..." he started before I cut him off "is human, yes..." he then looked at Seena and asked "and you two are together?"<br>"if that wasn't already clear" I responded, looking down at Seena, who was now blushing slightly "Lucas...are you sure it's a good idea to tell him all of this?" she asked, through a concerned expression "Seena...it'll be okay, besides, the more people that understand this, the better" I responded, before bringing her back into a hug "well, I suppose that's all I needed to know..." the sailor said, looking back at Snowpoint "alright, then..." I said, after letting go of Seena, before continuing "let's go see the others, Seena"  
>"alright, then Lucas..." she said, following after me as we headed back into Snowpoint, "anyway..." I started, looking back at Seena "we'll talk to the nurse, first, she has something for us AND she probably knows where the others would be...not to mention Albus and Beatrice are probably there, too..."<br>"alright, then...should we see Candice, today?" Seena asked in response "I guess it depends if she's here...besides, I think we'll be here for a couple of days, anyway" I responded, as we reached the pokemon centre, stepping inside, I saw that the Nurse was still standing at the desk "we're back" I said, somewhat loudly, getting her attention, she looked up at me and responded "well, that was quick." as I walked up to the desk, reaching it, I asked "so, now that we're back, tell me...how has the past week been for you?"  
>"it's been good, Lucas, Katie already seems to be talking more...not that I know what she's saying yet, but still..." she said, bringing a hand to her chin, before continuing "that Glameow...Jackie, she's been in and out each day, I think she's spending the day at the pokemart, I heard someone say that there was a second cat there..."<br>"are any of the others I brought with me in their room, now?" I asked "no, in fact, I saw them split off into two groups..." "well, I guess that makes sense, I guess Tira, Julian, Jacob and Terry would be going to see Jackie, while Garudan, Gordon and Zoey would be looking at the temple...but who would Eliza go with?" I thought to myself, before turning to Seena and asking "what do you think we should do? stay here for a while?"  
>"well, maybe we could see Candice..." Seena responded, rubbing the back of her head "alright, then" I said, before turning back to the nurse and asking "is Candice in town right now?"<br>"funny you should ask that, because she WOULD have been here, but she pushed her monthly visit to Veilstone forward after she received a phone call from Maylene...she said she'd be back in a few days, though..." she responded, I then looked back down to Seena and asked "do you WANT to go to our room, or should we find something else to do?"  
>"well, I actually wanted to go there in the first place, I just thought it would be better to get some other things out of the way first..." Seena responded, folding her arms, I then turned back to the nurse and said "well, I guess we'll just go to our room, then..."<br>"...that reminds me" the nurse started in response, before reaching under the desk and pulling out...an odd looking ball? "here, this is what I got for you, it's my gift to you" she said, putting it in my hand, upon closer inspection, it was a pokeball, but with an odd colour scheme, a red band instead of a white one, a metallic navy-blue instead of the normal red-and-white, and set just above the activator...topaz?  
>"you didn't have to get me anything..." I said, before she cut me off "that's not all I got you, either...when you enter your room, there should be a note on the bed, read it" she said, nodding slightly "uh...okay, then" I started, before turning to Seena and saying "well, let's go" before turning and making my way to the room, placing the strange ball in my pocket and retrieving the door key, after unlocking the door and stepping in, I placed my bag on the ground, I saw Sweena make her way to the bed, before looking at the note and saying "it says it's only for you..."<br>"is that so?" I said, sitting on the bed, while removing my shoes "yeah...I guess it has something it doesn't want me to know, then..." Seena said, pouting slightly "it alright, Seena..." I started in response, bringing my feet onto the mattress, having removed my shoes "it might just be something about the tests" I said, while picking up and unsealing the envelope, looking over the note, I began reading it in my head "Lucas, if you're reading this right now, it means you're in the room, I mentioned I got you something else, well, look around...I'm giving you ownership of this room, you don't need to worry about leaving your key with us, and I'm going to be handing my copy over to Seena, just know, you'll always be welcome here, anyway, I'm sure you're curious about that ball, well, I originally had it comissioned to be a special ball for Seena, but after hearing about the ring, I called the maker and asked for some 'creative changes' it will still function as a pokeball, but not until you have taken what's inside it, out, anyway, good luck, and I wish you (and Seena) the best"  
>Looking up, Seena asked "what's wrong?" not wanting to reveal the true purpose of this special ball, I said "the room...Nurse joy has given us this room..." I said, before getting up and putting the note in my bag, along with the ball, I then turned back to Seena and said "the nurse is going to give you her key to this room."<br>"so...the room belongs to us, now? would that include everything already inside the room?" Seena asked, looking at the various appliances "it was vague in the letter, but since there's nothing to make me think otherwise, yes, I'd say so..." I responded, sitting back on the bed, Seena then made her way beside me, wrapping an arm around my back, and leaning on my shoulder, I responded by bringing my hand around her back, resting it on her other shoulder "Lucas?..." Seena asked "what is it, Seena?" I asked in response "I was meaning to ask...about what you said earlier today, how you would never abandon a child" she said "I stand by that, Seena, I would never do anything like that..." I responded "do you think, maybe...WE'RE ready?" she asked, this made me pause "I...I don't know if we're ready for that kind of responsibility yet, Seena..." I responded "you seem to be goodwith children, Lucas..." she said, bringing her other arm around my front, pulling me into a hug "I don't know about THAT, Seena, I couldn't really say I'm good with kids unless I looked after them for extended periods of time..." I responded, hugging Seena with my left hand while rubbing her back with my right "...I think you'd make a great father" she said, bringing her head level with mine "Seena...it doesn't matter if I'm ready or not, what really matters is if YOU'RE ready...afterall...it'd be you who would be carrying the child...until it was born, at least..." I responded, while bringing her head to rest on my shoulder "I guess...maybe, we should wait a while, then..." Seena said, bringing her hand up under my shirt, before rubbing my back lightly "I'm not sure it'd be a good idea right now...what with Team Galactic out there..." I said, bringing my hand to the back of Seena's head, stroking it lightly "so...we will someday?" Seena asked, I brought her head off my shouldr, gazing into her eyes, I responded "Seena...when you decide that you're ready, I WILL be there for you...I promise" she smiled, before bringing me into a kiss, she soon pulled back and said, "thank you Lucas, I'm sure you will" she said, before bringing herself closer and saying "that doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves for now..." my eyes went wide at this "Seena...are you suggesting we...I mean, right now?" I responded, blushing heavily "Lucas..." she started, while bringing herself even closer "you don't have to worry about it, if you don't want to..."  
>"it's not that, Seena" I responded, brnging my arms back around her "it's just...well, what if the others try to come in while we're in the midle of things?" Seena then looked back at the door and responded "that won't be a problem...not now, anyway..." she responded, before turning back to me and asking "do YOU want to, though?"<br>"I do, Seena..." I responded, before bringing her into a kiss, I could feel her shudder slightly, as she moaned into our embrace, after we broke our kiss, Seena said "I'm going to need a moment"  
>"I know, Seena" I responded, smiling slightly, before releasing her from my grip, she then got off the bed, making her way to the bag, pulling out the box of pills, she then made her way to the kitchen area, and a few moments later, she came back, and made her way back onto the bed, she then brought herself back into an embrace with me, saying "Lucas...tell me we'll always be together like this..." I found this strange "Seena...is something wrong?" I asked, becoming concerned at this statement "it's just...I don't want to lose you, for any reason, Lucas...you're the best thing to come into my life..." she said, before pulling me in tighter "Seena..." I started, bringing her head to rest on my shoulder "I promise...I won't let anything drive us apart..." "thank you, Lucas..." she responded, before bringing her head level with mine, before softly bringing her lips to mine, as her sands drifted south, bringing my shirt up, I shuddered lightly at the sudden temperature change, as I broke our kiss to allow my shirt to be lifted off, I then looked down to Seena's neck, seeing that her new scarf was still on, I asked "should I?..." while placing my hands on the scarf "go ahead..." she said, smiling softly, before I slowly removed her scarf, placing it beside us, she then pressed her chest to mine, giving me that nice, warm feeling, as her hands made their way down my back, down to my waist, she then lightly-but firmly gripped my pants, pulling them down, as she moved herself back, to allwo easier access, then, she did something I found surprising, she turned her back to me, before getting on her hands and knees, her backside facing me, "I want to try it like this, Lucas..." she said, as she looked back at me, I could already feel myself becoming quite aroused by this site, as I removed my underpants, and got on my knees behind her "of course, Seena..." I started in response, as I slowly started to rub her backside softly, before continuing "just remember, we're both still pretty new to this..."<br>"Tira said it would feel better, for both of us..." Seena responded, blushing slightly before asking "well, what are you waiting for?" as she shook her rump slowly, I then brought myself closer, while lining my length up with her...  
>"okay" I started, while bringing my hands back onto her backside "I'm going to start, now"<br>"you don't need to say anything..." she responded, through a slight smile, I then pushed myself inside, being met with a moan of pleasure in response, after I had pushed myself in as far as possible, I started a steady rhythm, it was slightly awkward at first, as this was new to both of us, but we soon found a good pace, as Seena rocked back against my thrusts, but soon, she let herself fall, so that her backside was in the air, but her upper half was laying against the bed, I could see her reaching through, just under me, looking down while continuing my movements, I could see that she was rubbing a small nub of flesh, I was slightly distracted by this until she said "Lucas...Please...go faster" through breathy moaning, I did as she asked, picking up my pace, as she continued to rub at herself...A few short moments later, I could hear her breathing become more rapid, and I could feel her inner walls convulsing, she was really close, now, so I moved my hands down to the sides of her rump, tightening my grip on her, as I sped up again, looking down at her face, I could see her tongue hanging from her mouth, her eyes half-lidded, and her moaning was becoming louder, she seemed to be trying to keep it quiet though, a good thing, too, because, I didn't want people passing through hearing us...  
>soon after, she let out a final moan, followed by a contented sigh, as I felt a small gush of fluids erupt from her, this sent me over the edge, as I could feel myself reaching my release, as well, as I took my final thrusts, I could feel my seed, shooting into her womb, with her panting all the while...<br>I then felt myself fall, but SSeean did something strange, she spun herself onto her back, catching me, after I had come to rest on top of her, she brought me in closer, pulling me into a kiss, before saying "I love you, Lucas"  
>"and I love you, too, Seena" I responded, as she rolled us onto our sides, before continuing our kiss...<p>

...about half an hour later, we had cleaned ourselves up, and we headed out to catch up with the others...the most important thing I found out was that neither Lapis, nor Garth would be accompanying us on our travels, as Uxie had requested that they stay, Garth even said that Uxie would call him "the fierce spear of lake Acuity"  
>Jackie had been doing well, apparently her presence in the shop had actually boosted sales, she informed us that she was planning on taking thing slowly with Michael, and that he had agreed to it, Michael, himself, he found a new coin to replace the old one, however, instead of a traditonal ryo, he was using one that had a symbol on it, I didn't know what it was though, he told me it represented "wealth through Labour" and was a lucky charm of sorts...<br>Zoey decided that she would continue to travel with us, which I actually found relieving, because, if Gordon decided to leave, I may be left stranded somewhere...  
>Katie has been doing well, she was already bigger, and more fluent when it came to speaking,<br>Beatrice and Albus had been holding up well, Beatrice said that she had recently treated some wild pokemon who had already heard about me, and Albus told me that, while he was glad he was no longer under the control of team Galactic, he did miss certain aspects of it, namely, some old friends, I also asked Albus why he could have a child with Beatrice, as their egg-groups were different, he responded by telling me that his father was actually a Roserade, and that maybe, he had picked up some traits of that egg-group...  
>we visited Sati's grave again, to see that the pecha tree had other, smaller trees sprouting up around it. after this, we returned back to our room, and after dinner, we watched some tv and went to bed...<br>...the next morning, I had my plan set out, to go down to sandgem town, speak to professor Rowan, and then go to see the being of lake verity, after we had breakfast, we met up with the others, telling them of the plan "oh...but we just got here" Terry said, looking slightly disappointed "I'm only planning on being there for half the day" I responded, before looking to Gordon and continuing "I only need you to come with me, everyone else can stay if they wish"  
>"even me?" Seena asked, looking slightly confused "if you wish, but I thought you would prefer to come with me..." I responded "no, I want to come, it's just, it's nice to know I have the choice" she responded "Seena..." I started, turning to her "I'm not going to force you to come with me anywhere, but I would prefer it if you did come with me "I will, Lucas, I'll always be by your side" she said, I then turned to the others and said "alright, who wants to come along?"<br>only Zoey and Eliza stepped forward "makes sense" I thought to myself "they're the only ones without ties to this place"  
>"okay, then, I'll just retrieve your pokeballs and we'll get going, then" I said, before going into the pokemon centre...<br>...a couple of minuted later, I returned, with the three extra pokeballs in hand, I then returned Seena, Eliza and Zoey to their balls, clipping theirs and Gordons balls onto my waist, I then turned to the large bat and said "alright then, let's go to Sandgem town..."  
>...after we were up in the air, gordon asked "so, did you find out anything interesting?"<br>"well..." I started, reflecting on what I now knew "nurse joy gave me and Seena the room we're staying in..."  
>"to own?" Gordon asked "yeah..." I started in response, before continuing "it seems Albus had some friends back when he was with Team Galactic, too..."<br>"really? well, does he plan to do anything about it?" Gordon asked in response "not that I know of, also, Garth and Lapis won't be joining us..." I said "I heard that from Lapis, herself when I was showing Zoey the temple...didn't know what to make of it, though" he said in response "were you friends with Lapis?" I asked "not me, personally, but we all knew each other in there" he responded "that's pretty interesting..." I said...the rest of the flight was pretty quiet, but we soon touched down in Sandgem...


	39. Chapter 39 Sandgem town

(Lucas's P.O.V)

upon touching down in Sandgem, I got off Gordon's back, saying "once again, thank you for all your help"  
>"it's really not a problem, Lucas..." Gordon said, blushing slightly "I know Gordon, but you've helped me so much, tell me, is there something I can do for you?" I asked, folding my arms "well, there IS something..." Gordon said, still blushing, while looking away "what is it?" I asked, moving closer "...I need some time alone...with Garudan, if you catch my drift..." he said, turning to the north, in the direction of Snowpoint,<br>"I'll see what I can do...I'll probably say that you and Garudan were going to see Albus and Garth, while taking the others elsewhere...tell me, how long do you think you'd need?" I asked, putting my hand on Gordon's back "as long as you can manage, I guess...but anything helps, Lucas, thank you..." he said, smiling "well, now that that's out of the way, tell me, would you like to stay out of the ball?" I asked, while unclipping the other three balls "yeah...I wanted to take a look around here, anyway..." he said, as I released the others "alright, then" I started, after the others had formed "I'm going to talk to professor Rowan, then I'm going to see the being of lake Verity "can we come with you?" Eliza asked "when I see professor Rowan, you can, but I think the beings of the lakes would prefer that I visit them alone..." I said, looking towards the west entrance of the town "huh...well, don't take too long when you do, then..." Seena responded, folding her arms "anyway" I started, looking towards the largest building in town "I think that's the lab, so lets get going..."...  
>...we then made our way to the lab, as I stepped inside, there was a young girl there, in her teens, she turned back to me and said "oh, hello..." she looked a little nervous as she said this, though "hey, there" I started in response, through a slight smile, before continuing "I'm looking for professor Rowan, do you know where he is?"<br>"oh, you want to meet the professor? well, I guess you came to the right person, I'm his assitant in the field" she said, before holding out her hand and continuing "I'm Dawn"  
>"hello, Dawn..." I started, while shaking her hand "I'm Lucas, Lucas West"<br>"Lucas?..." she asked, raising an eyebrow "what is it?" I asked in response, after letting go of her hand "n-not you, it's just, a boy came through here with his father not to long ago, mentioning someone named Lucas..."  
>"huh...I don't think I would've met anyone like that, tell me, what did this booy look like?" I asked "a bit taller than me, curly blonde hair, red and white shirt, green scarf, I think he was named Barry...at least, that's what his father called him..." she said, bringing a hand to her chin while giving a thoughtful expression "well, I haven't met him, he must be talking about another Lucas, then..." I said in response to this "that sounds a bit confusing, don't you think?" she asked "not really...at least, it doesn't seem that confusing to me" I responded, just then, I saw him, professor Rowan was walking towards us, from a corner in the lab "what's all the commotion?" he asked, holding a book open in his hand, the girl turned to him and said "it's nothing, really, a man has come here, just wanting to talk to you, he said his name is Lucas West"<br>"that's right, sir" I said, affirming the girl's statement "Lucas West, then?" he asked, looking me over, he then turned to Dawn and asked "could you step outside for a short while, I have matters to discuss with this man"  
>"of course, professor" she said, before walking by us, stepping outside, after she left, Rowan turned to me and said "so...you're the one the Snowpoint nurse and Oak told me about..."<br>"yes, I am..." I responded, while looking around the lab "I've looked at these results...I don't care if you're some kind of superhuman...you are NOT the link between humans and pokemon..." he said, while frowning, I was surprised at his willingness to just disregard what I knew in my heart to be true.  
>"Rowan..." I started, while trying to remain composed "how can you suggest that? the evidence is there..."<br>"I know the evidence is there...but, I've seen nothing else to back it up..." he responded "so you're just going to ignore it?" I asked, giving a strained expression "I won't just ignore it, I just haven't been given a reason to believe it, yet..." he responded, folding his arms, after closing the book "professor Rowan..." I started, looking disappointed "you're a man of science...shouldn't this be something, not spectacular, not even great...but SOMETHING, to you?"  
>"I...I don't want to discuss this anymore..." he said, looking away, I then realized what it was...<br>"this goes against what you believe...doesn't it?" I asked, giving a curious look "I said I DON'T want to discuss this anymore..." he responded, raising his voice "...very well, not that it really matters, this'll affect you too, soon enough" I said, before walking away "what do you mean by that?" he asked, as the doors slid open "you'll see soon enough" I responded, before leaving, when I stepped outside, Dawn was waiting out the front of the pokemart, seeing that I had left, she returned to the lab, passing by me and the others, we headed off through the west entrance of the town, after being a considerable distance from the town, I turned back to the others and said "that didn't go as well as I had hoped..."  
>"yeah...he seemed pretty angry at the end, there..." Zoey said, turning back towards the town "something tells me...he just doesn't want to believe it, even if he KNOWS it's true." I responded, before turning back in the direction of the last lake, I then continued waking towards it...<br>...on the way, I said "Hey, Seena?"  
>"what is it, Lucas?" she responded, in a curious tone "I've been thinking...after I talk to the being of the lake, and we get back to Snowpoint...how about we just, you know...take a break? not worry about traveling Sinnoh for a while..."<br>"really? well, if it's what you want to do, Lucas, I'd be more than happy to just stay in Snowpoint for a while...how long do you think we'd be there?" she asked in response "I don't know...about a month or so?" I responded, looking back at the others while we walked "that sounds fine...wonderful, even, Lucas, but...aren't you worried about running into Ravan again?" she asked "it won't be a problem, we've agreed to terms, and if we run into him again in such a short period of time, he probably won't be ready to fight me again, anyway..." I responded, reassuring her, after that was said, we reached a parting in the trees, looking through, I saw the lake, and the cave standing on a platform in the middle, turning back to the others, I said "well, looks like this is where we split up for a while"  
>"just...don't take too long, okay?" Eliza said, before sitting in the grass "I'll try to be less than ten minutes, but I ask you...please don't follow me in there, for any reason" I said, through a serious tone "alright, Lucas..." Gordon said, sounding concerned, I then turned back to the group and said "I'll be fine, I promise...the others understood, so why shouldn't she?" before walking off to the waters edge, when I reached the edge though, I could feel something strange, familiar, but still strange, then, all I saw for a split-second was darkness, when that faded, I was already in the cave, the being of the lake was floating in front of me "welcome, Lucas..." she said, in a strange tone, she sounded serious...but less so than Uxie and Mesprit "hello, Mesprit..." I started in response "your sister, Uxie, sent me to talk to you..."<br>"I knew you wanted to talk to me, I could read that in your emotions while you were still in Sandgem" she said, floating a little lower "but...why would you just bring me to you? wouldn't you be concerned I would try to capture you or something?" I responded "...there's a lot that can be revealed through emotion, like your 'friend' Seena, I'm sensing a lot of love between you two" she said, blushing lightly "yeah..." I started in response, smiling lightly, before continuing "that's not really any of your concern though..."  
>"I suppose it isn't...but still, I could also sense some frustration from the one called Rowan earlier, I'd have to assume that was you?" she said, floating away, turning her attention to the walls of the cave "yeah...he didn't want to listen to what I had to say..." I responded "he has been pretty frustrated the past month..." Mesprit said, before giggling lightly and continuing "I know WHY, too..."<br>"oh, and why would that be?" I asked, with a curious tone "it's me..." she said, before giggling again "what? why would he be frustrated by you?" I asked "he's been trying to see me for a while now...but I won't let him...maybe I'll show myself to him soon, maybe not...but I do admire his persistence" she said, before floating back in front of me and continuing "but that's besides the point, tell me Lucas, what brings you here?"  
>"well..." I started, while scratching the back of my head, finding it hard to be serious in front of someone so surprisingy carefree "it's Uxie, she asked me to come and see you and her brother, to tell you that she wishes to re-establish your mental link..." "oh...well, in that case..." she started, before floating away slightly "I WOULD just believe you outright, but rules are rules...intentions aside, I'm going to need the password"<br>"Ingenuity" I said, nodding slightly "ah, it's so good to see that you're on the same page...now, you said that you've already seen my brother Azelf?" she asked, bringing a small hand to her shin "yes, I have" I said, before nodding "in that case, we're going to need to change the password for next time..." she said, closing her eyes, as she started spinning slowly "I'm not so sure there'll be a next time, Mesprit?" I responded "what can make you so sure of that? it's been happening for almost..." I cut her off at this point "600 years?"  
>"y-yes...I guess Azelf must've told you that..." she said, becoming slightly concerned "I know why it's happening, too..." I said, I saw her almost leap back in surprise "well, for goodness sake, tell me!" she said, floating closer "it's this man, he appears to be...well, my ancestor, Arceus keeps bringing him back, under the pre-tense that he still has work to do on earth...I think I may have been that work Arceus spoke of..." I said, becoming serious "huh...I never expected it to be just one guy..." Mesprit responded, before asking "do the others know of this?"<br>"Azelf didn't, but Uxie MIGHT have known, this man claimed to have links with her, too..." I said, taking on a thoughtful position "I'll have to speak to her, at once..." she said, before floating towards the roof of the cave "before you go..." I started, getting her attention "could you warp me out of the cave, back to the others?"  
>"that reminds me..." she said, before floating back down to me and continuing "don't worry if others think what you and Seena are doing is strange, what I feel between the two of you...it's more than I've felt from most human or pokemon couples in a long time..."<br>"th-thank you, Mesprit" I said, blushing slightly "well, I've had my fun with you, I guess this is goodbye, then" she said before floating back to the roof of the cave "ah! I almost forgot!" I said, startling her "what is it?" she asked, slightly surprised "Uxie said, when team Galactic comes...she said not to resist..." I responded, before looking down slightly "so...she really said that, huh? well, all the more reason for me to speak to her, then" she said, before leaving the cave through a small hole in the roof I then felt myself warp again, this time, I reappeared right in front of the others, I then turned back to see a red trail in the sky, heading in the direction of Snowpoint "Lucas! what happened to you?" Seena asked, obviously concerned about what had happened, I turned back to her and responded "I was teleported...it's no problem, really"  
>"so...you saw them? the being of the lake?" Zoey asked, picking herself off the ground "yeah...it's all done" I said, before turning to Seena and continuing "well, looks like it's time for us all to take a break..."<br> 


	40. Chapter 40 act 2 epilogue

(the following is a timeshift, there won't be a major P.O.V. on this, it'll be a collection of short events, though there'll be a large Lucas part)

Lucas West: when we arrived back in Snowpoint, I was glad to be finally taking a break...but, aside from travelling Sinnoh, I didn't feel like I had much more purpose...maybe I should look at travelling to other regions, too...

Seena Michaels: the others were glad to see everything had turned out alright, and that we were fine, over the next week, I took each chance to visit mothers resting spot, Lucas would always accompany me there, sometimes, Tira and Julian would come, as well, but, as time went on, Lucas seemed to be a little off...

Jacob: it had been a strange couple of weeks for everyone, but I felt like something really changed inside myself when my little sister came into the world, almost like I had matured, y'know?

Terry: now that I had opened up to Lucas, things became easier, and I began to see him as more of a friend, and, perhaps, a guardian, Mom and Dad have been a bit tense lately, but not more than usual.

Tira: everyone else is glad to be back in Snowpoint...I am to, to an extent, but then again, I've never been one to stay in one place for too long...

Julian: a couple weeks after we all started on our break, Tira seemed to be getting a bit tense, I asked her what was wrong, but she always seemed to deflect my questions...have I done something wrong?

Gordon: Lucas proved himself to be a man of his word, getting Garudan and myself the privacy we had so longed for, even if it was only around an hour, that was enough...for now

Garudan: a few days after our break started, Gordon surprised me by telling me that Lucas had arranged to get the two of us some privacy, a good thing, too, I had been looking to let off some steam for a while, now...

Eliza: soon after we started our break, I began to seriously think about my options when it came to evolution, I knew I could trust Lucas to choose what was best for me...right?

Albus Greene: it was definitely good to have Lucas around again, but I couldn't help but feel saddened when he told me about professor Rowan...Maybe there was another reason he wanted to meet this being of the lake?...

Beatrice Greene: when Seena said that she and Lucas would be here for a whole month, I was glad to say the least, I really wanted Katie to get to know them...

Katie Greene: Mom told me that uncle Lucas was one of the nicest people in the world, and that I should try and be friends with him...but can I really be friends with someone so much older than me?

Zoey: I'm happy that we're going to be staying in one place for a while...I really just need to adjust to not being in team Galactic anymore.

Jackie: things have been going well since the family came back to Snowpoint, and Michael says that my brother seems to have really changed...I can't really see it, though...maybe it's because we're siblings?

Grimgar 'Garth': Lucas seemed to take the news well, I'm not sure if he knows if anything's happened between me and Lapis, though, but I'm not sure if it really affects him anymore...heh, the fierce spear of lake Acuity...I could get used to that...

Lapis: I was surprised when Gigas asked me to stay in the temple, they seemed to say I was a valued guardian here...I wonder why? I don't think I'm much stronger than the others, but...on the other hand, it has been nice that Gigas has allowed me to leave the temple each day to catch up with Garth...he seems more confident lately, too...so that's good.

Michael: I'm glad that Lucas will be staying here for a while longer, he's become a friend to me, and not many people can say that...

Joy: it's a nice change that Lucas decided that he'd stay in Snowpoint, but I don't want him to just forget his dreams...

Uxie: after I had finished talking with my sister, and we finally re-established our mental link, it would now be possible for all three of us to contact anyone, anywhere over Sinnoh, this may come in handy...

Jonah Michaels: he's still out there, but I don't know what to make of it, surely if he didn't want to make amends, he would have left by now, right?

Ravan: I want to do this, if I just left, I would be letting myself and Lucas down...not to mention Seena, I hope Jonah comes around soon, though

Candice: after I touched down in Veilstone, I made my way straight to the Gym, Maylene said she had some exciting news for me...

Maylene: it finally hapenned, just like Lucas said, but it was surprising how it happened...I was just training with Lucario, and all of a sudden I felt really strange, then, after that feeling subsided, I knew exactly what he was saying! I had to tell Candice...

Lucas: our break was long by my standards, Candice informed me that maylene had awakened the abilities I spoke of, and I knew I would have to talk to her about it later, we actually passed christmas in Snowpoint...things happened, to say the least,it seems Seena decided we should get a bit more 'adventurous'...it was strange at first, but things became more natural after a while, anyway, we still visited Jonah, Matt and Terese during our time in Snowpoint, but when we visited Jonah, Ravan was gone...we asked hima about it, and he said that he had visited Sati's grave with Ravan since we last saw him, Seena said that she was ready to frogive Ravan at that moment, but finding him may be a problem...  
>over the next month, we made our way through to Eterna, the first thing that happened was, Zoey evolved, twice within the week, so she was now a Crobat, too, I guess this made Gordon feel as though he could leave the group without worry, as he and Garudan left about a week after, the two of them said that they'd be living in a cave on route 207, apparently, that's where Garudan grew up, when we made our way through Eterna forest, Eliza actually evolved, herself. using the pokedex, I found that she became what is known as a Leafeon, when I asked her about it, she said it felt right to her,<br>and that was all that mattered to me, but also, that she felt some connection to this forest, she asked to stay behind, I didn't protest, but I did tell her she would be missed, and if she ever changed her mind, she could come back to us...she thanked us for all our kindness before we left, and told us that the next time we saw her, she would be much stronger...  
>after we reached Eterna city, I looked up the tailor, and she helped me with everything I was after, in the end, I didn't get those plates sewn into the fabric, after being told how hard it would be to find a wild rypherior, and how heavy those things are...<br>needless to say, I tought Zoey Fly using the HM, so we would be able to continue visiting the others...a week or so later, we hit Veilstone, I actually thought we would be there for a while, given that I may need to train with Maylene's Lucario to fully understand the Aura sphere, and not to mention...that extra thing I wanted to do with the nugget and star piece...  
>after meeting up with Maylene and asking how she was, I had a private conversation with the Lucario, to ask about two things, the Aura sphere, and if he'd told Maylene how he felt...he gave me a demonstration of the aura sphere, telling me that actually trying to under-do it is key, and he told me that he hadn't said anything about that to Maylene yet, I told him that waiting may not be the best course of action, but that he should pick a good moment, too...<br>after that, and everyone else was staying in a room in the pokemon centre, I made my way to the Veilstone department store, handing over three things, the nugget, the star piece, and Sati's ring to use as a size reference, luckily, the part requiring Sati's (well...my) ring only took 10 minutes, so I got it back quickly, the rest of the process would take about a day, I was lucky that they didn't charge me, because there was enough left-over materials to count for payment, then, an important question came up.  
>"what do you want engraved on it?"<br>I thought on it for a moment, before remembering the first things I really said to Seena that could be considered...well, romantic...  
>"you'll never have to be alone again, and remember, I'll always protect you..." I said in response to the question after that was done, I went back to the pokemon centre to find that Tira wanted to talk with me...she told me that she had been thinking about what she was doing in life, and that she decided that she wanted to stay back in Snowpoint, I told her that I really didn't mind if that was the case, and that the next time we were in Snowpoint, she and her family could stay there if they wanted.<br>the next day, I picked up the ring on my own, and we continued travelling, down to Sunyshore city, not much happened there, as Tira's previous...well, owners had moved, but we spent the rest of the week there.  
>When we headed back to Snowpoint, Tira and her family went back to where they were before, near Sati's grave, as Seena and I went back to our room, that night, I decided where I would do it, where I would give her the ring, it would be where we first met...<br>the next morning, I did my best not to let on that I had anything planned, and things went as normal until just after we visited Sati's grave "Seena?" I started "could you follow me for a moment?"  
>"well sure, but why?" she asked in response "you'll see in a moment..." I said, as I led her down, south of Sati's grave, I then looked towards the ground and said "yeah...this looks about right..."<br>"what are you talking about?" she asked, in a curious tone "Seena..." I started, closing my eyes "this is where we first met, do you remember that day? it was truly sad what happened, but now, I want to make this spot a good memory for you"  
>"yes...an awful thing happened here...but I don't understand...how could you change that?" she asked, looking confused "Seena, I've never said it first, but, I love you, and..." I then got down on one knee, pulling the special ball out of my pocket, presenting it to her "...and I want you to be my wife..." I then pushed the activator, causing the ball to open, revealing the ring.<br>Seena smiled as tears started to form in her eyes "oh, Lucas..." she started, bringing herself in closer to me "I love you too, and of course I'll be your wife..." she said, before bringing me into a kiss, after she released me from her embrace, I brought the ring to her attention, pulling it out of the ball and placing it on her finger, I then brought her back to our room, so we could settle down for the rest of the day...we didn't leave the room again for two days...(yeah, maybe I'll write this part up, if I'm feeling saucy...)  
>after we had settled back down (seriously this time) we went back to see Matt and Terese, to tell them the big news, after which Matt and Terese told us their own news, they would be moving down to Pastoria within the week...<br>we spent the next three weeks travelling to the last remaining towns we hadn't visited yet, and after that, I told Seena that I wanted to continue my training with Matt, to which she agreed, suggesting it might be a good idea...  
>so I spent the next three months training with Matt, he was much tougher now, but so was I, and I spent a lot of my training making new combinations of moves(which you'll get to see later)<br>when this six month (total) period had ended, Candice and the Snowpoint nurse were able to use these abilities, too, and others were showing signs of the abilities, themselves...

the last thing I remember of this time was seeing a report talking about a red Gyarados at the lake of Rage (this is the starting point of the story in the games)... 


	41. Chapter 41 news of Floarama

(okay, first of all, I'm very sorry to those of you who have been patiently waiting for the next chapter, at first, I decided, I would take a week off, and wait for inspiration to strike, as I had to choose a starting point at which Lucas would learn of Team Galactic's resurgence in Sinnoh, as it turns out, it took a while for the ideas to come, not to mention, my birthday being the 21st...in short, I'm sorry the chapter is late ((even though I never set a time-limit)) and the next chapter should be up sooner)

(Lucas's P.O.V.)

I awoke in my bed in the Snowpoint Pokemon centre, looking over, I saw that the time was about 9 a.m. Looking towards Seena, I saw that she was sleeping soundly, I slowly got out of the bed so I didn't wake her, rubbing my eyes slowly, I headed for the bathroom, while I was in there, I inspected myself in the mirror, seeing that I now had a few more scars on my face, along with a (chin-spike) goatee...  
>"Matt can never hold back, can he?..." I asked the empty room, while looking at my once most prominent scar, a vertical cut on my left cheek, and more recently, a horizontal cut meeting it, so now it looked like I had a '7' on my cheek...<br>...after I left the bathroom, I saw that Seena had just woken up "good morning Seena" I said, smiling warmly, she yawned, before turning back to me and responding "oh? you're already up?"  
>"yeah, but only for a couple of minutes so far..." I responded, scratching the back of my head and sitting on the foot of the bed.<br>"well, I guess I'll go have a shower, and after that, I'll take care of breakfast" she said, getting out of the bed.  
>"you don't have to do that, you know..." I said, as she made her way past me, she then turned back, giving a small smile, before responding "I told you this last night, Lucas, I don't do things because I have to..." she then brought herself closer, before continuing "I do things because I want to..." she then brought a hand to my face, before bringing me into a kiss...<br>...after we released, she said "well, I'll be back in a few minutes, then" before going to the bathroom, I watched her walk off, before turning my attention to the TV, switching it on, I saw an advert saying that the poketch had recently finished its development, and they were now readily avaliable for purchase, I then started switching through channels, looking for a news program, until I saw a report already in progress,  
>"-believed to be members of Team Galactic, were seen fleeing the Floarama Windworks yesterday, eyewitnesses say that some of them were seen heading up to Eterna city..."<br>"Team Galactic again? they haven't shown up for a while..." I said to myself while looking down at the floor, I then turned back up to the TV, seeing some other recent events...  
>...a few minutes later, Seena came back out of the bathroom, grabbing her red scarf before heading into the kitchen, I then shut the tv off, before saying "well, I guess I'll go have a shower too..."<br>"well, breakfast should be ready when you get back, then..." Seena responded, as I heard the fridge opening...

...after I had my shower and Seena and I had breakfast, I asked "so, Seena...what did you want to do today?"  
>"well, I hadn't really given it much thought..." she responded, before smiling slightly and continuing "but I'd be happy to just spend the day with you." I smiled back before responding "it has been a while since we've just stayed in, hasn't it?" her smile widened as she brought herself forward, resting her arms on my shoulders as she asked "maybe we could continue what we had going last night?" as she said this, she began trailing a finger down my front, causing me to shudder slightly "don't you think it's a little early for that?" I asked, while lightly gripping her arm "it's okay if you don't want to, I was only suggesting..." Seena started in response "I know, Seena, I just meant that ten in the morning is a little early for us to, well, get into things..." I responded, while blushing lightly "so, you mean, we can do this later?" she asked, bringing her hand back "yeah, that's what I mean, anyway, I wanted to tell you, I saw a report mentioning Team Galactic while you were showering..." I said, becoming gradually more uneasy "...I had almost thought they had disappeared entirely..." Seena said, a look of concern rising on her face...<p>

...we sat in silence for a couple of minutes before someone started knocking on our door "do you think it might be Zoey?" I asked, while slowly making my way to the door "maybe...why HAS she been spending so much time at the temple anyway? I thought she didn't like that place..." Seena asked in response, I stopped at the door, turning back to her before responding "maybe she just wants to spend some time around other bats? I think she may be going into heat..." I said, before turning back to the door, opening it to see not a Crobat, but an Infernape.  
>"oh, Dad!" I asked, suprised "hello, Lucas, the nurse said this was your room, anyway, I wanted to talk to you two" Ian started, before calmly asking "may I come inside?"<br>"of course, of course..." I said, looking slightly embarassed, while waving him in "hello again, Ian" Seena said, turning to him "yes, hello Seena" he said, nodding to her, as he made his way to the table in the kitchen area, before turning back to me and asking, "is it alright if I sit here?"  
>"yeah, go ahead" I said, closing the door and making my way to the table, before sitting opposite him "should I come sit at the table, too?" Seena asked, I turned to her and responded, "it shouldn't be a problem, just do what you feel fits..."<br>"Well, alright, then" she said, before moving to a sitting position facing us from the bed "anyway..." Ian started, getting our attention "I wanted to talk to you about the situation with Team Galactic, they've shown up again recently, but, the strange thing is...Will caught up with me and told me that there's a young man who's single-handedly repelling them, stranger yet, he has my niece, and your cousin, Cheris, with him, and strangest of all...his name is Lucas, too..."  
>I was shocked, this was a lot of information to take in...but I felt I had to ask "my cousin Cheris?" Ian's expression changed to one of slight disappointment "I guess Rowan either didn't tell you, or he didn't know you were my son..." he said, before looking down slightly "what didn't he tell me?" I asked, turning to Seena and shrugging "my family has always been living with Rowan, everyone who got Chimchar as a starter has a member of my family with them...I'm actually kind of surprised he let Cheris go...he very rarely gives away females, they're usually required for the next generation..." he said, folding his arms, putting them on the table.<br>"well, I guess that makes sense..." I said, shaking my head slowly, before saying "I wanted to ask you something, it's kind of personal, though..."  
>"just ask, I don't mind" he said, reassuringly "well, alright then..." I started, before sighing lightly and asking "how long were you and Mom together before anything happened between you?"<br>"well, she started her journey when she was twelve, and I was her starter, she was 19 before she recognized how I felt about her, and this was 2 years after she had started dating..." he said, before looking down slightly, with a somewhat pained expression.  
>"and...how long did you feel that way towards her?" I asked, wondering just how patient my father was...<br>"...since she was abou 14...but you have to understand, I came to maturity much faster than her..." he said, shaking his hands slightly "I know, Dad, Seena is about 5 in human years, not to mention I grew up with pokemon, I know about maturity rates." I responded, nodding "that's a relief, I didn't want to cause any misconceptions..." he said in response, sighing "anyway, I also wanted to ask...what do YOU think about pokemon-human relationships?" I asked, folding my arms "well, clearly I'm FOR them, but I can't help but be suprised that it's this uncommon...when two beings, no matter the species, spend that much time together, these feelings are kind of unavoidable..." he said, blushing slightly while rubbing the back of his head,  
>"yeah...yeah..." I responded, suddenly feeling quite guilty about my oblivious nature towards Terese, I then said "so...there's another Lucas running around, then...I wonder if Cynthia knows about this."<br>"well, anyway, that's all I really needed to say" Ian said, before standing and moving away from the table, before turning back to me and asking "did you have any other questions?" Seena then stood up and asked "do you know anything about this other Lucas, and are you okay that your niece is with him?"  
>"I don't really know anything about this other Lucas, but Will said he seems to be a good kid, and I can't really do anything about Cheris travelling with him, either...it has always been like that..." Ian responded, after turning to face Seena, he then turned back to me and said "anyway, I think it's time for me to go, I'll talk to you two later perhaps" he then made his way to the door, opening it, before he left, he turned back to Seena and said "oh, and by the way, congratulations." before turning back and quickly leaving, Seena smiled and turned back to me, saying "so, he knows then." I sat beside her on the bed and responded "it seems that way, yeah" she then leaned on me and said "I can still remember that day so vividly" while bringing an arm around me, I turned to her, and with a small smile I responded "yeah, well I'm still aching from it"<br>"oh, come on, I KNOW you enjoyed it..." she said, chuckling lightly before closing her eyes, while continuing to lean on my shoulder "Seena, I think we should go see Matt and Terese tomorrow, down in Pastoria, we can go check up on Jonah, too" I said, slowly moving her so she was lying on the bed, before getting up and locking the door "Sounds good, but for now..." shesaid, trailing off into a seductive tone, looking back, I saw that she was trailing a finger along her front, while leaning on her shoulder "heh, I guess it's time, then." I said, bringing myself back to the bed, and lying beside her, she brought her free arm around, pulling herself closer to me, before replying "that's right, it's that time again" she responded, before bringing me into a passionate embrace...

(don't expect the next chapter to detail what they're doing, I've absolutely had it with writing sex scenes, there may be one more in the story, so if that's all you're reading the story for, you sadden me, and you're probably ignoring the story itself, that said, I don't intend to alienate my readers, I'm simply tired of writing what happens between the characters in THIS story...)


	42. Chapter 42 an upcoming celebration

(Lucas's P.O.V.)

I awoke the following morning to see Seena lying on top of me, smiling softly, "Good morning, Lucas" she said, before moving her head down, bringin me into a kiss, after she released me, I responded "well, someone's in a good mood" while smiling, myself.  
>"And why shouldn't I be?" she responded, before getting off the bed, before continuing "I've just been thinking about how good things have been for me lately, and it's all thanks to you." She said, before smiling again.<br>I blushed slightly, out of embarassment while getting out of the bed, responding "I'm sure it wasn't just me."  
>"Maybe not..." she started, while pacing away, before spinning back to face me and continuing, "but you're the one who's mainly responsible."<br>"well, in any case, I'm glad that you're happy" I said, while making my way to the bathroom, I closed the door behind me, as I started the shower, disrobing while the water was heating up, after stepping into the shower, I thought to myself.  
>"I wonder how Matt and Terese are holding up down in Pastoria, how would they take the news of Team Galactic's sudden reappearance?" I then had another thought, "...Uxie? are you there?" I asked in my mind, there was a short silence before I heard the familiar voice responded "Lucas, why did you call for me?"<br>"I was wondering if you knew WHY Team Galactic is back, and why they seemingly disappeared for a while..." I thought, while washing myself "It was a bit odd that they just seemed to fall off the map for a while, but they were still there, they were mainly planning from the Veilstone and Eterna buildings, planning on a method of capturing my siblings and I..." Uxie responded, taking a strained tone at the end.  
>"Uxie...why can't I stop this?" I asked in my mind "you just don't understand, Lucas, I have forseen what will happen..." she said "Uxie, the future isn't set in stone, there MUST be something I can do." I responded, mentally "Lucas, I've forseen what would happen if you DID try to stop their plan, and it's something I want to avoid..." she responded, sadly, I immediately caught on,<br>"so...it would mean my death, then..." I thought, while frowning "yes...and I don't want that to happen to you, you of all people...I hate to say it like this, but we NEED you" Uxie responded, sounding stressed "who's 'we' exactly?" I asked, wondering if it was anyone beyond Uxie and her siblings "well, in a sense, it's everyone...without you, we wouldn't have had this chance to merge humans and pokemon back together...I know what you're capable of, Lucas, but I also know your limits, trust me, you don't want to get involved in this..." Uxie said, sounding somewhat disappointed I sighed, before saying "very well..." out loud before finishing up in the shower...

...when I exited the bathroom, Seena was waiting for me, she pulled me into a hug as she started to run her fingers through my hair, "your hair's getting pretty long" she said, before looking up to see my expression "Lucas, is something wrong?" she asked, with sudden concern in her voice "it's nothing, Seena, it's just...I don't want to just sit on the sidelines with this Team Galactic situation..." I responded, lookng off to the side "then don't, there's nothing really stopping you...in fact, I kind of feel like I owe Team Galactic a thing or two, myself" Seena responded, througy a serious tone, I turned my head down to face her, before responding "I wish it was that simple, Seena, but, Uxie has informed me that if I got involved with them, it would ultimately mean my death..." I responded, before frowning and continuing "I don't know what to do..." Seena's expression slowly changed to one of shock and fear "well...you can't possibly still consider going against them, right?" she said, in a scared tone "I know, Seena, it's too important that I stay alive, not just for our sakes..." I responded, tightening my grip on Seena slightly.  
>"But, does that mean that you won't fight anymore?" Seena asked, before bringing her head to my chest "No, it doesn't, I'm just going to try not to get involved with Galactic, after all, Uxie said it WOULD result in my death, I know the risks I can take on a sometimes daily basis here, but it's mostly in a controlled situation, sure there were times when my life was on the line, but I came through..." I was about to continue, but Seena brought a finger up to my mouth, shushing me, before saying "I can see that you're nervous, Lucas, but please, try to think about something else..."<br>"what should I think about, then?" I asked, loosening my grip "well, it's been about a year since we met, Lucas...maybe you could think about that?" she said, smiling "so THAT'S why you're so happy today" I responded, looking down to her, now smiling myself, before asking "do you know which day it is?"  
>"it's in about three days, it's also special to Julian and Tira, as that was the day you met them, too..." Seena responded, looking back towards the door.<br>"well, I'll be sure that we come back here for the day, but for now, I believe we're going to see Terese and Matt, right?" I asked, while breaking our embrace.  
>"yeah, we should go get Zoey, then..." Seena said, before moving past me and continuing "I'll go have a shower first, though."<br>I watched her enter the bathroom, before thinking to myself "so...it's been a year, huh?"...

...about half-an-hour later, after we had our breakfast, Seena and I made our way to snowpoint temple, upon entering, we ran into Lapis "hey there, Lapis, how are things lately?" I asked, dispelling the tension "well, things have been going well, so far, no-one has been intruding, but Candice has been in a couple of times, she said she could hear us now, too, is that true?" the large rock-snake asked, giving a small tilt of her head "yeah, she can, so don't hesitate to talk to her..." I responded, while looking at the ceiling before asking "anyway, we're here to 'collect' Zoey, do you know where she is, by any chance?"  
>"well, she left the temple last night, but I saw her come back in recently, should I go get her? or do you want to?" Lapis asked, while looking down to the stairs "whatever you think would be faster, Lapis" I said, while shrugging "I guess I'll go get her, then..." Lapis responded, before making her way down the stairs...<p>

...a couple of minutes later, she re-emerged, Zoey following behind her "hey, Zoey" Seena said, waving lightly "hey guys" she responded, smiling slightly as she made her way to us, after she reached us, I said "Zoey, Seena and I were planning on going back to Pastoria today, so I was hoping you could take us there."  
>"Well, I haven't really got anything to do today, so that should be fine" she said, while looking around "fantastic, do you think you could take us now?" I asked, smiling "sure thing, let's go, then" Zoey responded, before making her way past us, I turned to Seena and said "well, I suppose I'll put you in the ball now, but I'll bring you back out as soon as we-" she then cut me off, saying "I know you will, Lucas, I trust you" she then smiled, pulling me into another hug, she soon let go of me, as I unclipped her ball from my waist, before saying "well, I'll see you in a little while, then" before dispersing her form to a red light, watching as it retreated to the small, dark-blue ball I held in my hand, I then turned to follow Zoey just outside the temple...<p>

...when we stepped outside, Zoey turned back to me and said "so, it's just to Pastoria, right?"  
>"That's right, Zoey" I responded, as I watched her spin around, before saying "well, hop on, then" I noticed something strange about the way she was acting lately, but I merely thought she was in heat, so I ignored it.<br>I climbed onto her back, and she started lifting us off the ground, she wasn't as fast as Gordon, but I gues that was to be expected, she was a Golbat for only two days before evolving again...  
>...as we passed over Celestic, Zoey asked "so, why did Terese and Matt move down to Pastoria, again?"<br>"there was a man renting my house in Celestic, and they thought he would be uncomfortable living with them, it worked out because Terese already had an avaliable home down in Pastoria anyway..."  
>"what ended up happening with that man anyway?" Zoey then asked, as we continued "well, as it turns out, he was actually seeing one of the nurses at the pokemon centre while he was working on the poketch..." I responded, smiling a little "which Nurse? Joy?" she asked, sounding a little nervous "it was actually one of the Chanseys" I responded, looking back in the direction of Celestic "really?" Zoey asked in response "yeah, and from the looks of it, it was all a plan by the Chansey to get his attention...they actually have a child, now, too..." I responded (Author's note: check the house in the game, tell me I'm wrong...)<br>"so, this pokemon and human thing...is it becoming more common BECAUSE of you?" Zoey asked, I could see Pastoria in sight now "well, I wouldn't say it's BECAUSE of me, but I think I might be helping it along..." I responded, before asking "could you start bringing us down, please?"  
>"yeah, no problem" she responded, as we started lowering in altitude...<p>

...soon after, we touched down in Pastoria, after jumping off of Zoey's back, I turned back to her and said "once again, thank you for all your help"  
>"it's, it's fine Lucas" Zoey responded, blushing, I noticed this and asked "you've been acting a little strange lately, is something wrong?" she looked around, and sighed, before responding "well, I've been thinking about how we met, Lucas...and I, I need to get something off my chest"<br>"what is it?" I asked, taking a step closer "look, I guess now would probably be the best time to tell you, seeing that we're alone...I, well, I LIKE you Lucas, the way you treated me, it's, it's so alien compared to what happened with Galactic, and after you saved me, I found myself becoming attracted to you..."  
>"Zoey..." I started, frowning slightly at this new information "I'm sorry, but I can't do anything for you in that regard"<br>"I know that, Lucas...I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt Seena, all I want to say is, sometimes I wish that I met you first..."  
>I knew that if I brought up Lapis or Terese, I would just upset her, but I knew what I had to say.<br>"Zoey, you deserve happiness, but I'm not the answer..."  
>"I know, Lucas, I just wanted to tell you that I like you, too" she said, smiling slightly, I moved forward, saying "I'm glad, and I like you, too...maybe not in the same way, but that doesn't mean we can remain friends"<br>I then brought her into a hug by wrapping my arms under her top set of wings, I felt them wrap around my back, as Zoey said, "thank you Lucas, for everything"  
>"that's alright Zoey, it's what I do..." I said in response, holding her tightly...<p>

...after we released each other from the embrace, she said "well, I guess I'll talk to you and Seena a bit later" as I unclipped hers and Seena's balls from my waist "yeah, I'm sure of it" I responded, before returning Zoey to her ball, and releasing Seena from hers...  
>Seena quickly shook off the dizziness that she felt, before looking around at the city "well, here we are" she said, smiling "yep, here we are" I responded, turning to see the entrance to the Great Marsh, and feeling a strange sense of foreboding... <p>


	43. Chapter 43 a new friend?

(Lucas's P.O.V.)

we made our way towards the Pastoria city gym, in the direction of Terese and Matt's home, on the way, Seena asked "so, did Zoey say anything about why she's been acting the way she has?"  
>"...not really, but I've got an idea as to why" I responded "oh? and why might that be?" Seena asked in response Knowing that revealing ZOey's feelings towards me would upset both Seena AND Zoey, I decided to falsify a reason, one that would stop questions altogether on the subject "she was trying to see how the others like her lived in a different environment, she told you how long she was with Team Galactic, didn't she?"<br>"oh, I guess that would make sense, I guess she may have been the only one of the group who never grew up with others of her kind, right?" Seena asked in response "that's right Seena" I responded, as we made our way through a parting in the trees, through to Terese and Matt's home, I then turned back to Seena and Continued, "I mean, from the sounds of it, even Terese was living with her parents for about a year"  
>"yeah...I guess EVERYONE had their own difficulties before..." Seena said, looking down, I put my hand under her chin, bringing her head up to face me, before responding "don't worry about it, Seena, everything's sorted out, just worry about what we're going to do to celebrate our...anniversary of sorts" I then smiled, while bringing her into a hug "alright then, Lucas" she said, before laughing softly and asking "I wonder how long the 'celebrations' will last this time?" I let go of Seena and responded "only as long as you want them to, Seena" I then turned back to see Terese and Matt's house, just a little further off, "come on, Seena, it's right here" I said, before walking up to the front door and knocking,<br>the door was answered by a tired-looking Machamp, saying "Wake, I already told you I-" he then rubbed his eyes and said "oh! Lucas and Seena...we weren't expecting you."  
>"well, I thought it wouldn't be a problem if we stopped by" I responded, shrugging "it's not a problem, it's just, I only just woke up, and Terese is still in bed" he responded, looking back "late night last night, I guess?" I asked in response, Matt blushed slightly and responded "I suppose you could say that, yeah..."<br>"well, I guess we could come back in say, an hour, then?" I asked "yeah, that'd probably be best, but where will you go?" Matt asked in response "well, we haven't been inside the Great Marsh yet, so I guess we'll go there" I responded, before turning to Seena and asking "is that alright with you?"  
>"yeah, that's fine, I've actually been curious about that place, myself." she said in response, smiling slightly, I turned back to Matt and said "I guess we'll see you later, then" I said, before turning back, just then, I realized something and turned back to Matt, asking "wait...do you mean Wake can understand you now, too?"<br>"yeah, it was a couple of days ago that it happened, and he has been very proactive about learning everything there is to know about Terese and myself" he responded, before sighing "oh, OH, so THAT'S why you had a late night?" Seena asked "yeah...why? what did YOU think I meant?" he asked in response "well, I thought that you and...nevermind, it's not important" Seena responded, before turning to me and asking "shall we go, Lucas?  
>"sure thing, Seena" I said, before turning to Matt and continuing "well, if I run into Wake, I'll say hi from you, I guess"<br>"please do, it'll stop him from coming around for another five minutes..." Matt responded, before sighing again...

...after that, we made our way to the Great Marsh, upon entering, a lady asked if I was planning on catching any pokemon in there today "no...I'm not going to catch anything, but I would still like to get in" I responded "well, regulations state that I'm going to have to ask you to hand over any pokemon you have with you, along with any items you have" she replied "well, I can hand over my items, sure, but I'm not about to leave Seena behind" I responded, getting slightly angry "well sir, rules are rules, and I'm afraid you won't be able to get in-" just then she was cut off by a familiar voice "look Linda, this guy is special, and you can trust that he won't bend your rules...but the thing is, he doesn't see pokemon as pokemon, they're his friends, and family" I turned to see Wake, standing at the entrance "hey, Lucas" he said, nodding to me, before turning back to the lady, apparently called Linda and continuing "if you need any proof of this, just look at the Weavile's hand."  
>Seena's attention suddenly shifted to Wake, as she asked "what are you talking about?"<br>"your ring, Seena, that's what I'm talking about" Wake said, before turning, once again, to Linda and saying "just let him in, he won't just catch a pokemon, he asks them if THEY want to go with him..."  
>"is...is this true?" the lady asked, I turned back to her and responded "well, yeah..."<br>"...I guess I can make an exception, if Wake says you're okay...well, go ahead, take a look around." she said, motioning towards the door "thank you" I said, before turning back to Wake and saying "and thank you, too, why don't you come with us?"  
>"I'd love to, but I've got some challengers waiting for me at the gym...tell you what, maybe I'll come in after they're done, whether I beat them or not"<br>"oh yeah, Matt says hi" I said, while scratching the back of my head "yeah...well, I'll probably be seeing him too, today, anyway, I'll talk to you later, Lucas..." he said, before leaving,  
>I then turned to Seena and said "well, let's go then."<br>after we stepped into the Great Marsh, I looked around and said "well, this place certainly looks interesting"  
>"yeah...well, let's take a look around, then, shall we?" Seena responded...<p>

...we spent the next twenty minutes looking around, there were other people, and plenty of pokemon around, but, we found something, or more to the point, someONE that really took my interest "is...is that a...baby Kangaskhan?" I asked, looking at the small creature "a Kangaskhan? what's that?" Seena asked in response "it's a, well, it's a pokemon that's a female-only species, they are very protective parents...which is why it's curious to see a child on it's own" I said, taking a step closer to it "why do you think it...well, she's on her own?" Seena asked, following me closer "I don't know...she looks incredibly young, though...so I'm sure the mother is nearby" I responded, now seeing that the baby was asleep "but where is she?" Seena asked "I don't know, maybe we should sit with the child, look after it until the mother comes back?" I asked "well, that sounds like the right thing to do, but what if she takes it the wrong way?" Seena asked "I guess, I'll just have to hope that she isn't beyond reason, I would hate to have to fight one..." I responded, looking around.  
>We sat down with the sleeping infant, waiting for the Mother to show up...<p>

...it wasn't long before she DID show up, and she seemed pretty angry "what are you doing with my child?" she asked, in a somewhat aggresive tone, I stood up and moved towards her and responded "please, we were just sitting here, making sure that no-one else came along and took her while you were gone." she seemed unconvinced, responding with "how can you prove that?" I looked back to Seena and said "if we wanted to take her away from you, why would we sit here, and wait for you?"  
>"maybe you wanted to catch me, too" she responded, folding her large arms, before something clicked in her head, and she asked "wait, you know what I'm saying?"<br>"I have no intention of catching either of you" I responded, turning back to the Mother and continuing "and yes, I do understand what you're saying" at this point, Seena stood up and made her way to my side, before saying "this man, his name is Lucas, and he holds respect for pokemon, I mean, look at me, we're actually married" after Seena said that, she smiled to herself and continued "sorry, just thinking about that does things to me..."  
>"that sounds...strange, I've never heard of a human caring so much for pokemon" the Kangaskhan said, turning to me "well, I guess I was conditioned that way, and besides, I'm part pokemon, myself...my father's an Infernape, you see" I responded, standing up before the mother Kangaskhan "oh? that certainly sounds interesting" she responded, before turning to her still sleeping child and saying "I, I guess I can trust you, I just didn't know what to think, seeing you two with my newborn..."<br>"I can understand that, but you must understand, we were just making sure that no-one else came along and tried to catch her" I responded, before putting out my hand and saying "I think we got off on the wrong foot, my name's Lucas, pleased to meet you."  
>she looked at my hand, then up to me, before smiling briefly and pulling me into a hug, "thank you" she said, happily, while holding me, I turned my head to Seena and said "well, looks like she's come around" while chuckling softly...<p>

...a few minutes later, we were all sitting down, telling each other about ourselves,  
>"well, I was a child in a family of 4, I had two sisters, each to different fathers, our Mother grew up here, albeit in a further off area, but I haven't heard from her, or my sisters lately, I think they may have been caught, themselves..." the Kangaskhan said, bringing a hand to her chin "on the subject of parents..." Seena started, while looking at the child "who's the father of this little one?" she asked, turning back to face the mother "a, a Rhydon, I think" she responded "you think?" I asked in response to this, slightly flustered, she responded "look, I can't really remember what happened, okay? I was in such a state that I no longer cared who I got 'it' from..." "sounds pretty painful..." Seena said in response, looking down "it was...can you imagine how that feels, being completely dominated by your urges?" the kangaskhan asked, through a pained expression "I almost felt like that at one stage, but I had my sights fixed on a certain someone" Seena responded, before bringing one of her arms around my shoulders, I blushed slightly at her statement "so...you two have been together for quite a while now, I guess." The kangaskhan asked, looking at the ring Seena was wearing "we met about a year ago" I responded, smiling...<p>

...meanwhile, unknown to us, a single Galactic grunt was setting up something, a terrible something... 


	44. Chapter 44 desperate times

(Grunt's P.O.V)

"Jupiter, come in Jupiter! I'm in position for the testing" I said, almost shouting into a walkie-talkie emblazoned with the Galactic insignia.  
>"237, keep it down! we have crossed channels, and everyone can hear you" I heard another grunt respond "hey, can it!" I shouted in response "this is the most important task today, so I need full co-operation here"<br>"...this is Jupiter, go ahead 237" I heard a female voice say "ah, there you are Jupiter, look, I need to know, there's some man, along with some pokemon in the blast radius, should I continue with the test as planned?" I asked, unsure of our stance on unnecessary casualties "if all goes according to plan, we may end up using these as weapons anyway, proceed with the test, or would you prefer that I tell the boss that we have ANOTHER delay?" Jupiter responded, in a threatening tone "right, point taken" I responded, nervously, I barely even knew the boss, but I knew he was someone I wouldn't want to cross... "proceeding with the testing of the Galactic bomb in T-minus 10 seconds" I said into the walkie-talkie, while looking at the detonator in my other hand...

(Lucas's P.O.V)

"anyway, after that point, we've been, well, together" I said, while bringing my arm back around Seena, just then, the Mother Kangaskhan asked "do you hear that?"  
>"hear what?" I asked in response "it's faint, but I think I can hear a beeping" she said, before standing up and looking around, soon after, she had a panicked expression on her face "what's going on?" I asked "this is no time to talk, take my daughter and get back" she said, before handing us her child, who was still sleeping soundly "what's going on!" I asked again, becoming incredibly worried "there's a bomb right by here, I need, I need to tell the others, help them evacuate, but I need you to ensure my child's safety, go, now!" she responded, pushing us towards the entrance of the Great Marsh.<br>"alright, come on, Seena" I said, before taking the Kangaskhan's child and running towards the main entrance, looking back at the Mother, I could see that she was rushing back to another area of the Marsh, looking back ahead, I looked up and saw him, on the viewing platform, a Galactic grunt, but when I ran inside, intent on confronting him, it was already too late, I heard a deafening explosion, looking back, the area that the Kangaskhan had just run into was entirely demolished...

(Grunt's P.O.V)  
>I watched the explosion, unsure of how I should feel, sure it brought us closer to our goal, but what of the lives I may have just extinguished?<br>I was in a daze for a short while, before I heard the familiar female voice say "what are you waiting for? get out of there while they're all distracted!"  
>I shook myself back to my senses and responded, "right, the test was a complete success" while grabbing the walkie-talkie, and making my way to the entrance, under the cover of confusion...<p>

(Lucas's P.O.V)

"what just happened?" I heard Linda ask, completely confused "there, there was a bomb out there!" I responded, before turning to Seena and saying "we have to go back out there and find her"  
>"I know Lucas, I know" she responded, while shaking her head slightly through a pained expression...<p>

...soon after, we were back out there, looking for the Mother Kangaskhan "where could she have gone?" I asked, while looking down at her infant child.  
>"I don't know..." Seena started, in a panicked tone "but we have to find her!"<br>we continued looking for a few minutes, and we ended up finding her, face first on the ground...  
>I rushed to her side, shouting "no, NO, you can't be dead!" while flipping her onto her back, Seena stood away, holding the child in a way that if she woke up, she wouldn't see what had happened "what should we do?" Seena asked tearfully, turning back to her, with an almost matching expression I responded "I don't know, Seena..." before turning back to the kangaskhan and saying "why'd you do it? why'd you have to go and DIE like this!" before pounding on her chest once, she coughed up some blood, suddenly coming to.<br>"It was awfully selfish of me..." she started weakly, while looking towards Seena "to die like this, wasn't it?"  
>I brought a hand to the side of her head, before saying "please don't talk like that, we can...we can save you..." she shook her head before responding "no...you can't, you know it just as well as I do...I'm done for" she responded, grabbing my arm.<br>"But, but what should we do?" I asked, before turning to Seena, looking at the child before continuing "about her?"  
>"you said you wanted to be parents one day...didn't you?" she said, through a weak smile, Seena shook her head and responded "no...not like this..."<br>"I'm sorry I forced her on you like this...but she needs you now..." the Kangaskhan responded, her breathing becoming weaker "but how are we meant to take care of her?" I asked, moving slightly closer "I don't really know, myself...I'm sure you'll get it, though" she responded "I...I don't know if I can do this..." Seena said, before looking down at the child and asking "but why hasn't she woken up yet?"  
>"a child is awfully hard to wake, on the same day thy're born..." the Kangaskhan responded, while moving one of her hands down to her pouch before continuing "I guess, it's a mixed blessing, she won't remember any of this..."<br>"she was only born today? do you have a name for her?" I asked, holding her up slightly "E...Elese, that's her name...please take care of her..." she responded, weakly, at this point, I could feel her very life itself ebbing away.  
>"I will...I promise" I said, with tears welling up in my eyes.<br>"you too, Seena..." she said, turning her head to my companion "I'll try my best..." Seena responded, before moving closer and asking "do you want to say anything to your child?"  
>reaching out and touching the sleeping infants head, she said "I'm sorry I won't be there for you when you're growing up...there are so many things I'll miss..." she then turned her head to me and said "don't let her know about this...about me...not until she's grown..."<br>"how can I just pretend you don't exist?" I asked in response "you have to...I won't have my daughter become just another Cubone...please...don't tell her..." she said, her eyes slowly closing, at this point, I lost it, tears started rolling down my face, I pulled myself closer to her, saying "I could have stopped this...this is my fault!" Seena came closer, reaching an arm out to my shoulder and said "Lucas, it's not your fault...it's Team Galactic's..."  
>"but what can I do about them!" I responded, almost shouting at Seena "how could I let this happen again? first you and now Elese..." I then saw Wake running up to us "what happened here!" he asked, through a panicked tone "Wake...some Galactic grunt set off a bomb here, and it took the life of this Kangaskhan..." Seena said, shaking her head "I knew I couldn't trust those bastards! where is he! I'll snap his neck!" Wake responded, suddenly becoming very angry "I don't know, but I'm guessing that he has fled from the scene, try outside" Seena said, pointing to the entrance "alright, don't worry, I'll get him..." Wake started, before I cut him off "please don't tell anyone about this Kangaskhan...we have to make sure her daughter doesn't find out..."<br>"al...alright, I won't tell a soul..." he said, before dashing off back to the entrance, turning to Seena, I said "alright...if we're going to hide the evidence that this Kangaskhan existed...we're going to need a spot to bury her"  
>"bury her? I had a slightly different idea in mind..." Seena said, while looking around at the fallen trees "what do you mean?" I asked, wearily "A funeral pyre..." Seena said, before moving to my bag and continuing "but before we do that, we're going to need to put Elese in a safe place" she then grabbed an empty pokeball out of my bag, tossing it to me, grabbing it out of the air, I said "I know, Seena...I know" before sighing and continuing "I wish there was some other way"<br>"so do I Lucas...but we're out of options here" she said, before bringing the child to me, I hesitantly tapped Elese with the activator on the pokeball, reducing her sleeping form to a red light, that retreated inside the pokeball... there was no resistance, as I soon heard the telltale click of a successful capture.  
>Seena turned towards the entrance and said "Lucas, roll some of the fallen tree-logs together, I'm going to get Matt and Terese...as strong as you are, I don't think you'll be able to lift this Kangaskhan on your own" nodding silently to this, I started, moving towards the fallen trees, as Seena ran off to get the others...<p>

...while I was rolling the logs together, I looked around at the now-silent area of the Marsh...everyone else was gone, and the pokemon were staying away from this area, a lot of smoke was still rising from the ground, as some small fires burned around the area "this is terrible..." I thought to myself, as I continued rolling logs to the area beside the mother Kangaskhan "I can't believe I couldn't do anything..."  
>soon after, Terese and Matt arrived, with solemn expressions on their faces "Seena told us everything..." Terese said, while making her way over to the Kangaskhan, she then bent down, placing a hand on the Kangaskhan's forehead "we'll see you off" she continued, before standing back up and turning to me, and asking "is the pyre ready?" I nodded silently in response, Terese then turned to Matt and said "it looks like it's time, then..." Matt responded by folding his arms and making his way over to us, we circled around the Kangaskhan, I lifted from her shoulders, and Matt and Terese lifted from the sides of her waist and legs, we placed her on top of the pyre, as Seena made her way back to me, after we put the Kangaskhan on the pyre, Matt, Terese and Seena stood back, seeing this, I nodded, before igniting my arm in a strong flame, waving it over some of the kindling at the sides of the pyre, they quickly set alight...<br>...standing back, I looked at the funeral pyre, that was now quickly being covered in flames "this was...this was far too sudden..." I said, before looking down "it never gets any easier..." Seena responded, before bringing an arm around my waist, looking over to Terese and Matt, I saw that Matt was holding Terese, comforting her "I'm sorry things ended up like this" I said, while bringing my head up to see the entire pyre now engulfed in flames...

...we silently watched the pyre burning for the next couple of hours, turning to the others, I asked "what should we do?..."  
>"about Elese?" Terese asked in response, while turning back to me, I nodded silently in response "well, that's entirely up to you and Seena...you're the ones the mother entrusted her to..." she continued "I...I don't know if I'm ready to be a parent yet..." Seena said, while looking up at me "I know how you feel, Seena...but we can't just abandon her..." I responded "I think you should try...and besides, you'll have me and Matt, along with the others, I'm sure they'll be able to help you..." Terese said, moving over to us, followed closely by Matt "I know I'll be there to help if you need me to..." he said, offering me one of his hands, I took his hand, lifting myself and Seena off the ground "thank you, both of you" I said, trying my best to smile "so...what should we do now?" Seena asked "we go back to Snowpoint...and we try to live..." I said, looking at her, before turning to face the pyre and continuing "as parents..." <p>


	45. Chapter 45 time passes

(Lucas's P.O.V)

it's said that time heals all wounds...things soon returned to normal, and when we first saw Elese's smiling face, I knew I could do this...for her...  
>over the next two weeks, we told the others about Elese, the truth about her mother, and that we needed her to believe that she truly was our daughter.<br>Tira and Julian understood immediately, and agreed to help us out if there were any problems, as Matt and Terese did, after we told Zoey, she left to find Gordon, to ask him and Garudan to come back to Snowpoint, if only for a while...  
>it was truly inspiring to see our friends coming to aid us in our time of need.<br>Seena may not have taken to the idea at first, but she soon grew to love Elese as our own, as I did. She slept in our bed with the two of us most nights, she seemed a little clingy, but given the history of overprotection in the Kangaskhan line, I expected this...Nurse joy gave us some information on parental habits of Kangaskhans...some of which was similar to even humans "another possible link?" I remember thinking to myself at the time.  
>Things were tough at first, given that Seena was quite disappointed that we didn't have a moment alone on our Anniversary, but I promised her that I would make it up to her when we got a day to ourselves...<br>Elese was noticeably growing over the first two weeks, too...she started off as a 0'08" infant, and a deep-purple in colour, growing to a 1'01" and getting a little lighter in colour...  
>she still wasn't speaking yet, but this was unsurprising to me...<p>

one morning, while Seena and I were having breakfast with our adopted child, Uxie called to me mentally "Lucas...I want to remind you not to go against team Galactic, even moreso, now that you have a child..." she said, telepathically "I know Uxie, it's too important that I live..." I responded mentally, while spoon-feeding Elese "I'm only saying this again, because they've captured Azelf...and they'll be coming after me next..." she said, with a sad tone in her voice "oh...I'm sorry to hear that, Uxie" I thought, before hearing Azelf telepathically say "that doesn't mean I'm out of this yet, I can still talk to you guys..."  
>"Uxie...do I HAVE to let them catch me? I could easily get away" I heard Mesprit say, directed at Uxie "things will only get worse if you run...best to just get it over and done with..." Uxie said back "yeah...don't leave me all alone with them" Azelf said, directed at Mesprit "guys, guys..." I started, in an annoyed tone "if you want to talk to each other, please don't do it in my head, I'm kinda busy here..."<br>"of course...my apologies Lucas" Uxie said mentally, before I stopped hearing them altogether, looking over to Seena, I asked "so...was there anything you wanted to do today?"  
>"I can think of a few things" she responded, giving me a seductive gaze "Seena, I already told you, not while Elese is here" I responded "I know, Lucas...Tira HAS offered to look after her today, though" Seena responded, turning her attention to Elese, before asking "would you like to see Tira and Julian today?"<br>she smiled and nodded in response "well" I started, getting both Seena and Elese's attention "it seems little Elese knows what we're saying, at least"  
>"should we be worried about this?" Seena asked "I doubt she understands what you were suggesting earlier, Seena" I responded, before looking to Elese and asking "isn't that right, Elese?"<br>she gave a look of confusion, before nodding again, I stood up, moving around the table, picking her up, bouncing her softly before saying "aren't you just adorable?"  
>she smiled, before attempting to hug me with her small arms, turning to Seena, I said "well, I guess it should be alright, if Elese doesn't cause too much of a fuss"<br>Seena stood up, making her way over to the two of us, before wrapping one arm around my back and placing the other on Elese's back, holding us both into a hug "I told you that you were good with kids, didn't I?" she said, looking up at me,  
>"you did, Seena, you did..." I responded, as I found myself smiling again...<p>

soon after, Seena and I were taking Elese to stay with Tira and Julian "now, you play nice with Terry, okay?" I said, gripping Elese tightly.  
>Terry was the only one of Tira and Julian's children that was constantly with them, as Jackie was always moving back and forth between the pokemon centre, and the pokemart, Jacob usually now spent some of his time patrolling the area, sometimes the lake, itself, I would have to remind him, and Garth to lay low when Tema Galactic arrived, I wouldn't want them getting unnecesarily hurt.<br>"we'll be back to pick you up in a few hours" Seena said, bringing her hand to Elese's head,  
>Elese nodded happily as we soon arrived at Sati's grave, now overgrown with plants "well, we'll just get Tira amd Julian now, then" I said, setting Elese down on the ground, before walking forward and saying "Tira? Julian? we're here with Elese" there was a short silence, before Terry came out to greet us "hello Seena, Lucas" she said, nodding to us, before looking down to Elese, smiling and continuing "hi there, Elese, how have you been?"<br>Elese smiled and walked up to Terry, giving her a hug "yes, yes, it's good to see you too, Elese" she responded, moving one of her front legs to Elese's back,  
>"so, Tira and Julian ARE there, right?" Seena asked, scratching the back of her head "yeah, yeah...don't you worry, she's in good hands" Terry said, before letting go of the small Kangaskhan and saying "come on, Elese, we'll go see my parents, now"<br>"before you go..." I started, getting Terry's attention "can you tell Jacob to stay away from lake Acuity for a while?" she nodded and responded "I'll be sure to tell him at the first opportunity I get"  
>"alright, well, have fun you two" I said, smiling, Elese turned back, giving a small wave before disappearing into the bushes with Terry "well" Seena started, wrapping her arm around my waist "I guess it's just the two of us for a while, then..."<br>"I know, Seena" I started in response "but I'm going to need a minute, first" I then pulled my set of keys out of my wallet, before handing them to Seena and continuing "you can go back to our room and...'get ready' if you'd like.."  
>Seena accepted the keys, looking up to me and responding "well, alright then, but you ARE coming back, right?"<br>"Seena" I started, putting my hands on her shoulders "I promise, I'll be back in a few minutes, I just need to tell Garth something quickly"  
>"okay, I'll be waiting" she said, smiling softly, before heading back to the City.<br>Turning to the lake, I headed through, soon reaching the water's edge, I hadn't even called out to Garth, before he surfaced in front of me "well, this is surprising!" I said, jumping back slightly "Uxie told me you were coming..." he said, looking back at the cave in the middle of the lake "yes...I came to ask you not to intervene with Team Galactic when they come for Uxie..." I responded, in a strained tone "what! why would you ask this of me?" Garth asked in response "I...I don't want you getting hurt, or worse..." I responded, his expression shifted to one of sadness, before he responded "I know...Uxie has already told me about this, it, it just makes me feel so worthless..."  
>"Garth, I'll tell you this now, by no means are you weak, I know this firsthand" I said, before bringing an arm to my back, he shook his head slowly, before responding "I know, Lucas, and I'm sorry about that"<br>"you've already apologized for that, don't worry about it" I said, before looking back towards Snowpoint and continuing "well, that's all I had to say, and Seena's waiting for me, so I'll talk to you later, yeah?"  
>"yeah" he responded, somewhat disheartedly, turning back to him, I said "and I'm serious, don't fight them" before leaving,<br>"very well..." I heard him say as I left...

...I soon arrived back at the pokemon centre, heading through to our room, knocking on the door, I asked "Seena? are you in there?"  
>I soon heard the response of "the door's unlocked, just let yourself in, Lucas" opening the door, I saw Seena, sitting in the bed, "you kept me waiting" she said, smiling locking the door behind myself, I sat at the foot of the bed, removing my shoes while saying "good things are worth waiting for, aren't they?"<br>crawling up to me, Seena responded "it always makes it so much more satisfying when you finally get it, doesn't it?" she then pulled me into a kiss, sparing no passion in her embrace, I moved my hands to her back, caressing her gently...  
>after she broke the kiss, she continued "and I've been waiting for quite some time"<br>"I'm sorry we couldn't do this on our anniversary" I said, bringing her into a hug "you don't need to apologize for that...no-one knew THAT would happen" Seena responded, bringing her arms around the back of my neck, I moved my arms down to her legs, softly rubbing her thighs "mmm...you know all the right spots, don't you?" she asked, through soft moans "well, we have been together for a year now, so I'd say I have a pretty good idea" I responded, before chuckling softly.  
>I then lifted her right leg, moving my hand to the back of her leg, she moved her head to my right shoulder, letting her leg rest on my left, "you've always been quite flexible" I said, while rubbing the back of her right leg "and YOU'VE always been quite accomodating" she responded, nuzzling my shoulder with the side of her head, I then felt her hands go south, shortly before removing my pants and underpants in one fell swoop, she then brought her head back slightly, before bringing me into another kiss, moaning softly as I continued my treatment, soon switching with leg I was focusing on...<br>after a couple of minutes of this, Seena broke our kiss, before saying "I don't want to wait anymore...I need you now, Lucas" hearing this, I moved my hands so that I was gripping her waist, before laying her on her back,  
>"I know, Seena...I know" I whispered to her, before spreading her legs while sitting on my knees in front of them, placing a hand beside her waist, I leaned in closer to her soft veginal lips, spreading them, I heard a short gasp from Seena, before she asked "do you like what you see?"<br>"I always have, Seena" I responded, before moving a finger up to her clitoris, flicking it softly before saying "I really wish you told me about this sooner, I could have done so much more for you..."  
>"I guess I just never found the right time to bring it up" she said, before bringing a hand to the side of my face, I then moved my hand, inserting my fingers in such a way that my thumb rested on her clitoris,<br>"Lucas, it feels great knowing that you're the one doing this for me, as opposed to me doing this, myself" Seena said, between short moans and gasps as I worked up a steady rhythm, prodding at her inner walls and rubbing at the soft nub of flesh laying just above, I then turned my hand clockwise, so my thumb was no longer touching her, before leaning in closer, and using my tongue to stimulate her clitoris, instead, her moaning grew louder at this, as she breathlessly said "Lucas, I'm close" hearing this, I doubled my pace, much to her pleasure, as I soon found my hand soaked in her fluids, but instead of stopping there, I removed my fingers just enough so that they were still contacting her skin, looking at her expression, I slowly trailed my fingers down lower, until I was circling her tail-hole, (Author's note: I can't really think of a better, less crude term than this...some suggestions through PM's may help for future reference)  
>looking at me, she said, "go ahead Lucas, that's one of the things I did to get ready" while smiling softly, looking down, I could see some lubricant dripping out of it, I then slowly pushed two fingers inside her, before bringing my mouth to her vaginal opening, while continuing to spay special attention to her clitoris,<br>I could feel her pulse sending short contractions through her tail-hole as I slowly started pumping my fingers inside her, it seemed pretty clear to me now that Seena was indeed in heat, goven her earlier behaviour...but I couldn't help but wonder why I couldn't smell it...nevertheless, I continued working on both orifices, as Seena's moaning once again grew in volume, then, I suddenly stopped, removing my fingers and leaning back, I caught Seena by suprise by quickly moving my hands to her waist and flipping her onto her stomach, through a slightly worried tone, seena asked "what are you up to?"  
>"on your hands and knees, please" I responded, helping her up, before lining myself up with her vaginal opening, "are you ready, Seena?" I asked, while moving my hands to her rump.<br>"this is what I've been waiting for, Lucas, of course I'm ready" she responded, smiling softly, no longer hesitating, I pushed my now-erect member inside, getting a loud moan in response, I then slowly started working up my pace, holding onto her backside with my left hand, while moving my right to continue working on her tail-hole, working my fingers inside for the second time, her pulse was now racing, as her breathing was already becoming rapid once more, I worked on alternating between thrusts, between her two orifices, and it worked to great effect, as she soon orgasmed for the second time, while I had barely started, soon after her second release had passed. I changed tactics, this time wriggling my fingers around inside her, alternating between the two of them, Seena's arms soon gave out, as she was pressing her chest and face against the mattress, her left hand came up to assist me, by working on her clitoris, looking down, she was groping at her breasts with her right hand, this may have been the most stimulation she had ever felt at once, as her moaning had now stopped, but her face showed an expression of bliss, as her breathing became more rapid again, but this time, this time I was close myself, so I re-doubled my efforts again, thrusting myself inside her at what could possibly be my fastest speed yet, soon loosing my seed within her, as her third climax hit, she buried her face in the mattress, muffling her screams of ecstasy, I then removed my fingers from her, along with my member, the sheets below us were soaked, and Seena soon fell to her side, barely moving "Lucas...that was...that was" she started, while panting, I soon shushed her, before responding "Seena, just focus on regaining your composure, we'll talk afterwards" I then brought myself up beside her, softly planting a kiss on her forehead...

...ten minutes later, after Seena had finished regaining her breath, she sat up and said "Lucas, that was wonderful"  
>"I just wanted to make up for lost time" I responded, bringing her into a kiss, after we broke the kiss, Seena said "we...we really need to do that again, sometime"<br>"I'll be sure to keep in mind that you enjoyed it" I responded, smiling "enjoyed is putting it softly, Lucas...I nearly passed out." Seena said before pulling me into a hug and continuing "really, thank you"  
>"well, I'll be happy to do that whenever you want Seena..." I said, rubbing her back softly, we stayed in the embrace, not saying a word for a good ten minutes, before Seena said "I think we should go have a shower, clean ourselves up..." she then got up and continued "and I think I owe you something for earlier..." before walking off to the bathroom, beckoning me to follow her, I complied, quickly following her into the bathroom, glad that I had found something that she enjoyed to that extent...<p>

there you go...that is the last sex scene in the story...


	46. Chapter 46 new insight

(Lucas's P.O.V.)

we spent a good while in the shower, as we were busy...'cleaning'...each other.  
>after we had dried and clothed ourselves (Seena still only wears a scarf), I put our bedsheets in the washing machine, erasing the evidence of mine and Seena's previous dealings, after putting the sheets in, I turned to Seena and asked "so...was there anything else you wanted to do without Elese knowing?" walking up to me, she responded "well, there's just one more thing" she then brought my hands down to her rump, before bringing her own hands to my shoulders, I caught on immediately, lifting her while bringing her into a kiss, she wrapped her legs around my waist, so I was completely suspending her in the air, I leaned back on the wall, so I could keep this up for longer, and Seena brought one of her hands to the side of my face.<br>We held this position for about five minutes, just enjoying the moment, before Seena broke the kiss, leaning back slightly, she said "I love you...just, so much, Lucas" I smiled before responding "and I love you, too, Seena" Seena then rested her head on my right shoulder, while moving her hands to my back, I moved us back to the bed, sitting down while still holding her, I continued to hold her for another three minutes, before she unwrapped her legs from my back, and releasing me from her embrace, she sat beside me on the bed, before saying "thank you, Lucas...for everything" I brought my arm around her shoulders, before facing her and responding "Seena, I've already told you, it's alright" I then brought her into a short kiss, before asking "do you want to have a lie down? I can go and get Elese"  
>moving to the still-sheeted bed, Seena responded "I'd like that" before removing her scarf and moving herself under the covers "I think I'll go see Gordon and Garudan, too" I said, before grabbing my keys and wallet "well, alright, but don't take too long, okay?" Seena said in response "I'll be back soon" I said in response, before leaving the room...<p>

... I then made my way over to the room Gordon and Garudan were staying in, knocking on the door, Garudan soon answered "Lucas, it's good to see you" he said, with a smile, I smiled in response, thinking back to the first time I spoke to him "hi, I was just wanting to speak to you and Gordon for a moment, is it alright if I come in?" I asked, looking inside the room "sure thing" he said, before stepping back and waving me in, I moved in quickly, as Garudan closed the door behind me.  
>"hey there, Lucas" Gordon said, sitting on one of the beds "oh" I started in surprise "is this a bad time? because I can come back later..."<br>"no, no, I'm just sitting on the bed" Gordon responded, before asking "so, what brings you here today?"  
>"well, I just wanted to say, that Seena and I are really getting used to this whole parenting thing, I thank you for your help, and I just wanted to tell you, you don't need to stay here anymore." I said, before sheepishly adding "...I'm not asking you to leave, though, I'm just saying that, maybe you had something you needed to do back at home..."<br>Garudan gave a small smile before saying "well, there's nothing we NEED to do back at the cave, but, we have been thinking about something"  
>"oh? and what might that be?" I asked in response "there are a lot of kids in the cave without parents..." Gordon said, bringing my attention to him "and we've been thinking of, well, adopting a couple of them"<br>"ah, I see..." I said, bringing a hand to my chin before asking "so, you're both ready to make the leap to parenting?"  
>"we've been thinking about it for quite a while, Lucas" Garudan said, before putting his arm on my shoulder and continuing "and seeing how well you and Seena have been doing, we decided that this was a sign that maybe, maybe we're ready, too" turning to face Garudan, I responded "well, I'm really happy for you guys, and it's always nice to hear that a child won't have to grow up without parents"<br>"thanks for saying that, Lucas..." Gordon said, smiling, before continuing "you've really been a great friend, to both of us, and...I'm glad you were the first person, well, apart from Garudan, of course, that I told about myself"  
>"well, I'm glad you trusted me so much" I responded, before asking "so, how much longer do you guys think you'll be here?"<br>"well..." Garudan started, while scratching the back of his head "that was the one part we hadn't decided on yet"  
>"in that case" I started, while looking back at the door "just tell us a day or so before you leave, so we can say good-bye"<br>"I was thinking we'd swing by Eterna forest and say hi to Eliza, as well" Gordon added "can you tell her that I said hi in that case?" I asked in response "I'm pretty sure she'd be more interested in hearing that you have a daughter" Gordon responded "well, if you tell her, be sure you tell her beforehand that she isn't one that we...'conceived'?" I asked in response "I'll be sure to let her know" Gordon said, nodding slightly "ah, that seems to be everything" I started, turning back to Garudan "I guess I'll be going, I'm sure little Elese is waiting for me right now, she's just having a little visit with Tira and Julian..."  
>"okay, well, tell her WE said hello then, will you?" Garudan responded, smiling "sure thing" I said, before opening the door, turning back to them, I said "I'll see you guys later, then" "alright, Lucas" Gordon said, before I slowly closed the door...<p>

after leaving the pokemon centre, I headed straight to Sati's grave, seeing that no-one was around, I knelt down in front of the grave and said "...well, it's been a while, hasn't it? I'm sorry I haven't visited as often as I should, but a lot of things have been happening lately, well, actually, I'm sure you knew that already..." I then brought a hand to my chin, before continuing "something big is happening, and it tears me apart to know that I can't do anyhing about it...I just, I just want to prevent anyone else from passing, the way you did..." my expression turned to one of sadness as I continued to sit there silently for the next few minutes.  
>I then stood up and said "well, I guess I'll talk to you later, then." just then, I heard Mesprit's voice "don't be so down on yourself, Lucas..."<br>"but what can I do?" I thought, responding to her "Lucas...THERE ARE EVEN THINGS MY SISTER CANNOT PREDICT..." she responded, in an odd tone "what do you mean?" I asked in thought "she isn't always right, Lucas..." Mesprit response responded "do you know what she has predicted, though?" I asked "she told me that the leader of Team Galactic would try and bring forward EITHER Dialga or Palkia...but something eludes me..." she responded "and what would that be?" I asked "what's going to stop him from summoning them BOTH at once?" Mesprit asked, as her voice started to fade "what are you talking about?" I asked in response "you'll see, Lucas, you'll see..." she said, before her voice faded completely.  
>I stood there and pondered what she could've meant by that, before I soon saw Jacob walking past "oh, hey Lucas" he said, as he came closer to greet me, kneeling down, I reached a hand out to him, before responding "hey there, Jacob"<br>"so, why are you here?" he asked, looking slightly confused "well, I'm here to pick up Elese" I responded, while moving a hand behind my head "oh, Elese is here, is she?" Jacob responded, before asking "do you want me to go get her?"  
>"that would be best, but first, I have something to ask of you" I said, looking behind Jacob, then back to him.<br>"what is it?" he asked in response "I want you to avoid lake Acuity for a while...Team Galactic will be coming through..." I said, looking towards the lake "...I guess I can do that" he said, looking slightly dejected "Jacob...I'm only trying to keep you safe" I said, lifting his head, I then asked "could you go and get Elese for me?"  
>"sure thing, Lucas" he responded, still in a somewhat upset tone, before disappearing into the bushes, a couple of minutes later, he re-emerged, with Elese and Terry with him, seeing me, Elese ran over and with her arms outstretched, I picked her up, before standing up myself, she smiled and hugged me as I held her, looking down, Jacob said "Terry insisted on coming, as well" he said, looking back at her.<br>"I just wanted to say goodbye, that's all" she responded, before looking up at me and continuing "anyway, thanks for bringing Elese over, Tira said she'd look after her whenever you needed her too...then she said it was the least she could do to repay you, I didn't quite understand what she meant by that, though..."  
>"oh, it was something that happened before you were born" I said, before thinking to myself "not to mention WHY you were born..."<br>"oh, alright then" she said, looking down slightly for a moment, before looking up at me again and continuing, "well, we'll see you later, then"  
>"I'm sure you will" I responded, smiling, Elese looked back down at the two cats, waving at them.<br>"Bye-bye Elese" Terry said, smiling, Elese then turned back to me, still smiling, before hugging my neck "I'll see you guys later, and tell Tira and Julian I said Thanks, okay?" I said, before leaving...

...on the way home, I turned my attention to Elese, before saying "mom might be sleeping when we get home, so try to be quiet, okay?"  
>she nodded in response, before turning to face the path ahead of us. "things look like they're getting a little easier" I thought to myself, before stepping into the pokemon centre... <p>


	47. Chapter 47 a meeting of friends

(Lucas's P.O.V.)

over the next two weeks, things were good, Seena informed me of another Anniversary of ours... our first kiss, we celebrated it with just a moment to ourselves, with a most passionate kiss.  
>Elese was getting bigger and more brown, she now looked like a small Kangaskhan, her eyes appeared to be changing now, too.<br>Seena and I attempted to get her talking by showing her some very basic words, one-syllable type things, but she remained silent, "maybe she isn't ready yet?" I said, turning to Seena "I guess that must be the case" she responded, before turning back to Elese and continuing "it doesn't really matter when you start talking, though"...

...later on, still in the two-week period, Uxie contacted me, telling me that she and Mesprit had been captured, and they were being moved to the Galactic headquarters.  
>I didn't really know what to do in thios situation...but Uxie assured me that things will resolve without my intervention, before Mesprit interrupted, saying that Uxie didn't KNOW that for sure...<p>

...the following morning, I awoke to Elese sitting on top of me above the covers, "hello there Elese" I said, reaching an arm around her back, she smiled, before attempting to hug me through the covers, looking over to Seena, she was still sleeping, so I moved myself so I could pick her up, while moving out of the bed, when I picked Eles up, I really started to notice how much bigger she was getting "you really are getting big" I said, bouncing her softly, before continuing "only four weeks ago, you were so much smaller" she giggled lightly in response "well I'm glad YOU think it's funny" I said, while setting her down at the table in the kitchen before continuing "do you want to go see Terry again, today?"  
>she nodded happily in response to this, "well I'm sure Terry will be happy to see you again" I said, smiling, before turning back to the kitchen, getting together our breakfast, it was nothing fancy, just cereal...<p>

...while I was eating, and Elese was attempting to do the same on her own...with varied results, Seena woke up, making her way over to us, she asked "why didn't either of you two wake me?" before standing between myself and Elese. "I thought you would like to sleep in" I responded, turning my head to face her, before continuing "anyway, Elese has shown that she would like to see Terry again, today" Seena's expression changed to one of slight disappointment "really? because I thought we could spend the day together..." I had already been thinking about this possibility, so I responded "why don't we all go and see them together, then?" I then turned to see Elese's expression, she was still smiling, so I figured she didn't think it was a bad idea...  
>"well, that actually sounds pretty good, I haven't spoken with Tira for a while, anyway" Seena said, before taking a seat next to me.<br>I quickly finished what I had, before pouring another bowl for Seena "so, we'll head out soon, okay?" I said, while bringing the bowl to Seena "thanks, Lucas" she said, accepting the bowl from me, before placing it down in front of herself, I then sat down, in between Seena and Elese, looking at Elese, who was almost shovelling the cereal into her face, I had to stifle a laugh at this sight, before I asked "would you like some help with that?" she looked over to me, shaking her head, before going right back to continue her messy work.  
>I looked over to Seena, to see that she was now trying not to laugh, herself, "well, at least she's becoming more independant, right?" she said, smiling,<br>"there's always an upside, right?" I asked in response, as I got up from the table, to go and get ready...

...soon after, the three of us were making our way to Sati's grave (which was still unknown to Elese) to see the others.  
>When we got there, I called out "Tira, Julian! are you guys there!"<br>There was a short silence, before Jacob emerged from the bushes, "hey guys" he started, before looking down to Elese and asking "are you leaving Elese with us again, today?"  
>I shook my head, before responding "no, we were actually hoping to see you guys, together"<br>"oh!" he started, somewhat surprised "I'll go get everyone else, then" he conyinued, before ducking back into the bushes behind him, a few moments later, he re-emerged, with the others in tow, I put Elese down as she made her way over to Terry, smiling happily.  
>I sat in the snow, alongside Seena, as Tira and Julian did the same, Tira then turned to Terry and Jacob, asking "could you two take Elese for a walk?"<br>Jacob seemed a little confused, asking "okay...but why?"  
>"I wanted to speak to Lucas and Seena in private, if you don't mind" Tira responded, in a serious tone "o-okay then, mom" Jacob responded, somewhat nervously, before turning to his sister and saying "well, let's go then" and taking Terry and Elese south, towards route 216.<br>After they were out of earshot, Tira turned to us and asked "so...how have you two been?"  
>"I've been good Tira" I said, turning to Seena, I asked "and you?"<br>Seena blushed slightly before responding "I've been fine, but I can't help but think that..." she then trailed off "can't think that what?" I asked, becoming concerned "I...I can't help but think that Elese is becoming more important to you than me" she said, before looking down, I moved myself so that I was sitting opposite her, before taking her hands in my own "Seena..." I started, as she raised her head to look at me "nothing could be more important to me than you..." I then smiled softly and continued "if there's ANYTHING I can do for you to prove it, just tell me"  
>"I just feel like...you won't do anything with me while Elese is with us" she said, sadly "Seena...I just feel like that is too risky...I don't want to take the chance of Elese walking in on us" I responded, before adding "but, that doesn't mean we CAN'T..." Seena then looked up at me with an expression of hope "do you mean it?" she asked "I do...I mean, we have a bathroom that we can lock, but I think it would be best to wait until Elese is asleep, okay?" I asked, smiling softly "okay, Lucas...how about tonight, then?" she asked in response "if it makes you happy Seena, I'll do it" I responded, before turning to Tira and Julian and continuing "I guess we got a little off-topic, there..."<br>Julian looked at me with a surprised expression "Indeed..." he said, before turning to Tira and asking "what were we talking about?"  
>"well, we weren't really talking about anything, so it's fine, really" Tira said, before making a short waving motion with one of her front paws, before continuing "but I did have something I wanted to ask"<br>"what is it, Tira?" Seena asked in response "it's about Elese...I was wondering if you think it'd be harder to raise a child that isn't biologically yours..." Tira responded, before adding "I don't think there's anything wrong with it, I just think it might be a little harder, is all..."  
>"I can't really answer that" Seena started, while looking down "we don't have anything to compare it to...at least, not yet, anyway"<br>"I guess not...but still...if you two have a kid of your own, which I'm going to assume would be a Sneasel, won't Elese wonder why she's different?" Tira asked "I'm sure questions will be raised" I responded, looking back to Tira "but we'll find an answer when the time comes"  
>"I hope you do" Tira said, before looking off towards the south, she then looked back and said "the kids are coming back...strange, it's a little early, don't you think?"<br>turning to look at them, I noticed they were running, they looked scared...I stood up, and made my way over to them "what's going on?" I asked, concerned "it's a couple of Galactic grunts...they're trying to take Elese!" Terry said, in a scared tone "what! why!" I asked in response, becoming aggravated at this statement "we overheard them saying how rare Kangaskhans are after they spotted us, and then they came after us, intent on catching her" Jacob said, I was shaking at this point "where are they?" I asked, trying to remain calm "they're a little distance off, but they'll be here any moment" Jacob responded "alright" I started, turning to Seena "take Elese and go with the others, into the bushes, I'll take care of this" I said, before cracking my knuckles "don't you want some help?" I heard Tira ask "I'd prefer that you stay with Elese, and besides..." I said, before turning back to them, giving them a thumbs-up through a serious expression "they can't catch me" I then ran south, intent on running into those that would take my daughter... 


	48. Chapter 48 an ominous message

(Lucas's P.O.V.)

a short while after I started running, I ran into the two, two generic grunts, well, I'd make them regret their choice.  
>"hey, you!" one of them shouted at me, calling me over, I decided I would start subtley, as I made my way over to them, I took a quick account of how many pokeballs they had, three each...this might be tricky, but I doubt the pokemon would be as strong as Matt is...<br>"yes?" I asked in response, stopping in front of the two.  
>"have you seen a Kangaskhan around here, we're going to catch it as a present for the boss" one of them asked, before looking around, "I guess I COULD scare the hell out of them..." I thought, before pointing behind me and saying, "yeah, they went that way"<br>"heh, it's always easier when they just co-operate" one of them said, before walking behind me, when they were no longer looking at me, I ignited my arms, lowering them into the snow, Steam soon rose from the ground, I then changed one of my arms to the icy aura of an ice punch, creating fog.  
>"hey, guys" I said, calling out to them, they looked back, not to see the man who was only a moment ago so helpful, but a cloud of fog "what the hell? where'd he go?" one of them asked, looking around, the other reached for his pokeballs, saying "I don't like this, get ready for a battle" I once again reached into the snow, alternating my arms, thickening the fog, as it crept closer to them, they released a pokemon each, a houndour and a poocheyena, I started to make my move, circling around them, while continuing to increase the fog, they were too focused on the cloud of fog in front of them that they didn't even notice it was encircling them "houndour, clear that fog with a flamethrower" one of the grunts ordered, the houndour complied, shooting a thin flamethrower through the fog in front of them, it cut a large circle in the fog, where I was about ten seconds ago, as I was busy creating more fog around them.<br>"poocheyena, track him down with odor sleuth" I heard the other call out, before the poocheyena dived into the fog, intent on finding me...but it was already too late, the fog had already reached the two grunts "wha- from behind us!" one of them said, before they were engulfed in the fog, I then made my way towards them, using my strange ability to see the spark of others, I moved towards the two silhouettes standing on two legs, saying "next time you want to catch a pokemon..." before ducking to the right, as I knew a flamethrower would soon hit where I just was, after the blast of fire shot through the fog, I continued "make sure they aren't part of my family..." I then moved to the right once again, anticipating another flamethrower "I want to get out of here!" one of the grunts said, in a panicked tone "stand your ground! he's only human!" the other responded, as the Poochyena soon reached my feet, I grabbed it by the waist and muzzle, quieting it before it could alert the others "my quarrel is not with you, get out of here" I whispered, before putting the small canine pokemon back on the ground, it looked at me for a moment, through a terrified expression, before running away from me, I then turned back to the two grunts, saying "stay away from my family!" before jumping at them, grabbing the backs of their heads, I planted them in the snow, their pained cries were muffled, as I slammed them face-first into the snow, I knew I had hurt them, but I was also aware that I didn't cause them to fall unconcious.  
>a moment later, the Houndour was staring at me with both shock and anger "stand down, I'm not here to fight you" I said sternly, while moving the grunts heads to the side slightly so they could breathe "why should I?" the Houndour asked angrily "you're hurting my master!"<br>"they're trying to take my daughter away from me" I responded, in a serious tone, the Houndour then stopped, shocked...one of the grunts cut in with "that's biologically impossible" I grabbed his head by the hair, planting it back in the snow before saying "no-one's talking to you!" the other grunt looked up at me and asked "just WHAT are you!" I looked down at him and responded "that doesn't matter right now..." while shaking my head I then removed my hands from the two grunts heads and said "I'll give you one chance...if you leave now, I won't have to really hurt you...but I promise this...if I hear that you lay a single finger on my family...I'll hunt you down..." through a stern expression "what's stopping us from just beating you here?" the more insolent grunt asked "do you REALLY want to see what I am fully capable of?" I asked, as my expression became one of anger, he saw this and was unimpressed "maybe you can start by proving that the fog wasn't just some mere trick" I shook my head, saying "I'd rather not do this" the other grunt said "he won't shut up otherwise, please just show him..." I sighed and said "fine" before igniting one of my arms, and covering my other in an icy aura "I've...I've seen that kind of thing before...are those fire and ice punches?" the less insolent grunt asked "yes, does that give you some hint as to WHAT I am, now?" I responded, before taking up a fighting stance and continuing, "now, if you don't want to be on the business end of these, leave!"  
>"...fine" the grunt said, in a huff, before the other looked around and asked "where's my Poochyena?"<br>"it ran off, maybe you should find it, but I swear to god, if you go anywhere near my daughter..." I responded, still angry...sometimes, I wished I wasn't so kind...  
>"I get it, I get it" the Grunt said, before leaving, looking to the other, I said "you too, piss off" while pointing at the other grunt, he sighed, before returning the Houndour to its ball, before saying "not like any of this'll matter in a few days, anyway..." and leaving "I guess this has something to do with their leader" I thought to myself, before dispersing the energies from my arms and heading back to the others...<p>

...I soon reached Sati's grave, I stood in front of it, before calling out "guys, it's all taken care of, they're gone"  
>Seena soon came out, holding Elese, asking, "you didn't hurt them, did you?"<br>"Seena, it's me" I said in response, before moving in closer, pulling both of them into a hug and continuing "but I did warn them of what would happen if they tried this again..."  
>"sounds like you were quite convincing" Seena said, sighing contently,<br>"yeah...well, I don't think we'll have to worry about those two anymore..." I responded, looking over Seena's shoulder to see the others coming back out from the bushes, Elese then turned to face them,  
>"T...Ter-Terry!" she said happily, my eyes went wide at this, I slowly turned to the others and asked "you heard that, right?"<br>Terry looked the most surprised out of all of us "I'm...I'm her first word?" she asked, Seena put Elese on the ground as she made her way over to Terry, hugging her "well, she does consider you her best friend" Seena then said, before turning to me and continuing "it is a little unexpected, though..."  
>"yeah..." I started, while moving closer to Elese "Elese?" I asked, getting her attention, when she was looking at me, I continued, "you spoke just now, did you know that?"<br>she had a smile on her face, as she nodded, I then reached a hand out to her, placing it on her head, before saying "you've still got quite a way to go" before chuckling softly "well, congratulations, Elese" Jacob said, moving in and nuzzling the side of Elese's head.  
>"That's really quite impressive" Tira said, moving towards Elese before continuing "she's only about 4 weeks old, right?" while turning to Seena and I "yeah" I responded, before picking Elese up and continuing "I'm very impressed"<br>Elese smiled at me and repeated "Terry!" while pointing at her "that's right Elese, that's Terry" I responded, smiling back at her...

...we spent the next couple of hours speaking with each other, reminiscing about the past, and discussing future prospects, Tira said she did intend on making up with her old family, but after they would know what she was saying, so I told her I would try to spend some time in Sunyshore to speed up the process, maybe find the people of who she spoke in the process, anyway, after all was said and done, Seena and I took Elese back home for lunch...


	49. Chapter 49 uncertain future

(Lucas's P.O.V.)

over the next couple of days, I really started wondering about what that grunt meant, and what the leader of team Galactic, Cyrus, I think his name was, was up to.  
>everything was kind of dull, even, but in a good way...<br>that is...until I got a mental call from Uxie...she sounded distressed "Lucas, I need your help!" she said, almost shouting it was the middle of the afternoon, and I was sitting with Seena at the time "what is it, Uxie?" I asked, mentally "it's Cyrus...he's done something unexpected!" she said in a panicked tone "Calm down, Uxie...it shouldn't be a problem, right?" I asked in response "Lucas...I need you to come to spear pillar immediately..." she said "well, I guess I could do that, but should I bring Seena and Elese with me?" I asked "...yes...this...this may be the last time you see them..." Uxie said, in a now-saddened tone "Uxie...why are you telling me this?" I asked "...Cyrus tried summoning both Palkia and Dialga at the same time...if it was just one of them. my siblings and I would have been able to contain the energy...and stop it so Giratina didn't have to intervene..." Uxie said, "Giratina?" I asked, confused "an entity existing on an alternate world...it was created at the same time as Dialga and Palkia, but this isn't the time for that, I need your help NOW!" Uxie said, once again reverting to a panicked tone "alright, alright" I responded, before getting up and saying "Seena, I need to take you and Elese somewhere with me..."  
>"well, alright, but where?" she asked, getting up "there's no time to explain" I responded, before grabbing Seena's and Elese's pokeballs, I then returned Seena to her ball, before making my way to the bed, where Elese was sleeping "sorry about this, Elese" I said, before dispersing her form into a red light, drawing it into the pokeball, I then clipped both balls to my waist, before grabbing my room key and quickly making my way out of the room, locking the door behind me, I went over to Gordon and Garudan's room, knocking on the door, Garudan soon answered.<br>"Oh, hey there, Lucas" he said, I soon cut him off "no time to explain, need Gordon's help"  
>"uh...okay, then" he said, before turning back and saying "Gordon, it's Lucas...he says he needs your help, badly" Gordon soon made his way to the door "what's wrong, Lucas?" he asked, through a concerned expression "Gordon...I need you to fly me to Spear Pillar..." I said, through a now panicked tone "whatever it is, I'll be happy to help" he said, before turning to Garudan and saying "hopefully, I'll be back soon"<br>"alright, let's go then" I said, leading Gordon outside, after we were outside the pokemon centre, Gordon said "well, alright, then...hop on" and turning his back to me, I quickly climbed onto his back and said "I may not be responsive on the way there...Uxie's talking to me" "well, alright then" he said, before lifting us off the ground and heading south-west, towards mount Coronet "the only thing I can't predict...is something that has anything to do with the alternate world...I'm sorry I dragged you into this, Lucas" Uxie said, sadly "it's okay, Uxie...but there's something I don't quite understand...if Giratina intervened...doesn't that mean Cyrus is no longer a threat?" I responded in thought "yes...but it's not Cyrus I'm worried about...it's Giratina...if things continue the way they are...both worlds may be destroyed..." Uxie responded "oh...so...it's no longer Team Galactic I'll be fighting?" I responded "I really want to avoid fighting...but yes" Uxie responded "so my death is no longer certain?" I asked, with hope in my mind "it's not certain...but it is still very likely...Giratina is unbelievably powerful..." Uxie said, in a serious tone "but...what if fighting it won't achieve anything?" I asked "I don't know...I'm asking for your help because I'm out of options...others are already in there, I need you to go and help them..." Uxie responded "others? and who would these others be?" I asked "well...one of them, you know" Uxie responded "and the other is the boy I'VE been looking after" I heard another female voice say "Mesprit, is that you?" I asked "yeah, Azelf is here, too...we're about to go in and help out" Mesprit said "there's someone else here, too...he's here for a different reason, though...but he can still help you" I heard Azelf say and who would that be?" I asked "you'll see in a moment" Azelf responded, before being cut off by Mesprit, saying "we've wasted enough time here, guys, let's go!"  
>"Lucas...don't do anything crazy...please, I want you to stay alive" I heard Uxie say, before her voice faded "remember, you don't have to be alone" Mesprit said, before her voice faded, too "your friends will always stand by you" Azelf said, as his voice faded "they're gone..." I said to myself "who's gone?" Gordon asked "oh...no-one" I responded, before seeing that we had almost reached spear pillar "well, it looks like your destiny awaits" Gordon said, as we soon came in for a landing, there were pillars shooting up from the ground, leading to a plateau, where the pillars were...warping?<br>"this doesn't look good" I said, as I made my way towards the warping pillars, when I reached them, I saw a portal in the ground "I guess this is where Giratina is..." I said, before hearing a familiar voice say "Lucas...is that you?" I turned around to see Ravan...  
>"Ravan! what are you doing here?" I asked "I've been tracking Cyrus..." he responded, moving closer "oh...wait, why have you been tracking Cyrus?" I asked in response "because...he is my father..." Ravan responded, with some aggresion in his tone, I was stunned "Cyrus...the leader of Team Galactic, he's your father?" I asked, through a shocked expression "yeah...after Giratina grabbed him and pulled him into that portal...I was about to go after him, but Azelf tod me to wait...he said you were coming" Ravan said, before looking at my waist and continuing "he also said you would be bringing Seena..."<br>"yeah..." I said, before pulling her ball off my waist "I guess you have some things to say to her, too..." I continued, looking down at the ball "I haven't had a chance to see her for so long, Lucas...I need to ask for her forgiveness" he said, looking down slightly "I know..." I responded, before releasing Seena from her ball, she shook off the dizziness this time, soon asking "where are we?"  
>"Seena...we're at spear pillar" I said, before turning to the portal and continuing "this is really hard for me to say, Seena...but I may not be coming back from this"<br>"what are you talking about, Lucas?" she asked, in a scared tone "the portal...I have to go in there...and I don't know what's going to happen..." I said, looking into the menacing wormhole "what! why do you have to go in there?" Seena asked, before holding onto me and saying "I don't want to lose you, Lucas..."  
>"I know, Seena" I responded, before prying her arms off me and turning back to her and continuing "but I may be the only thing stopping the destruction of this world..." I then looked over Seena's shoulder and said "I'm pretty sure I'll need your help, too, Ravan."<br>At this point, Seena had broken into tears, as she once again wrapped her arms around me and shouted "what's the point of the world going on if I'm not with you, Lucas!"  
>"Seena..." I started, becoming teary now, myself, "I don't want to see you like this...please, stop crying"<br>"I can't..." she responded, "the thought of losing you is just too much to bear..." I pryed her arms off of me again, before kneeling down in front of her,  
>"Seena...no matter what happens, I promise..." I started, before bringing my head level with hers "I will always love you...nothing will change that" I then brought her into a kiss, it was salty...as I could taste Seena's tears, this saddened me even further...<br>after I broke the kiss, Seena said "and I'll always love you, Lucas..." before embracing me and continuing "but what am I meant to do if you do die?"  
>"you LIVE, Seena...it'll be hard at first...but we have friends that'll support you" I then broke away from her hug and said "but Seena" getting her attention, I continued, "I'm not just going to let this thing kill me...if there is a way, I WILL FIND IT, if there's any hope at all, believe in it, Seena..." I then dried Seena's tears and continued "believe in ME, Seena..."<br>"...yes, I believe in you, Lucas..." she said, before forcing a smile "I promise...no matter what happens, I'll come back to you...somehow" I then stood up and said "Ravan wants to speak with you, too"  
>she then looked at my waist and asked "what about Elese?..." "I can't face her...I can't bear to tell her that I might not be coming home...please...just tell her, tell her daddy's gone to see Grandma" I said, looking at the ball, sadly, before handing it to her she took the ball from my hands, saying "I will, Lucas..."<br>Gordon then flew up to us and asked "should I take you home, Seena?" in a grim tone "...yes..." she said, moving closer to Gordon "before you go, I need to speak with you" Ravan said, stopping her, seeing that they were distracted, I jumped into the portal... 


	50. Chapter 50 end of the journey

(Ravan's P.O.V.)

I saw Lucas jump into the portal shortly after Seena's attention was drawn to me, I knew I would have to go in there too, if I wanted to confront Cyrus...  
>"Seena" I started, placing my hands on her shoulders, to keep her focused on me, "I need to know something, before I go..."<br>"what is it, Ravan?" Seena said, still sounding quite upset, it was understandable, even I knew how much Seena and Lucas had been through together, and Jonah told me they had a daughter now, too...  
>"Seena...I need to know if you can forgive me, for, for everything..." I said, shaking my head slowly "Ravan...I can, you've gone out of your way for this, for forgiveness, it would be selfish of me not to forgive you now..." she responded, as a small smile appeared on her face "thank you, Seena" I said, before bringing her into a hug, she seemed a little hesitant, but she soon returned my embrace "Ravan?" she said in a questioning tone "what is it, Seena?" I responded, before breaking the hug "don't...just, don't get yourself killed, okay?" she said, while shaking her head "I'll do my best, Seena" I responded, smiling, before continuing "besides...if I die, who's going to make sure Lucas makes it back?"<br>"you...you mean that?" Seena asked, smiling "I do, Seena...I know how much he means to you...and I won't let him die...he still owes me that re-match, afterall" I said, before looking back at the portal and saying "it looks like Lucas got impatient, but I'll do my best to keep him safe" I then turned back to Gordon and said "before you take Seena home, I've got something to say to you, too"  
>"wh-what is it, Ravan?" he responded, in an almost scared tone "I knew about you and Garudan...I knew before you told Lucas, as well" I said, smiling "what! but I worked so hard to keep it a secret!" he responded, before asking "but how?"<br>"Gordon...even when you THOUGHT I was asleep, I can assure you, I wasn't" I responded, folding my arms, before asking "and why didn't you tell ME?"  
>"I...uh...I thought you were...homophobic" Gordon responded, blushing slightly "I'm not homophobic Gordon...the only reason I acted differently around you and Garudan was because I KNEW you two were keeping a secret..."I responded, while shaking my head "that's a relief" Gordon responded, sighing, before continuing "well, thanks for saying that, I'll be sure to pass it on to Garudan, too"<br>"well" I started, moving to the edge of the portal, "I guess this is goodbye for now"  
>"stay safe" Gordon said, waving lightly "and stay alive" Seena said, before climbing onto Gordon's back, I then stepped into the portal...<p>

...when I came out of the portal, the first thing I saw was the dark reddish-purple sky, looking down, I saw Lucas was waiting for me "that was quick" he said, before waving me after him "let's get going, then" he continued, before starting to move...

(Lucas's P.O.V.)

after I jumped into the portal, I noticed the place I ended up was strange...very strange indeed...purpleish sky...the ground is alsmost like it's shattered...this place was unmistakeably messed up, there was a nearby wall, or was it the floor(?) that I leant on as I started waiting for Ravan, about a moment later, he appeared, looking up at the sky "that was quick" I said, surprised slightly, not even a minute had passed...right? Nevertheless, I waved him over to me "let's get going, then" I said, before starting to move, first things first, I would have to find this Giratina "Lucas" Ravan called out to me, I turned to face him before he continued, "I saw part of Giratina before it disappeared back into this place, it's a long grey, black and yellow thing, kind of snake-like, too"  
>"alright then, at least we know what we're looking for" I responded, before turning back to the road ahead "also...Cynthia's in here" he added "...Cynthia, huh? how'd she manage to drag herself into this?" I asked, as we continued on in this strange area "she's been...well, she's been looking after someone, and this someone just so happens to be the boy who was fighting team Galactic...I followed HIM for a while, too..." Ravan said, before adding "I couldn't follow Cyrus at one point, but I noticed this boy was constantly having run-ins with Team Galactic, so I figured...if I followed him, he'd eventually lead me to Cyrus"<br>"why are you so intent on following him?" I asked "I'm waiting for a moment when he's alone...he has my mother with him, in a pokeball on his waist..."  
>"did he ever...use her to battle?" I asked, nervously "no...but he DID have a Sneasel with him, that eventually evolved...I don't know...but I think they may be my brother..." he responded, in an angry tone "using a family member as some kind of tool? despicable" I said in response, before adding "I swear, if we get out of this, I would never do something like that..."<br>"I know you wouldn't Lucas...and that's one of the reasons why I respect you" he said, in a serious tone, before saying "but...if Cyrus forcibly took mom away from me...why would she allow herself to have another child with him?..."  
>"maybe it wasn't consensual..." I thought to myself, I didn't want to say it, though, as it would undoubtedly upset Ravan... "let's not dwell on that now, Ravan, let's just focus on finding them..." I said, before picking up my pace "Lucas, I forgot to say, the boy...he has the same name as you" Ravan said, I looked back at him and asked "so, it's another Lucas?"<br>"yeah...but he also has an Infernape with him, she seems really strong, too..." he added "why are you telling me that?" I asked, while thinking to myself "so, Cheris is already an Infernape...and I've still not even met her..."  
>"well, you said your father's an Infernape, didn't you?" he asked in response, before adding "I just thought, maybe there was a relation..."<br>"from the sounds of it, that's my cousin Cheris" I responded, as my feet found a piece of unstable footing that started moving down "so this Lucas kid is travelling with TWO of your cousins?" Ravan responded, as he jumped onto the platform "I guess so" I said, as the platform touched down against a row of smaller platforms, we got off and started making our way across the platforms, they seemed to stretch on for quite a distance, but suddenly, two figures were moving towards us, when we got closer, I saw it was Cynthia and a boy who I'm assuming was this other Lucas...there was a portal behind them...  
>"what happened?" I asked, moving closer, Cynthia turned around to see me "oh, Lucas!" the boy then turned to her, she turned to him and continued, "not you, sorry." she then made her way to me and said "Lucas, what are you doing here?"<br>"Uxie called me here, she said she would need my help...something to do with Giratina" I responded, before turning my attention to the other Lucas.  
>"Giratina? well, Lucas just beat it...it seemed to disappear after that, this portal appeared where it was, though...and Lucas and I were going to go through it" Cynthia said, before looking back to the other Lucas "speaking of which, you're ready, right?"<br>he nodded, before moving forward, towards us, Cynthia then turned back to him and said "I didn't get a chance to introduce you, this is my cousin, his name is Lucas West"  
>"seems pretty strange" the other Lucas said, while looking me over and continuing "doesn't that get confusing?"<br>"sometimes...I mean...that IS why I first ran into you..." Cynthia said, while looking back at the other Lucas "where's Cyrus?" I asked, much to the approval of Ravan, breaking up the smaller conversation "he said some stuff about a world without spirit, then he stormed off in that direction" Cynthia said, before pointing behind us "alright, well, even if Giratina has been defeated, I think I should find Cyrus" I said, before turning to Ravan and saying "let's keep going, then" I then turned to face the path behind us, before saying "it was good seeing you again, Cynthia" and walking off, Ravan following after me.  
>On the way, Ravan asked "why didn't you ask to meet your cousin?"<br>"it's the wrong time, and wrong place...I'll meet her after we're done here" I responded, as we kept going "Lucas" I heard Uxie say "what is it?" I asked, in thought "Giratina was beaten in the battle against that other Lucas...but that only stopped the destruction of the worlds, Giratina still intends on 'getting rid' of Cyrus" Uxie then said, through a somewhat worried tone "what do you mean?" I asked, mentally "Giratina will erase him from existence...but that also means it will be as though he never existed in the first place" she said, I understood completely "so...that means Ravan will cease to exist, too..." I responded, looking back at Ravan with a worried expression "yes...but, all memory of him will disappear, too..." Uxie said "I don't care...if it means Ravan will disappear, I won't have it" I responded, before turning back to Ravan and saying "let's pick up the pace, we need to reach Cyrus" I then started running, Ravan had no problem keeping up with me, though...  
>"Lucas...you don't have to do this...you can leave now and nothing will happen to you" Uxie said, in a concerned tone "I don't care...RAVAN IS MY FRIEND!" I shouted out loud, much to his surprise "what the-why did you just shout that out?" Ravan asked, as we reached another flat area, it was large...really large...<br>"Uxie told me something distressing" I responded, stepping onto the large platform "what was it?" Ravan asked, following my actions.  
>"don't worry about it..." I responded, before getting a grim feeling... as we continued into the large area, I saw the figure of a man, blue hair, silver uniform...<br>"there he is!" Ravan said, almost shouting, before running ahead of me, I followed suit, as I didn't want to be left behind in this...  
>Ravan soon reached Cyrus, stopping just in front of him, just before I reached them both, I heard a low, booming voice say "ahh...so the son returns to his father...well, you'll both soon disappear anyway..."<br>"what! Disappear!" Ravan asked, suddenly in shock "Giratina!" I shouted, calling it's attention to me, a large snake-like creature floated down from on high, landing in front of the three of us, it looked at me and responded "you aren't involved here..." before making a waving motion with one of it's wing-like appendages and continuing "leave, before you are forced to share the fate of these two..."  
>"no" I said, sternly, while shaking my head "I won't allow you to erase Cyrus, and therefore Ravan from existence..."<br>"are you a fool? he tried to destroy the world, just so he could have a world only for himself...he deserves this..." Giratina responded, growling, Cyrus looked shocked, he had no idea what was going on, a Weavile and some strange man had appeared and were communicating with Giratina...  
>"I don't care what he did...no-one deserves to be erased...even though I don't agree with him...I can't deny him his RIGHT to exist..." I said, in a serious tone "if I did this...you wouldn't even remember that this fool existed" Giratina said, pointing at Cyrus with its wing-like appendage, before continuing, "normally...I would feel guilty about descendants being erased...but this weavile has done some foul things in his life-time, too..."<br>"I've been doing my best to change..." Ravan said quietly "Ravan is my friend, and I won't allow you to do this, I don't care if he IS Cyrus's son..." I said, almost shouting now "my son?" I heard Cyrus say, before looking towards Ravan "Ravan...I thought you would have died by now..."  
>"you bastard!" Ravan shouted back "Ravan, calm down...he can't understand a word you're saying...save it for AFTER we're done here" I said, looking to Ravan, he calmed down slightly "very well, Lucas..." he said, looking back to me, I then turned to Cyrus and said "if you want to live...get back"<br>"you seriously mean to fight me? ME!" Giratina said, growling "if it prevents you from erasing Cyrus...then, yes..." I said, before igniting one of my arms, and coating the other in an icy aura, "Ravan! get ready!" I shouted, before jumping back "right!" he shouted back, before taking a fighting stance...

Ravan then started his move...Agility, he started moving much faster, I then charged towards Giratina, who had just taken flight, I brought my flaming arm to the ground, nearly dragging it as I ran forward, Giratina started firing shadow balls at us, Ravan dodged them easily with his newfound speed, as I ducked left and right, narrowly avoiding the harmful energy.  
>I soon reached the spot below Giratina, I threw my flaming arm up into an uppercut, as it soon flung me into the air (the volcanic uppercut) striking Giratina's underside, it seemed to do little to the creature, as I soon fell back onto the platform, landing on my feet, I turned my attention to Ravan, who jumped and struck at Giratina's left side with a night slash, it seemed to do more than my attack, as Giratina seemed actually phased by this...<br>"weak to dark...it doesn't look like a psychic type..." I thought too myself, before jumping back and preparing my second attack, an ice punch "but what should I combine it with?" I thought to myself, before seeing Giratina disappear, Ravan came to a stop and shouted "what just happened!"  
>"stay on guard, I'm pretty sure this is another attack!" I shouted back, before standing in a guarding position, looking over, I saw Ravan getting ready to dodge an incoming attack...<br>looking around, I then saw a shadow take the shape of Giratina, before charging right at me! there wasn't any time to avoid the move, so I just hoped I could stop most of the incoming damage, but then...the shadow phased right through me...nothing seemed to happen "Lucas! are you alright!" Ravan shouted "yeah...I'm fine, and that's the weird thing" I said back, looking myself over, seeing no signs of damage, Giratina slowly reappeared in front of me, saying "why didn't it work! next time maybe..." before flying back away from us, Ravan made his way over to me and quietly said "Lucas...I have an idea"  
>"what?" I asked, while keeping my eyes focused on Giratina "Giratina disappears, much like I can with faint attack, and night slash seems to work well on it, so, next time it disappears, so do I, you use your ability to see us both, and guide me to Giratina so I can strike it with a night slash..." I thought it over in my head and responded "okay, that sounds good" before leaping to the left, dodging another shadow ball, Ravan then ran towards Giratina, before disappearing, I made my way towards Giratina myself, readying an ice punch-cross chop combo by coating both of my arms in an icy aura...<br>after Ravan reappeared, Giratina turned it's attention to him, as he dodged around behind it, causing Giratina to turn, so it was no longer paying attention to me, I then jumped, and before I landed on Giratina's back, Ravan disappeared again, as he did this, I hit Giratina with a cross strike of both of my arms, coated with ice energy, this seemed to work incredibly well, as the spot I hit started bleeding, but only for a moment before the blood froze...  
>Giratina yelled out in agony as I jumped off it's back, it then spun back to focus on me, and Ravan hit its side with another night slash before disappearing again.<br>Giratina then flew back and disappeared itself, "this is our chance, Lucas!" I heard Ravan yell, as I focused on finding Giratinas silhouette, I saw Ravan's standing in front of me, and further away, to the left, was a large hulking figure, with a large flame in it's chest "that MUST be it" I thought, before shouting "Left, Ravan!" and jumping back, so I could avoid any attacks from Giratina...  
>I continued Guiding Ravan to Giratina, while it kept trying to hit me with shadows, becoming increasingly frustrated, I heard it yell "why won't you stay still!" before I saw Ravan strike at what looked like nothing, but he hit Giratina, in a weak spot, no less, he was guided at the last moment by Giratina's voice, a terrible mistake on it's part...<br>"no...I won't give up that easily!" Giratina said, before flying back and up, out of reach "I won't be able to hit it, now..." Ravan said, as I started thinking, "maybe not on your own...at least" I then made my way over to Ravan, saying "I have an idea, but I need your complete trust and co-operation" I was then cut off by Giratina suddenly appearing in front of me and impaling me on a strange tendril "such a fool...you should've kept up your guard..." Giratina said, almost mockingly "just like that, you think you've won?" I responded, as blood started trailing from my wound, Giratina then started lifting us off the ground, I knew what it was trying, so I grabbed the tendril that had been stuck through me with both arms coated in an icy aura, I then turned my head to Ravan, who looked mortified "Ravan, use slash on this tendril!" I then focused my enegy into freezing it solid, Ravan shook himself back to his senses, before jumping at the tendril, as it froze over, he slashed at it, cutting it clean off, I fell back to the ground, landing on my back, I felt an excruciating pain run through me, as I grabbed the tendril, pulling it out of myself...  
>Ravan ran to my side, propping me up, he said "Lucas...this looks bad...I'll take care of Giratina...you should get out of here..."<br>"no, Ravan" I said, before slowly getting back to my feet "you can't do this alone..." I then threw the tendril to the ground before saying "Ravan, I'm going to throw you at Giratina..." "...throw me?" he asked, in an uneasy tone "I've done it before, I need you to trust me, okay?" I responded, before clutching at the wound in my chest in pain.  
>Giratina sat up in the sky, watching us, "why didn't it work?" Giratina asked itself, in what sounded like a pained growl, before quietly continuing, "maybe I should just give up...Lucas doesn't look like the kind of person that would take a life..."<br>"alright, I'll do it Lucas" Ravan responded, before moving closer, I grabbed his arms and began spinning around, while I was picking up speed, I said "Ravan, I need you to use an ice punch on Giratina, Ice seems to work well..."  
>"alright" he said, before starting an ice punch "use the spin to your advantage" I said, while continuing to spin faster "what do you mean?" Ravan responded "you'll find out" I said, before speeding up again, Giratina saw what we were doing and started firing shadow balls at us again, only two of them hit, and they hit me, but they phased through me...<br>I then released my grip on Ravan, sending him spinning through the air like a frisbee...

(Ravan's P.O.V.)  
>I couldn't believe I actually agreed to this, I felt so silly...but I must admit, this speed was incredibly impressive, I could see I was spinning towards Giratina, so I readied my arm, from the looks of it, the spin would increase the impact force of my attack, all of a sudden, things seemed like they were moving in slow-motion, as I aimed my fist to contact the front of Giratina's face, each spin, it seemed slower and slower, and I could just see the expression of horror on Giratina's face, when I was within striking distance, I reached my arm out, landing it on Giratina's face, I heard a sickening cracking noise...and assumed the worst...time seemed to speed back up after the impact, as I fell down to the platform...<p>

(Lucas's P.O.V.)  
>I knew what I had to do, I ran as fast as I could to get under Giratina, I knew Ravan would fall after this, and, goven the amount of damage that could come to him, I wasn't going to let him hit the ground...<br>after the impact took place, I heard a sickening crack "that would be Ravan's arm" I thought to myself, as I dove, sliding on my back to catch him, he fell onto my legs, causing some pain...but it was nothing compared to the fact that I stopped him from sustaining any more injuries...  
>I then saw that Giratina was falling now, too, so I held onto Ravan and rolled out of the way, I was too late, it seems, as one of the spikes on Giratina's side cut my leg, it wasn't anything I couldn't take, though, but the wound in my chest was bleeding quite heavily...<br>Giratina weezed lightly, before saying "I give up...I shouldn't have even tried to fight you..." I slowly climbed to my feet, while still holding Ravan, before responding "what makes you say that?"  
>"huh...beaten by two different Lucas's in one day...how embarassing" Giratina continued, before getting back upright and continuing "I won't erase Cyrus from existence...you have proven to me that you're powerful enough to keep him in check..."<br>"Giratina..." I started, before putting Ravan on his feet, "I only did this because I didn't want Ravan disappearing...what happens to Cyrus and Cyrus alone is of no concern to me"  
>"he is your responsibility now..." Giratina responded, before backing off slightly, turning to Ravan, I asked him "what do we do now?"<br>"I think we should go to the portal that Cynthia was at..." he responded, before grabbing his right arm and asking "my arm's broken, isn't it?"  
>"yeah...it is" I responded, before smiling and adding, "we should probably get out of here before I bleed to death..." I then turned back to Giratina and asked "do you need some medical assistance? we did some real damage to you..."<br>"no...I'll be fine, I can heal quite quickly..." Giratina responded, before landing and curling up on the platform, and adding "but now, I must rest..."  
>I then looked around, soon spotting Cyrus, making his way over to us "so...are we going to leave, then?" he asked, in a flat tone "Cyrus, do you have ANY idea what just happened?" I asked in response "not really, but from what I've gathered, you stopped Giratina from destroying me..." he responded, before adding "and the Weavile standing next to you is my first son, Ravan..."<br>I nodded slowly, before turning to Ravan and asking "can you please save your anger until after we're out of this place?"  
>"I can manage" he responded, before taking my right hand and bringing it around his shoulder and continuing "come on, let's just get out of here" before starting to move, Cyrus stood there for a moment, until I looked back at him and said "we're leaving now..."<br>"...yes..." he responded, before following after us, occasionally looking back at Giratina on the way, I asked "why did you take Ravan's mother away from him?..." before coughing up some blood "Lucas, you're hurt, don't waste your enegy talking to this man..." Ravan responded, in a concerned tone "I'm sorry Ravan" I started, before looking back to Cyrus and continuing "but I need to know..."  
>"there's no real reason as to WHY I did this to Ravan, he was merely a failure, I would have disposed of him myself, but he was strong...but not strong enough, so I merely made his mother think he had died, and we left, after I abandoned Ravan further out in the woods" he said, without emotion "I can't believe you'd do something like that...to your own son, no less..." I responded, with disgust to my voice "I merely demanded perfection, which is somethin my second son came closer to, and as such, he has become my strongest weapon..." Cyrus continued "..." I didn't respond to this...I could barely believe that someone could do anything like this...<br>"but now you have come along...and you have shown through your actions that what I desire ISN'T impossible for humans to achieve..." he continued "I thought you wanted to create a world solely for yourself?" I asked in response "I was sick of the failures...I wanted to start over, a world without failure, without emotions holding us back, a world without the hinderance known as spirit..." he responded, before adding "but now...my goals have changed...I want people to know your power for themselves..."  
>"I didn't choose to have these powers, Cyrus" I responded, before once again clutching at my chest in pain,<br>"even so..." he responded, before going silent, as we soon reached the portal "Well, here we are" Ravan said, stopping just before it and continuing "I'm glad you were there to help, Lucas...even if it did end up breaking my right arm"  
>"we'll get ourselves fixed up at a pokemon centre" I responded, before looking at the portal and adding "wherever we end up" I then turned back to Cyrus and said "you're staying with us until we sort something out"<br>"fine..." he responded, before Ravan brought us through the portal, with Cyrus right behind us...

we stepped out, to find a lake near us.  
>"Where are we?" I asked, feeling faint "I have no idea..." Ravan responded, looking around, after a few moments, he looked back at the portal "wasn't Cyrus right behind us?" he asked "yeah...I was wondering about that" I responded, before adding "how long do you think you were talking to Seena?"<br>"I'd say about five minutes, why?" he asked in response "you came through the portal in what felt like thirty seconds after me..." I responded "so you're saying..." Ravan started "I think time is messed up in there" I responded, a few moments later, Cyrus emerged from the portal, I turned to him and asked "Cyrus, you came throught RIGHT after us, right?"  
>"yes...why?" he asked in response "I knew it..." I said to Ravan "why are we here?" Cyrus asked, I looked back to him and responded "you know where we are?"<br>"yes, this area is south-east of Veilstone..." he responded, before looking at the sky and adding "it's morning...that's strange..." he then turned back to us and said "come on, I'll lead you there..."

on the way there, I said "I really need to get back to Snowpoint, I bet Seena will be worried sick..."  
>Cyrus looked back at us and said "maybe...maybe it's time for Team Galactic to disappear..."<br>"that won't make up for what you've done" I responded "I know..." he responded, before taking two of the pokeballs off his waist and continuing "I think I owe this to you...I mean, you saved my life...no...more than that, you saved my very existence..." he said, before releasing two Weaviles from the balls, he then turned back to us and said "your family, Ravan..." he then added "I'll be waiting for you two at the pokemon Centre..." before going on ahead, I watched him as he left, I then turned to Ravan and asked "are you just going to let him go like that?"  
>"I guess so, for now at least" he responded, before looking at the two Weaviles "mom?" he asked, letting go of me, I moved myself so I was sitting on the ground, I got a good view of the gash in my leg now, too... "Mom?" Ravan repeated, getting her attention "who...who are you?" she responded, confused, while the other moved to protecet her "mom, it's me, Ravan" he said, sadly, before continuing "don't you remember me?" the other Weavile's eyes went wide at this statement "Cyrus told me you were dead..." she responded, suddenly becoming teary, I couldn't help but smile at this reunion...<br>"Mom!" Ravan shouted, throwing his left arm around her before continuing "I missed you so much..."  
>"I missed you too, Ravan" she responded, before returning his embrace, they silently stood there for a few minutes, I started losing conciousness "Ravan..." I called out faintly, before passing out...<p>

(Cyrus's P.O.V.)  
>after I led the two just south of Veilstone, I broke off from them, as I needed to do one final thing first, pulling a walkie-talkie out of my pocket, I turned it on "Mars, come in, Mars" I said, hoping for a response, after a few moments of silence, Mars responded "Cyrus? where have you been? it's been about three weeks since you disappeared on us"<br>"three WEEKS!" I responded, in a surprised tone "yeah...Charon took it on himself to lead us for a while, he tried something involving Heatran..." she said, before I cut in "Mars...we're done...I'm disbanding Team Galactic..."  
>"...Sir? are you sure?" she asked in response "I've never been more sure of something in my life, Mars...I'm telling you, so you can get out while you still can...I'll take the fall for this...for all of this..." I responded, before looking back at the two who saved my existence...<br>"excuse my asking, sir...but why the change of heart?" she asked "someone gave me a second chance at life...and I'm not going to waste it..." I responded, before seeing that the man had collapsed, I then went back to the walkie-talkie and continued "I have something that I want you to do for me"  
>"oh? and what would that be?" I heard Mars ask in response<p>

(Ravan's P.O.V.)  
>"I missed you so much..." I said, embracing my mother "I missed you too, Ravan" she responded, as I felt her arms wrap around me, I stood there, happily, I almost forgot that Lucas was right behind us, until I heard him call out to me "Ravan..." I then looked back, to see that he wasn't moving, I broke the embrace and ran to his side "no! you can't be dead, not after all of this!" I shouted, in a panic "calm down" my younger brother started "he's not dead, at least, not yet, he's only passed out..." before moving to his side and asking "I know Veilstone is just north of here, do you want me to help you bring him there?" calming down, I brought his right arm around my shoulder and responded "yeah...that would be best" he then took the other side, as we lifted Lucas up and started dragging him to the Veilstone pokemon centre, looking over to my mother, I said "come on, let's go"...<br>on the way, I asked "how old are you, anyway?"  
>"me?" my younger brother asked in response "yeah" I responded "not that it matters...but I'm about two..." he said, in a flat tone "why isn't mom saying anything?" I asked quietly "I think she's dealing with the shock right now..." he responded "what...what's your name?" I asked "dad didn't want me having a name, but mom called me Khara..." he responded, looking down "well, mom's name is Kai..." I thought to myself, trying to make some kind of connection... (hint: look up Ravana on Wikipedia)<br>we soon reached the pokemon Centre, where Cyrus was waiting for us, he pointed to me and Lucas, saying "these are the two I told you about, get them to the surgery wing"  
>"oh...that looks terrible" the nurse said, looking at Lucas before continuing "it's some kind of miracle that he's even alive at this point" she then got a stretcher out, getting the assistance of some Chansey's, she got Lucas on the stretcher, before beckoning me to follow her, I went with her, but my brother brought mom with him as he followed me into the surgery floor, I got up on the operating table not in use by Lucas, and looked back at my family, asking "why are you in here, too?"<br>"I couldn't just leave mom out there with Cyrus..." Khara responded, looking out at him through the glass "very well, but the surgery won't be pretty..." I responded, as Maylene burst through into the surgery floor, followed by a Lucario, "someone told me that they saw Lucas being brought here, so I came as soon as I could" she then turned to me and said "Ravan? you're here too?"  
>"yeah...it's kinda relieving that you're here, too" I responded, smiling slightly "why's that?" she asked in response "I need a translator" I responded, while smiling sheepishly "oh, I got ya" she said, before turning to the nurse and saying "I'm gonna translate for this Weavile" while pointing at me, before looking back at me and asking "so, what did you want to say?"<br>"only one thing...don't let him die..." I responded, before looking down "don't let him die, that's all he said to tell you" Maylene responded, looking at the nurse "I can't promise anything" she started, turning to me, "but we'll certainly do our best..."

(Cyrus's P.O.V.)  
>"so...just to confirm it, you want this done tonight?" Mars asked over the walkie-talkie "that's right, after this man's surgery is done, you transport him to Snowpoint...if you do this right, he'll wake up in his bed..." I responded, smiling slightly "this sounds awfully kind of you" Mars responded "I pay my debts, Mars...but even so...I owe him so much more..." I said, looking into the surgery room...<p>

(Ravan's P.O.V.)  
>"he's looking at us..." Khara said, grimacing slightly "who is?" Maylene's Lucario asked "Cyrus..." Khara responded, turning to him "oh...well, I don't know what to say about that" the Lucario said, before turning to me and asking "how did all of this happen?"<br>"it's a long story..." I said, leaning back on my left arm "well, we're going to be here for a while" the Lucario responded, before leaning back on the wall "I guess it all started when I began tracking Cyrus" I started, trying my best to focus on the others, so I didn't see what was happening with Lucas...

(a few hours later)  
>"and after that, the next thing I knew, Lucas had passed out..." I then sighed and said "sorry, I bet that was a lot to take in..."<br>"that was very interesting, Ravan" Maylene said, sitting against the opposite wall "thanks" I said in response, before looking at the nurse and asking "well, how is he?"  
>Maylene echoed what I asked to the nurse, I blushed slightly, because it seems I had temporarily forgotten that the nurse couldn't understand me...<br>"he's alive, but he shouldn't be walking for the next few days" the nurse responded, before moving closer and saying "I'm sorry we haven't had a chance to take care of your arm, yet"  
>"oh, that's alright, as long as Lucas is fine" I said, as Maylene echoed it "well, anyway, I'll just need to put this in a cast" she said, feeling along my arm, just then, some people dressed in Galactic outfits came in "we're here to transport the patient" a woman with red hair said "transport? what are you talking about?" the nurse asked "don't worry about it, we're taking him to the Snowpoint pokemon centre" she responded, before saying "let's get him outside"<br>three grunts then took a stretcher and placed Lucas on it, taking him outside, led by the red-haired woman, Cyrus then came in and said "I've organized for the utmost care to be taken, he's in safe hands"  
>"o-okay?" the nurse responded, in a confused tone, Cyrus then turned to mom and Khara and continued "I'm going to turn myself in...hopefully the day will come when you can bear to look at me again" he then turned to me and said "I don't know how to apologize for what I've done to you...and I don't know how to make it better, but it doesn't change the fact that I was wrong...and after everything I did, you still saved me..." he then turned and left "are you just going to let him leave?" Khara asked "if Lucas has taught me anything...it's that violence isn't the answer...that man could've killed me for what I did, but he didn't, and do you know why?" I asked "...why?" mom asked "because he believed I could change...and I guess, seeing everything that Cyrus has just done...I guess he can change, too..." I said, before smiling "I guess so..." Khara responded, Maylene then got up and said "I'm gonna follow them, just to be sure" before beckoning to the Lucario to follow her, she then continued "I was gonna see Candice soon, anyway..."<p>

(Mars's P.O.V.)  
>"alright, you heard Cyrus, we keep this guy safe" I said, before attatching one of four hooks to the stretcher, the three grunts followed suit, attatching a hook to each corner of the stretcher, "okay, the job's done" one of the grunts said, before asking "so, why Snowpoint?"<br>"Cyrus said this man has someone waiting for him there...and from the looks of this ring, I'm assuming it's a spouse" I then looked closely at this mans face "wait a minute, I know this guy...back from when I was a grunt...he beat me without using pokemon..."  
>"sounds like he's pretty strong, do you still want to do this, though?" the grunt asked "...yeah...the past has nothing to do with this, anymore, this is strictly business" I responded, before tugging on the rope attatched to the hook, the stretcher was soon brought up into a helicopter-like vehicle, after that was done, one of the grunts asked "what do we do now?"<br>"Cyrus said that Team Galactic was disbanded, so...I guess we should get our stuff from the HQ and leave?" I said, before making my way over to the headquarters...

(Ravan's P.O.V.)  
>after Maylene had left, and the cast had been applied, I got off the operating table "well, what should we do now?" I asked "look" Khara said, pointing out throught the glass, there was a man in a trenchcoat arresting Cyrus "looks like he wasn't lying" Khara added "mom, Khara" I started, getting their attention, "I have an idea on where we can go..."<p>

(Pilot's P.O.V.)  
>"alright, we're coming over Snowpoint now, remember, just hand the stretcher over to the nurse and her assistants there and come right back, no need to cause unnessecary panic" I said, before bringing the vehicle in for a landing "we know...Mars told us about fifty times" one of the grunts said "yeah, well just be quick about it, alright?" I responded "she said THAT, too..." he responded, in a cocky tone...<br>I soon landed the vehicle, as the two grunts picked up the stretcher, and brought it inside the pokemon centre, before soon coming back out and getting back in "alright, it's done" one of the grunts said "heh, if only you were that fast before, then Team Galactic could have ruled the world by now" I responded, before laughing lightly "yeah, if only..." the grunt responded, as I brought the vehicle back into the air...

(Seena's P.O.V.)  
>when I first got back to our room, I wasn't sure what to expect...Lucas made it seem like he should be able to make it through this, so I promised myself that I would wait for him, but my hopes started to drop after the first few hours had passed...<br>things were tough without Lucas around, but as he said, we had friends that would help us, Gordon and Garudan helped in any way they could, but it was tough to break the news to everyone else that Lucas probably wasn't coming back...espesially Matt and Terese...  
>at one stage I thought to myself things would've been easier for Lucas if he DID just end up with Terese...he probably wouldn't have met me...and then he wouldn't have met Ravan, or anyone else...I didn't care what happened to any of us, as long as it meant Lucas could live...<br>I spent a large amount of time over the next week blaming myself for this, I also gave the copy of the key back to the nurse, as I only needed one now...  
>then, the next week, things started getting a little easier, Elese was becoming more independant, and I was trying my best to stop thinking about Lucas...but each night, I couldn't stop seeing his face...he had done so much for me, I couldn't just forget him...<br>the next week, I was out visiting mother's grave, "mom...I need your help...how did you get over Jonah? please...I can't stand it anymore..." I broke down in tears, curling up at the foot of the grave "I'm sorry, Lucas..." I repeated, through sobs, I stayed there until about the middle of the day, as Elese was being looked after by Gordon and Garudan at the time...I really envied her, blissfully unaware of the truth...I continued sitting there until I heard what sounded like a helicopter in the distance, looking up, I saw a helcopter-like vehicle emblazoned with the Galactic symbol flying overhead...  
>at the time, I thought nothing of it, as I had almost given up hope on being happy again, so I stayed at the grave...<br>"Seena" I heard a female voice say, it didn't sound like Tira "who...who's there?" I asked, looking around "that doesn't matter right now, Seena...you've been here too long, you should go home" I heard the voice say, it sounded like it was trying to conceal a hint of happiness "why?...what's the point?" I asked, while continuing to cry "Seena...just go home, you'll feel better in the morning" the voice said, I got up and responded "fine...I'll go home, if only it stops you nagging me" I responded, as I slowly made my way back home, on the way, I saw the helicopter-thing flying in the other direction, once again, I thought nothing of it as I continued home...

I soon reached the pokemon centre, the nurse seemed happy, I just ignored her and made my way to my room, unlocking the door, I went inside, locking it behind me, I hung my head as I made my way to one of the beds sitting on it, I met some strange resistance, looking up, it was...it was...  
>"Lucas!" I shouted, before wrapping my arms around him "I thought I lost you" I said, before noticing he was unconcious, I checked his vital sign, and made sure he was really there, before running back outside and speaking with the nurse "Lucas...he's in there..." I said, as I suddenly smiled "I know, Seena...he was brought her just a few minutes ago, we checked him while moving him to his bed, he's alive Seena, he's alive..." the nurse said, before tears started forming in her eyes.<br>Looking around, I thought to myself "the sheer amount of people who would want to see him is too much right now...I want him to myself for now..." before asking the nurse "have you told anyone else, yet?"  
>"no, I wanted your approval first, so I haven't told a soul..." she responded,<br>"good, good..." I said, before looking towards the room "let's keep it that way for a while, okay?" I said, looking back at the nurse "and why would that be?" she asked, smiling "I need him for myself, first...I'm not even telling Elese, yet" I responded, before heading back to my-OUR room "well, good luck" Joy said, as I re-entered the room...

(Lucas's P.O.V)  
>when I regained conciousness, I was greeted by a familiar sight "Seena?" I asked "Lucas!" she shouted happily as she jumped onto the bed, embracing me "where am I? where is everyone?" I asked, moving back slightly "you're in Snowpoint, Lucas...in our room, and what do you mean 'everyone'?"<br>"no...this is too perfect" I said, looking around "I'm dead, aren't I?"  
>Seena shook her head and responded "no...you're not dead...and I'm thankful, truly thankful for that..."<br>"but...I was outside Veilstone when I lost conciousness, how did I end up here?" I asked, still not fully believing that I was still alive...  
>"nurse joy said you were brought here by air, and I saw a helicopter-thing that had the Galactic symbol on it" Seena responded "Galactic...so, Cyrus did this, then" I said, before returning Seena's embrace and continuing "then I AM alive..."<br>we held the hug for a while, before I broke it and asked "how long was I gone?"  
>"you don't know?" Seena asked in response, before saying "about three weeks, Lucas..."<br>"THREE WEEKS!" I shouted in response, either I was under the knife for QUITE a while...or my theory about the alternate world was true "it felt like I was only gone for a few hours" I said, before looking Seena in the eyes and continuing "I am so sorry, Seena...you must've assumed the worst..."  
>"I did, Lucas..." she said, as tears started rolling down her cheeks as she continued "I missed you so much..." she then brought me into a kiss, passionately mingling her tongue with my own...<br>after we broke the kiss, Seena said, "I love you so much, Lucas...please don't leave me again" as the tears continued rolling down her cheeks, I wiped away her tears and responded "I promise, Seena" before she brought herself in for another kiss, after we broke that one, Seena said "this is so much like our first moment together, Lucas..."  
>"I know, Seena" I responded, smiling, before looking around and asking "where's Elese, though?"<br>Seena brought a finger to my lips, shushing me "she's being looked after by Gordon and Garudan, so it's just you, and me for a while..." she said, while blushing "Seena...are you suggesting that we...I mean...right now?" I asked, nervously "it's been three weeks, Lucas...I need you now...and all to myself..." she responded, before bringing me into another kiss, after she broke the kiss, she added "only if you're up to it, though"  
>"I can do it for you now...I feel like I owe it to you" I said, before asking "don't you want to 'get ready' first?"<br>she shook her head, before saying "not this time, Lucas...I'm ready" she then smiled and brought me into another kiss...

END 


End file.
